NWHS North Snow Private High School for Girls: A Change of Pace
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Modern AU. When Arya gets in trouble—again—her parents send her to a private all girls school to try and straighten her out, it turns out things don't go quite as planned. Includes: troubled teens, bullying, swearing, and violence. Gendrya m/f [graphic, very] in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: De Factor Punishment

**a/n: Modern (really this time) AU. Includes North Winter High School, but no Winterfell Manor, just an average Stark family. I'm rating this M just to be safe because of later chapters.**

**The ages for the characters are as listed:**  
**Robb - 19**  
**Jon - 19**  
**Sansa - 17**  
**Arya - 15**  
**Bran - 13**  
**Rickon - 10**  
**-**  
**-**

**Fic Summary: **_When Arya gets in trouble_—_again_—_her parents send her to a private all girls school to try and straighten her out, it turns out things don't go quite as planned._

**********Game/of/Thrones**********  
*****  
**North Winter High School;**  
**A Change of Pace****:**

_Chapter 1: _—  
**De Facto Punishment****:**

"Catelyn, please." Arya could hear her father's voice, quiet through the closed door from where she waited in the hall outside his study.

"No, Ned!" her mother yelled. "This has to stop. I've tried, Gods know I've tried, but this was the last straw!"

Arya winced. Her mother's voice was high, higher than she'd ever heard before, more angry. All Arya wanted to do was run away, but she stayed her ground.

"What would you have me do?" Ned questioned. "You know what she's like,"

"It doesn't matter. You're too soft on her, and she runs around like an untamed beast."

"She's a teenager, not an animal."

"You could have fooled me."

"She has a strong personality, you know that she can't function without some headway. Lyanna was the same way,"

"Yes, Lyanna was the same way. She didn't listen to the rules, she did whatever she liked, no matter what it did to anyone else as a result. And now she's dead because of it. Is that how you want our daughter to end up?"

Arya glared at the floor. She was always being compared to an Aunt she never even knew. Though she always liked the way her father's voice softened in timber when he remembered his sister, and the way that she reminded him of her, the way her mother spoke of her dead aunt, like it was her fault that she was this way.

"You know that Lyanna's death had nothing to do with boys, she died on duty, trying to save a woman from a fire."

"She died because she was addicted to the rush, the danger of the job."

"Arya is a teenage girl, she's going to rebel. And as much as I hate to admit it, sneaking boys into her room is going to be apart of that."

"If I hadn't walked in when I did, Ned, our baby would no longer have been a virgin!"

"What do you suggest?" Ned's voice finally rose, and this time Arya winced, her dad never rose his voice unless his was really angry. "Locking her in her room for the rest of her life, away from the world, to never have known love and sadness and happiness, until we grow old and die?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Catelyn murmured. "But something needs to be done. She was drunk, and I know she was smoking. She was naked with a boy in her room. She's out of control."

To be honest, the alcohol had been flushed from her system when her mother had barged into her room without knocking, and she was found with a boy's hands on her boobs. Her mother had screamed at the sight, which scent her father, and her little brother Bran running. Arya had shoved the boy off and quickly covered herself with a pillow, the boy scrambling for his discarded pants. Arya hadn't been surprised at the anger in her father's usually gentle and understanding eyes, but the fact that the boy left the house alive was. And as embarrassing as it was for her father and mother to catch her almost naked, but Bran too? Ugh, she was going to be a laughing stock at school, she just knew it!

And now here she was, waiting outside her father's study as her parents argued about her as if she couldn't hear them, as if the whole house couldn't hear them. She was just glad that Robb and Jon were off at college, otherwise the cops would be here for a homicide.

As her parents continued on at a more controlled volume, she caught sight of her brother from down the hall, looking at her.

Arya groaned. "What do you want?" she asked, tucking a long lock of brown hair behind her ear.

Bran walked closer, stopping a few feet from her. He glanced at the door were he could hear their parents before looking back at her. "Did you have sex?" he asked her boldly.

"What?" Arya was shocked by the question, she stood up from the wall and faced him. "What did you just say?"

"Sansa said that having sex with more than one boy makes you slut." He said.

Anger flashed in Arya's grey eyes, and they narrowed. "Sansa should mind her own damn business, thinking she's better than everyone." She hissed. "And you're stupider than you look, having the guts to say that to my face. So get out of it if you want to live to your fourteenth birthday and kiss a girl of your own, shrimp!" She raised her clenched fist and glared down at him. "Now get the hell out of here!"

Bran flinched and backed up a few steps, they both knew that she'd hit him, and they both knew that even if he fought back, she'd still win. At one time, when she was twelve and he was ten, they were the same height, but now she was finally taller than him, and she could tower over him, even if it was only half a dozen inches.

He started to back away from her, and when he was half-way down the hall, he seemed to regain his earlier courage. "You're still a slut!"

"Why you—!" She growled, taking a couple steps towards him. As he turned and fled, she called after him, seething, "You better pray before you go to bed, you little bastard, that you wake up in the morning, because I'll kill you in your sleep!"

"Arya, what are you doing?!" her mother demanded, stepping out into the hall, her expression stern. "Get in here this minute!"

Arya made no reply, but silently glared at her mother's heels, as the girl followed her inside the office. Her father was sitting behind his desk, a reserved expression on his aged, but still handsome, face. She stopped in front of it, her mother next to her.

"Arya, look at me." Ned commanded.

Arya swallowed and lifted her grey gaze to meet her father's. She'd been too busy cursing out her brother to hear the end of their conversation, to be prepared for what her punishment might be. She'd gotten things from no cell phone, to being forced to clean and sort through her mother's entire sewing room. She wondered what it was going to be this time.

"You behaviour was unacceptable tonight. Drinking, smoking, having a boy in your room... almost having sex." His voiced was strained as he said that last bit, and Arya winced at the reminder. "You're fifteen years old, your a child, you shouldn't be doing such things. I'm disappointed in you, Arya."

Arya dropped her gaze. Her mother's anger wasn't new to her, and no longer affected her moods. But seeing her father disappointed in her like this, the expression on his face was unbearable.

"I'm sorry, daddy!" Arya cried, tears in her eyes, and she meant it. "Please don't be angry with me!" she begged. "I didn't mean for it to happen, I truly didn't. You have to know that, daddy!"

"Arya..." Ned sighed softly as he looked at her.

"No, Ned." Catelyn said softly. "Why can't you be more like your sister?"

The tears instantly dried in her eyes at the mention of her sister and she glared at her mother. "Sansa's stupid, and boring, and a goody-two shoes. When she talks I want to puke. I'd rather die than be anything like her!" Arya shouted.

"Enough!" her mother yelled, and Arya bit her tongue to keep from speaking further. "You're disrespectful, both to me and your father. You don't listen to your teachers at school, and that's when your not skipping. You come home past your curfew, drunk. And I know you sneak cigarettes, Arya, I can smell it on you clothes when I do laundry. You think you're better than the rules, but you're not! And sex, Arya?! You're just a child, for Gods sake!"

"I didn't have sex!" Arya started, and it was the truth, though she rebelled against her mother by drinking and smoking, and coming home past curfew, she knew that having sex was crossing the line, and she wasn't prepared to do that—all those other things were just tip-toeing the line.

"This has to stop, and clearly we are unable to issue the discipline needed to set you straight." She silenced her. Arya looked up at her mother with wide eyes, afraid of what she was going to say next. "You're father and I have decided that we're going to send you to boarding school."

Arya's jaw dropped. "What! You're what?" she exclaimed.

Her mother's expression didn't change from the severe one that always seemed to be in place when Arya was in her presence, and right now was no exception. "It's the best place for you, strict on discipline and structure."

"You can't do this to me!"

"We can and I will."

"Daddy, please don't send me away!" Arya ran around her father's desk and grabbed his arms desperately. "Please! I'll do better, I swear! I won't cause any more trouble, I'll be a good girl. I promise!" She cried, tears tracking down her cheeks, running black from her eyeliner.

"Sweetie," her father whispered, his expression almost as crumpled as hers, but firm as he thumbed away the tears from her cheeks. "That's just not who you are. You need more structure, you need to learn to follow the rules. This needs to be done."

"Daddy!" She sobbed, burying her face into his shoulder as she fell into his lap. "Daddy!"

Ned held his youngest daughter in his lap like she wasn't fifteen, but a ten-year-old again. His wrapped his arms around her small body, rubbing soothing circles on her back, murmuring quietly as he let her cry. He felt tears prick in his own eyes as he looked over at his wife, who, though her expression was tight, he could see the sadness spark in her eyes at the thought of sending their child away. But he knew that it had to be done, that this was the best thing for his little girl, and he would hold firm, but he wouldn't be cold about it. He could feel her body stop shaking with the power of her sobs, but could still feel the slight shudders that went through her body.

"Sweetheart," he gently pushed her away from his chest, and lifted her chin so that she was looking in his eyes. Her usually fierce gaze was red from crying. "I know that you're upset, but going to this school with be better for all of us—especially you."

Arya sniffed, and slowly climbed from her father's lap. She straightened her narrow shoulders, and lifted her chin. "You're sending me away," she said coldly. "I'll never forgive you."

Ned felt his heart break at her words, it was like being stabbed in the heart with a hot knife. She was upset, he told himself. She's just venting her anger.

"You will finish the rest of the week at North Winter High, while I call the administrator for North Snow Private High School for Girls, and transfer all your records." Her mother said.

Arya walked back to the front of her father's desk, and looked up at her mother. "I hate you. I'm never speaking to you again,"

Catelyn narrowed her eyes, her arms crossed over her chest. She wasn't going to show how much those words hurt her. "Feel however you like. It doesn't change anything. You are still going to that school."

Arya said nothing further as she walked from them and out of her father's office. As soon as the door closed behind her, she felt the tears break loose once more. And she ran away before they could hear her sobs. She ran passed her own room, locking herself in her older brothers' room. Though Robb and Jon had left for college the summer after they graduated high school, their shared room was still the exact same as they had left it. She wished they were here now, so they could hold her in their arms like big brothers were supposed to as she cried. But they were far away. So she crawled into Jon's bed instead, the sheets still held his sent from the last time her brothers had come home over the long weekend, and it was almost like he was there hugging her.

She cried and cried until she fell into an exhausted sleep.

_-tbc-_  
**********Game/of/Thrones**********

**Note:**  
**Please review! It's a plea, not a demand. Tell me what you think.**  
**Thanks for Reading!**

y


	2. Chapter 2: A Girl With A Bone To Pick

**a/n: Chapter includes: swearing and sexual themes, violence.**

**The ages for the characters are as listed:**  
**Robb - 19**  
**Jon - 19**  
**Sansa - 17**  
**Arya - 15**  
**Bran - 13**  
**Rickon - 10**  
**-**  
**-**

**********Game/of/Thrones**********  
*****

**North Winter High School;**  
**A Change of Pace:**

_Chapter 2: _—  
**A Girl With A Bone To Pick****:**

Arya woke up in the morning, groggy. And it was as she groaned and realized that she was in her brothers' room, and not her own, that she remembered what had happened last night. She felt anger spark in her, hate, and betrayal. She was a kid, she was supposed to rebel and get in trouble, that was how she learned. Her parents were supposed to reprimand her, send her to her room, take away her phone, and pile on the chores—not send her away! That meant that they were giving up on her, they loved her so less that they couldn't be bothered with her any longer.

She felt tears spark in her eyes. She expected mother to do something like this, she always knew that Sansa was her favourite. Sansa did everything mother told her to do without any questions, but Arya always questioned. She wasn't going to do something without knowing why, and how it would benefit her—that was just who she was. But she never in all the world thought her father would agree to this! She was her father's little girl, she always had been. 'Da' had been her first word.

A suppressed sob shook her frame; she didn't want to cry, but every time she thought of the disappointment that shone in her father's eyes, she felt broken inside. She knew that she wasn't the easiest person to get along with. She was quick to anger, her emotions ran deep inside her heart, and that was what usually controlled her actions. It was part of the reason why she'd been suspended three times, in the one and a half years that she'd been in high school. She never backed from a fight. That was why she seemed to be lax on friends. She was the outcast tomboy with a short fuse. She hated all those self-important little bitches at school who thought they were better than her, just like Sansa. She had hit Sansa for real a few times, when the girl opened bloody her mouth and went too far, but she'd held back as she reminded herself that Sansa was still her sister, and that had to count for something. Though she was rough with Bran on occasion when he'd been listening to Sansa, she never actually _hurt_ him, but she still had to show him who the older sibling was in this relationship.

She didn't move where she lay. It was Sunday so she didn't have to go to school, and she was going to keep to her word. She was going to speak neither to father or mother. See how they liked it.

She never used to be this bad. But that was back when Jon and Robb were still at home. Robb had always been quick to laugh and smile. Jon was quiet and contemplative. And Arya was brash and never afraid to voice her opinion. The three had levelled each other out; Robb learned to take things more seriously, Jon learned that sometimes thinking to much about things made it worse, and Arya had learned when to keep her mouth shut, rein in her hot emotions, and think before she reacted. But when the two boys left for college, she became reckless again, brash, and aggressive—resorting to physical contact. She started to drink, even though it tasted gross, the same went with smoking—and then came the boys…

Now that Robb and Jon were away, no one understood her. Not even her father, who's sister had been very similar. She was alone in the world, and the one thing that she had only really ever known, her home, was being taken away from her.

She drew the blanket over her head, throwing herself into darkness. It didn't matter that it was hard to breath, and even harder when she started to cry, she should get used to it, because this was what it was going to feel like from now on.

* * *

Come Monday morning, Arya was showered, dressed, and wore a deadpan expression as she went down stairs to the dinning room. Her long hair was bound tightly in a high pony, her grey eyes framed in black eyeliner and mascara—just about the only makeup she wore. She wore a pair of tight, worn blue jeans, a studded belt, and a red _Walking Dead_ t-shirt marked with bloody handprints. Sansa, Bran and Rickon were already at the table eating breakfast, father would be getting off to work before they left for the bus, and mother was probably tidying the kitchen.

Bran flinched as she settled in her seat across from him and next to Rickon.

She smiled sweetly at her brother, her eyes anything but. "Sleep well, Bran?" She could see him gulp as he avoided her gaze and focused on his waffles.

Sansa looked up from her blueberry porridge, and glared at her with blue eyes. "Why do you have to be such a monster all the time? You're just a big bully,"

Arya glared at her sister. "And you're just a puppet."

Sansa's perfect lips pressed into a grim line.

"Rickon," Arya murmured. Rickon looked up at her. "Cover your ears, will you?" The little red-haired boy did as his sister asked, looking between all his older siblings. She stood up and went behind he brother's chair, putting her hands over his hands covering his ears, to ensure that he heard none of what she was about to say. "Bran told me what you were saying about me," she said, and Sansa shot her brother a look. "You told him that I was a slut, but we both know the truth, don't we? I'm the only virgin between the two of us, aren't I?" She hissed mockingly.

Sansa usual ivory skin turned paler, and she shot a glance a Bran, who was now looking between the two of them in confusion. "Shut up!" She shouted.

Arya smirked. "Does mother know?" She whispered, "Should I tell her?"

"You're a nasty girl," she shoved back her chair back and jumped to her feet, her fists' clenched. Her perfect hair perfect, but her expression not so much at the moment. "A nasty girl!" And she ran from the small dinning room, leaving her half-eaten breakfast.

Arya sat back down with a satisfied smile, her quota filled for the morning. She felt a little better to release some of the anger that she was feeling, and refused to feel guilty. Sansa had spread around rumours of her being a slut first.

Rickon looked at her. "What happened?" he asked.

"Oh, just some girl stuff." Arya smiled softly at her little brother, ruffling his shaggy russet hair.

"Oh. Well, then, I don't want to know about it." He told her firmly, a look of distaste crossing his cute face. "Girl stuff is yucky!" he turned back to his bowl of cereal.

"Good, lad." She murmured, "Good, lad."

Rickon was her favourite little brother. He was smart and cute, and she never fought with him, ever. He was five years younger, and looked up to her. That was why when he was in the room, and angry over-took her like it had a few minutes ago, she made him cover his ears. Bran was a different story, though they were closer in age, they got on like a normal brother and sister. Tolerable of each other, when he wasn't being a complete git, that is. And now that he listened to Sansa like every word she said was true, it was hard not wanting to break his toys for the insufferable things he repeated to her.

"Bran!" Their mother called. "Hurry or you're going to miss the bus!"

Bran ate the last few bites of his waffle in quick succession, before scrambling out of his chair and from the dinning room. Her mother walked into the dinning room. "Arya, I'll be driving you to school the rest of the week." She said.

"What!" Arya jumped from her chair and faced her mother, she knew that she said she wasn't going to speak to her, but this was just so unfair and she couldn't help it. "I can get to school just fine!"

Her mother ignored her and looked at her youngest. "Finish up, sweetie. You have a check-up at ten, we'll drop your sister off on the way?"

"Really?" Rickon asked, excited. "Mum's gonna drive you to school, Arya!" He jumped up and hugged from behind around the waist.

Arya glared silently at her mother. She wanted to say so many hateful things in that moment, but not with Rickon there, never with Rickon there. So she stayed grudgingly silent, and patted her brother's hands clasped around her waist. "Yeah, it's gonna be great." She muttered.

* * *

Her mother picked her up after school, too, right on the dot, ten minutes after the final bell rang, all through her final week attending.

The girls that usually had a go at her at school, didn't make such moves for nearly that whole week, it wasn't until her second last day, Thursday, that something happened that would have gotten her suspended, or even expelled if she'd been staying past that day.

It was all Brick's fault, the boy she'd snuck into her room that last Saturday. That stupid tosser. He'd spread the rumour that they'd had sex—which they hadn't. They'd only made-out, and she'd let him touch her breasts, but that toad was saying he fucked her, and not only that, but back-doored her too. She couldn't find Brick anywhere, to beat him up, teach him a lesson about spreading rumours, but he was smart enough to avoid her. But when she passed Hollis, laughing at her as she passed her in the haul, calling her a whore and slut, and how she knew a couple of boys if she wanted to go another round, and snapped.

Arya dropped her bag, and charged at Hollis, tackling the girl to the ground. She was all talk and no bite. Arya had her pinned the ground, screaming as she punched her. She could hear students yelling for a teacher, and a few boys were stupid enough to try and pull her off, she tore from their grasp, and swung a couple of punches their way, but none landed. But it had given Hollis time to try and scramble away, Arya lunged towards her, and that was when it happened—a student from art class had been walking down the hall to the janitor's closet with a tray full of paint jars, brushes, cement glue and paint remover. When she dove for Hollis, she hit into the other kid, knocking him down, and sending the tray flying. Some of the jars broken, splattering her back and hair with paint and cleaner. Hollis got away with a split lip and black eye, but Arya had gotten off far worse.

A teacher finally came, Hollis was sent to the school nurse, and Arya was stuck sitting in the principle's office, this stuff staining and doing Gods knows what else to her pretty hair, as her mother was called. Now that Arya had calmed down from her bout of anger, she felt fear as her mother came into the office, Rickon waiting in the hall. Catelyn didn't even look at her as she spoke with the principle, who she told about the private school and the man believed that this was for the best.

Arya was quiet as she trailed after her mother, her eyes down-cast, she didn't mean to be such a bad girl. Rickon took one look at his big sister, and knew enough not to say anything, but he took her hand. She squeezed it, before she was forced to let it go when they got into the car. Her mother didn't speak the whole way home.

"Rickon, go play." She told her son.

Rickon looked at his sister one last time before he ran off, he could see how angry mum was, and was afraid this was the last time that he'd see her. And in two days, that was going to be true and he didn't even know it yet—no one but mother and father and her, did.

"Go upstairs and wash your hair." Her mother's voice was like stone as she still didn't look at her daughter.

Arya didn't say anything and did as she was told, jumping into the shower. She washed her hair three times before she realized that the paint wasn't coming out, and grew fearful as the ends were breaking between her fingers, like they were brittle.

"It's going to have to come off." Her mother said, barely giving her hair a glance.

"What? What do you mean?" Arya finally spoke. Was she going to end up bald?

But when her mother finally looked at her, she fell silent. She sat stiffly in a chair in the kitchen as her mother wrapped a plastic apron around her shoulders, and started to cut her hair.

Her hair that always got in the way and tangled and was a hassle to brush every morning and put up! But it was her hair, and her mother was chopping it away as casually as if she were weeding the garden. Arya felt tears in her eyes, and she suppressed a sob. Why? Why was this happening to her? She held back the sob that wanted to escape her as her mother cut off all her hair without feeling, speaking softly but harshly to Arya's ears.

"I've tried so hard," she said. "To understand why you act the way you do, but I can't. I just can't. You've had the exact same lives as the rest of your brothers and sister, and yet you're angry all the time, attacking people. Your father's too soft on you, he lets you get away with things. And I've allowed it, it's my fault. You need to learn that it's not all about you, that your problems aren't the only ones in the world—because they're not. You've had everything that any child would dream of; a family, a home, clothes, food, allowance, your own room; but you treat it as if they are nothing. You don't appreciate all the things that your father and I have done for you. You're ungrateful and that's why we're sending you away." Her mother's voice broke as she finished speaking, combing her hair to see if she got all the ruined bits out. "Finished." She sighed, undoing the apron.

Arya slowly got to her feet, feeling as if she might float away, her head was so light. She turned and looked up at her mother, and saw tears in her blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm not the daughter that you wanted," Arya told her quietly, her gaze drawn to the long strands of brown hair stained pink and green and purple at her feet. "All I do is cause trouble. I don't want to, but I end up doing it anyway. So I think you're right, sending me away will be better for all of us." She turned from her mother and went upstairs, not stopping when Rickon called out to her, and closed herself in her room.

She leaned against her closed door for a moment, before going to her small desk, and digging around the center drawer for where she knew she had a hand-mirror. When she found it, she took a deep breath, and held it up. What greeted her was not the girl she always saw; fierce, strong-willed, pretty in an average way, nothing as beautiful as Sansa; instead she saw a sad, scared, pretty boy looking back at her. Tears finally leaked from her eyes, leaving black streaks to run down her cheeks. She dropped the mirror and fell to the floor, her knees drawn to her chest, clutching her worn wolf stuffed animal, Nymeria, as she sobbed.

* * *

A gentle knocking on her door made her aware that she was still curled on the floor, as the sky slowly darkened.

"Arya?" He heard her father's gruff voice call softly through the door. "Can I please come in? I'm worried about you,"

Arya didn't answer him, not even to tell him to go away, she didn't want to talk. She didn't want to talk to anybody, not after today. Why couldn't any of them tell that she was miserable, that she didn't want to talk. None of them listened to what she was saying, not of them knew how unpleasant she'd felt for such a long time.

"Please, Arya." Her father begged.

Arya felt tears prick her eyes at his tone of voice. She missed him so much, even though he hadn't gone anywhere physically. She missed hugging him, and sitting in his lap while he sat in his Lazy Boy watching TV in the living room, the pecks on her head, when he used to tuck her into bed, when he used to read stories to her.

Almost as if he sensed her feelings, he slowly opened the door and turned on the light. Ned's heart broke as he caught sight of her laying curled up on the floor, tears silently leaking from her eyes, clutching her wolf to her chest, her beautiful long hair cut off. He knelt down next to her, and tucked a short—too short—a lock of hair behind her ear. He remembered the day that he'd given that wolf to her. She'd been such a rambunctious little baby, and it so reminded him of a wolf pup, that when he was in the store and saw the little stuffed, grey wolf, he couldn't stop himself from buying it for her. She never let it get to far away from her since.

"Oh, honey, come here." He whispered, and picked her up, pulling her into his lap and holding her against his chest. It didn't matter that she was fifteen or how big she was.

"Daddy!" She cried, snuggling deeper into her father's chest.

She was the only one who still called him daddy. Sometimes Rickon still did, but only when he was hurt or sick. Arya had never stopped, and she would always be his little girl, not matter how much she grew or got older.

"I'm sorry, Arya," Ned murmured, his lips pressed against the top of her head. "You're beautiful hair. Your mother told me what happened at school today."

"I'm so sorry, daddy!" She said into his chest. "I didn't mean for any of it to happen. It's just sometimes I can't stop myself!"

"But attacking someone, Arya?" He asked. "What if you had hurt the girl worse?"

"They were spreading rumours about me!" She said.

Ned pushed her slightly from him, and looked down at her in confusion. "What rumours?"

Arya sniffed, her tears finally stopped again, and looked away. "Nothing," she said.

"Arya, if that girl was spreading rumours about you—"

"I said it was nothing!" She pushed from his lap.

He looked at her sadly. "Sweetheart,"

"I don't want you to be angry with me,"

"You are my daughter, and I will always love you!" He told her fiercely.

Arya finally looked back at him. "I'm sorry I'm such a bad daughter," she whispered.

"You're _not_ a bad daughter," he told her. "You're just like your aunt."

"She was bad too, mother always says so."

"She wasn't bad, she was just misunderstood." He said fondly, "She took everything to heart, and reacted with her whole heart. She went all the way, or no way. She never let anyone boss her around, and though she was always getting in trouble, it was because she was trying to do the right thing. When she was killed in that fire... there was still a woman inside the building, and her commander gave the order for rescue was over, but Lyanna refused to let that lady die. So she ran back into that building, through the burning fire, and rescued that woman; she didn't care about any danger to herself. And though that fire killed her, she saved that woman—that was all she ever wanted to do. She was a hero, Arya. And I am so proud to be her brother,"

"I'm nothing like her," Arya whispered, feeling worthless.

Ned shook his head, and placed a firm hand on her narrow shoulder. "You are, you just haven't discovered it within yourself yet, Arya. That's what going to this new school with do. You'll learn to control your anger, and you can start new."

She looked into her father's eyes, and believed him. His belief in her made her not feel so worthless. "I didn't mean it when I said that I'd never forgive you," she grabbed his hand.

"I know," he said, hugging her tightly.

"I love you, daddy." She cried.

"I love you," he told her. "You missed dinner," he said, finally releasing her. "You must be hungry." Her empty stomach gurgled at the mention of food, and he smiled at her. "I'll bring something up for you,"

"Thank you," she told him as he climbed slowly back onto his feet, his knees cracking, wiping the eyeliner marks from her cheeks.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," he told her before closing her bedroom door behind him.

_-tbc-_  
**********Game/of/Thrones**********

**Note:**  
**I liked writing Arya and Rickon's healthy relationship, tell me what you think so far.**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**y**


	3. Chapter 3:Farewells and Reassurences

**a/n: Chapter includes: swearing.**

**The ages for the characters are as listed:**  
**Robb - 19**  
**Jon - 19**  
**Sansa - 17**  
**Arya - 15**  
**Bran - 13**  
**Rickon - 10**  
**-**  
**-**

**********Game/of/Thrones**********  
*****

**North Winter High School;**  
**A Change of Pace:**

_Chapter 3: _—  
**Farewells and Reassurances****:**

Though Arya had been suspended for her last day of school at North Winter High, she knew that she was expected to be up and dressed, present at the dinner table. Last night, her father had told her that he and mother were going to tell the rest of the kids about her leaving, she didn't want to be present, but her mother would yell at her if she wasn't. So she sighed and resigned herself, and left her room in a _Weezer _Band Tee, black shorts, and her dark eye liner, and her new hair cut.

She was quiet as she came into the dinning room, and Sansa sputtered around her spoon as she saw her little sister. She quickly gulped down her food so she could laugh. "Oh my Gods, you look like a little troll boy!"

Arya narrowed her eyes as she sat next to Rickon, who was looking at her with wide eyes, and took a bite of bagel from her the plate she'd set on the table. She refused to rise to Sansa's gibe. She and father had talked long last night, about everything. Though she resembled him deeply, she didn't inherit his calm composer. He told her that when she felt that anger boiling inside her, to not move and take a few deep breaths and think about the consequence of the reaction she was about to make. That was what the fifteen-year-old did now. She had to take four breaths, it had been one of her sister's weaker comments. Sansa had called her a troll before, it was the boy remark that nearly got a rise out of her.

"What did you do to all your hair?" Bran asked, his nose turned up in distaste.

"Maybe she finally realized that rat's nest wasn't working for her, and thought this would be an improvement." Sansa said to her brother, amusement sparking in her blue eyes. "She was obviously wrong!"

Arya continued to glare silently at her two siblings. Did they want her to leap across the table, and rip their hair out, see how they liked it? Maybe the thought they were safe because Rickon was there and they knew she wouldn't do it in front of him—they were using the boy like a shield. Cowards, the lot of them, hiding behind a little boy. But even if Rickon wasn't there, she would have held herself back anyways. She was trying to be good, for her father's sake, and her own. She didn't want to be a menace anymore, she didn't want to disappoint her dad.

"Shut up!" Rickon shouted at the both of them, startling the pair. He looked at Arya. "I like your hair!" He told her, a stubborn look on his face making him look even cuter.

Arya smiled softly at him, the anger leaving her eyes. She knew that he meant it, he always meant what he said, he was like her in that aspect—and he could get away with it because he was ten, and innocent—unlike her.

Mother and father finally came. Father sitting down at the end of the table in his suit, and mother stood at his shoulder.

"Children," father said. "Your mother and I have something that we need to talk about."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's Arya's fault." Sansa murmured.

"Sansa." Her father scolded.

The girl meekly turned her gaze, and Arya couldn't stop the disgust that she felt; her sister was such a fake.

"On Saturday morning," their mother spoke. "Arya will no longer be living with us."

"What are you talking about?" Sansa asked in confusion.

"She's going to attend an all girls school." Catelyn explained.

"You're sending her away?" Rickon asked suspiciously. "Like Robb and Jon."

"They weren't sent away, idiot." Bran told him. "They went to college."

"Don't call him an idiot!" Arya growled across the table at her brother, finally speaking that morning. She turned to Rickon, who's blue hues were rimmed with tears. "I'm just switching schools, Rickon. I'll only be a couple of hours away." She touched his shoulder.

"But I don't want you to go!" He cried.

"Father and mother think its for the best." Arya murmured. "You can call me every night."

"But I want to _see _you!" He protested.

"Come on, you two." Their father murmured to Bran and Sansa, "you'll miss the bus."

"What about—" Bran started.

"_Now_." Father told them. The two grudgingly left the table, mother following them, to see them to it.

Arya sighed and bit her lip as she looked at her little brother. "There's no around it," she didn't know what she was supposed to say to make Rickon see that this was a good thing, when she hardly could herself. She didn't _want_ to go but knew she _had_ to.

"This is the best thing for your sister, Rickon." Ned told him.

Rickon turned big blue eyes on his father. "But she never did anything wrong! Why are you sending her away?"

Ned sighed and looked at his daughter.

"Rickon, you know that I love you, right?" Arya said; the boy nodded his head rapidly. "I have done some bad things at school, and here, and that's why I'm being sent away." She didn't want to go into details; she didn't want the boy to look at her differently than with the love and admiration that he did now.

"Then I'll go with you." He said firmly, wiping the tears from his eyes, and sitting up straighter.

Arya chuckled lightly. "It's an all-girls school, dummy." She told him fondly.

"I don't care," he told her. "I live in your closet, you won't even know I'm there."

"That would never work..." she said. "Especially now that daddy heard you." She whispered conspiratorially to him, glancing back at her father, who smiled at her.

Rickon's shoulders slumped.

"It's time for school, Rickon." Father told him. "I'll drive you on my way to work."

But the boy was reluctant to leave.

"I'll be here when you get back." Arya reassured him.

"Promise?" He asked.

"Definitely," she nodded.

Rickon hugged her before he left for school with father, and Arya was left alone. She sighed heavily and slumped back in her seat. She knew that Sansa and Bran wouldn't have cared, even reacted happily. But she'd know that Rickon would be sad about it, he actually _liked _her.

* * *

Catelyn kept an eagle on her, and Arya felt riddled with annoyance and frustration at her mother. She didn't need to watched 24/7 until she was dropped of at Winter Snow Private H.S for Girls tomorrow, it wasn't as if she was going to run away—as much as she was tempted to. She'd even thought up the plan of going down to the bus station, and finding Jon and Robb at college—but that would just make things worse for her. She had to remind herself that she wasn't trying to be bad any more.

It was noon, and Arya was stuck sitting in the dinning room, attending her mother's ball of yarn, Catelyn taking a bathroom break, when the phone rang. She gladly dropped the yarn wrapped around her hands, and ran to the main line hanging in the kitchen.

"Stark residence," she answered. The courtesy sticking with her.

"_Glad I got you instead of mother,"_ the voice on the other end murmured.

"Jon!" Arya cried out happily.

"_Shush!" _Her brother hissed in response. "I thought you were in trouble, do you want mother catching you on the phone?"

"Father told you?" Arya groaned at him. "And if you're so worried about it, why'd you call?"

"_I can hang up if you want."_ He deadpanned.

"No!" She shouted. "No." More quietly. "Hang on," she told him, and stretched the cord as far as it could go outside the side door in the kitchen, not caring that she was in bare feet. "How much do you know?" she hesitated to ask. There was a long silence on the other end of the line, and that was when she knew that father had told him everything—_everything. _"Jon?" she questioned, her voice small.

"How could you do such a _idiotic _thing?" He asked finally, evenly.

"I _wasn't,_ okay? I just wanted to have some fun, and he was cute enough—but I'd _never_ go _that_ far, I'm not ready for that shit. It was harmless, until mother caught us in my room. And then he and Hollis started spreading rumours and when I saw her, I couldn't stop myself." She blurted.

"What rumours?!" He demanded, just as her father had last night. And just like last night, she told him it was nothing.

"It doesn't matter," she said. "It's over. I don't go to N.W.H. any more."

"Arya," Jon sighed. "Why do you always think you have to take on the world by yourself?"

"You left me!" She cried. "What do you think happens to a balloon when you let of of the string? It floats into a power line and pops!"

"_I'm sorry, little sister_." He whispered.

Arya blinked away the tears, feeling the guilt. It wasn't Jon or Robb's fault. They grew up, and grown ups leave. She knew that. But they weren't supposed to send _her_ away. "I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean it, Jon. You were always a better brother to mean than I was a sister to you—you and Robb both."

"_I wish we could have helped you more, Arya. I never realized how bad it was. Maybe father's right. Going away will be good for you. You won't have to deal with Sansa and Bran, even mother. It's a fresh start. There'll be no preconceptions about you, you can be whoever you want to be. I know you're scared, but you're strong and smart—you'll get through it like you do everything."_

Arya took courage from her brother's sure voice.

"Arya, where are you?" She heard her mother calling.

Arya sighed. "That's mother, I have to go. I love you, Jon. Tell Robb I said the same,"

"_I love you too, little sister. And you know he says the same_." Jon murmured.

"Bye, Jon."

"_Goodbye, Arya_."

Arya heard him hang up, and went back inside the house. She hung the phone just as her mother walked in. The woman paused.

"Who was that?" Catelyn questioned.

Arya shrugged. "Collections,"

"Oh, alright. Come back to the dinning room," She turned into said room.

Arya sighed, her shoulders slumped as she went back to the torture of keeping her mother's yarn from tangling. What a great time to spend her last day in the only home she'd ever known.

* * *

Mother let her pick what was for dinner because this would be her last one as a 'family'—it hadn't been much of one since Jon and Robb had left nearly two years ago for college. Arya instantly said pizza, and her mother returned it with a 'no.' It was so unfair, her mother knew that was her favourite food, but her being sent away was a last straw resort, it was not a happy farewell, so her mother agreed to spaghetti with meatballs and cheese-garlic rolls. Her mother was a very good cook, she made the meatballs by hand, adding her own spices.

Supper was eaten in silence, and Arya couldn't get away soon enough after she was finished eating, but she dreaded what she was going to have to do before going to bed tonight. She was leaving tomorrow, for two-and-a-half-years. She needed to take all that she could. But packing meant that it was really for real, and she was scared. She wanted her dad to hold her like he had last night, it felt like it was going to be the last time.

She had no idea what North Snow Private High was going to be like, but she knew that she was going to be living in dorms (like Robb and Jon), and that their was going to be uniforms—she hated it already—she just knew it was going to be pleated skirts—even worse!

She got her suitcase from her closet, and laid it open on top of her bed. She was going to have to stuff as much of her clothing in there as she possibly could. All her favourite band and show shirts, her favourite pair of jeans, a couple sweaters too, all of her bras, underwear and socks. She knew that she was taking her pillow, and blanket set... there just seemed to be so much stuff and so little room. She wonder how she could live without some of this stuff—but the one thing that she knew she was _not_ going to leave without, was Nymeria, the wolf stuffed animal that her father had given her when she was a baby. She didn't care if anyone called her a baby over it, it was special to her, and she'd kill anyone who tried to touch it.

There was a barely audible knock on her door, and she knew exactly who was behind it.

"Come in," she told the boy.

Rickon eased opened the door, and stepped inside his sister's room.

"I'm packing," she told him, resigned. "Want to help?" She put a stack of shirts in her suit case as Rickon walked over. She turned for another stack, and when she put them in the case, she realized that it had been empty. She looked at her little brother. "Rickon, did you just empty my case?" He blinked up at her innocently.

Arya sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "I know you don't want me to go—I don't either, but father's right; this'll be good for me."

Rickon pouted. "But it's not fair, I want to go with you!"

She smiled gently at him. "If you ask daddy, I sure he'll let you come on the drive there." She suggested.

His eyes lit up at that. "Do you think he'd really?"

Arya nodded. "Why don't you go find and ask him, and then tell be what he says. Okay?"

Rickon nodded rapidly, his shaggy red hair flopping around and he bolted from her room in search of father.

Arya sighed, and went to tuck a nonexistent lock of hair behind her ear, but stopped herself when she remembered that she hardly had any hair left, and instead, swiped at the bangs across her forehead. She signed once more before climbing to her feet and resumed packing.

She put all her clothes, toiletries in the suitcase, and saved the duffle bag that she had for other things. She put a few novels in there that she wanted to finish, but had been too busy causing trouble and being miserable to read them. She put the few pictures frames in there too, and other knick-knacks. In her backpack she put Nymeria, and her MP3, and anything else that she wanted to have on/near her at all times. And when Rickon came back with a big smile on his cute face, she knew that the ride with her father and mother wasn't going to the worst if her favourite little brother came along.

_-tbc-_  
**********Game/of/Thrones**********  
*****

**Note: **  
**I always enjoy writing Arya and Rickon together, and added a snippet of Jon for you too, hopefully I'll be putting more of the two older boys in eventually/**

**Thanks for Reading!**

y


	4. Chapter 4: A New Beginning

**a/n: **  
**The ages for the characters are as listed:**  
**Robb - 19**  
**Jon - 19**  
**Sansa - 17**  
**Arya - 15**  
**Bran - 13**  
**Rickon - 10**

**Jaqen (female) - 15**

**Gendry - 26**  
**-**  
**-**

**********Game/of/Thrones**********  
*****

**North Snow Private High School for Girls;**  
**A Change of Pace:**

_Chapter 4: _—  
**A New Beginning****:**

Three hours in the backseat of the car with Rickon, and she could almost forget what the end destination was. But when Ned pulled into the parking lot, she knew the fantasy that this was just a endless road trip was over. It was noon, and when they got out of the car, they were greeted by a podgy older man, in a suit and tie that seemed a little too tight around the neck, his face so red looking that it could have been a pimple about to pop.

"Hello," he said, holding his hand out to Ned. "You must be the Starks. I'm the Vice Principle Mr. Hal Halper."

Ned shook his hand and introduced everyone, while Arya pursed her lips, trying not to laugh, and Rickon smiled broadly at the man, never uttering a sound. Arya shook the man's sweaty hand with distaste, and then began the tour of where she'd be spending the next two-and-a-half-years.

First, was a tour of the school, which was virtually empty of students because it was the weekend. Arya had to say, despite herself, she was quiet impressed with the place. Under other circumstances she might even find it beautiful, and charming, as big as a castle—if it wasn't going to be the yard to her prison for almost three years.

It was huge, for starters, complete with three floors. The floors were shiny, not scuffed. The walls were coloured in soft tones; bulletin boards filled with news, club notices; beautiful murals painted in strategically placed spots; glass cases with team trophies and school awards. There was an indoor pool, and gym, outside there was a court, track, and soccer field. And Suddenly, Arya realized just how much her parents were sacrificing by sending her here. She wasn't here on a scholarship, and she knew that the tuition on a school like this must be as much, if not more than Jon and Robb's college tuition.

Next were the dorms located next door to the school. There were three different buildings. The Freshman Dorm (which included first and second-years), The Junior Dorm (third-years), and The Senior Dorm (final-year students). Each dorm had two-resident rooms, a communal toilet, and communal showers (not like prison, but with separate stalls), laundry room, a wreck room, and a Resident Advisor.

Her name was Myra, the R.A. for the Freshman Dorm that Arya was staying, and she gave them the tour, that was who Halper left them with. The dorms' cafeteria was huge, able to accommodate 500 hundred students at any given time; this was where every meal was eaten, breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Finally they arrived at what would become Arya's home for the rest of her high school life; Room 168-B.

The room was essentially split in half, each side identical in furniture; a single bed, with a shelved headboard, and drawers in the frame, a small desk, and small closet space with a single window facing on the wall opposite the door, and a small tack-board on either of the walls to 'personalize'.

"Your roommate is Jaqen H'ghar, she'd been here since Freshman-1. She's at team practice at the moment, but I'm sure that she can help you with anything you need if you can't find me, Arya. This side of the room is yours, to decorate as you please. The showers and bathroom are free to be used at any time, but students usually do their laundry on the weekends. We already have your uniform prepared, and your P.E. clothes as well. Please wear the uniform when you attend school, otherwise your own clothes are fine. Breakfast is 6:30 a.m. to 8:00 a.m., first period starts at 8:30 a.m., lunch in an hour at 12:00 p.m, the school day ends at 3:55 p.m., and dinner is served from 4:30 p.m. to 7:00 p.m., but the cafeteria closes at 9:00 p.m., your curfew is at 11:00 p.m., you are expected to be in your room, but your bed time is up to you, as long as you're in class in the morning. I have a booklet here for you to keep, it has all that I have explained in more detail, as well as other things. If you have any questions for me, my room is 128-AB. I'll leave you to get settled, then." Myra handed Arya the booklet, and gave them a warm smile before she disappeared down the hall, swallowed by students.

"She's seems nice," mother murmured.

Arya dropped the booklet onto the cleared desk that she knew was to be hers, this side of the room plain and dull, the other was decorated and adorned with Jaqen's things. She turned to her parents.

"I've learned my lesson. Can I come home now?" Arya asked.

"Sweetie, this wasn't just some scared-straight tactic." Ned told her. "This is your school now, and this is where you'll be staying."

Arya's lips pressed into a firm line. She didn't want to stay here, she wanted to go back home!

"This place is so cool!" Rickon piped up. "It's so big. It has a pool and everything! You're so lucky, Arya. I really wish I could stay with you."

Arya looked down at her brother, and could see the awe in his expression. Yes, this place was impressive, and she would have found it cool, too, if she were a ten-year-old, and wasn't the one who was going to have stay here until she was eighteen—which, let's face it, was a million years away from now.

"Please—" she stared, turning puppy eyes on her father, his expression softened.

"Arya, that's enough!" Her mother snapped firmly. "Stop acting like a child. Your father paid a lot of money for you to attend here. You are fifteen-years-old—start acting like it."

Arya glared at her. "You hate me, don't you?" she seethed. "You're glad to be sending me away!"

"Arya, do not speak to your mother that way." Ned told her, his voice hard, stopping anymore that the girl was about to say. "Your mother loves you, we both do. We are doing this for you. You may not appreciate it now, but when you're older and have kids of your own, you will."

Arya bit her lip and nodded grudgingly. Maybe he was right, maybe it the future she'd look at her time here at N.S.P. H. like a blessing, but right now she hated it—she hated all of it! But she didn't yell, or scream, or run away like she wanted to—she took deep breaths like her father taught her to, and shoved these fiery feelings down as she followed her father and mother back to the car with Rickon to get her stuff and move it all back to her new room.

* * *

It was an hour later, everything had been moved to Arya's room but left packed, as the four Starks stood in the parking lot; three ready to depart, one staying.

Arya hugged father first, pressing her face into his strong chest as she tried not to start crying like a little girl. But she always felt like one wrapped in his arms, and she never minded, because she always felt safe in them. He murmured little nothings in her ear, pecking her head before finally releasing his youngest daughter, his little girl.

Rickon lunged into her arms next, holding her tight around her slim waist, burry his face in her stomach as he cried. "I'm going to miss you, Arya."

Arya hugged him, petting his head. "It's going to be okay, Rickon, it's going to be okay." But she wasn't really sure who she was trying to convince—both of them seemed about right.

Eventually Ned had to pull his youngest son from her, patting his shoulder, he said, "Come one, Rickon, let's give your sister and mother a minute to say goodbye." And led the boy to the car.

Silence filled the few feet that separated mother and daughter, not having been on good terms with each other for a week now. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence, but this time they were going to be separated physically as well.

"Arya..." Catelyn murmured softly.

Arya didn't say a word. She was angry with her mother for sending her away, and sometimes the girl hated her, but it was always love that born those feelings. She wasn't going to see her mother for Gods know how long, it didn't matter what she was feeling in this moment, she didn't want to regret it later when it was to late. She knew her mother sending her here had been done out of love, and she knew it hurt her mother just as much to send one of her children away.

Arya stepped to the woman, and wrapped her arms around her. She could feel the relief in her mother's body as Catelyn hugged her back. After a minute of basking in her mother's warmth, forgetting all that had happened for a moment, Arya finally pulled away.

"Goodbye, mother." Arya said, wrapping her arms over her chest and hugging herself.

"Goodbye, my daughter." Catelyn whispered, and leaned forward to kiss the top of her daughter's head, before getting into the car with her husband and son.

Ned started the car, and backed out from the space. She waved to them as they pulled from the parking lot, and didn't move until long after that. She wiped the tears from her eyes before it messed with her eyeliner. She'd never felt so alone in her life, stuck in this strange place. It was different than when she was little and went to summer camp, she'd never been alone, her brothers and sister had always been there with her. No, here, she was a stranger in a sea of strangers. She was nobody. She'd never felt so scared in her life.

She was finally forced to move, when another car pulled into the spot that her father had pulled from, it was a blue Ford. It was a guy in a simple buttoned shirt, with a dark blue tie and black jeans climbed out. He had almost shaggy hair as black as ink, broad shoulders and chest, at least six-two, with dark stubble shading his chin and cheeks. Skin tanned golden, and shocking, intense pair of blue eyes. He had to be it his late twenties, but he was so handsome he looked even younger than that.

She sucked in a breath through her teeth as he turned those eyes on her over the roof of his car, a briefcase in hand. She tensed as he shut his door, and slowly started to walk towards her. She wanted to bolt and run, but she was frozen to the ground under that gaze.

She felt like a street rat, and she probably looked it. To most of the girls here, she was probably something like street trash—at least that was what she felt.

"Are you alright?" He spoke quietly, but she heard his voice anyway, as he slowly approached her.

She looked up at him with an open mouth as he finally stopped in front of her. "I'm fine." She said finally snapping out of her daze, her shoulders straightening, her grey eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Yes, sorry. My mistake, I can see that now." He replied with light humour. "I didn't just find a girl, standing by the curb, crying, looking like a lost puppy."

"I'm not a puppy, nor am I lost!" She told him firmly. "Or crying." She added as an after thought, she hoped her eyeliner wasn't streaked. "Who do you think you are? Approaching a girl, playing friendly. You're not a pervert, are you? You should know that I'm not defenceless, I know how to fight!" She wasn't bluffing either, she'd taken self-defence and karate classes when she 10 all the way until she went into high school, but she took a step back from him anyway, he was big, and she could see clearly the muscle he was packing.

"Not a pervert." He told her, a easy smile at the corner of his mouth as he held up his hands to show no threat, having set his briefcase down at his feet. "Just a teacher."

But Arya still looked on him with suspicion. "Any guy could say he's a teacher,"

"You're right, anyone could claim to be a teacher." He nodded in agreement. "If I showed you my I.D. Badge, would that be enough?"

She reluctantly nodded her head. Maybe he really was a teacher, but how was she supposed to know? She'd gotten here less than two hours ago, and the only people she'd met that work here so far were V.P. Halper, and R.A. Myra. He fished in his jean pocket and pulled out a plastic card with clip on it and help it out to her.

She quickly snatched it from his hand, lest he try and grab her, but he stayed still, an amuse expression on his face. She looked at the I.D. it had a picture of his him, handsome dark looks and all, except with glasses—he looked very Clark Kent—with the school's name, and barcode, and his name underneath: Waters, Gendry.

She held it back out to him, and he took it, pushing it back into his jean pocket. "I guess it checks out," she said, embarrassed, but she refused to blush.

"Glad you think so." He said. He cocked his head slightly as he looked at her. "Since you don't know who I am, and I've never seen you around here before, am I right in guessing that you're new here?"

"Maybe," she crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. "Technically as of two-hours ago."

He smiled at her. "Maybe not so new after all...? Can I ask your name? I'm Gendry Waters, I'm not lying, it says so on my badge."

"Arya Stark." She told him.

He held out his hand to her, and she looked at it for a moment before reaching out. His hand seemed to swallow hers, almost like her father's did. It was warm, and calloused. He shook it, and she took her hand back awkwardly, holding it slightly tucked behind her, clenching and unclenching it, unnerved by the heat that stuck to her palm.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Stark."

"I'm no miss, Arya's fine… Mr. Waters." She told him.

"Of course… Arya."

"Aren't you a little young to be teacher?" She asked him after a moment, unable to help herself, not sure if she was insulting him or not—he didn't _seem _like teacher.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He grinned at her. "I went straight to University out of High School, studied for five years, apprenticed as a T.A. for two, and finally got my teaching degree. This is my first year teaching," he told her. "Got any pointers?"

"If you're as old as I think you are, then I think you'll be able to handle it. But I don't know a thing about being a teacher," she shrugged her shoulders, "So it could go either way."

"You're not afraid to say exactly what you're thinking, are you, Arya?" He asked her.

"Sorry," her gaze flickered away before looking back at him, nervous. "I don't really have a filter."

Gendry smiled. "That's okay, I don't mind. It keeps things interesting. I'll see you in class—maybe." He picked up his briefcase and winked at her as he passed her by and entered the school, and this time she did blush, she could feel the heat in her cheeks. She wanted to feel grossed out that a teacher winked at her, but she couldn't—he didn't look like any teacher she'd seen before.

* * *

When she finally found her way back to the Freshman Dorm and her new room, she saw another girl on the lived-in side of the room. She was a little taller than her, but also a little chubby. She had long brown hair, with a stripe of blond in her bangs down one side, and green eyes. She looked up from a text that she was reading on her bed, and smiled as she saw Arya.

"Hey," she greeted, smiling big. "You must be my other half. Arya, right?"

Arya nodded slowly. "Jaqen?" She asked, just to make sure.

"She readith my mind." She laughed.

Arya smiled awkwardly. She hoped to the Gods that her roommate wasn't a freak, she wasn't sure she could last having to be around the girl nearly all the time.

"Sorry," Jaqen said. "I'm a little nervous. It's been a while since I had a roommate, my last dropped out because she got knocked up." She whispered.

"Really?" Arya couldn't help the surprise. "In this place?"

Jaqen nodded.

"She didn't, you know?" Arya pointed to her bare mattress.

Jaqen followed her finger before shaking her head. "She creeped like a spider through the halls, and does the deed in the wreck room—and laid many eggs."

"That's good to know."

Jaqen smiled at her. "You gonna unpack?"

Arya nodded. "Some of it,"

The other girl went back to her textbook, and the first thing that Aray did was make her bed. She unloaded all her clothes in the three drawers that lined the side of the bed, and left her school uniform hanging in the closet. She set up her alarm clock and radio on the head board, and made sure the time matched her watch, and then took a break.

"Mind if I turn on the radio?" Arya asked. Jaqen just shrugged her shoulders, and the girl took that as a yes, and flicked it on to 91.3, and turned the volume to background noise level. She blew out a breath and laid back on her pillows. She thought that it would be better if she stuck around here for a while, read the book that Myra gave her, and fire any question she had at her new roommate. She might as well get the the information that she could about the place before she went to class on Monday—it sucked being the new girl—she just hoped that this place was a lot better than North Winter High.

-_tbc-_  
**********Game/of/Thrones**********

**Note:**  
**I made Jaqen H'ghar from the show a teenage girl because I wanted to give Arya a friend, and of course, I've finally added Gendry. I knew from the beginning that I was going to add him, but I was at a crossroads at whether to put him in as a student at the all boys school close by, or make him a teacher, I decided on the latter. I'm wondering myself where I'm going to take this, please, give me your thoughts.**

**Thanks for Reading!**

_y_


	5. Chapter 5: Learning the Ropes

**a/n: **

**The ages for the characters are as listed:**  
**Robb - 19**  
**Jon - 19**  
**Sansa - 17**  
**Arya - 15**  
**Bran - 13**  
**Rickon - 10**

**Jaqen (female) - 15**

**Gendry - 26**  
**-**  
**-**

**********Game/of/Thrones**********  
*****

**North Snow Private High School for Girls;**  
**A Change of Pace:**

_Chapter 5: _—  
**Learning the Ropes****:**

Arya had never had a roommate before, sure, she'd slept in bunk beds with a bunch of other kids at the summer camp she'd gone to, but this was different. It was more permanent. Jaqen was easy enough to get on with, once you got used to the way she spoke, and Arya was just glad that she didn't have any gross habits like biting her toe nails, and was all the more happy to find out that she didn't snore—that would have made a complete nightmare.

The food in the mess hall wasn't the prison food that she expected it to be. It was actually pretty good, but not as good as mother's. They gave you several different options for breakfast, lunch, dinner. She always stuck close to Jaqen, the only girl she knew, and who didn't seem to have any other friends.

That first night, Arya had found the hardest. The bed was different, the way the moon and security light shone in through the curtained window, it was different knowing that little more than ten feet away someone else was sleeping, the noises were different and new, and she found herself gripping Nymeria tightly under her blanket.

Having to walk all the way to the other side of the dorm to go pee was a treat, especially when you just woke up and have no idea what you looked like, but Arya found the mirror at the back of their room door helpful in the morning. She dressed herself before she left the room for the bathroom, which always seemed to be crowded, especially in the mornings, and on Sunday night she used the communal showers for the first time.

It was one of the more scary adventures. Knowing that at any moment that curtain could be ripped aside and you'd be humiliatingly exposed for the other girls to see. Arya was waiting, and waiting for it to happen and but it never did. She took the lead from the other girls, who when they were done in the shower, wrapped a towel or robe around their bodies, and went back to their rooms to get dressed.

With the towel wrapped tightly around her slim body, her short hair damp, clothes held tightly in her arms, flip-flops smacking on her feet, she walked through the halls, again, waiting for her towel to be yanked away and the laughing to start—but it never seemed to have happened, and she arrived back at her room without incident. Maybe this place really was better than North Winter High. She had Jaqen turn her back while she got dressed—she couldn't help but feel jealous of the other girl's bigger cup size, she was an A-cup, but Jaqen was a B-cup, almost a C-cup.

Her short hair still damp, Arya was startled when there was a knock at her room door, and after a glance at Jaqen, she slowly got up from her bed, and answered the door. She wondered who it could be, she didn't know anyone, so they must've been there for Jaqen. When she opened the door, it was just Myra.

"Hey, Arya!" She said cheerfully. "There's a call for you."

Arya's brows furrowed in confusion. "A call?" She asked.

"Yep," the nineteen-year-old nodded. "I think he said it was your dad."

"Where are the phones?" Arya asked, instantly, and previous nervousness gone.

Myra smiled at her. "The phone banks right by my room, I'll take you there."

Arya waved a quick bye to Jaqen and followed close on Myra's heels. The phone bank consisted of five phones, next to the R.A.'s room, where family could call in, and students could call out. Right now, three other phones were occupied and one of the empty ones had the receiver balanced on the top.

Arya grabbed it and pressed it to her ear. "Daddy?" she asked, almost afraid that it was some kind of trick. She'd been so busy trying to figure out how things worked around here, that she'd actually forgotten about her family a few hours away, and suddenly realized just how much she missed them.

"_I'm here, sweetheart_." Ned's gentle voice came through.

"Oh, I've missed you so much!" Arya told him right away.

"_I wasn't sure when to call you_," he admitted. "_I know that it's late, but I didn't want to interrupt your settling-in. How is everything_?"

"I met my roommate Jaqen, after you left, and one of the new teachers." Arya told him.

"_That's good,"_ father told her. "_Getting to know people, making friends. Is the girl nice?"_

"Yeah," Arya nodded. "She's been really helpful, Daddy. I think she's studying Shakespeare or something, because she kinda talks in riddles, but it's fine once you get used to it."

"_I see_," he chuckled. "_And what about this new teacher that you met_?"

"Erm," she bit her lip nervously, what was she to tell her father about Gendry—_Mr. Waters_—she couldn't seem to help herself about his first name, it just seemed so _him_—it didn't matter that she hardly knew him. "He seemed nice enough for a teacher," she said vaguely.

"_That_—" Ned started but her father's voice cut off.

"Daddy?" she asked, was there a limit on the phones or something?

"_Sorry about that_." He told her.

"What happened?"

"_Rickon really wants to talk to you, sweetie_." Father told her. "_Call me later, okay? If you want to talk. I love you, Arya."_

"I love you too, daddy." She told him.

"_Arya_?" Rickon asked.

"Yeah, it's me, Rickon."

"_I've missed you so much!" _He exploded.

"I've missed you to, buddy." She smiled. "But we saw each other yesterday."

"_But, that was like, a million hours ago!" _Rickon complained. "_When am I going to see you again?"_

"I don't know, Rickon." Arya admitted, she hadn't even had a chance to think about that yet. "Probably on holiday," she said.

Rickon sighed. "_Are you sure you can't come back earlier_?"

"I don't think so,"

"_Okay, but I still miss you_." He said.

"I miss you too, Rickon. How about you call me every Sunday, okay? Or whenever you really need to talk. But it can't be everyday,"

"_I love you, Arya_."

"I love you too, Rickon. Bye,"

"_Bye..." _He murmured sadly before hanging up.

Arya sighed and hung up the receiver, before going back to her room, and letting the phone free for the next girl.

"Who was it?" Jaqen asked when she got back.

"My father and little brother," Arya sat on the edge of her bed. "What about you?"

"Oh, my brother attends North Lake Private High School for Boys not too far from here." Jaqen said.

"How old is he?"

"We're mirrors of ourselves."

It took Arya a second to understand that Jaqen was saying that there were twins, she wondered what that would be like. Would they be as close as she was with Robb and Jon, or would they be so close that they had the physic twin myth thing going for them? And she couldn't help but ask, "Is he as _poetic _as you?"

If Jaqen's brother was exactly like her, even spoke like her; Arya thought she'd find that both entertaining and a bit creepy, she hoped they weren't like the creepy twins in horror movies.

"You're going to have to decide for yourself if you ever meet him," she replied.

Huh. "I really thought you were going to put a spin on it," Arya admitted, almost feeling a little disappointed.

"Me too," Jaqen sighed. "But you put me at the center and my canvas became bland."

"Better," Arya chuckled.

She remembered what her father said about making friends, and Arya looked over at Jaqen where the girl was writing in her notebook, and wondered if they were friends. Was it too early for that? Was Jaqen just humouring her because they were roommates? No. Arya knew instantly that Jaqen wasn't some snake.

She smiled, they were friends.

She had mixed feelings about the call from her father and brother, too. On one hand, she missed them both, and was happy to hear from them, and see that they still remembered her. On the other hand, she was just starting to get into this place, and if every time her father called, it dredged up all these emotions, she was going to become torn. She hadn't been angry once since she met Gendry after her family left, and she hoped that she could keep it up.

* * *

On Monday morning, it was her first true day of school and the first time that she put on her uniform. It was classic, or so she thought so. Modest-heeled, black dress shoes, dark leotard, a plaid pleated skirt that came a inch or so above the knee, a white collared button-up dress blouse, a grey sweater or sweater-vest or blazer. The crest on the breast was a snowflake and the mascot was a white snow hare. And depending on the year you were in, the neckerchief around the neck was a different colour; freshman-1 was grey with a red stripe, freshman-2 was grey with a black strip, sophomore was grey with a white stripe, and senior was white with a grey strip.

It wasn't actually that bad.

Arya could stand the skirt, and even the leotard, but it was the shoes that annoyed her to no end. How was she even supposed to walk in these things, let alone climb flights of stairs? She'd never worn heels in her entire life, she was more of a skater-shoe or hiker-boot girl.

She felt like an idiot and totally self-conscious as she walked to the cafeteria with Jaqen and ate pancakes for breakfast. She was sure everyone was staring at her as she walked down the hall of the school, Jaqen showing her where her locker was located first, and then her first class, before rushing off to her own, but when the girl looked around at the other girls who wore the same uniform with varying tops and neckerchiefs, she realized she was just another fish in a sea of fish.

She didn't know why she was so nervous. She hadn't been when she left middle school for North Winter High. But maybe that was because all the students that were in her classes had been transferring there as well, but here, everything and everyone was new.

Because she had already completed her first semester at N.W.H.S., her records had been transferred over, and her sequeled classes had stayed the same.

First Period was Biology with Mr. Luwin. Everyone already seemed to be there, all the seats full except for one, and Arya was forced to sit in it as the bell rang. It was one of the worse seats in class. Located at the front of the class, and in front of the teacher's desk—the dreaded Teacher's Pet seat. Arya was no T.P. She felt the first flare of anger inside her since she settled in, and her eyes narrowed, she took a deep breath as Mr. Luwin introduced himself, and started to take attendance. Arya made herself pay attention, looking at each girl as their names were called, matching them up, trying to remember who was who for next time, and to see if any of these girls would be in any of her other classes. She listened as Luwin outlined the course, and then assigned everybody lab partners.

Arya could hear the moans from the other girls at the fact that they couldn't choose their own lab partners, but what did Arya care? She didn't know anyone here, she just hoped that her partner wasn't an idiot.

The whole class had to switch desks, to sit next to their lab partners, who would also share a lab table that was located at the back of the room, behind the single desks' when they did experiments, but that would come a little later.

Arya sat next to her lab partner for the rest of this semester. When her name had been called, Arya bolted to the girl before she could even blink; there was no way that she was going to be stuck in the T.P. seat for the rest of the year—no way in hell—and made another pair take it. She got grudging looks from the pair, but it was totally worth making a possible enemy. Her partner's name was Maddi Heronhal. She was the same height as Arya, with bigger boobs, long brown dusty hair with her bangs clipped up with butterfly clips, a pair of round glasses and a mousy character.

She was cowed by Arya's mere presence next to her, almost like she could sense the flick of anger and danger beneath the surface. Arya sighed as she looked at the girl, her shoulders slumped nervously. Though she'd barely known the girl ten minutes; because of this girl's demeanour, Arya knew the girl was smart. They both knew who was going to be the leader in this pair, and that seemed to suit them just fine; Maddi was a follower, and Arya refused to be lead more strictly than was absolutely necessary.

Arya found her second period class by herself. Music with Mr. Freedmen. The music room was big, there wasn't rows of desks, but chairs spaced out in the floor, with music stands placed in front of them. Arya found an empty seat in the middle somewhere, her notebook balanced on his knees. Mr. Freedmen was somewhere in his forties, he had blond greying hair that didn't look as if it could be tamed, or he didn't even attempt trying to. He wore a sweater vest and trousers, oval glasses perched on his nose. He was a little eccentric, Arya could tell the way he moved, and even talked. He got his Teacher's Assistant, a girl with a white neckerchief and grey stripe, to take attendance and Arya saw some girls from her biology class here, but not the two girls who had given her the cross expressions.

Today, they got to choose their instruments, there was only a select few.

There were trumpets, trombones, the alto saxophone (which was the smaller), clarinet, and flute; all these were higher in possession. And the selective few instruments included: the keyboard (3), drums (1), bass guitar (1), and general guitar (1); a lot of these girls wanted these instruments, so there was a lottery.

Arya wasn't really sure what she wanted to play, the music budget at N.W.H.S. was poor, so the instrument selection had been minimal; just trumpets, trombones, one oboe, and some clarinets—and the teacher was also the French teacher and the coach for the softball team. She wanted to try something new, she wanted to be challenged. She'd done the trombone, trumpet, keyboard, and even the clarinet. So she put her name in the lotteries for the both guitars, and the drums, and if she got neither of those, she was going to choose between the sax and flute.

A girl called Gina got the bass guitar, and a blue-haired girl named Sam got the general guitar. The keyboards were next; Hannah, Georgia, Terra. Arya held her breath as Freedmon's hand fished around in the hat for the drums lottery.

"Arya Stark,"

It took her a second of the other girls groaning to realized that it was her name that had been called, and felt a smile flash across her lips. She couldn't believe it had been her name, this never usually happened.

A sheet was passed around, and all girls signed for their instruments, and Freedmon talked about some of the things that they were going to be doing tomorrow; learning about the fingering on the instruments and learning the language of music sheets.

Arya felt happy as she waited in the line in the cafeteria, Jaqen in front of her. She loaded a spaghetti and salad on her tray with a bottle of water, and box of grape juice, before they claimed a space at one of the tables.

Jaqen asked her about her classes, and Arya told her about the T.P. seat and the girls that had to sit there because she was too quick for them, and that she was going to be playing drums.

After lunch, Arya stuck with Jaqen to class; English was the only one that they were both in, it was Jaqen's favourite class—despite the teacher. Madame Mordane. She was an older woman, strict, who always wore a scarf around her head, a blouse and proper skirt that went to her ankles. She chose the seating chart herself; which was lucky for Arya because her last name started with an 'S', she was seated near the back, but Jaqen was left to the shark near the front of the class. Mordane was a no-nonsense kind of teacher. She didn't tolerate passing notes, talking or texting while she was teaching, there were no bathroom breaks, and she expected you to take detailed notes. She always said: "This is a classroom for learning, not playing", and she had her own pointer-stick for whatever reason, and Arya was sure that if it wasn't illegal to whack students' knuckles with it, girls would probably be crying out in pain from assaulted hands. Arya knew that a long time ago, children were taught to write with their right hands, but if they were left-handed, they'd smack that hand with a ruler—the teen was glad that those rules weren't around anymore, or Arya would be Mordane's only target, seeing as she was the only lefty in class.

The air was stifling in that classroom, and Arya breathed in relief when the bell finally rang, and Mordane handed out some worksheets for homework. Arya usually liked English class because when the had to do a project on a novel, it was usually ones that she never would have picked up by herself, and some of them were even _good_.

As Jaqen parted for her next class, Arya found a spot that was out of the line of moving bodies, and consulted the map in the booklet that Myra had given her. She still was new to this layout. N.W.H. hadn't been half as big and was a single floor, this place was huge and had three floors. Music and biology had been on the first floor, but on opposite ends; and English had been on the second floor. Her last class of the day was History, despite how boring it sounded, it was one of her favourite subject, it was how she knew of the left-hand ruler thing.

Her feet felt pinched in her shoes, still getting used to them. She was glad that she hadn't humiliated herself by losing a shoes and falling _up_ the stairs. But she made it, unscathed, but it seemed the last one to class.

It was kind of weird, all the girls were sitting at the front of the class, the girl in the T.P. seat even looked smug and triumphant that she was there, and the other girls glared at her with jealousy. As Arya sat in the very back of the room, on the farthest corner, and the teacher walked in—she knew exactly why. The history teacher was none other than Mr. Gendry Waters. He smiled a greeting and they would have swooned if they hadn't all be sitting, but the blushes on their cheeks were clear.

Arya pursed her lips into a firm line as Gendry started calling out attendance. She remembered the first time that she met him, and felt disgusted with herself that she was just like these stupid girls because she had blushed just like them.

"Arya Stark?" Gendry called. Arya raised her hand in the back silently, and when Gendry's eyes found her, she could see the smirk that touched the corner of his lips as he recognized her. "Good to see you again, Arya." He murmured before moving onto the next name, and the next thing Arya knew, she was being drilled with hot glares, two of which belonged to the girls from her bio class, Krissi and Uma.

Arya refused to be cowed under their glares. If they wanted to make her their enemy, that was their choice, but they better not go crying to their mummies in the end.

As the class wore on, Arya didn't know what Gendry had been worried about. Though he said that this was his first year as an actual _teacher_, the way he did it, calm, confident, with some humour to keep the students ingaged, it was like he'd been doing this for years—or maybe he was just born for it. Every girl paid rapt attention to every word he said, but Arya was sure that half of them were just hanging on the tone and sound instead of the actually words. She paid attention to the words, it was just a bonus on the voice that they were delivered to her brain. Finally, too quickly for her taste, and she was sure everyone else's too, the end of the day bell rang, and class was over. The girls slowly climbed from their seats, purposefully going slow just to stay in Gendry's presence a little longer. But Arya wasn't one of them, she collected her binder and pencil case, along with the textbook that she'd been assigned, and left.

She paused on the second floor staircase, waiting for a gap of students that she could fill, when she knew for sure that the two girls who had stared daggers at her in History were following her. She fought her first instinct to spin around and confront them first, going on the offensive. Instead she continued down the stair, pretending not to know that they were following her, hoping that they didn't want to fight. She would, of course, defend herself if she had to, but she hoped that it wouldn't come to blows. Getting sent to the V.P.'s office on the first day for fighting on her first day, would not bode well with her parents. If she could get away with not lifting a fist for three years, it would probably mean that Hell had frozen over, but it would be worth it if it did—to make her parents proud of her for a change. So, no, she wasn't going to get into a fight today, no matter what, even if they attacked her first, for whatever reason, she'd go on the defence but never the offence.

She made it to the first floor, before she was herded into the water fountain alcove just off the stairs. She turned around to face them, her grey eyes narrowed ever so slightly, but she played the dumb-confused girl.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked politely.

The blond glared at her; Krissi was her name. "What was that all about with Mr. Waters?" She demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Arya played dumb.

"What did he mean when he said 'good to see you again'?" The brunet piped in; her name was Uma. Both these girls were beautiful, just like Sansa; tall, with boobs and curves, pout-y lips—she hated them already—they were fake snobs just like Sansa too.

Arya shrugged her shoulders, her expression not changing. "I ran into him on the weekend," she explained.

"You're new, aren't you?" Uma said. "I've never seen you before."

"Yeah, I'd never forget a poor haircut like that." Krissi glanced at her hair.

Arya's eyes narrowed a little more, and the spark of anger in her flared ever so slightly. She'd only had this haircut for five days now, and she'd come to appreciate then benefits of a short haircut, but she was still sensitive about it, the fact that it made her look rather boyish.

"That was uncalled for," Arya murmured, darkly.

Krissi smirked. "I was just telling the truth," she said innocently, a finger tip on her chin.

"I suppose that I should tell you about the moustache you're sporting, then?" Arya said. "Since we're telling the truth."

Krissi's eyes widened in anger. "Why you—!"

Uma grabbed her friend's arm, tugging at her. "Come on, let's go! It isn't the place for this. Later."

"This isn't over, boy!" Krissi called over her shoulder, a hand covering her mouth, hiding a maybe-moustache.

Arya glared after them, taking several deep breaths to calm the anger inside her, before she left the alcove for her locker, her expression under control, the fire in her eyes much harder to disguise. Her day had been going so well, too. She sighed bitterly, slamming her locker shut. She'd made two enemies today, she didn't have to egg them, but if they were going to hate her anyways because of Gendry, she wasn't going to turn the other cheek. It didn't matter that there were two of them and one of her, she wasn't a little pussy.

She wasn't dumb enough not to expect something like this. But a girl could hope, couldn't they? This was suppose to be a new start for her; but she dumped old bullies for a new lot—ones that were unpredictable to her. She had known what to expect from Hollis, they'd been in the same grade since Kindergarten, but she'd only just met Krissi and Uma. She was going to have to stay on her toes. They were in the same grade, and in the same dorm, they basically lived with each other—live-in bullies, that was just fantastic!

_-tbc-_

**********Game/of/Thrones**********

**Thanks for Reading!**

**y**


	6. Chapter 6: Overhanging Shadow

**a/n: some swearing and minor violence and malice.**

**The ages for the characters are as listed:**  
**Robb - 19**  
**Jon - 19**  
**Sansa - 17**  
**Arya - 15**  
**Bran - 13**  
**Rickon - 10**

**Jaqen (female) - 15**

**Gendry - 26**  
**-**  
**-**

**********Game/of/Thrones**********  
*****

**North Snow Private High School for Girls;**  
**A Change of Pace:**

_Chapter 6: _—  
**Overhanging Shadow****:**

Arya finished the rest of the week without any fights breaking loose. She kept an eye on Krissi and Uma in the two classes that she had with them, but other than a few glares (and maybe hisses) they sent her way, they left her alone. There was no ambushes in the hall again, they didn't even speak to her anymore.

She was wary. She wasn't dumb enough to think that the girls forgot about what happened in the hall, and Krissi had clearly told her that it wasn't over. Arya had embarrassed her, even if it was just in front of her friend, Krissi found that unacceptable. She knew that Krissi and Uma were planning something for her, what that was, she had no clue.

She couldn't be looking for a threat twenty-four-seven, it could go on for weeks, and she'd be left standing on one leg when it finally happened. She wasn't going to let this impact her life here, or her studies. She lived normally. She paid attention in class, and only kept one eye out in the halls, cafeteria, history and biology.

She'd dealt with bullies before. She wasn't going to be cowed by the mere _threat_ of payback. She knew how to defend herself, physically and psychologically.

She paid apt attention in at her classes. In history it always felt like she was thrown back into a different time. Gendry's voice was just so beautiful and mature, and sometimes she hated herself. She was not going to become infatuated with the man like all the other girls, they made her ashamed to be a female.

* * *

It was on Saturday that Jaqen told her about the Track and Field activities that were held every Saturday for any student to participate it. There were the activities and the barbeque.

It was a stint at getting the students active, especially those who didn't have Phys. Ed. this semester. Jaqen was going, she always went. She loved Shot Put, she always placed second, beat out by another girl, who Jaqen saw as her rival in the sport. Arya went as well, dressed in her P.E. uniform. A sports bra, white tee, gray shorts that stopped half-way down her thighs with a little split on either side, and sneakers. She'd been cooped up all week, and needed to spread her wings as it were.

The back of the school was bustling with activities, events in full action, complete with food and drink stands. There were a lot of students present, both participating and as spectators; you could easily tell who was who by who was wearing their gym clothes and those who were wearing their own. The teachers ran the events, with the help of the R.A.s. Jaqen went off to Shot Put, and Arya wondered around for a bit, wondering what she wanted to do first.

It instantly came to her when she spotted both Krissi and Uma signing up for the 100/200/300 Meter Dash. They looked fit, sure, but there was no way that they could beat Arya, she may be small, but she was athletically skinny, light on her feet, and had power in her legs. She wanted them to so badly eat her dust. With the thought of payback on her mind, arms crossed over her chest, and a wolfish smile, she waited in line at the sign up table. She made sure that she signed under the same category as the both of them.

It was five minutes before they were called to the run, and Arya made sure that she was next to Krissi.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Krissi growled, seeing her.

Arya smirked. "I'm running, obviously."

"You think you can beat me?"

"I know I can," Arya said cooly.

"All right, ladies!" A voice called, "On your mark—"

Arya looked over to the sidelines, and saw who was making the call, as she placed her feet and she filled with glee—even better.

"Do you think Mr. Waters with laugh when I beat you?" Arya goaded.

"You little bitch!" Krissi cussed, in a similar position.

"Get set!" Gendry called, making sure that they were all in position.

Arya raised her arse. "I bet he will."

"You little—"

"GO!"

Krissi fumbled her start, so distracted by her anger that Arya was off like a rocket.

Arya could hear Krissi huffing behind her. And that was the key word, wasn't it. The girl was _behind_ her. Arya didn't over due it, she went a third of her top speed, and though she could feel another girl hot on her heels, she still crossed the 100 meter line first. She watched as Krissi came in third, Uma in fifth.

Krissi's face was red as she glared down at Arya. "You're going to pay for that!"

"Oh? Did you take a dive for me?" Arya asked sweetly.

"I'm going to kill you." She seethed.

"If you can _catch_ me, and maybe not even then." She smirk and walked back to the starting line were another group of girls took to the line. You could easily tell who was actually a runner, and who just signed up because Gendry was there.

"Let's line it up, girls!" He called.

"Hello, Mr. Waters!" Arya greeted, stopping next to him. She could see Krissi and Uma glaring at her from across the track.

"Oh, Arya!" Gendry smiled down at her. "You just ran, didn't you? First place I saw,"

Arya nodded. "Of course,"

"On your Marks!" He called. "You're a pretty fast runner, did you sign up for anything else?" He asked. "Get ready!"

"The 200/300 dash, so far." She said.

"GO!" He blew his whistle and the line of girls pulled off from the line. His blue gaze tracking them. "That's good," he murmured to her. "That's good."

She looked up at him, she felt heat in her cheeks and told herself it was from the run, and wiped the sweet from her face with her short sleeve. They didn't say anything further. She stayed were she was as the rest of the grades finished off the 100m, and the freshman-1 200 m.

"Alright, line it up!" He said, patting her on the shoulder.

As Arya went to her spot in the line, her lane again next to Krissi's.

"Do you want to know what we talked about?" Arya asked as she crouched into position.

"You think you're so smart—"

"Thank you, I am!"

"The only reason you're fast is because you have a boy's haircut, and are so flat-chested that there's no wind resistance!"

"GO!"

"At least I don't stuff my bra!" Arya laughed as she took off, a bark of anger flashing inside her. She wasn't flat-chested! She had boobs!

She stood next to Gendry once again, coming out first once more. Krissi came up a space, finishing at second, and Uma fourth.

"Are you on any teams, Arya?" Gendry asked her.

Arya shook her head as she looked up at him.

"You're fast. I coach the soccer team, too, you know? You ever play?"

"I've never really had time," She admitted—between the fights and groundings that was.

"You should come check out our next practise." He glanced down at her, his eyes sparking. "Maybe you'll see something you like."

Aray continued to look up at him until he told her to line up, and she shook her head on the way, clearing her thoughts. She needed to focus, doing a three K.O.

It was in the 300 Meter Dash that Krissi got her sliver of revenge on Arya for the two previous smokings.

They lined up in the same spots, and got into the dashing positions. This time Arya didn't say anything, she'd let her dust speak all that needed to be said to the girl.

"GO!" Gendry blew the whistle, and the girls took off.

Krissi was really pissed now, and Arya had to notch up her speed in order to not be surpassed. She could hear the blond huffing close behind her, anger and thoughts of revenge clicking up her speed. And it was on the last turn in the track that Krissi came up level with her.

Arya glanced out of the corner of her eye, spying the smirk on her pink lips, as she inched a little closer. And then suddenly Arya was tumbling down as Krissi crossed the line in first place.

"Arya!" Gendry called, running over to her, speed increasing from worry.

Arya was still for a moment, quiet. It had been so sudden that she didn't have time to prepare herself as she went down. She could feel the throb in her knee, the burn on the palms of her hands and elbows. She rolled over and sat up when Gendry warm hand touched her shoulder tentatively.

"Arya, are you okay?" He asked, kneeling next to her. "Are you hurt?"

Arya blinked at him. He was so close. She could feel the warmth of his breath against her cheek, could see the darker flecks of blue in his irises. She gave her head a little shake, get it together!

"I fine," she cleared her throat awkwardly. "Just a couple of scrapes." She could see the peeled skin, the raw red flesh underneath, a few drops of blood bubbling up, ground in dirt.

"Can you get up?" He asked.

She nodded and he took a hold of her wrists and helped her up. She looked down at herself as Gendry called for a T.A. to take over the dash for him.

"I missing a shoe," she murmured, and wiggled her socked toes.

Gendry looked down and rose a wry dark brow. "Here," he grabbed her discarded sneaker and helped put it on her foot. "Can you walk?"

Arya gave him a narrow-eyed look, not a trace of pain in her expression. "Of course I can walk!" She scoffed. And did just that. She'd had worse than a couple of scrapes. She'd broken limbs, sprung ankles, stitches. But Gendry looked so concerned, she _let_ him lead her to a couple of empty chairs off to the side, as the dash resumed. He left her there before rushing of for a first aid kit—she was both annoyed at his over-concern for her, but she also kind of felt warm to.

She looked around as she waited, and spotted Krissi and Uma on the other side of the track. Arya smiled broadly at the girl, and waved at her. All her work at getting revenge on her because she was talking with Gendry, was just making him talk to her more—the girl's plan totally back-fired and Arya was getting a great kick out of it.

Krissi was fuming, her mouth moving as she spoke. Of course, at this distance Arya couldn't hear a word, but she got the gist. And then Krissi actually stomped her foot as she agrued with Uma, making angered gestures, before storming off somewhere—probably to kick something angrily and curse some more.

Arya hadn't felt this satisfied in such a long time, it was almost a whole new feeling again. She sat back in her chair, waiting patiently for the man to return.

"I am _fine_, you know." She told him when he finally returned with a small medical kit.

"I know," he told her, unzipping the pack and setting in on the empty chair next to her, and knelt down in front of her. He found a wipe, and opened the packet. "So... how'd you fall?" He asked casually as he dabbed at the palms of her hands with a peroxide wipe.

"I lost my shoe," she told him, watching him work with gentle, deft hands, barely noting the sting of the alcohol.

"Uh-huh." He murmured, taking her wrist and pushing her arm up so he could get at her elbow. "How'd you manage that?"

Arya ignored the warmth of his hand. "Why don't you just come out and ask what you really want to, and stop drilling my about nonsense."

"Alright," he released her wrist and looked up at her, his blue eyes intense. "Is Krissi bullying you?"

"_No."_ She told him emphatically, looking him straight in the eye.

His narrowed ever so slightly as he looked back at her. "I'll take your word for it." He took her other wrist and cleaned the small scrape on that elbow, before going for the bigger ones on her knees. "You're too stubborn." He told her.

"And you think that's a bad thing?" She asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe. Maybe not."

"Very specific of you," she rolled her eyes.

He just smirked as he cleaned her other knee. "Are you going back to the dorm?" he asked as he finished up.

"What! Are you kidding me? You think a little fall like this is going to keep from all this _fun_?"

"Right. What was I thinking?" He replied sarcastically.

"Look, thanks for 'patching' me up, Mr. Waters." She said suddenly, standing up. She pursed her lips as she looked down at him where he still knelt, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Do you remember what you said to me the first time we met?" He looked at her with curiosity. "You don't need any pointers," she patted his shoulder, almost like he was a puppy, and skipped off.

Gendry looked after her with a thoughtful expression on his face.

No way was Arya going back to the dorm. She was not going to let Krissi think she was defeated—if anything, she was more fuelled now. This was who she was, she lived, it seemed, for confrontation, for a challenge. It had been a week without a fight, an argument—anything—and her blood needed to be pumping in order for her to live. And it seemed that Krissi was going to help her with that.

She told her parents that she wouldn't get into trouble, and cause fights, but everyone needed an arch nemeses to keep their day entertaining and from killing themselves. Krissi was replacing Hollis—it was the natural order of things.

And the prize was Gendry.

Where had that come from? She wondered vaguely for a moment. But then she just shrugged it off. She needed to fight for something, that was what father always told her, it was just sick to fight for the sake of fighting. So it was a tug-of-war between the two girls, with Gendry as the rope.

The results of it didn't seem to matter.

Ding. Ding.

Let the fights begin!

-_tbc-_

**********Game/of/Thrones**********

**Thanks for Reading!**

y


	7. Chapter 7: BDay Wishes & BDay Nightmares

**a/n: includes some (a few level 4) swearing****'****s near the end**

**The ages for the characters are as listed:**  
**Robb - 19**  
**Jon - 19**  
**Sansa - 17**  
**Arya - 16**  
**Bran - 13**  
**Rickon - 10**

**Jaqen (female) - 15**

**Gendry - 26**  
**-**  
**-**

**********Game/of/Thrones**********  
*****

**North Snow Private High School for Girls;**  
**A Change of Pace:**

_Chapter 7: _—  
**Birthday Dreams and Birthday Nightmares****:**

Arya stumbled around the room, disoriented. Suddenly awoken from a much wanted sleep, dawn still breaking free. But the banging at the door wouldn't stop. She'd yelled for Jaqen to get it, but she remembered that her roommate had left for a family visit on Friday, she'd be back later today sometime.

She finally found the door, not in the least in a jolly mood, and tore it open.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT?!" She demanded of the new comers. Her eyes still blurry with sleep, she didn't care who it was, the Vice Principle, the Vice _President_—she was going to show them what happened when you woke her up so rudely!

Whoever was at the door picked her under the armpits like she a little kid—not nearly 5'5"—and hugged her to their chest, spinning around. Arya let a little shriek of fright, and instantly went on the offensive. There was an _ooof! _as one of her hits landed in a very vulnerable area. The man instantly released her.

"Jeez, Arya! Did you have to go for the jewels?" The man groaned, bent slightly over at the waist.

Arya blinked. "Robb?" she asked in shock and confusion. "Jon?"

"That's us." Jon agreed, a sympathetic expression on his face as he looked at his brother doubled-over. "Have we been gone so long that you don't even recognize your own brothers?"

"You surprised me." She defended herself indignantly.

"No. _You_ surprised _me."_ Robb told her, finally standing up straight, a spark of pain still lingering in his blue gaze.

Arya shot him a apologetic look but that was it. "It's your own fault, banging on my door at"—she glanced back at her alarm clock—"6:00 a.m.?! You idiots! My alarm hadn't even gone off yet." Not for 45 minutes yet.

"Hey, we've been driving for a whole day, you know. You think you're tired?" Robb snarked.

Arya sighed and went over and hugged Robb, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her cheek against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight, resting his bearded cheek against the crown of her head. She soaked in it, his warmth and the feel of his strong arms around her. Gods, how long had it been since she'd seen her brothers?

Jon cleared his throat. "I'm here too, you know."

"Right." Arya gave Robb one last squeeze before she released him and went over to Jon.

He wrapped his arms around her, and picked her up, hugging her to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding tight. She could feel his curls tickling her nose as she pressed her cheek against his ear. He finally released her, setting her on the floor more gently than when Robb had dropped her.

She looked between them and smiled, but she still felt confused. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked. "I don't understand."

Robb groaned and slapped a hand briefly across his face as he looked at Jon. "You were right, she _did _forget."

Jon shrugged and smirked. "She always does. And this just mean's it's all the more a surprise."

Arya narrowed her eyes at the pair, what were they up to? "I _hate_ surprises." She told them.

"Sure." Robb agreed. "But you love surprises by us, don't you?"

"Not as the minutes go by," she muttered darkly.

"Haven't you wondered why we're here?" Robb asked.

"Of course!" She scoffed at him like he was a dope.

"Well, it wasn't because we love you," he joked. Arya punched him in the shoulder for his troubles. He pouted at her as he rubbed his assaulted limb.

"It's you're birthday, little sister." Jon told her softly.

"What? No its not! It's in, like—" She waved her hands around, trying to remember. Ugh, what was it. She knew that it was always in the second semester. "February?" She tried, her face scrunched up.

"Febuary was two months ago." Jon shook his head sadly at her. "It's today, April first."

Arya groaned and sat heavily on the edge of her bed. That was why she chose to forget her birthday, why she didn't want to remember. She was born on a celebrated day, recognized by the government, as a practical joke day. She was a joke birth—and Sansa never forgot to remind her of it.

"I _hate_ my birthday!" She complained.

"Look, Arya," Jon said quietly, sitting next to her on the bed, and rubbing her back. "We're your brothers and we love you, we don't care what day you were born—just that you _were _born."

"Now, won't you let us celebrate this fact?" Robb asked her. "That we have a great little sister that's fierce, smart and beautiful, with whom we love?"

Arya sighed, but couldn't help but fell warm at her brothers' word. "Alright." She agreed. "But I won't like it." She told them.

"That's okay. This was just an excuse to get away from school." Robb told her, smirking.

"Yeah, right!" She laughed. "You love me so much you can't stay away."

All three siblings nearly jumped out of their skins when Arya's alarm clock set off. She quickly reached over and flicked it off.

"Why do have an alarm set so early for Sunday?" Jon asked. "Isn't this your time to sleep in?"

Arya groaned. "I just remembered!" She cursed at herself.

"Remembered what?" Jon asked.

"I have soccer practise today!"

"What are you talking about?" Robb asked.

"You know soccer right? It a sport, with a team, and you kick around a ball." She explained to him sarcastically.

Robb rolled his eyes at her. "What I meant to say was that you've never played soccer in your _life_."

Arya grumbled as she went to her side of the closet and pulled out her P.E. clothes. "Every Saturday there's Track and Field events. The first week I was here, I went with Jaqen—my roommate—and signed up for a couple of events. One of the teachers saw how fast I was at track, and asked me if I was on any teams, and asked if I'd consider joining his soccer team, he said that if I had an interest that I should come and check out the next practice. I was kind of curious, so a few days later when they had their next practice, I went along, tried some of the ball manoeuvres to see if I was any good." Arya just shrugged; the rest was history.

"If you've been doing this for that long, how come you never mentioned it whenever we talked?" Jon asked.

"I don't know, but I bet there're things that you're into at school that you haven't told me about." She said in return.

"But why would you care to hide something like this? It's a great thing, Arya. This place really has helped you, hasn't it? You've never been a team player before."

"I have to change," Arya told them. "Could we maybe do something after practice?"

"Sure." Robb said. "But we get to watch."

Arya's expression scrunched up at the idea. She didn't want them to watch, it would be weird, she kind of felt embarrassed.

"No excuses." Robb said firmly.

Arya glowered at the pair of them, and they grinned at her back at her before leaving her room so that she could change. She stopped by the bathroom first, and then the cafeteria to grab a banana or two to eat on the way as she lead her brothers to the field, deposited them at the bleachers and joined the other girls in stretching.

There were a lot of things that convinced her to join the team. She always thought that it was stupid, chasing a ball around, but when she actually tried a few of the drills, she fell for it. The activeness, coordination, stamina, the challenge of going against a rival team (though they had yet to play against another school team), the skill that it took to dribble the ball and do clean passes.

Like a being a teacher, Gendry was very good at coaching them, he knew the game very well, he'd even told her that he used to be on a team before he went onto high school. Then there was Krissi and Uma. That made her pause at making a decision—at first. Krissi was the lead goalie and she was actually pretty good, while Uma was one of her guards. But she decided that she wasn't going to let those two girls stop her from doing what she wanted, and if she wanted to join the soccer team, that was what she was going to do—it had nothing to do with the fact that Gendry was the coach that helped push her in the right direction.

Because she had joined late, and was new, she was second-string—in simple terms, it meant that she was a sub (which meant she had to wear a yellow shirt to show it); if during a game one of the attack players were injured, Arya would replace them in the game. She had been working hard these last few months since she joined, and soon she knew that she was going to become a first-stringer like Krissi and Uma—it was her current goal.

"I want five laps around the track, girls!" Gendry called once they were all stretched out properly. "Pace yourselves, we have until noon, and don't even think about trying to cheat. I have eyes, I can see you!" He blew his whistle, and the girls started off at a jog.

Arya paced herself, alternating from jogging to running, keeping steady time, her heart rate calm, breath even. She was one of the first to finish, and stepped off to the sidelines where Gendry waited with his clipboard, and caught her breath while she waited for the others to finish. Krissi was done a few places behind her, her breath coming a little faster as she sent a silent glare at Arya before ignoring her and taking a place on Gendry's other side. Uma had never been a really fast runner, she had more short bursts of speed, which suited her to her position.

When all the girls were finished their laps, Gendry let them have a five minute rest and drink of water before putting them straight to drills. Push ups, sit ups, dribbling through pylons, passing drills, the ladder (which helped with foot work), and before noon, he had them play a mock game. First-stringer vs. second-stringers (in yellow shirts).

Arya threw herself into the game, just because it wasn't for real, didn't mean that she was going to half-ass it. They were subs for a reason, losing in the end, but that didn't mean that they didn't put up a fight—especially Arya. She made Krissi and Uma work for the win, pushing at them every time she got the ball, she was the best attacker the subs had, and the ball always made it to her skilled feet. She got two shots in the goal, much to Krissi and Uma's dismay, but the first-stringers scored four.

Finally, Gendry blew his whistle, indicating the end of practise, and all the girls helped clean up the field of equipment. As Arya made her way back to her brothers who had been watching, she slipped the yellow shirt from her head.

"Arya!" She stopped and turned as Gendry jogged over to her, in his shorts and t-shirt.

"Mr. Waters?" She asked; her brothers slowly approaching.

"You took off before I could catch you—I knew your legs would be a nice edition to the team." He smiled down at her. "You've been improving so well and quickly this past month, and I wanted to tell you that I making you first-string."

"What! Really?" She exclaimed in excitement, pumping a fist.

"Arya, what's happening?" Jon asked, him and Robb finally reaching the pair.

"Oh, Jon! I just got moved to first-string! Isn't that great?" She smiled broadly as her brothers, her heart pounding with pride at her achievement—maybe her birthday didn't have to suck after all.

"That's great, Arya." Jon smiled down at her, patting her shoulder.

"It is, right?" Robb asked. "You are jumping around about it, I don't think I've ever seen you jump like that before."

"It is good. And I wasn't jumping around." She protested, crossing her arms over her chest and sulking.

"You were just a bit," Gendry said.

"Not you too!" she groaned.

"Hello," Gendry turned to the two boys, or men was more like it, they could only be a few years younger than him. "I'm Gendry Waters, the soccer coach, and also Arya's history teacher. Pleased to meet you,"

"I'm Jon, and this is Robb." Jon introduced them, and the three shook hands. "We're Arya's brothers, just visiting for her birthday."

"Oh! Happy birthday, Arya." Gendry smiled as he looked down at Arya in surprise. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Arya shrugged her shoulder and mumbled something unintelligible, looking away in embarrassment. Her brothers shared a grin.

"Well, I guess it was good timing on my part that I made you first-string, isn't it?" He murmured.

"Thank you, Mr. Waters." Arya finally said, looking up at him. "Have a nice day!" She grabbed both her brothers and started to drag them away.

"Goodbye, Mr. Waters!" Robb called back.

"Call me Gendry! Have a fun time!"

"What's your hurry?" Jon asked, when Arya finally came out of the dorm, dressed in a pair of black jeans and a _The Killers_ band tee.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Arya said, staring straight ahead as she walked between the pair, to their car, trying not to feel jealous that they got to call Gendry by his first name.

Father had agreed to help them get a used car to share when they got their licenses, if they could come up with half the cash. They worked in the mall since they were fifteen, got their licenses at 16, and were able to afford their car their last year of high school. She climbed in the back, Jon in the driver's seat, and Robb the passenger's.

"So, where are you taking me?" She asked curiously, leaning forward between their seats.

"Put your seatbelt on or we're going nowhere." Jon told her, pulling out of the parking lot.

Arya made a face but did as she was told. "Yes, grandpa." she mocked.

"It's a surprise." Robb answered her questioned her over his shoulder.

She pouted at them in reply.

Arya hadn't had the chance to explore out of the school grounds since she arrived at N.S.P.H.S. for Girls. She been so busy with classes, and Soccer, and going to Track and Field every Saturday, and learning to play the drums in music class, that she never had the time, or was too tired to bother. And it wasn't like she had a lot of pocket money, just what mother and father sent her—she knew that she was going to have to see if she could get a part time job, or something soon.

It didn't matter where her brothers took her, she was just happy to see them, it had been such a long time, they'd only communicated on the phone. She could see that they both changed, that they grew, and she knew that she had too, despite her little secret war going on with Krissi and Uma on the side—but that was all part of the experience.

The boys took her to the fair, that was stopping in town for the weekend. It was packed, but that didn't take away from the fun. They went on all the rides that they could, ate nothing but cotton candy and corn dogs and drank soda that ate away at their teeth, playing some of the games and winning a couple of prizes. Afterward, they went and ate pizza pie. The boys agreed that they could get a cake, but for compensation, Arya had to pose for a picture and actually smile—she didn't find it all that hard after what seemed like her best birthday ever.

It was almost ten o'clock by the time that Jon pulled into the parking lot, and they said goodbye to each other. Hugs and smiles and more hugs, and before Arya knew it, she was waving goodbye to her brothers, wondering when she was going to see them again.

She sighed happily as she made her way back to her dorm, the path lit by security lights. That was when it Krissi and Uma hit. There was a whistle and Arya turned around to see what was up, when several water balloons opened themselves upon her face and chest, she rubbed the water from her eyes, clearing them, and she had just enough time to recognize Krissi and Uma, smirks on their faces as two more balloons flew towards her. Arya dived out of the way, one balloon flying passed her harmlessly and exploding on the ground in a cloud of white powder, but the other one hit her in the chest. It exploded towards her face, the wet flour clinging to her, and blinding her.

Arya let out a shriek. It was not a girly sound, but it was piercing in its fury as she jumped to her feet, and charged in their direction. She could hardly see, the flour burning her eyes. The two girls let out a (girly) shriek, turned and tried to bolt, but Arya had managed to grabbed on of them by the shirt, and with all her might, yanked.

Krissi let out a shriek as she was pulled to the ground. "Get off me, bitch!" She struggled as Arya pinned her to the ground.

"You're gonna pay!" Arya growled. She was covered in wet flour, which was quickly drying on her skin, clothes and hair like paste.

"Uma, help!" She yelled, but it looked like the girl had kept on running.

"No one's coming to save you," Arya hissed, her eyes like slits finally clear of debris. She fished into her jean pocket. While she'd been at the fair with her brothers, she'd played a few games, and even won a few prizes. She'd won a tube of goop (almost like Silly Putty, but its more liquid brother). She didn't know what it was made of, but it was sure fun to play with even if it was Dollar Store cheap, and it would suit her needs quite right. "You cover me in shit, I returned the favour."

"No!"

Krissi saw what was in her hands, and her eyes widened comically, and she started kicking and shoving. She may have been bigger, but Arya knew how to place her weight, and pinned her knees on the girl's upper arms—she didn't have four brothers for nothing! Krissi was flexible, but by the time her knees came up to Arya's back, they had no power left in them. Arya opened the cap and squirted half the tube into Krissi's loose, pretty blond hair. Krissi was waving her head about, trying to dodge it, but it didn't help.

Arya sneered happily as she squished her fingers into the goop and through the girl's hair, making sure that it was thoroughly mixed.

"Stop it!" Krissi cried out, and Arya finally pulled back, looking down at the girl as she cried.

Arya sighed. "Why are you crying?" She demanded.

"What did you put in my hair?" She sniffed.

Arya shrugged. "Just some goopy stuff. Look what you did to me."

"That was just water and flour!" Krissi protested. "That'll come out easily. Who knows what this will do to my hair!"

"It's not toxic." Arya told her, she _had _ read the label. "It's not that bad."

"Please, just get off of me." She cried.

After a moment of consideration, Arya slid off the other girl, figuring she'd had enough, and watched as Krissi sat up, tentatively fingering her sticky hair.

"Why do you hate me?" Arya suddenly demanded. "You do know that Mr. Waters it a teacher, don't you? Even if you wanted him to, he wouldn't date you, he'd be considered a child molester if he did, and it's against the rules anyway!"

Krissi suddenly sneered at her. "You are going to die for this you cunt!"

Arya was actually taken back. She'd never seen such hate on someone's face before, it was actually the first time anyone had called her that too.

The girl climbed to her feet and glared down at Arya, her teeth and fists' clenched, her blond hair tangled, sticking up, tinted green, with leaves and dirt coming out of it, making her look like ever the madwoman, and Arya actually felt a slight spark of fear, before she narrowed her own eyes and climbed to her feet, ready for a brawl.

"Tonight was amateur hour," Krissi hissed venom. "But you will rue the day you ever looked at Mr. Waters, because I am going to make you suffer. I will own you for the rest of high school. You are going to regret the day you were born, the day that you crossed me, you ugly bitch! You better sleep with one eye open, because I'm coming for you!" And then the furious witch disappeared down the walk.

Arya stayed where she was, stunned, to be completely honest. She'd pissed a lot of people off in her life, but none as much as she knew she had Krissi. That chick was crazy, she was infatuated by Gendry, and Arya was disturbed. What she'd said about the man was true, he'd _never_ date a student, _never_ date a fifteen-year-old girl—he had to much self-respect, and respect for his students.

She climbed to her feet warily.

She hadn't started it, but she antagonized the situation. Much to her own shame, she'd felt glee when she goaded Krissi. It wasn't Uma who was bad, that girl was just a follower, but Krissi meant business.

Slowly, she made her way back to the dorm. She'd wait for Krissi to shower, and go back to her room before she did so herself. The flour would be easy enough to clean up, and she knew she'd be able to salvage her tee. But she took Krissi's words to heart—she was going to be sleeping with one eye open for the rest of high school.

One of the worst and best birthday's that she'd had—ever. She was kind of conflicted about it.

_-tbc-_

**********Game/of/Thrones**********  
*****

**Note:**  
**It started out as a happy day for Arya, being with her favourite big brothers, celebrating her birthday, but the night doesn't end the same way. I've been writing for this none stop, and I hope that you comment so that I can read what you think. I'm on a roll, and I don't plan on stopping. I'll have several more chapter for you the next time that I update. So...**  
**Thanks for Reading!**

_y_


	8. Chapter 8: Served Cold

**a/n: Here are the several more chapters that I promised to post. I hope that you enjoy and tell me your thoughts on the matter. Includes some swearing****'****s near the end.**

**The ages for the characters are as listed:**  
**Robb - 19**  
**Jon - 19**  
**Sansa - 17**  
**Arya - 16**  
**Bran - 13**  
**Rickon - 11**  
**-**  
**Jaqen (female) - 16**  
**-**  
**Gendry - 26**  
**-**  
**-**

**********Game/of/Thrones**********  
*****

**North Snow Private High School for Girls;**  
**A Change of Pace:**

_Chapter 8: _—  
**Served Cold:**

As the weeks passed, Arya kept her distance from Krissi and Uma whenever possible. The only contact was in biology, history and soccer practice, and even then the sixteen-year-old didn't go near them if possible. She no longer tried to goad Krissi into action, she was careful when in their presence. It wasn't so much Uma as it was Krissi, Arya didn't believe that the other girl participated in half the things that the blond planned.

Xx

Jaqen had found out what was going on when Krissi 'accidentally' bumped into Arya in the cafeteria with a tray full with a bowl of hot chilli con carne, a chilli-dog with everything on it, and a open bottle of cherry soda. Arya yelped in surprise and pain as she felt hot food soak through her grey uniform sweater-vest and white under-blouse. As it dripped onto the floor, her leotards, and shoes, she held the clothing away from her body.

"Oh, sorry!" Krissi had cried sweetly. "I just didn't see you there." She grabbed some napkins and in the guise of trying to help Arya clean away the mess, smeared the food around even more. The blond smirked at her with glee, before Jaqen finally pushed the girl out of the way and took Arya, soiled, back to the dorm.

"Sorry my ass!" Jaqen muttered, as she returned to the showers with Arya's spare uniform and a towel. "That little bitch did it on purpose."

Arya felt surprise, in the months that Arya knew the girl, she didn't think she ever heard her swear or seen her this affronted.

The collar of her white shirt grew damp from her wet hair as she and Jaqen took her uniform straight to the laundry room to see if they could salvage anything.

"Why would she do that?" Jaqen questioned as Arya turned on the washing machine and leaned against it.

"You're missing class." Arya told her. "You should go before you get into crap. Thanks for helping me, by the way."

"Screw class!" Jaqen burst out. "Tell me what's happening right now, or I'm going to tell Myra all about it." She threatened.

Arya narrowed her eyes. "You would do that?"

"Call me a snitch, I don't care! You're my friend, Arya. I'll do it if I have too."

Arya gritted her teeth. She wanted so bad to say that she didn't get bullied, she killed bullies if they even tried, she fought back, she didn't cower. But in truth, for the first time in her life, she wasn't fighting back. She was letting Krissi do all these horrible things, and did nothing in return. She was disgusted with herself that she had enjoyed the conflict—at least she _had_—until it went over that line that she loved to skirt. Krissi had promised to make her life a living hell, and she was keeping her word. No one knew but her, Krissi and Uma, and Gendry suspected, but without Arya actually speaking up, he couldn't do a thing about it—and one thing that Arya was not, was a tattle-tail.

That was how she ended up telling Jaqen; about how it started, goading her, getting tripped, the water balloons, and how it got even worse from there.

"Oh my Gods, she's complete psycho bitch." Jaqen gasped.

"You can't tell anybody!" Arya told her instantly.

"Hey, what are you guys still doing here?" Myra asked, suddenly appearing the door, a basket full of clothes in her arms.

Arya sent a look at Jaqen as she said, "There was an accident in the cafeteria, and I got food all over my uniform. I wanted to put it in the wash before any stains set, see if I could salvage it."

"Oh. Well, I can do that for you." Myra said. "There's no point in missing class over something so silly."

"Really?" Arya asked. "It's no trouble?"

"Not at all!" Myra set her basket on the table. "Now go, before the bell rings. You can come and get it from me at lunch."

"Thank you so much, Myra!" Arya called as she and Jaqen left. As much as Arya would rather stay in the laundry room, away from the world and Krissi, she wasn't the kind of girl that hides away.

When lunch had come around, and she'd gotten her now clean uniform—if you could even call it that—from Myra, she knew it'd never be the same. The vest was completely ruined, and so was the undershirt. Her shoes were cleaned, but smelled faintly of chilli that made her stomach turn, and her leotards were simple to replace. She ended up having to use her saved-up allowance to order a new vest and shirt though, so that her parents wouldn't find out about it.

Xx

Arya had paused at the fountain to take a drink of water during break, setting her bag down at her feet, when she stood up again, her bag with her English notes was missing. She told the office about her missing bag, to call her if anyone found it. She rushed of to class, and had to borrow supplies from Jaqen—that had been a lucky break. After class she stopped in the bathroom as Krissi was coming out, smiling. Her bag was stuffed in the trash, her notes and book in the sink with running water. Arya rushed to salvage them; her notes were lost to her, but a least she had saved her text with minimal water damage.

Xx

One night, when Arya came back late from T & F on Saturday, after staying behind and helping clean up, she found her bed covered in trash—it was no question who had done it—Krissi. Locks were prohibited on the room doors, but Jaqen didn't try and stop Arya when she started to place a chair against the knob at night, or found a way to lock the knob when they left the room.

Xx

Arya never thought that she would have wanted to be back at North Winter High School, back to every day with Sansa, and every day with Hollis. Oh, how she missed that bitch. Hollis was a verbal bully, she didn't contain the skill, strength, or guts to confront Arya with a physical challenge, but Krissi wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty, to do the work herself, so she could get extra satisfaction that it was her wits and cruelty that had done this to Arya.

She was more cunning and crazy than Arya had first predicted, she did things that Arya never would have thought to expect, that Hollis never would have come in a hundred miles of.

Krissi was making her suffer, and all Arya wanted was to be left alone.

Xx

Arya became one of the Snow Flakes' (the girls' soccer team name—yes, it really needed some work, but it also deceived other teams) best attacker, and as the team started to go against other all girl teams, they progressed further, slowly moving into the finales, ready to win the championship.

It was the one place that Krissi seemed to leave her alone, at least before and during the game, but all bets were off when the game was over.

This weekend they were facing off against a southern team, the Desert Ragers, they were as strong as their team name suggested. Each player was allowed a duffle to bring aboard the bus, they were playing the game on their rival's home turf, it was fours hours away. The P.E. gym teacher Mr. Syrio Forel accompanied them, to help Gendry keep an eye on them.

Arya sat a few seats from the back, Gendry sitting up front with Mr. Forel, Krissi and Uma taking the back for themselves. As the bus pulled out, Arya popped in her ear buds and turned on her MP3 Player and cranked the tunes. She had four hours to center herself, get pumped up and in the competitive mind-set. Today, she listened to bands like _Weezer, Good Charlotte, David Usher, Bastille, Vampire Weekend, Lorde, July Talk_—but she always finished, not matter what, with Queen's W_e Are the Champions!_

They pulled into their rival school's parking lot and filed off the bus, and led to their temporary locker room. It was there that they changed into their uniforms, Arya 04, Krissi 18, Uma 32, and went over their game plan, and afterward, it was where they'd shower and change back into their civvies.

They came onto the field and lined up facing the other team, the ref between them, they all shook hands in an act of comradeship. The coin was flipped, the Snow Flakes won, their first bit on luck. The whistle blew, and she kicked it back instantly to SF-26 as the Rager's charged forward to capture the ball, SF-26 passed it to SF-19, who started to dribble but got the ball stolen by DR-10, she dribbled the ball down, dodging SF-players, getting steadily closer to Krissi and Uma. Arya charged after them, weaving her way through the players and to the ball, as DR-10 passed it to DR-52, SF-56 stole the ball, passed it back to SF-15 who was coming back down the field, crowding her were two DR-players and SF-15 released the ball into open field, it was early-bird-gets-the-worm, and Arya arrived in the nick of time, dodging DR-24. Going down the field, pursued by both teams, she was crowded; weaving in and out of players, going forward, and then backward, passing the ball, reclaiming it. Shifting the ball around behind her as DR-10 stole in front of her, before Arya swung around and took the ball with her, charging down the field towards the DR-goalie. She could hear Gendry cheering her on, and narrowed her grey eyes, looking for an opening through the DR-guards, and around the DR-goalie who was watching her every move like a hawk, weaving where she planted her feet, arms out wide—well, Arya had eyes like a wolf, and she saw them as her prey. She faked left, right, passed the ball back, reclaimed it, passed it to the left, moved up and reclaimed the ball again, before she saw her opening. She charged forward, shifting her body to the left as she drew back her leg, and that was where everyone else shifted, as she kicked to the right. The black-and-white ball flew through the gap between the guards and went for open space, the goalie twisted around, changing direction, but the ball already hit net before she even hit the ground again.

Goal! Snow Flakes 01-00.

The ref blew his whistle as the goalie collected the ball, and Arya high-fived a few of the closer SF-players as they all spread out, ready for the goalie's throw-in. She held the ball and kicked it nearly half-way down the field to DR- 22, who started to dribble the ball down, passed it forward to DR-16, when SF-19 stole it, but then DR-52 took it back and moved closer to Krissi and the goal. Uma and SF-08 drew up, ready to defend. DR-52 managed to slip to ball around SF-08, but Uma intercepted, passed the ball to SF-12 who was farther back, DR-10 stole it, charged for the goal, took her shot. Krissi caught the ball easily.

Krissi threw the ball towards SF-29, who was open, but a couple of DR-players closed in and stole the ball, DR-33 instantly taking another shot at the goal. As the ball came, Krissi dived for it, it grazed her finger-tips before passing over the line and in the net.

Goal! Tie 01-01.

The game went on. It was time-consuming, stamina-stealing, breath-taking hard work, but in the end it was the Snow Flakes who took the win; with a final score of 05-04.

They won, and would be moving forward. Both teams shook hands, before the Snow Flakes headed back to their temporary locker room to shower and change before they got back on the bus and back to N.S.P.H.

The shower room was only so big, so Arya had to wait her turn. She was one of the last to shower. Her uniform and clothes were in her duffle, on the bench in the locker room. She went into the shower stall, pulled the curtain, before taking the towel wrapped around her, and handing it on the hook outside the stall before turning the shower on.

She quickly washed off the sweat and grim from the game off her skin, and turned off the shower head, she reached out for her towel hanging on the hook outside the stall, and her hand came back empty. She tried again, peeking her head out to see if it had fallen, but there was no towel, just like there weren't anymore girls, or sounds of anyone at all besides herself.

"Hello?" Arya called out. "Is anybody there?"

When no one answered back, dread hit her, along with the reason behind it. Krissi. It was her, it was always her. The girl must've waited until she was in the shower before stealing her bag and towel, leaving her wet and naked, in a different school's locker room.

She shivered as the water started to cool on her skin, and she quickly sluiced as much of it off with her hands as she could, before hugging herself. What was she to do? She couldn't just go out there naked. What if the bus left without her? She prayed that through all the excitement that Mr. Gendry would realized that she was missing and not leave without her.

Xx

The team packed in on the bus, claiming their previous seats, chatting happily with each other, happy about their win, and exited about moving on to the finals, one more match and the trophy would be theirs. Gendry quickly took attendance, checking off their names. But by the time he was finished, he knew something was wrong. He looked around the bus and knew what it was.

"Has anyone seen Arya?" he called out.

"Her bags here!" One girl called.

"Last time I saw her, she was in the locker room!" Another called.

"Alright, everyone stay here, listen to whatever Mr. Forel tells you, I'm going to see if I can find Arya!" He told them. As he left the bus, he caught an almost genial, satisfied smile on Krissi's face, and his worry thickened.

Xx

"Hello?" Arya called out tentatively as she thought she heard someone in the locker room. She knew that it hadn't been that long, but it felt like it and she felt a spark of fear inside her.

"Arya?" She heard Gendry's breathy call, "Is that you?"

"Yes." She gasped in relief; he'd realized she was missing! But the she suddenly remembered. "Wait! Don't come any closer." She yelled as she heard him moving, he stopped instantly.

"Are you okay? What's happened?"

Arya felt heat touch her cheeks in embarrassment from where she was crouched in the stall, curtain drawn, her knees drawn to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs, trying to cover herself as much as possible. "I don't have my clothes." She muttered, her cheeks on fire.

"What? Oh," She could hear the it in his voice when he realized that she meant she was naked. "I saw your bag on the bus." He cleared his throat self-consciously.

"Yes, I forgot them there." She said almost robotically. Krissi had played another one of her 'harmless pranks'.

"Here," He took off his windbreaker coach's jacket and tossed it through the door and into the showers. "Put that on, I'll be back with your bag. Just hang on!"

"Okay. But please hurry!" She told him, hearing his sneakers squeak on the tile floor as he left.

His jacket was within reach when she peeked out from behind the curtain. She grabbed it, and quickly stuck her arms through the sleeves and zipped it up around her. It was still warm from his body, and her chills instantly stopped. It held his scent, Axe deodorant, with a hint of sweat. She breathed deeply, feeling herself blush as she did so. What was she even doing? But she couldn't help it; he smelled good.

"Arya?" Gendry finally returned, and she stopped breathing deep. "I got your bag." She heard the thump as he tossed in her duffle, it almost landed in the same spot as the jacket.

She dragged her bag in, and opened it. Everything seemed to be there. She slipped on her underwear, and black Capri pants, before she unzipped and took of the jacket, slipping on her bra, and a plan grey v-neck tee over top.

She left the showers and walked into the locker room, where Gendry had waited, his back turned. "Here's your jacket, Mr. Waters. Sorry for all the trouble," she said quietly in embarrassment, and anger towards Krissi for pulling something like this.

He turned and looked at her, feeling relief that she looked okay. "It was no problem," he took it from her, but instantly returning it as he draped it over her shoulders. "Keep it until we get back," he said. "I don't want my best player catching cold."

"Thanks," Arya murmured, walking through the halls beside him.

She got into the bus first and he came in behind her. As she took her seat, she didn't miss the look that Krissi gave her. Her plan had failed again it seemed, by punishing her by being with Gendry, she just seemed to be creating more chances for them to be together.

Aray sighed as she settled in her seat with her duffle, her MP3 playing Seether's _Words as Weapons,_ wrapped snugly in Gendrys jacket, breathing in his scent with each breath she took as the bus pulled from the lot and they headed home. Gendry had promised them a celebratory dinner for winning, and making it into the championships. And she wondered what the fallout of today was going to be. What could Krissi come up with to do to her in the last month of the school year?

_-tbc-_

**********Game/of/Thrones**********  
*****

**Thanks for Reading!**

_y_


	9. Chapter 9: Bittersweet

**a/n: some swears for you.**

**The ages for the characters are as listed:**  
**Robb - 19**  
**Jon - 19**  
**Sansa - 17**  
**Arya - 16**  
**Bran - 13**  
**Rickon - 11**  
**-**  
**Jaqen (female) - 16**  
**-**  
**Gendry - 26**  
**-**  
**-**

**********Game/of/Thrones**********  
*****

**North Snow Private High School for Girls;**  
**A Change of Pace:**

_Chapter 9: _—  
**Bittersweet:**

Arya had waited, almost nervously, for Krissi to make her next move, but nothing happened—maybe she couldn't think of something horrible enough.

The Snow Flakes went on to win the championship. And studying with Jaqen helped her pass her exams. And then she was saying goodbye to Gendry, Jaqen, packing up her room, and waiting for her father to arrive. When she saw the jeep pulling into the lot, Arya was already running. Ned had barely climbed from the seat when Arya jumped into his arms.

"Daddy!" She cried in joy, squeezing the man tight and never wanting to let go.

"Arya," Ned's hug was just a firm, burying his bearded face in his daughters, much longer hair, it just past her ears and to her chin. "My sweet little wolf, how you've grown." He murmured as he kissed the crown of her head as she shook against him. It took him a moment to realize that Arya was crying against his chest. "What's wrong, Arya."

She silently shook her head against his chest. She didn't know what had happened either. She was so happy to see her father, and to be going home for the summer, to be able to laugh with Rickon again, to eat mother's cooking, even see Bran and Sansa; but when her father wrapped his strong arms around her, to feel so safe and protected in such a long time, she just felt herself break. All the stress of dealing with Krissi tormenting her, having to watch her back, feeling a spark of nervousness every time she turned a corner, wondering if Krissi was there, waiting to do something else to her. She was no wolf, she was a mouse—taking to sleeping with Nymeria nightly, like a little girl, and stashing the stuffed animal away so that Krissi would never get her hands on it.

It was her fault, she'd figured that out long ago, and had been trying to deal with it ever since. She had baited the girl, taking every chance to interact with Gendry to make her jealous and vengeful. Arya had never been a bully, she just gave back what she got—it was something that seemed to have halted while at North Snow—whether it was a good thing or not, she was still trying to figure it out.

She never wanted to leave her father's embrace. She felt so sheltered and secure, and she knew that as long as she was in it, Krissi wouldn't be able to touch her. But she was sixteen-years-old, she was practically an adult, she didn't need her father fighting her battles for her, so she forced the tears to stop flowing and ruining her makeup, and slowly pulled back.

She smiled ruefully up at her father. "Sorry, I'm just so happy to see you, Daddy, to be going home." Yes, she would have nearly three months to come up with a plan to put this thing with Krissi to rest.

Ned smiled softly at her, taking note of how tired she looked as he thumbed away the still trailing tears from her cheeks, and said, "Then let's get loaded up and be on our way," gently squeezing her les narrow shoulders—if he didn't know any better, he would have thought that she put on some muscle since the last time she came home briefly on holiday before her birthday back in March.

They loaded up the car with all her belongings in no time at all, and buckled in as Ned pulled out into the slow moving line of other departing vehicles, students going home just like her.

The three hours it took to get back home, they talked about everything and nothing. It was so nice, to feel so free, and herself. To smile again, and give a real laugh, just to be with her father's calm and loving presence—the last time she had felt this way was the day on her birthday when Jon and Robb had come all the way from college just to take her out and spend time with her.

She decided that she was going to make most of the summer, she wasn't going to get into arguments with her mother, or fight with Sansa or Bran. Being at boarding school had changed her and whether it was a good thing or not, she would see. She wanted her parents to see that they hadn't wasted all that money sending her away, when it didn't help her one bit—maybe if it weren't for Krissi, it would have been the best thing, but you can't change the past, you could only deal with the present, and have hope for a better future.

Xx

When Ned pulled into the driveway, everyone was waiting outside—even Sansa. Arya felt a spark of warmth go through her at the sight of her family, minus Robb and Jon.

When she jumped out of the car, Catelyn started to go to her youngest daughter, but as always, Rickon beat her there, flying into his sister's arms. Arya squeezed her brother, giving him a spin around as he laughed before setting him down and giving him a proper hug.

"I missed you, Arya! I'm so glad your back!" He told her, his blue eyes bright from excitement.

Arya stood back and ruffled her brother's red-red hair. "I missed you too, Rickon. It's good to be back."

Catelyn folded her daughter into her arms, holding the small girl against her breast like a mother with her babe. "My dear girl," she murmured.

"Mum," Arya wrapped her arms around her mother, relishing the warm embrace before gently pulling free.

Her mother smiled down at her, lovingly petting her brown hair with her finger tips. "It's good to have you home,"

Arya smiled at her before she turned to Bran. "Hello, Bran."

"Hi," he said nervously.

"It's good to see you,"

Bran made no reply.

Arya frowned slightly. She knew that he wasn't her biggest fan, not for a few years now, but wasn't he a little glad to see her again, like she was him? _They would work on it_, she told herself. She bent down slightly and hugged him, after a brief hesitation he put his arms around her, and then quickly disengaged himself, stepping back. Arya smiled, _it was a start_. She looked at Sansa, her big sister and beautiful incarnate. She looked down at her sister with a bland expression, not all the excited that her sister was back, but not livid at the thought. Arya looked back blankly, a spark in her grey eyes; that was something at least.

"Alright!" Ned clapped his hands, gaining the family's attention. "Let's get this stuff unpacked, and then its dinner."

Mother and Sansa went back into the house, while Ned, Rickon and Bran helped Arya bring her stuff back up to her room.

"Thanks!" Arya called to Bran before he went back to his own room.

"Get settle in, sweetheart." Ned said, guiding a reluctant Rickon out of her room. "I call up when dinner's ready."

"Okay, daddy." She called softly as he closed her bedroom door.

Arya sighed as she sat on the edge of her bed, it seemed like her mother already prepared it with clean sheets and blanket, and looked around at the boxes and bags crowding her floor. She wasn't going to unpack, at least not right now. She got Nymeria from her backpack, and hugged the animal to her chest, laying back on her bed and looking up at the ceiling. She was finally back in her own room, it almost felt foreign to her.

"Looks like we're back home for a while," she said to no one in particular—she was going to have to get used to the fact that she wasn't sharing her room with someone anymore.

Xx

It was half-an-hour later that Rickon came to tell her that dinner was ready. Mother wanted to sit next to Arya, so she was between her mother and youngest brother.

It was quiet while everyone ate their slice of lasagne, but it wasn't awkward or charged like it usually was. Arya had never tasted anything better in her life, and told her mother so, the woman let a pleased smile cross her lips; Arya usually found it hard to give compliments, so when she did you knew that she meant it.

"Did you win?" Rickon asked suddenly, like he almost forgot.

"What was that, honey?" Catelyn looked at her youngest in confusion.

"Soccer," he said, looking at Arya next to him.

"Oh," she never did have the chance to tell Rickon about the win before she got swamped with studying for her exams. For history she had to answer multiple-choice and complete-answer questions about what she had learned; in English she had to write an essay, multiple-choice, and grammar; the exam for biology was dissecting a foetal pig and answer questions about its anatomy; and for music she had to play a complete solo-set on the drums, and then a written exam on sheet music—it had kept her pretty busy. "Of course we beat the Iron Hides! We got seven goals—three of them were mine, with two assists. They didn't stand a chance."

"That is so cool!"

"Soccer?" Sansa questioned in a confused tone, her mother's expression was the same.

"Yeah." Arya nodded. "I joined the Snow Flakes my first week at school."

"Why have you never told us?" Ned asked, almost just as Jon had. "We would have come to your games." He sounded disappointed. Not on the fact that she joined a team, but the fact that she hadn't told him, and he never got the chance to see her play, to cheer her on like he did whenever Bran had a softball game.

"I honestly thought that Robb and Jon would have told you." Arya replied. "I'm sorry, daddy. I didn't think it really matter."

"Of course it matters!" Her mother exclaimed, but not angrily, just in exasperation at her daughter's thoughtlessness. "We love you, and would have went to every single game." She patted her daughter's hand.

Arya felt her cheeks warm.

"How did Robb and Jon find out?" Ned questioned, a hint of jealousy in his voice that his sons got to see just how amazing Arya is—and maybe to brag about how athletic she was.

"The visited on my birthday, remember?" After Krissi and Uma had bombed her with water and flour, when she went back into the dorm, Myra gave her the message that her father called; so after she showered and changed, she called him back, telling him about what she and her brother's had done all day—but left out what had happened afterward, how her life went-to-hell-in-a-hand-basket. "They came early in the morning," she explained, "but I had practise 7:30 a.m. to 12:00 p.m. I couldn't skip so they sat on the bleachers and watched." And went back to eating.

"Right." He murmured. He remembered Arya telling him that Robb and Jon had visited, but she never mentioned anything about soccer. How many times had they spoken on the phone? How many games had she played? How many chances did she have to tell him, but never did? Was she embarrassed of him, was that it? He knew that at Bran's games he could get a little excited, but that was only because he felt such pride whenever his son hit the ball, or caught it, or made it back to home plate. He used to go to Robb and Jon's games, they were on a bunch of different teams through middle and high school (basketball, baseball, rugby, hockey, even some wrestling for a while)—he never missed a one, same went with Bran, and he knew that Rickon was going to join a team next year, if how he was reacting to Arya telling him details about her latest game was any indication. It made him proud to see his children succeed at something, but now that Arya was at Private School, he was going to miss all of that, especially when she didn't even bother to even mention it in passing that she'd joined the team.

"Can we play?" Rickon begged.

"Sure, Mr. Water's let me keep the winning ball since I scored the winning goal. I got it up in my room somewhere" She smiled.

"I can't wait!" And Rickon started to push back from the table.

"Rickon, finish your dinner." Mother told him firmly.

"But—" he started to give her big puppy-dog eyes, but she was having none of it.

"No. You finish your dinner and you can play later before it gets too dark."

Rickon pouted, but stayed seated and finished his plate. He knew he couldn't get away with scarfing it down, so he ate normal, but his knee was bouncing under the table next to Arya's in participation.

Xx

It was a little later after supper that their mother let them go out into the backyard and play. Arya went to her room and easily found the soccer ball that Gendry had let her keep, where she tucked it in her bag, snuggled against Nymeria for safe keeping. She loved this ball.

Arya showed Rickon how to kick the ball properly, and they passed it around for a bit, and Bran was enticed into joining, and soon they were all enjoying themselves as Arya showed them some moves she learned, like tapping it between her feet in the air, and spinning the ball on her finger-tip like basketball players did. Ned saw how much his children were enjoying themselves, and he joined them in passing the ball around; feeling warmth spread inside him at his kids getting along, and how happy Arya was—to be honest, he hadn't seen with that bright spark in her eyes for a while, or hear her laugh so readily.

Sansa had watched them have a go at it for a couple minutes, before she grew board and went up stairs to call one of her friends. Catelyn watched the four serenely through the kitchen window over the sink as she cleaned the dishes.

Finally a few hours later, Ned called it quits and made the kids pack it in. Catelyn let them have a bowl of ice cream in front of the television before bedtime—and it was one of the happiest days with the Starks; there was no squabbling between siblings, arguments between daughter and mother.

At bedtime, after father and mother had said goodnight, Rickon wouldn't stop pestering her. He said that he missed her so much that he wanted to sleep in her room. Normally, Arya would have told him no flat-out, but after spending months with someone else sleeping on the other side of the room, hearing their breathing, and shifting in their sleep, you get used to it, so when they're not there anymore, it doesn't feel right, and it's hard to fall asleep. So she groaned, and said yes. They moved all her unpacked things to make a clear space, and dug out their sleeping bags and slept on the floor together that night.

Arya fell asleep easily. She didn't have to worry about Krissi because the other girl wasn't there. She was safe for the summer. She didn't have that burden. She hadn't felt this safe for such a long time, and her sleep was unhindered.

Her first day back was one of her best and she just hoped that it would last for just a little longer.

Xx

As the summer drew on, Arya spent her time with Rickon and seemed to grow closer with Bran. She kept up with soccer, either kicking around the ball by herself, or playing with her two brothers—she wanted to keep her skills sharp for next year.

And, she gotten a summer job working at the mall. It was only part-time, but that was fine with her. It was working in the food court. Of course, she had no experience, it was her first job. So all she did was clean up the tables in the court in their section, sweep up peoples garbage and collect trays. It kind of sucked, but it was worth it because she was being paid—it was money that she earned herself. Though her mother made her save half of every check for clothes and supplies that she may need for next school year, but she was allowed to spend the other half on whatever she liked. Catelyn told her no on purchasing alcohol, cigarettes and drugs. Arya said instantly that she didn't plan to. She never did drugs before, and hadn't touch alcohol and smokes and boys since she went away, and didn't plan to now that she was back.

Xx

It was Friday, a month into summer, and as Arya worked, quick and efficient, she couldn't wait for tomorrow, it was her day off and father said that he was going to take them to the water park. She'd been working so hard since she got the job, that her manager had actually promoted her, and now she was working behind the register, taking orders from customers, with a twenty-five-cent pay raise.

She wore the red work-shirt, complete with a name tag and cap, and apron. It was a little bakery in the food court at the Mall, called Holey Cake. They sold doughnuts.

"Hello! Welcome to Holey Cake, what can I get you today!" Arya greeted, a smile pasted on her lips.

She was met with sputtering laughter. "Oh my Gods!"

Arya's eyes narrowed, and she gritted her teeth. "Hello, Hollis."

"I can't believe you work here!"

"Brick." Arya felt hot with anger; it was an old feeling coming back new. She knew that she would eventually run into old classmates, and hoped that they wouldn't recognize her. But Hollis and Brick—together (when the hell had that happened?!)—it was just a little less worse than if Krissi were to suddenly appear. "How are you? What can I get you?"

"Oh, this is priceless, I got to get a picture of this!" And Hollis took out her phone a snapped a picture of her. "You were a complete dork before, but Gods, look at you now! And what's wrong with your hair." Hollis purred, taking another.

Arya's fists clenched, her cut nails pinching the flesh of her palms where they were out of sight behind the counter. She was not going to jump over the counter, she told herself. She was not going to start yelling _bitch_! "Your order?" Arya continued, she was not going to let them goad her into heat-of-the-moment action.

"Man, when you didn't come back to school second semester, I knew it was because you couldn't take me breaking up with you." Brick smirked at her.

Arya was disgusted, she couldn't believe she'd let this prick see her half naked, let him touch her boobs. She'd let him violate her, and she never got payback for when he started spreading rumours that she let him fuck her, front to back, with her parents in the house. She breathed deeply. _Deep breaths,_ she told herself, _just focus on your breathes_.

She was starting to see red, she wanted to kill them so bad. She hated them, and here they were, making fun of her, insulting her, and she couldn't do anything about it; because if she did what she wanted to do, she'd be fired on the spot, security would get involved, maybe even the police and more than likely end up banned from the Mall.

Before, she might not of cared enough, and gone ahead with it too, but not now, not today. They wanted a reaction from her, they always wanted a reaction, and before they had always gotten, but NOT TODAY.

"You're order, please." She said, unclenching her teeth. "Or I'm going to have to ask that you step aside for the next person in line."

"All right, fine. Give us double-chocolate strawberry nut fusion, and powered caramel filed doughnut, sweet cheeks." Brick grinned at her, his gaze lowering until they landed on her breasts, and stayed their until Hollis noticed and elbowed him.

"Plain with honey-glaze." Hollis glared at her, Arya looked steadily back.

"Here or to go?" She asked blandly. They believed they were safe because they were in the Mall, crowded with witnesses, any other time they would have been wrong, but she turned over a knew leaf. Deep breaths.

Hollis thought for a moment before she suddenly smirked. "Here!" she declared.

"That'll be $2.50." Arya said, as she turned around to the racks behind her. She took two little cardboard baskets that had the store's name and lined the bottoms with paper before placing Brick's two in one basket, and Hollis' in the other with tongs. She turned back and placed the baskets on the counter, and reached for the fiver that Brick held out to her, he it pulled back and smirked at her, she just blinked at him, deadpanned. When she reached for it again, he didn't pull it back. "$2.50 in change," she dropped the coins in his opened palm. "Please, come again, and feel free to donate to the Animal Humane Society." She gestured to the clear plastic case next to the registers, filled with at least twenty-five dollars in donations.

"Well, if its for the animals." Brick dropped twenty-five cents into the container before pocketing the rest.

Finally, the pair took their baskets and walked into the court, sitting at an empty table nearby.

"Hello. Welcome to Holey Cake, what can I get you?" Arya greeted the woman that had stood in line behind Hollis and Brick.

Hollis and Brick stayed at that table for a least half-an-hour, the girl purposefully laughing rather loud and obnoxiously, drawing stares, and messing with Arya's cool-state. Did the girl want to die? Arya did nothing though, just focused on her work, did her job. It was a blessed relief when the pair finally left, even if they left their baskets on the table, and Arya couldn't get out of their fast enough.

She took the bus home, staring blankly out the window as she did her breathing. Again, it seemed she traded bullies; Hollis & Brick for Krissi & Uma... Krissi for Hollis. She was still feeling agitated, so she got off two bus-stops early, so she had to walk eight blocks to get home. She just needed time to have a clear head when she got home.

She didn't want to bring this negative energy home, not when things had been going so well there. By the time she got home, her fists weren't clenched, her teeth not gritted, that fire of anger was gone from the pit of her stomach, but the embers remained. She let her shoulders relax, the ach in her neck slowly fading away.

She was going to be a good girl, even when Hollis and Brick kept coming back to the Mall throughout the whole summer, and goaded her. She kept herself passive and breathed. Not Today, she kept telling herself. It sort of became a mantra for her, Not Today.

Xx

Before Arya knew it, the summer was coming to an end, and she had to pack her things again. She hugged everyone but Sansa, before father drove her back to North Snow, though she felt sad to be leaving again, she was also glad to be going back.

_-tbc-_

**********Game/of/Thrones**********

**Thanks for Reading!**

**y**


	10. Chapter 10: Loosened Hold

**a/n: some swears for you.**

**The ages for the characters are as listed:**  
**Robb - 19**  
**Jon - 19**  
**Sansa - 17**  
**Arya - 16**  
**Bran - 14**  
**Rickon - 11**  
**-**  
**Jaqen (female) - 16**  
**-**  
**Gendry - 27**  
**-**  
**-**

**********Game/of/Thrones**********  
*****

**North Snow Private High School for Girls;**  
**A Change of Pace:**

_Chapter 10: _—  
**Loosened Hold:**

Because Arya was now a sophomore, she was moved to the Sophomore Dorm. The layout was relatively the same as Freshman Dorm, she just got a different room, but thanks the Gods her and Jaqen were still roommates. The R.A. was different, which Arya was a little sad about because Myra was an okay girl, nice and reliable. Pamica was the Sophomore R.A., twenty-years-old with skin like dark chocolate, hair in dreads nearly down to her arse, and her huge smile with flashing white teeth.

"How was your summer?" Arya questioned as she and Jaqen put on their uniforms the morning of their first day as sophomores.

"A girl feels the urge to rip her hair out when in the presence of her mirror image." Jaqen replied grimly.

"That bad?" she asked as she slipped her arms in her grey blazer.

"A girl can only handle so much... doofus." Was her reply. "And what about this girl next to me?"

"It was actually pretty good, no trouble at all. I got to be with my little brothers, and I even got a summer job, saved up some money."

"The girls is smart. The girls thinks ahead."

"You ready yet?" Arya tied the grey neckerchief with the white stripe around her neck.

"This girl charges ahead into the bloody war grounds."

The went to the cafeteria and had breakfast, both choosing eggs and bacon. Before they went to school next door. Because Arya had come to North Snow in the second semester, she missed the first year assembly that took place every new high school year, where every teacher and T.A. and students were to be present.

The Auditorium was huge, and fold down seats were quickly filling up, the ones in the back first, and ones front and center of the stage last—for both that reason, and for the fact of that was where the teachers sat. Jaqen gave her an apologetic look as she spotted a free seat in one of the middle isles, and jumped for it like a cat on a mouse—every girl for herself, it seemed, and Arya was left to fend for herself. Arya sighed as she ended up sitting in the second row from the front, and as she sat amongst teachers and teacher assistants, she was startled to realized that sitting on her right was Gendry Waters.

_What luck or not luck_, Arya thought as he recognized her and gave her a smile in greeting as the Vice Principle called for attention on the stage, she had no choice but to smile back before turning to look steadily to the front through the whole hour assembly.

He silent presence right next to her was like a bullhorn blowing in her ears. She steadily kept her gaze trained on the stage as the V.P. spoke, as the student council preformed some skits and through everything else. Right off, after nearly three months away, and her first morning back at school and she'd already run into Gendry—sitting right next to him, completely aware of his arm right on the rest next to hers. _Deep breaths_, she told herself, though they were for a completely different reason. She wondered where Krissi was, Arya hadn't seen the girl since she'd been back, and now decided that this was not luck, bad luck.

When the V.P. finally dismissed them to get to their first classes after a ten minute pause, everyone girl got up and started to file out. Arya jumped from her seat like her skirt was on fire, and disappeared in the sea of girls before Gendry could even stand.

She got her books from her locker, the same one she had last year and looked at her schedule. Her first class and homeroom was Literature with Mr. Pycelle on the third floor. Jaqen had this class as well, she took all the literature and English classes that she could. Pycelle was a very, very old man it seemed. He had a long white beard, and he seemed to mumble his words a bit, and repeated himself quiet often, which was annoying, but quite necessary because it took you a couple of times to understand what he was actually saying. He wrote on the chalk board slow, too, just like he shuffled about. Arya wondered how he wasn't retired yet, he must be a hundred-years-old! Thank the Gods that he had a T.A.

Her next period was P.E. with Mr. Forell. He had a deep accent, and seemed to refer to his students a _girl_, which kind of got confusing since they were _all_ girls, but he'd be looking straight at you when he said it, so you knew. When he talked, it was short and simple, and he got to the point with similes. He made sure that you participated, and when you did, you did it right. Every other Wednesday was health class, conducted by the school nurse, discussing you-know-what—sex.

Arya breaked for lunch and found that she also had Civics class with Jaqen. They went together after they ate. The teacher was Mr. Baelish. He was a smooth talker and explained things so you actually understood what they meant. Arya preferred him to Mr. Pycelle, but then she preferred Mr. Forel over Baelish.

Arya hadn't seen Krissi all day, not in the auditorium, cafeteria or the dorm, and she began to hope that maybe Krissi didn't go to school here anymore.

Her last class of the day was with the teacher that she liked and admired the most—Mr. Waters' history class. It was like it had been last year, packed with girls, all wanting to sit at the front, to be as close to the man as they could without crawling on him; listening to his every word, eyes following his every movement. Arya sat in the back like she had last year, and as she listened to him, she wondered how he never got creeped out by being stared at continually.

But the one thing that she was one-hundred-present aware of, was that neither Krissi, nor Uma were in her class. Arya wasn't sure what to think of that, could she be stupid enough to hope? She knew that Krissi would cut off her hand if it meant that she could be in everyone of Gendry's history classes, that's how crazy she was; Uma wasn't infatuated like Krissi, just a follower, so she wouldn't care what classes she was in.

When the day was over, and she finished up in her locker and was heading back to the dorm, she saw Uma walking down the hall, Uma, but no Krissi. She took note of that as she quietly approached the girl; she was sick of being on edge about not having Krissi in her sight-line and she wanted answers.

"Uma..." Arya said softly behind the girl.

Uma nearly jumped out of her skin, giving a little shriek of fear as she spun around, her binder clutched to her chest. "A-arya, what is it? I didn't do anything, I swear!"

She'd never seen the girl act like that before, but then she'd never seen Uma without Krissi. "I know," Arya cooed, placating. And then she narrowed her eyes. "Where's Krissi?"

"She's not here." She swallowed.

"And what exactly does that mean," Arya forced herself to stay calm, and intense, and though the girl was taller than her, it was her who was looking down at Uma.

"I heard that during the summer, a week before school started, that she fell down the stairs at her house and broke her leg, and dislocated her shoulder."

"What do you mean you _heard_? You're her best-friend, aren't you?"

Uma swallowed nervously. "She's nuts!" she exclaimed suddenly. "She starting going crazy last year about you, and when she came back to the dorm after the water balloons with her hair all messed-up, she lost it. She wanted you to pay. I was not going to be like that, I was not going to let her drag me down! So-so I started to hang out with her less and less, keeping my distance. And after what happened to you after the soccer game with the Desert Ragers—which I didn't know about until after!—I confronted her. She said she'd kill me if I told anyone what she did. Oh I was so scared, I knew that she meant it. That's why I didn't hang out with her during the summer, I'm not friends with her anymore—she's gone completely mental about Mr. Waters and you too."

Arya was silent as she thought through what Uma had just told her. She would never say it, but she was happy and proud of Uma for getting out of the toxic relationship with Krissi, the girl just wasn't crazy, and she didn't need to deal with that crap. But Uma said that Krissi had gone crazier than ever, and Arya felt dread in the pit of her stomach of was psychotic things the blond had thought up to do to her during the summer.

"If that's right, then she shouldn't be back for at least two months," Arya murmured thoughtfully.

"I-I guess," she stammered. "Can I go now?"

Arya looked at her, her grey eyes narrowed and sharp, cutting right through her. "Alright, but when the times comes and I come to you, you're going to tell everything that's happened. Got that?"

Uma just nodded silently, and Arya dismissed her with a gesture, and the girl didn't hesitate. Arya had a lot of things that she needed to think about now.

Xx

It was after supper, and the two girls were back in their room, dressed in their civvies, getting ready to go to the school library, which was just a big as any public one she'd been to, complete with forty computers that the students were free to use at any time as long as the library was open, which was from 7:00 a.m. to 10:00 p.m.

"Did you notice that the crazy bitch isn't here?" Jaqen said, looking at her.

"Yeah," Arya nodded. "I talked to Uma—"

"Stupid girl did what?" She demanded.

"As I was _saying,"_ Arya sent her a glare. "I talked to Uma—who is not a crazy bitch, by the way, she's actually kind of okay—" Jaqen gave her an incredulous look by stayed silent "—and she told me that Krissi got into an accident falling down that stares, and broke her leg during the summer, and that's why she'd not a school."

"Serves her right!" Jaqen spat. "She deserves worse than that,"

Arya didn't comment. She wasn't sure what she felt, only that she was glad that Krissi wasn't here, tormenting her all over again. They turned off the light, and shut the door behind them, and walked down the dorm hall.

"If I'm right—and I'm gonna check while we're at the library just to be sure—but if I am, then I have about to months to come up with a plan to solve this once and for all. I can't live another two years like I did last year," Arya said.

Jaqen nodded as they left the dorm. "But doesn't a girl mean us?"

"I don't want you to get anymore involved than you already have, Jaqen!" Arya started. "What if she comes back and starts on you too?"

Jaqen scoffed at the idea. "I know that you promised your parents that you wouldn't cause trouble, but I have no reservations with my parents. If that crazy bitch even tries anything on me, I'll give her a run for her money—by promptly breaking her nose, and then everyone can see what a sick little shit she is."

Arya raised a brow at her, but was smiling, she always found it funny when Jaqen got fired up, and Arya knew that she meant every word she said, she wouldn't hesitate to do exactly that and punch her in the face, unless Arya asked her not to.

"So, a girl and her friend are going to come up with a design." Jaqen declared.

Arya had no other choice but to agree, but she hardly put up a fight. Jaqen was the only one beside Uma—and Gendry who suspected—who knew the truth. It felt nice to have an ally, someone who understood what she was going through, understood what she might have to do.

_-tbc-_

**********Game/of/Thrones**********

**Thanks for Reading!**

y


	11. Chapter 11: The Clam Before the Storm

**a/n: some swears for you **

**The ages for the characters are as listed:**  
**Robb - 19**  
**Jon - 19**  
**Sansa - 18**  
**Arya - 16**  
**Bran - 14**  
**Rickon - 11**  
**-**  
**Jaqen (female) - 16**  
**-**  
**Gendry - 27**  
**-**  
**-**

**********Game/of/Thrones**********  
*****

**North Snow Private High School for Girls;**  
**A Change of Pace:**

_Chapter 11: _—  
**Calm Before the Storm:**

Those two months without Krissi like a phantom hanging over her was like heaven on earth, if that was even possible. This was what it was suppose to feel like, Arya thought. To be free, to be herself and not hold back.

As soon as Gendry posted the sign-up sheet for soccer tryouts, she was the first one to sign up. She didn't have to worry about every single interaction with Gendry resulting in an attack from Krissi; no garbage in her bed, no notebooks in the bathroom sink, no chilli splattered all over her uniform.

She was happy, slept all night long, laughed.

Xx

Arya was the best player on the team, she had the instinct for it like no other player. She could recognize the muscle movements of the players, and know which way they were going to move. She could see their weakness by the way they kicked the ball, or ran. See openings that were only their for an instant, but she was fast.

She was the best attacker Gendry had ever seen, she was like a bulldozing ballerina. Here movements were smooth, they flowed seamless like water. She could see the game unfold before her. She was beautiful, the way she moved, her energy, her spirit, her confidence, her determination, her fierceness.

Gendry didn't even think twice about it. He made her team captain.

Like last year, he had to catch up with her because she was already heading back to the dorms.

"Arya!" He called, jogging after her.

She stopped and turned around to him, both curiosity and wariness in her grey eyes. Her tan skin still beading with sweat from practice. "Mr. Waters?"

"I feel like I'm always chasing after you," he remarked. She said nothing and just looked up at him with a cocked brow. "I'm promoting you to Team Captain." He told her promptly.

"W-what?" She asked in shock. "You are?"

Gendry nodded smiling. "Congratulations Arya—or should I say Captain Stark?"

"Arya." She told him mildly, but he caught the flash of pride through her eyes. "Are you sure that there isn't someone more qualified? I mean, there are older girls, ones who've been on the team longer. Maybe you should make one of them captain," she suggested.

But Gendry shook his head. "They may be older, but you're my best player, Arya. You're heart is in the game, I can see the passion when you play. I want you to be captain."

Arya pursed her lips in thought. "What exactly does that mean?" She finally asked.

Gendry couldn't stop the grin, he knew that he had her now. "You're basically my assistant coach as such. You'll help me come up with plays, get the team pumped, represent the Snow Flakes on the field. That sort of thing,"

Arya crossed her arms over her chest. "I thought I did that already?"

Gendry rolled his blue eyes. "Then you can take the official posistion," he said, squeezing her shoulder. "I'll even put the patch on your jersey for our next game; it's just a 'C' patch that goes here." He taped the left side of his broad chest, under his collar bone.

Arya felt the warmth of his hand and flushed. "Alright," she agreed softly.

His grin was huge, his white teeth flashing in dark stubble. "I though you would!"

"I'll see you tomorrow in history, Mr. Waters." She said, but only turned and continued on when he took his hand back from where it rested on her shoulder.

He watched her until she disappeared around the corner, a skip in her step. She was different these last two months. She seemed more free and energetic, less distracted. He thought long and hard about why, and almost after a week he realized that it was because he hadn't been seeing a certain someone around—Krissi. He had a suspicion about what was happening between those two last year, and he'd even asked Arya directly about it, but she said there was nothing going on, and he couldn't do anything unless the girl told him.

Xx

It was on this day, that Krissi came back to school. Her shoulder had healed, and so had her leg, but the doctors were making her wear a knee brace for another couple of weeks. The first thing that she went to do, was find Mr. Waters so that she could join the soccer team, though she wasn't supposed to play, that wasn't going to stop her. That little bitch Arya had been alone with him for two months, unchallenged. She had to fix that. And that was when she saw them, Mr. Waters and the cunt; his hand was on her shoulder, caressing it, and she gazed up at him as he gazed back, and them he smiles and patted his chest—right over his heart. It couldn't be! He was confessing his love for her. Arya had poisoned Mr. Waters while she had been away, tainting his beautiful soul and body with her toxins and evil. Mr. Waters, her love, was lost to Krissi now—but maybe, just maybe, if she could get rid of the Arya, get her out of Mr. Waters' life for good, then she could have him to herself again, like it was supposed to be.

Xx

That night, Arya fell into bed with a smile on her face, but as usual, it never seemed to live long on her lips. There was a tentative but urgent knock on their room door; and when she looked over to Jaqen, her friend silently pointed to the door, engrossed in a book she'd gotten from the library. Arya groaned but got up and went to the door—to say she was surprised was right.

"Uma?" She said in shock.

Without being invited, the dark-haired girl came in and quickly closed the door, leaning back against it. She was pale, looked freaked out, scared and panicked.

"What the hell?" Jaqen was paying attention now, her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she glared at the unwanted girl. "What do you want?"

"Arya!" She almost cried.

"What's wrong?" Arya felt dread twist her guts.

"It's Krissi, she's back!"

"What!"

"Oh, it was horrible! I was in my room, and she just barged in, suddenly there, and raging. I was so scared," there was tears brimming Uma's eyes. "She was ranting about Mr. Waters, and you—I could barely understand anything she was saying, she wasn't making any sense!"

"Alright, calm down!" Arya snapped, and Uma took a huge, wide-eyes deep breath. "Think, and tell me exactly what she was saying."

"Okay... She came to my room, I guess because I was her friend before she—"

"Went psycho?" Jaqen finished. "I thought she had a broken leg?"

"She does—did. I saw a brace on her leg, I guess she came back today." Uma said. "She was really angry, pacing, pulling at her hair, and ranting. Her expression was so scary! I've never seen her like that before, she almost looked... unhinged." She whispered the last word, almost like Krissi might be able to hear it; maybe that was why she was leaning against the door so hard, in case the other girl tried to barge in here like she had.

"What was she saying?" Arya repeated.

"She said that she went down to the soccer field to join the team again, when she saw you and Mr. Waters talking."

"Talking?" She gasped suddenly remembering. It was an innocent interaction, but to someone like Krissi, who was infatuated with Gendry, and wanted her gone, it would look like something different, and that was what Uma confirmed as she spoke.

"Yeah. She was ranting about how you poisoned him, and tricked him when she wasn't their to protect him from your spells, that you made him fall in love with you, and he was confessing his love to you, when it should have been her. And then she said that the only way she could get him back was if you were gone..."

"Oh my Gods! She's even crazier than I thought1" Jaqen exclaimed.

Arya was quiet, her lips pursed and her eyes squeezed shut as she put a hand over her eyes, pensive. She'd done it again, unintentionally. She had felt so free and happy in Krissi's absence that she had been careless. She forgot about coming up with a plan to stop the blonde's crusade to make her suffer, and forgot herself around Gendry. Krissi saw, and by what Uma was telling them, she wanted Arya 'gone' so that she could have Gendry to herself again—and though Krissi was completely delusional, 'gone' in her thoughts could only mean death—at least that was all Arya could think that it could mean, and it wasn't that far fetched by the way Uma had described her former friend.

What was Arya supposed to do? This was getting totally out of hand. How was it that only the three of them, and maybe Gendry, saw how unhinged Krissi was? Did they choose just not to see? Or was the wool so thick over their eyes? She needed to tell somebody, annd adult. But who would believe her, if no one was seeing how Krissi really was? She didn't want to die, killed by a crazy girl infatuated with a teacher. But if she didn't have proof that Krissi wanted to kill her... The three of them had their word, but they needed to find someone who would believe them, and then take action on the matter—and the only teacher that she could think of was Gendry.

Last year he had asked her and she had denied it—something she was regretting now. He suspected, but could never act on it if she never said a thing. And this was about him as well. Krissi was fixated on him, after all, he should know what he was in the middle of.

"Here's what we're going to do," Arya spoke finally, quietly. "Tomorrow, after school, we're going to tell Mr. Waters everything."

She wasn't going to be stupid anymore and think that she could solve this on her own.

_-tbc-_

**********Game/of/Thrones**********

**Thanks for Reading!**

**y**


	12. Chapter 12: Tempest

**a/n: This is the climax, so prepare! I got some swears for you and violence.**

**The ages for the characters are as listed:**  
**Robb - 19**  
**Jon - 19**  
**Sansa - 18**  
**Arya - 16**  
**Bran - 14**  
**Rickon - 11**  
**-**  
**Jaqen (female) - 16**  
**-**  
**Gendry - 27**  
**-**  
**-**

**********Game/of/Thrones**********  
*****

**North Snow Private High School for Girls;**  
**A Change of Pace:**

_Chapter 12: _—  
**Tempest:**

The next morning, Arya was afraid that she wasn't going to wake up alive in the morning, she hardly got a wink of sleep. She was fearful that Krissi was going to get her before she had a chance to tell Gendry everything. Her grey eyes darted everywhere, never focusing on one thing for more than a few seconds as she went through her normal school day, going to classes like nothing was seriously wrong, that Krissi wasn't out to get her.

Her heart always skipped a beat every time she saw blond hair flash past in the corner of her gaze, but always when her head swung in that direction, it was just some girl—not Krissi. She didn't see the girl once, not for Literature, P.E., Lunch, and Civics. Arya was so sure that if Krissi was going to show herself anywhere, it was going to be history, the girl was infatuated with man, she never miss a chance to see him—Arya wasn't sure what she felt when the she entered her last class and sat at her seat in the back, that she didn't see Krissi. Why wasn't she here? What was she planning?

Gendry started today's lesson. And though Arya could hear his voice, his deep, rough voice that was serious and beautiful and etched with humour, she couldn't hear the words that he was saying, the lesson going in one ear and out the other, it was like her head was underwater. The longer the clock ticked, the closer the period was coming to an end, and the sooner she was going to tell him everything.

She wondered if he was going to dismiss the story she was about to spin, but knew that even if he thought that she was crazy, he would listen until the end—that was just the kind of person he was.

She started when the end-of-the-day bell rang, so deep in her worries, and the girls started to pack up their things. Some straggled, chatting happily without a care in the word. She wasn't sure if she wanted them to hurry the hell up, or have the longest, dullest conversation in the world. But finally, they gathered their books and left through the open door and into the flowing masses in the hall as Gendry wiped the chalkboard clean. Arya stayed where she was, quietly, waiting. Her, Jaqen and Uma had agreed that at the end of the day, they all meet up in the history classroom, and tell Gendry what was what. She wondered what the hell was taking them so long.

Finally, Gendry noticed her.

"Arya?" He asked curiously. "Did you not understand something form the lesson?"

Arya groaned internally as he approached her desk at the back, and thought about stalling, but knew she'd done that long enough already. She was going to start without Jaqen and Uma, they just help corroborate her story when they finally got their skinny asses up here.

"Um, no." She said nervously. She kind of felt like she was about to snitch, to tattle like a little girl, and she almost changed her mind—she wasn't a snitch! But this was a serious issue and it needed the attention of an adult, and that was Gendry. "I wanted to talk to you about something else,"

"Oh. This sounds serious," he murmured.

Arya looked him straight in the eyes. "It is." She stated firmly.

"Alright." He said in the desk next to hers, and twisted in the seat so that he was facing her, either of his elbows resting on his current desk, and the back of his chair. "What is it?"

Arya tunred in her seat as well to face him, sighing as she tucked a short lock of brown hair behind her ear, before holding her hands in her lap. "Do you remember the first Saturday last year in second semester that I was here?"

Gendry nodded instantly, his blue gaze piercing as he gazed at her. He didn't need to think about it, he remembered every moment with Arya Stark, she had that kind of strong-willed personality that just made a lasting impression. He remembered that Saturday last year, seeing her run flowing like water, and just knowing he had to have her on the Snow Flakes. He remembered when she 'fell' and what he had asked her, and what she had answered, looking him straight in the eyes steadily—how he knew that she had lied. Was she finally going to tell him? He didn't speak, lest she change her mind.

"You could say I lied." She told him simply.

"That Krissi was bullying you." He clarified, and she nodded solemnly.

"It's my fault," she said, and stopped him with a look when he seemed about to protest. "I didn't start it, but I aggravated it."

"You were being stubborn, weren't you?" He said it almost fondly.

Arya's gaze flickered away because it was true, she refused to be cowed. She was going to give as good as she got. She was not going to back down, not for anything. "She did something to me, and I returned the favour. But I was just talking, jabbing at her, poking the bear with a stick. It was the first day of school, after your class that she came at me."

"What did she do? _Why_ did she do it?" Gendry asked, realizing slowly that Arya was telling him this not just because she knew that he suspected, but because of something else too.

Arya paused for a long moment, chewing her bottom lip in thought, wondering how she was supposed to explain that Krissi was crazy and in love with him. She wasn't going to try and use any tact with this, she was going to go head-first. She didn't want to look at him when she said it, but she found herself doing just that. He had to find out sometime, it might as well be in the beginning, to better understand the story.

"You're young, Mr. Waters," she started. "The youngest teacher here. And you are very... attractive." She could feel the heat in her cheeks, and the slight widening of his light-and-dark blue eyes; she made herself keep going. Gendry cleared his throat awkwardly as she spoke, it taking a lot out of him as he pushed back the heat in his face at her words. "You are a young, handsome, male teacher teaching in a school filled with teenage girls with raging hormones. It's not that hard to believe that most—if not all of them—have school-girl crushed on you. So then maybe it's not that hard to believe that some girls think they feel more than that."

Gendry was silent as he looked at her for a long moment. "What exactly are you saying, Arya?" He said slowly. "Just so that I'm clear on things,"

Arya continued straight on, not even blinking as she spoke the words. "You are a very charismatic man, Mr. Waters. I don't know when it happened, but Krissi is in love with you—infatuated, is the word more suited for it."

"Alright..." He looked sceptical.

"You don't believe me." Arya groaned, this was what she was afraid of—where the hell were Jaqen and Uma? They were supposed to back up her story, three voices are better than one.

"Well, can you blame me?" He asked her honestly.

"No." She groaned again, and stood in front of him, her palms against her eyes for a moment before she started to pace in front on him. There wasn't much room in the narrow isles, and he had long legs, but she did it anyway. She couldn't sit still, she was frustrated and she needed to move. Gendry watched her silently. "She's obsessed with you. In her head, she thinks that you're meant to be together."

"Okay. Alright." Gendry sighed. He continued to watch her pacing back and forth in front of him, almost like a caged wolf. "Continue with your story," he murmured quietly.

Arya sighed in response, and did as she was bid. "The reason that she cornered me after class that first day, was because of something that you said."

"What did I say?"

"When you were doing attendance, and you called my name, you remembered that we met before, on the weekend before school started, and you said 'Good to see you again, Arya.'"

"Yeah. Okay." He nodded as he remembered. "But that was just an innocent comment!" he protested.

"I know!" Arya readily agreed with him. But then explained, "But Krissi saw it as a potential threat to her fantasy, that the two of you were meant to be. _I_ was a threat, therefore a target. She cornered me after class, and demanded to know what you meant, how we knew each other when I had just gotten here. I played dumb, said that we met on the weekend at school. But she kept at me, saying shit about my hair and all this other stuff, and I made a careless comment about facial hair in return—I couldn't help it, I had a temper. I could see that she wanted to hit me and would have if her friend hadn't pulled her away, but she made a promise for later."

"Am I right in assuming that this was at the track?" Gendry asked.

Arya stopped in front of him and nodded. "She didn't try anything all week. And then came the T&F day. I didn't plan on doing anything, but when I saw Krissi, I wanted to have a little fun. So I signed up for track, made sure that I was in the same group as her. I was just going to have a little fun, make her each my dust in the dash, embarrass her some. But then I realized that you were coaching the event," she stopped here, feeling shame at the next part, and looked away from him as she finished. "I knew that she had a crush on you—and at that time that was all I thought it was—so I starting goading her about how you'd laugh when I beat her, and things like that."

"You didn't," she could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"It wasn't one of my better judgements," she agreed. "And that was why she flat-tired me in the 300 meter dash."

"And then I asked you..."

"... And I said no." She finished, finally looking at him. "And then I went to see the Snow Flakes practise. I didn't know that Krissi was on the team,"

"Is that why you joined, in the end?" He asked her softly.

"No." Arya told him firmly. "I joined the soccer team because I fell for the game, and because you are such a good coach. And I wasn't going to let them stop me from doing something that I wanted to do."

"Good." He gave her a small smile; at least that was something. "And what happened after that?"

"Well, nothing really. But do you remember my birthday?"

Gendry nodded. "Your two brothers came for a visit, they watched practise that morning."

"Yeah. You promoted me to first-string that day, I think it was one of the best presents that I ever got." She murmured.

"It was nice to see you so happy, but the next time that I saw you, I couldn't say the same."

"Well, I went out with my brothers, and it was pretty late when we got back. And Krissi and Uma—"

"Uma?" Gendry interrupted in surprise.

"Yeah," she nodded. "This was the only time that she helped Krissi though, because this is where things got a bit crazy." She went on when he nodded. "I was going back to the dorm, when I got pummelled with water balloons and flour. I was angry, and I went after them. I caught Krissi and pinned her down, while Uma ran, and I retaliated." She shrugged.

"What did you do?"

"My brothers took me to the fair that was in for the weekend, and I won a prize at one of the game booths; it was this sticky, green, gooey stuff inside a tube. So I got the stuff out, and pinned her to the ground, I squirted the stuff in her blond hair, mixed it around a little. And then she started to cry. I let her go, and I asked her why she hated me so much, and what her problem with you was. Her whole demeanour seemed to change, and she spat at me about how she was going to make me suffer for ever looking at you; make me wish I was never born; that I better sleep with one eye open because she was coming for me—and then she left me there. That was when I realized it, that it was more than just a crush she had, that she was in _love _with you—infatuated. And I realized what a mistake I had made, antagonizing her. And after that night, I kept my distance from her."

Gendry was silent as he listened, shocked. Things were getting worse and worse the more that Arya continued her story. He knew, of course he knew that his student had schoolgirl crushes on him, he wasn't blind, but that was just what they were supposed to be, schoolgirl crushes.

"It got worse after that, her attacks got more frequent. She'd 'bump' into me in the cafeteria with a tray full of food—that was how Jaqen, my roommate, found out. She'd steal my bag and through my books in the sink under running water. She's put garbage in my bed. Krissi did all sorts of sneaky things. The last thing she did to me, was on our second to last soccer game, the one against the Desert Ragers."

A light went off in his eyes. "Ah. I remember," he said awkwardly, "When it was time to leave, I found that you were still in the locker-room... you're clothes having been taken."

Arya felt heat in her cheeks as she remembered Gendry coat, still holding his warmth and smell, hugging her naked body. "Um, yeah," she cleared her throat. "That was Krissi's doing."

Gendry was nodding, thinking, speaking slowly as he remembered the smaller details, and one in particular stood out to him. "Before I left the bus to go and find you, I—I saw this _look_ on her face. And I knew, I just knew that she'd done something to you. I didn't know what it was, but the lie that you tried to tell about you're clothes did add up."

"Yeah." She rubbed the back of her head. "I really wasn't in the right head-space to think of a good lie, I had more urgent things to think about."

"But why wouldn't you just tell me?" He asked, truly confused by her reactions towards Krissi's bullying.

Arya's jaw tightened. "I can take care of myself. I'm not a helpless kid. I dealt with this sort of thing before—though not as physical—and it's not worth bothering others over."

"This was the stubbornness that I was so worried about," he muttered. He said, "If you believe that, then what's happened that made you feel like you had to tell me?"

"When I discovered Krissi wasn't here on the first day of school, I found Uma and asked her about it. She said that during the summer Krissi went a little mad, trying to think of ways to make me pay. Uma found out about what happened at the soccer game and asked Krissi about it, and Krissi threatened her if she told anyone. Uma stopped hanging out with her, and a week before school started, Krissi fell down that stairs, breaking her leg. _That_ was why she hasn't been here for the last two months of school." Arya took a breath, finally getting to the spot that had made her make the decision to tell Gendry everything. "I found out yesterday, by Uma, that Krissi was back—and more unhinged than ever."

"Why?" Gendry wondered.

"She came back yesterday afternoon—and was coming to see you about joining the soccer team—when she saw us."

"Saw us what?"

Arya growled in exasperation. "After practice, you made me team captain. She saw that, at a distance mind you. And with the fact that she's totally infatuated with you, in her head she saw something completely different, and lost it entirely. Krissi went to Uma and started raging about us. Saying all this crazy shit about me putting a spell on you while she was gone, and how they only way to make sure that she got you back, was by making sure that I was out of the picture!" Arya finally finished, talking fast and was gasping as Gendry looked at her with those piercing eyes a very serious expression on his face. She waited for him, waited for him to process it all before speaking. That was fine, she liked to watch him think.

Gendry had known that she wasn't lying, he knew it when she had lied at the first T&F day, and knew she wasn't now. But he needed to get the whole story, all the details, to be sceptical, and get things clarified. And if he had doubted her even the slightest bit that Krissi was infatuated with him, he didn't now as Krissi came into the classroom and shut the door behind her.

"Krissi," Gendry stood up, looking over Arya's head as the girl spun around. The blonde's usually neat hair was unkempt, her uniform was dishevelled, and she had an unsettling expression on her pretty face and in her green eyes.

"I saw it, but I thought it couldn't be true." She gasped. "You're supposed to be mine, not hers! This little bitch stole you while I was away, and I'm going to get you back. Once she's gone, we can truly be together." She whispered, and then she rose her hand.

Both teacher and student gasped as cold steel made an appearance. Their instinctual reactions were to back away, but a desk was behind Gendry, and Arya just ended up stepping back against him, her back pressed against his broad chest—which didn't sit well with Krissi as she aimed the gun at them.

"Krissi, what are you doing?" Gendry asked gently, his voice in forced calm. He put a hand on Arya's shoulder, firm and reassuring, and held the other one out to the blond. "Hand it here, let's just talk about this."

"I'm done talking!" Krissi cried. "She needs to die so that we can be together."

Arya's heart pounded in her chest as she pressed back against Gendry, feeling his strong body against her shaking back. She'd never felt fear like this before, where she felt like she was going to puke. Her eyes were glued to the gun, a small silver revolver where it tremored in Krissi's hand, pointing at them—at _her_. It was her that Krissi wanted dead, not Gendry. His hand on her shoulder grounded her, keeping her from falling into a pit of fear and scattering.

"Krissi," Arya said faintly, and she felt Gendry's hand tighten on her shoulder as Krissi's hand tightened on the gun grip, and she looked at the girl with dark, unfocused eyes that didn't look quite right. Kriss was out of her mind, completely, she had a gun and actually intended to kill her. She took deep breaths, calming the tremor in her voice, making in flow steady, strong and smooth. "Think about what you're doing." Almost the same words that Gendry had spoken, but her voice was strong, a command embedded in a suggestion.

"Oh, believe me, I have thought about this—I thought about this for such a long time. I should have tried this before, without you, all my problems go away." Krissi smirked.

_No, you're still a crazy bitch_, Arya wanted to tell her but didn't; she wanted to live after all. "I said, think about it." She said softly.

"_Arya_." Hardly a sound left Gendry's lips, but she heard it anyway, a warning as Krissi narrowed her eyes.

"I said I already did, you stupid bitch!" Krissi shouted. "I'm going to kill you, and Mr. Water will be mine."

"You're the stupid bitch!" Slipped from Arya's mouth in exasperation before she could stop it, and it was like everything froze as her grey eyes widened as fury covered Krissi's pale face as she took a menacing step toward them, away from the door.

"Krissi, wait!" Gendry shouted and the blond girl did, looking at him.

He tried to move Arya from in front of him, but the girl felt a hotness boiling in side of her. She was sick of being a coward, running away, going on the defensive, when her role in life was the offensive. If she'd done that in the first place, and not relented, Krissi wouldn't think that she could take the other girl, which she did because Arya had seen that line and went submissive, which was not something in her soul. If she'd kept on the offensive, not relenting, she would have beat Krissi into submission, beat the crazy bitch out of her, and none of this would have happened, Arya was sure of it. And if the crazy bitch thought she was going to kill her, Krissi should think about it again. Because Arya was going to take Krissi with her.

Arya's eyes narrowed as she glared at Krissi, her feet planted firm, she was not going to die in this schoolgirl outfit. "You heard me, didn't you? You're the stupid bitch." A mocking tone took her voice; she could feel Gendry's fingers digging into her flesh, but ignored it as Krissi's lips tightened. "You haven't though about this one bit. If you did, you would see how brainless it is. You say you're meant to be together, that you love Mr. Waters—"

"Don't you say his name with your filthy mouth!" Krissi screamed.

"—that he loves you back," Arya continued like she was never interrupted. She could feel how angry Gendry was with her, she could feel him trembling with it, feel how much he wanted to yell what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you-? at her, and shake her like a doll, but he didn't, couldn't, and she continued.

"What do you think he's going to do if you kill me? You'll ride of into the sunset? Well, I can tell you right now—that's never going to happen! You kill me, he'll never forgive you, he'll hate you forever! The police will come and you'll go to prison where you belong—or the Looney bin, which is even better—seeing as all the screws in your head are loose." She made a crazy gesture to get her point through. "He'll _never _come and visit you."

"You're a liar!" She shrieked. "He's loves me, he'll never leave me. I hate you, die!"

It was the loudest bang! that Arya had ever heard, and it made her ears ring. She expected to feel pain, to be dead, but Gendry had shoved her to the floor and was shielding her small body with his. Krissi hadn't prepared for the kick of the gun when it fired, and her arm flung wide, missing them by a long shot, the bullet ending up somewhere in one of the books on the shelf in the back of the class.

There were no screams from the hall outside, because it was the end of the day, and all the students were already back at the dorms or in the cafeteria. Arya already been talking to Gendry for almost an hour before Krissi showed up, and it had been nearly half-an-hour since. No one heard the shoot, no one was calling the police, no one was coming to save them—and Arya had pocked the pissed off bear with a stick—whilst the bear had a gun.

"AARGH!" Krissi screamed in fury as she saw them. "How could you? How could you betray me like this!" She screamed at Gendry, tears running hot down her cheeks. "I loved you! And you chose her instead! Why?!" She pointed the gun at them.

"Krissi," Gendry murmured softly, slowly levering himself off of Arya, and turning around, looking up at Krissi just ten feet away, while still blocking the other girl with his body. "Please don't do this," he begged. "Please don't do something that you can't take back."

Krissi's gaze was completely focused on him, sighing softly at the sound of his voice. Slowly, using Gendry's body as a view-shield, Arya wormed on her belly under the row of desks that lined near the way, and to the narrow isle. Smooth like water, quiet as air, fast as wind. She slid on the floor, her shoes discarded, getting closer and closer to Krissi. She wasn't even sure if Gendry noticed whether she was still there anymore, if he did he didn't show it, he just kept talking, keeping the focus on him, he was hopeful enough to want her to slip out the door, but he was smart enough to know that wasn't her.

"Krissi, you were always a good student. You paid attention in class, always listened to my suggestions and handed in great work. You're the best goalie that I've ever had on my team, you can almost catch every ball that comes your way. You work hard, and as a teacher I'm proud to have a student like that."

Some of the anger was leaving Krissi, her lips turning into a smile, but her eyes were still unhinged. "I never doubted you, Mr. Waters." She swore. "I just needed to see how far under her witches spell you were."

Gendry nodded, forcing his eyes not to flicker over to Arya was she slithered her way to Krissi. He wished that she'd just get out of here while he had her distracted, but knew she never would. It infuriated him that she was so stubborn, so loyal that she wouldn't leave without him.

He felt disgusted and ashamed with himself for what he was about to say next, both because it was inappropriate and it played on her delusion, digging himself deeper into her infatuation, making her fantasy true in her head. But he needed to do it, he needed her to lower the gun, but she needed to trust him again, make her think that he was in love with her—he'd deal with the disturbed emotions that it brought up later—right now he just needed to make sure that he and Arya made it out of here alive, and that Krissi got the serious help that she really needed.

"You are very beautiful, Krissi." He whispered, slowly getting up onto his feet.

Arya paused at that and almost exclaimed asshe heard it, but bit her tongue; she knew he was just playing her game, but didn't like the taste it left in her mouth at him saying these words to Krissi. _He's doing it for me_, she knew. By now she was level with Krissi, the next isle over; all she had to do was go around and get behind her, wait for a signal from Gendry when the gun wasn't pointing at him, and take Krissi out.

"I've never such green eyes as yours before," he said. "Like the colour of the see on a clear day, so beautiful."

Arya's lips twisted as she heard Krissi giggle a little at the compliment; Arya thought her eyes looked like green snot. She was lowering the gun, distracted by Gendry's liquid words. She saw the gun still in Krissi's grasp, but pointing to the floor, hanging at her side. Arya took her chance and made her move.

Arya rose from the floor, like helium balloon, blood pumping with adrenaline. In one move she grabbed Krissi's gun hand and stomped the back of the her knee making her knee give, before drawing her toes sharply down. Krissi cried out in pain and surprise, as her injured knee giving beneath her.

Fury came across her face as she screamed, and her grip tightened on the gun before Arya could completely get it out of her hand. Gendry quickly joined in, restraining her free hand as she tried to beat at Arya, it wasn't as easy as it should have been; she was a teenage girl, he was a grown man, but her crazy anger was making her stronger, and she wouldn't stop struggling.

"Let go of me!" Krissi screamed.

"Give me the gun!" Arya shouted back; she didn't struggle this much when she put the goo in her hair.

"Calm down, Krissi. It's over," Gendry told her as she kicked out at him.

"Never!" And there was a second _bang_! as her finger found the trigger, and the bullet ate through the wooden top of the desk right next to them. "I'm going to see you dead!"

Arya tried to stomp on the girl's knee again, but the angle wasn't right and she kept moving twisting in the wind like a ribbon. The gun fired again, but Arya wasn't sure where the bullet went this time, she was too distracted. The gun kicked, and Arya was finally able to tear the gun from the blonde's grasp. Arya backed up, holding the smoking gun in her hand. It was hot and cold, and heavy in her hands. She didn't want it, and quickly stashed the weapon inside one of the desks, before going back to help Gendry with Krissi.

She couldn't understand why he was having such a rough time of subduing the hysterical, crying and screaming girl. And then she saw it, the blood that was covering the leg of his pants, and she gasped.

"You shot him!" She screamed. Arya had never felt the likes of a true fury before this moment, when she was Gendry's blood. And she was sure that if she still had the gun, she would have killed Krissi and not cared a bit. But she didn't have the gun, and she could see how weak he was getting from the blood loss. She needed to stop Krissi and now. She grabbed the brass bull ornament that Gendry kept at the corner of his desk. It was solid and hefty. And she raised it over her head in two hands, and gave a battle cry of sorts as she brought it down upon Krissi's head.

The blond cried out and then became deadweight as she lost consciousness, and she dropped to the floor. Arya ignored the girl, setting the bull on the desk next to her, and going straight for Gendry. He looked like he was going down, and she grabbed his arm, and helped him to the floor before he dropped, shoving the desks out of the way to make more room.

"You're bleeding!" She said needlessly, staring at the red with wide eyes.

"Call the police," he told her, his voice strained. "My cell phone's in my desk." He grasped the wound in his thigh, the blood flowing between his fingers.

Arya jumped to her feet, leapt over Krissi's crumpled body, a twist of red matting her blood hair at the corner of her head. And found Gendry's phone from his top drawer. She quickly dialled the police, telling them to send cops and an ambulence, that her teacher was shot, and told them were she was. She was told to stay on the line, but she couldn't be spared for that, so she put the phone of speaker, and grabbed a box of tissues from Gendry's desk to see if it could help stop the flow of blood as she ran back to him.

Aray knelt down next to Gendry, her hands clasped over his, trying to help stop the flow of blood with Kleenex. She looked at him, sweat on his brow, a spark of pain in his eyes, but also relief—relief that she was okay as they waited for police and ambulance. And that was when Arya understood why Krissi had grown obsessed with him, why she thought what she felt was love, because Arya felt it to—but in a less psycho you'll-love-me-or-I'm-going-to-kill-you sort of way.

"Thank you, Arya." He murmured, gasping as she used more Kleenex. "For telling me,"

"I should have sooner," she cried.

"Shh," he hushed her gently, despite his own pain.

"It's all my fault."

"No. It isn't." He told her firmly. "You were brave and strong."

"She shot you!"

"I'm fine. Look at me, I'm fine. We're going to be okay." And he gazed into her greys eyes, and caressed her face and thumbed away the tears from her cheeks, leaving behind streaks of his warm blood.

_-tbc-_  
**********Game/of/Thrones**********

**Note:**

**Well? What did you think? Was it crazy enough for you? Don't worry it goes on... maybe. Keep reading and find out!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**y**


	13. Chapter 13: The Upshot

**a/n: Includes swearing.**

**The ages for the characters are as listed:**  
**Robb - 20**  
**Jon - 20**  
**Sansa - 18**  
**Arya - 16**  
**Bran - 14**  
**Rickon - 11**  
**-**  
**Jaqen (female) - 16**  
**-**  
**Gendry - 27**  
**-**  
**-**

**********Game/of/Thrones**********  
*****

**North Snow Private High School for Girls;**  
**A Change of Pace:**

_Chapter 13: _—  
**The Upshot:**

The police came. The ambulance took the three of them away to the hospital. Krissi was restrained to a bed, still unconscious, with a uniform keeping watch over her and a nurse. Gendry was taken into surgery to get the bullet from his leg. And Arya was left alone, the healthiest of the three.

She was left in a room, with a officer outside the door. The doctor told her she was in shock, and made sure that she was wrapped warmly before he left her alone. A nurse stayed while her parents were called, but it would be nearly three hours yet before they got here. The tears had stopped coming, and the nurse had cleaned up most of Gendry's blood from her skin—she could smell it as she lay there, exhausted and numb—and gave her a pair of scrub pants so she wasn't just wearing a skirt.

Her brain was sort of at a stand still, as she waited for her parents to come so that the police could question her properly, she was under eighteen so a parent needed to be present when questioned. She wanted it to be over with already, but it wasn't.

It was forty-five minutes that Gendry was in surgery and put in recovery. When Arya found out he was out, she made a racket until they let her see him, but she had to sit in a wheelchair, even though she wasn't hurt, and keep wrapped up. She would have agreed to anything as long as they let her see him.

The nurse wheeled her in, and left her alone at his bedside.

She looked upon his handsome face, his expression smooth and painless, his bright blue eyes hidden behind closed lids. His shaggy black hair clung to the sweat on his forehead. He was wearing a gown and tucked under a blanket, where she could see that his leg was propped up on a pillow.

She watched him breathe easily, and she knew that he was okay, but she wouldn't feel better until he was awake, and she saw his blue eyes again, until she heard his rough and gentle voice. She wanted to take his hand, to hold it, to make sure that he knew she was there with him and okay, but she held herself back.

She sighed heavily as she waited for her parents to arrive, and wondered how they were going to react. They'd be relieved that she was okay; scared about what she'd been through; upset that she never said anything the summer that she had been back, when they find out after she talked to the detective. She wondered if the police had called Gendry's family too, like they had hers and Krissi's.

She'd never thought about things like that before. If he had any family, friends—a girlfriend. Why had she automatically think that he was single? He was a man, handsome, smart, funny, nice, brave. Of course he had a girlfriend, otherwise he was gay! Arya shook her head. She needed to stop that, he was her teacher, she was his student. Look what happened last time a girl thought that she loved him and they should be together.

Arya sighed forlornly, and sat back in the wheelchair, never taking her gaze from Gendry's face, his rising chest as he slept; always feeling the urge to reach out to him, to caress his cheek like he had done two hours earlier, but held back, mentally scolding herself, telling herself she was disgusting.

She must have nodded off sometime, because she opened her eyes to someone calling her name softly.

"Arya,"

Arya moaned and blinked, rubbing the weariness from her eyes, and looked to find Gendry looking at her with those blue eyes. "Gendry! You're finally awake." She jumped to her feet, the blankets falling from her and to the floor, she didn't realize what she called him, but he had, though he said nothing.

"Are you okay?" Was the first thing that he asked, looking her over as best he could from his current position.

Arya nodded, her hands gripping the edge of the bed. "Just shock, they said, but that was hours ago."

"Were you here the whole time?" He wondered.

She nodded. "I wanted to be here when you woke up, to make sure that you were okay before my parents came."

"They must be worried about you," he said.

She just gave a small shrug, she didn't want to think about that right now. "What about your parents?" She asked him. "Won't they be worried?"

He smiled sadly. "I never knew my father, and mother died when I was just a kid. The only things that I remember about her was that she had yellow hair and she sang to me. I lived with my uncle until I was seventeen, but he's gone now too."

"Oh. I'm sor—"

"It's okay, you didn't know." He patted her hands in reassurance. He gave her a small smile. "Did you speak to the police yet?"

"I can't make an official statement until my parents get here, but when they find out you're awake, they're gonna want to ask you a few questions." She was quiet for a moment, a worried expression on her face.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Am I going to get in trouble?" She asked. "It was my—"

"Stop saying that!" He chided her gently. "It _wasn't_ your fault."

But the girl still didn't look convinced. Gendry sighed, she was being stubborn, trying to take all the blame. But no one was to blame, not really. How could any one of them think that this was going to happen? If anyone was to blame, it was himself. He was the one that Krissi was infatuated with.

"Arya Stark?" a nurse questioned, peeking inside the room.

"Yes?" Arya turned to her.

"You parents are here," she said. "They're waiting in your room."

"Okay, thank you." The nurse disappeared, and Arya turned back to Gendry. "I guess I have to go."

"Yeah," he agreed.

"I'll come back, and said goodbye, okay?" Arya asked, almost nervously like she wasn't sure if he wanted her to or not.

"I would like that," he told her softly, and she gave a relieved smile. "Now go, your parents must be worried sick."

Arya nodded, grabbed the blankets and putting them in the wheelchair seat, waving at him before she left, pushing the chair in front of her and back to her room. She was nervous, she hoped that they weren't angry with her for lying to them.

But when she entered the room, that didn't seem to be the case, as her father gathered her into his arms, and held her tight. Murmuring her name over and over again, almost like a prayer, and her mother wrapped her arms around the both of them, crying into her hair. Arya wasn't sure that she had seen her mother ever do that before. She felt so safe her parents' arms, and felt herself breaking down again, letting the fear of the event roll through her again.

"Arya, are you alright, sweetheart?" He father asked, his head buried in her hair like her mother's.

"Yeah," she murmured. "I am okay. I really am."

"We got here as soon as the police called," her mother muttered.

"I know you did," Arya said. "I really missed you guys."

"We're so glad that you're alright, sweetie." Ned said, and they finally parted a little. "The detective that we talked to said that he wanted to talk to you now that we're here, the sooner the better, when it's fresher in you memory. Would you be up to that?"

Arya nodded, "I'll be okay."

"Alright." And after kissing her on the forehead, he went to find the detective.

Xx

The Starks finally sat down with the detective, back in Arya's room. Parents sitting on either side of their youngest daughter, Ned with his arms wrapped around her shoulders, holding her to his side, and Catelyn holding Arya's hand tight in both of hers, almost too tight.

The older detective, about her father's age, who's name was Yoren sat in a chair in front of her, a notebook in his hand and a pen in the other. He told her to start from the beginning.

"Which beginning?" Arya asked him. "Today's beginning, or when I started school at N.S.P.H.?"

"Does it have bearing on what happened today?" The man asked.

Arya nodded silently, and she could feel her mother's hot stare. Their daughter could hide things so well from them when she wanted. And this seemed to be one of those things, and something that she shouldn't have.

"Then start there," he said.

And that was where she started, it went much the way it had when she told Gendry. The detective asked questions to clarify facts, or asked her to go back and explain things in further detail, all the while writing in his notebook. Ned and Catelyn had been hearing this for the first time, and they ended up interrupting and asked why she hadn't told them what was happening, among a bunch of other things. But the detective didn't seem to mind; it gave him a look into her state of mind and Krissi's as well.

Finally, she got to today, what happened after school when she stayed behind in class to tell Gendry, and what happened when Krissi came with the gun, and all the she had said. She remembered it all, and wasn't likely to forgot it anytime soon.

When Arya talked about the gun and the shots going off, her mother started to silently cry again, squeezing her hands so tightly, that the girl believed she was going to lose all blood circulation in the limb. Because Arya couldn't, Ned soothingly rubbed her mother's back.

She told the detective about Jaqen and Uma, and how they could corroborate her story up until her and Gendry's encounter with Krissi. It turns out that Krissi had thought her plan through; she got the jump on Jaqen and Uma as they headed up stairs, locking them in the closet. They weren't discovered and freed until Arya had called the police.

"Alright, I have all I need for now. If I have any questions, I'll call." The man said, standing and heading for the door, tucking the notebook into his coat pocket.

"Are you going to speak with Mr. Waters now?" She asked him.

"Yes." He nodded. "I wanted to speak with you first, since Mr. Waters just had surgery a few hours ago." And then he left.

"Are you ready to go?" Ned asked, as Catelyn stopped crying once more.

"I told Mr. Gendry that I would say goodbye before I left," she said.

"Dear, you can talk to your teacher later—" her mother started.

Arya jumped to her feet and turned to them angrily. "I want to say goodbye to Mr. Waters! I said that I would, and he expects me to." She said firmly, her fists clenched.

"He just had surgery, Arya. I'm sure your teacher is exhausted after everything he's been through, and so must you. I think he would understand," Catelyn said.

But Arya shook her head. "He was shot because of me! He said that it wasn't my fault, but I know it was. I grabbed the gun, instead of sneaking out while he had her distracted like he wanted me to. And that was why he got shot!"

"Honey, he was right. It's nobody's fault. Sometime things in this world just happen," Ned told her softly.

"That doesn't change how I feel!" She protested.

"Your right." He agreed. "You've been through something traumatic and scary, and all you can think about are the what-ifs. But you can't change the past, Arya. It's set in stone. You can only live in the present and think about the future. Remember the past, so that you won't make the same mistakes in the future, that's all you can do." He gave her a soft smile, his hands clasped in his laps as he gazed at her. "You can say goodbye to your teacher, and then we'll head home."

"Okay." She said in relief. But then she realized, "What do you mean, home?"

"We're taking you home, Arya." Catelyn told her.

"What? But why?" she protested.

"Arya, someone just tried to kill you, we are taking you home." She stood up and her expression brokered no argument, but Arya argued anyways.

"But I don't want to go! What about Jaqen and Uma and school? What about Mr. Waters?"

"Arya, there was a shooting at your school, it's going to be closed for a week at least, while the police investigate. We think it would be best if you come home for a while, be with family while your dealing with what happened." Her father informed her quietly. Unlike her mother who told her what was happening, he explained it to her.

Arya sighed, her lips pursed but nodded. "Okay... but I'm saying goodbye to Mr. Waters, and I need to get some things from my room, and check on Jaqen." She told them, her arms crossed over her chest firmly, daring them to deny her this.

"Of course, dear." Her mother finally said.

Xx

It was almost an hour later, when the detective was finally done interviewing Gendry, and Arya was finally allowed to go in.

The bed was raised, and he was half sitting up from his interview, a nurse was checking his intervenes line. He looked tired, about to fall asleep, but he seemed to perk up as she walked in, clad in a pair of big and baggy green scrubs' pants that dragged on the floor so she rolled the bottoms of the legs. There was some dried blood on her white sleeves, and brown smears on her sweater vest, her whole uniform was ruined.

"Hey," she said softly, coming over to his bed as the nurse left. "How did it go?"

"Good." His voice cracked, a little dry, and he took a sip from the plastic cup that was sitting in front of his on the little tray table that hung over his bed. "Sorry I ruined your uniform, Arya." He looked her up and down.

She looked away for a brief moment. "It's okay, it's just clothes. I'm really happy you're going to be okay, Mr. Waters."

"That makes two of us," he chuckled. "You talked to the detective?"

"Yeah," she nodded, picking at the blanket at the edge of the bed. "He was nice. Didn't drill me for answers, just let me talk."

"Yeah. And what about you're parents? I assume that it was their first time hearing about Krissi?"

Arya bit her lip. "They were a little upset that I didn't tell them..."

"Hmm. You came to say goodbye, right? Are you going home then?"

Arya nodded. "The school's going to be closed for a bit, my mother said. So they're taking me home for a bit, said it would be good to be around family."

"They're right." He told her.

"But what about you?" She protested, looking at him.

Gendry smiled. "I'll be okay, Arya. They're going to keep me here for a day or two, and then send me home—with a cane."

"A cane?" She couldn't help but chuckle. "Like an old man cane?"

He shook his head, his eyes glowing with laughter. "You shouldn't laugh at you're elders," he teased.

This time she laughed, and he loved her laugh. She hardly did it, he knew, so when she did in his presence, he paid attention. The way her lips stretched wide with the smile, and her grey eyes crinkled. She was beautiful, even if she didn't know it. He wanted so much to tell her, but stayed his tongue just in time.

"Go." He told her softly but firmly, and he watched as that spark of laughter left her eyes and lips and she looked sad again. "Go be with your brothers and sister and your parents, Arya."

"Tell me you'll be okay." She told him stubbornly. "Promise you will,"

His expression grew serious as he looked her in the eye. "Arya, I will be fine, I promise you."

She was silent for a long moment, her eyes narrowed as she searched his. "I'll take you at your word."

"Good." He gave her an easy smile. "Now go home."

"Mr. Waters?"

The both looked to the doors at the interruption.

"Mum, what are you doing?" Arya was surprised, embarrassed and a little angry that her time with Gendry kept getting interrupted.

"Mrs. Stark!" Gendry said, sitting up a little straighter; he had been casual, too casual with her daughter and she was giving him a look.

"Hello all!" Ned stepped into the room alongside his wife.

"Daddy!" Arya groaned through her teeth, and Gendry couldn't help the twitch of his lips at her reaction and embarrassment.

"Mr. Stark!" he greeted. And now he knew who Arya took after most, her father; strong features, dark hair and grey eyes. And when he looked back to when he met her two brothers last year, she saw that her brother Jon was the same; strong features, dark hair, grey eyes. "It's good to finally meet you, though the circumstances aren't."

"We just wanted to thank you for saving our daughter, Mr. Waters." Catelyn told him.

Arya's face grew hot with complete embarrassment.

"Thank you." He looked sidelong at the girl, her cheeks red as she turned her face away. "But Arya's the one that saved my life, Mrs. Stark. You should be very proud; you have a strong and caring and brave daughter."

"We are and we do." Ned told him and stepped up to the bed and held out his hand. Gendry shook it firmly. "But you were with our daughter, and you helped keep her alive. We owe our greatest thanks and our debt."

"You don't!" he protested firmly. "We saved each other, therefore we owe each other nothing."

"You're are a good man, Mr. Waters." Catelyn murmured, nodded gravely before she turned and left, but not before a glance at her daughter who looked like she was on fire.

"Thank you again, Mr. Waters." Her father said. He looked to his daughter, a small smile on his lips. "We'll be waiting outside, Arya." And he followed his wife.

"They seem very nice." Gendry said.

Arya groaned a little, before finally raising her head again to find him smiling at her. She gave a little smile back. "Goodbye, Mr. Waters. Get better soon,"

"Goodbye, Arya. Have a good time with your family," he said, touching her narrow shoulder briefly before she left. He sighed as he was left alone once more in complete silence. He was in so much trouble.

Xx

It was almost 10:00 p.m. when they left the hospital.

"He's the one, isn't he?" Her father murmured to his daughter as they walked from the hospital and through the parking lot to the car, his arm around her shoulders, holding her close. He's almost lost this, he thought.

Arya's heart felt like it had stopped in her chest. Did he someone how realize what she felt for her teacher? No. He wouldn't be this relaxed or calm if he did. "W-what?!" She gasped.

"The teacher that you met your first day, after your mother and I left."

"Oh. Yeah. He found me on the curb when I was crying, and then he stopped them." She explained as they made it to the car, her mother already waiting. And they climbed in.

"I'm glad he was there," Ned whispered as they buckled up and started the car, pulling out. But Arya wasn't sure which time he meant.

Xx

When they arrived at the school, Arya had to argue and beg her parents to convince them that she could go to her room and get her things by herself. Her mother was seriously against it, and so was her father, but Ned could see that she wanted to say a private goodbye to her friend. He gave her twenty-minutes, other wise he was coming in.

She jumped from the car and ran to the Sophomore Dorm. When she got to her room, she found a rather stressed out Jaqen, pacing the walls. The girl pun around to her and gave her a crushing hug.

"Oh my Gods, Arya! Are you okay? She demanded, finally pulling back and noticing the blood on her uniform.

"I'm fine." Arya told her. "It's Mr. Waters' blood."

"What! Is he okay?"

"Yeah. He just got shot in the leg, he's in the hospital recovering." Arya explained, sitting on the edge of her bed. Jaqen sat down next to her. "I heard you and Uma got locked in the closet?"

Jaqen nodded, angry and embarrassed. "That crazy bitch got the drop on us. We had last class together, and were headed straight up to meet you, and the next thing we knew, we were shoved into a dark supply closet and she locked the door. We were on the second floor near the stairs, but by the time that we found the door and light switch and started yelling, the halls were cleared. I'm so sorry, Arya!"

"I'm glad you weren't there." She said.

"If we were, maybe Mr. Waters wouldn't have gotten shot!" She protested.

Arya shook her head. "You don't know that. Everybody lived in the end, so it turned out all right."

"We were stuck in that fucking closet for almost two hours, were heard the gunshots, but we couldn't do anything about it. We didn't even have our cell phones, they were still in turned off in our lockers."

"Are you going to be staying here?" Arya asked. "While the school's closed."

"I called my mum right after I was done talking to the police, she going to be here the day after tomorrow to pick me up." She looked at Arya. "You're going home, aren't you?"

Arya silently nodded and got up. There first thing that she was did was change out of her soiled uniform and scrub-pants, and put them in a plastic bag; she changed into a pair of track pants, a plain tee and blue hoodie over top and a pair of skater shoes. She packed a bag of her clothes, with Nymeria and the soccer ball that Gendry let her have last year, and a few other things as well. She didn't take her blankets, but took her pillow.

"I'll see you in a little while?" Jaqen asked.

Arya nodded and gave her friend a hug, a small smile on her lips as she left, her bag slung over her shoulder, and pillow tucked under her arm. She made her way back to the car.

"Did you get to say goodbye to your friend?" Ned asked.

Arya nodded demurely. He started the car up again and pulled out of the dark parking lot, finally head home.

She leaned her head against her pillow where she put it against the window, her eyes closed, she watched the streetlights and car headlights flash by.

Xx

She groaned as the slamming car doors woke her, and would have fallen out of the seat when her dad opened it, if it weren't for her seatbelt. He caught her pillow though, before it hit the ground.

"Daddy?" She groaned, trying to rub the sleep and tiredness from her eyes.

"We're home, sweetie." He murmured. "Let's get you fed and then into bed."

"Okay." She undid her seatbelt and slipped from the car, while her dad grabbed her bag and locked the car up.

It was late and everyone seemed to be in bed. Ned sat Arya down, not at the dinning room table, but the soft couch in the living room, and left her to help Catelyn in the kitchen.

She almost fell asleep again, waiting, but the smell of hot food woke her. She didn't complain that she wasn't sick when her mother set a tray on her lap with a bowl of chicken soup, because she felt like she was starving right now and would have eaten anything. She crushed some crackers in as her mother briefly caressed her head, turning the television on low.

She ate her soup quietly, almost mechanically, without thought. She tasted the hot liquid briefly as she chewed it and swallowed. Soon she was finished and full, the warm food in her belly making her even more tired and she yawned. She turned the TV off, and took her dishes to the kitchen. She hugged her parents— who were talking quietly in the dinning room, she knew they were talking about her but she didn't care at the moment—before she went upstairs to bed.

The only thing she managed to do was go pee before falling into bed, still in her pants and hoodie, her skin still a little sticky from Gendry's blood, asleep within a few minutes.

Xx

She didn't dream, she was too tired to, but she knew they might come later.

She woke up briefly in the night when someone moved beside her. Sometime in the night, her father must have come in without waking her, and tucked her properly under the blankets, and Nymeria in her arms.

_Gendry_, she thought, cracking open her eyes. But in the faint light streaming through her cracked curtain, she saw red hair, not dark. "Rickon," she murmured, her little brother must have crawled in with her. She put her arm around her brother's slim waist and pulled him close to her, tucking him under her chin, she held the boy between her and Nymeria. Falling back asleep to his soft breathing.

Xx

She groaned and moaned when she woke up in the morning, she felt like a lump of shit on the hot sidewalk. When she cracked open her eyes, she glimpsed the clock; 11:17 a.m. She wanted to go back to sleep, but she just felt too gross in her skin to manage it.

She dragged herself from bed, and that was when she noticed that Rickon wasn't there anymore. He must've left earlier, probably at school. She stumbled around her room, found her bag that her father had brought up when he tucked her in, and dumped the contents onto her bed. She took the plastic bag with her soiled uniform in it and hid them away in her closet so her mother wouldn't find them and try and through them away. This was the uniform that she was wearing when she realized that she was in love with Gendry, and she was going to keep them forever if she could. She grabbed some underwear, socks, a long-sleeved _Doctor Who (10th Doctor with the TARDIS) _shirt and a pair of zip-offs, along with her toiletries and went down the hall to the bathroom that all her siblings shared to have a shower.

She washed herself twice before just standing under the hot stream and remembered.

She remembered the gun, how heavy and cold it felt in her hands, it warm after firing. She remembered Krissi's hysterical screams. How Gendry didn't make a sound as the bullet tore into his leg. The red that didn't seem to stop flowing. The smell of his blood still on her skin. She washed herself once more.

There was a gentle knocking at the door, but she started, jumping in surprise and fear, almost like it was the gun firing again. She put her hands out to stop herself from falling.

"Arya?" She heard the muffled voice on the other side of the door.

She quickly turned off the water and grabbed a towel, wrapping to around herself as she stepped from the tub onto the mat.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You've been in there a long time, sweetie. Are you alright?" Ned called quietly through the door.

"I'm okay." She told him.

"Alright. Come down for something to eat after you're done."

"Sure,"

When she knew that her father was gone, she took off her towel and patted herself drying before putting on deodorant and slipping on her clothes. She brushed her hair, cleaned her ears, and put moisturizer on her face but no makeup.

She went downstairs, and found not only her mother and father at the table, but also Rickon and Bran. Ned must have taken the day off work to be here for her, in case she needed a hug or to talk. Rickon jumped from his seat and gave her a hug before she sat, and Bran was giving her a relieved look, and his eyes seemed a little red like he had been crying. She didn't see Sansa, and while she knew that mother had allowed her brothers to stay home today, her sister would rather be at school—though Arya was kind of hurt by the thought, she tried not to let it bother her. How would Sansa feel if Arya had died yesterday, would she care, would she even cry?

"How was your sleep, dear?" Her mother asked her, setting down a plate of brunch in front of her.

"I slept pretty well," Arya said, sending Rickon a smile before she dug into her sausage and hash browns. "This is good." She commented around a mouthful.

"Arya," her mother started.

Arya quickly swallowed her mouthful, and looked her worried mother straight in the eye. "I really am, mum." She swore. "What happened yesterday can't be taken back, but Mr. Waters is going to recover and Krissi's going to get the help that she needs."

"You should have told us about what was happening," Catelyn murmured.

Arya sighed and took a bite out of her sausage. She just woken up an hour ago, and she didn't want to talk about this stuff in front of Bran and Rickon. She didn't know how much they already knew, and she didn't want to scare them, not when it seemed that Bran had already been crying. Her father seemed to know what she was thinking about as she looked at her brothers.

"Catelyn, she here and she's okay and that's all that matters." Ned murmured, taking his wife's hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Catelyn smiled softly. "You're right. I'm happy that you're here, Arya—safe."

"Thanks, mum." Arya gave her mother a small smile, continuing to eat. "Since you guys skipped school, what do you want to do?" She asked her brothers.

They smiled at her, and she knew that wanted to play soccer in the yard. It was what they had bonded over the summer. Though Arya had conflicted feelings about it, after brunch she went out into the backyard with the ball that Gendry had given her. Soccer reminded her of both Gendry and Krissi. The only relatively good memories of Krissi that she had was when they played soccer together, because they weren't enemies there, they were team-mates, but it had been shadowed by thunderclouds. But she only had good memories of Gendry. He'd shown her the game, taught her how to play. And as she played with her brothers, that was what she focused on—she didn't want to think about anything else.

Xx

It was later in the afternoon when the phone rang, and her mother called up that it was for her. She ran down the stairs, knowing exactly who it was going to be. She took the handheld from her mother and took it back up to her room, closing the door behind her, she flopped down on her bed and smiled.

"Hello?"

"_Arya_!" Jon sighed in relief.

"_You don't know how good it is to hear your voice_." Robb said; they must be using conference-call.

"I could say the same. It took you guys long enough to call, I was starting to think you'd forgotten about me." She joked.

"_We could never forget bout you_," Jon told her grimly.

Arya sighed, she knew the light-heartedness wasn't going to last that long. "When did daddy call you?" She wondered.

"_Last night_," Jon said.

"_We wanted to talk to you_," Robb said. "_But dad shut us down, said that it was too late and to call later today."_

"How much did he tell you?"

"_The cliff notes_."

"Then that's all you need to know."

"_Arya, please don't shut us out. We need to know that you're okay." _Jon murmured.

Arya let out a small gasp and bit her lip. She didn't want to cry, but she felt tears trail down her cheeks.

"_Arya_?" Robb whispered, concern coating his voice.

"I-I—" she started, but couldn't seem to continue.

"_It's all right_." Jon shushed her soothingly, almost like a mother. "_You don't have to, we aren't going to push you."_

"No. I-I—I need too, Jon." She told him.

"_Okay. Okay. Whenever you're ready_," he crooned.

"It was all harmless in the beginning," she said, sniffing and wiping her wet cheeks. "But then it wasn't anymore. I thought that I could deal with it myself, like I've done everything else. But it just kept getting worse and worse. And then I knew that it wasn't just about me anymore."

"_You're teacher_?" Robb asked. "_The one that was shot_." He remembered meeting Gendry, the guy seemed pretty cool.

"Uh-huh!" She sobbed. "Krissi was infatuated with him, and even though she threatened to get me 'gone', I knew that Mr. Waters was the only one who would listen to me. He'd already asked me once before and I told him no; if I had just told him the truth, none of this would of happened!"

"_You can't know that for sure_." Jon told her.

"_You can't play the what-if game, Arya_." Robb said.

"I know. I know." She sighed. "I try not to, but I can't help it."

"_You're so stubborn, little sister_." Jon said fondly, with brotherly-love, in a completely different way than the way Gendry had said it. "_You try and carry the world on your shoulders, do everything on your own, refuse to ask for help. But sometimes there are just things you can't do alone_,"

"That was why I went to Mr. Waters," she agreed.

"_You did the right thing_."

"Mum keeps asking why I didn't say anything to her, like she doesn't even know me at all." Arya mused. "Like she can't understand what it's like to be a teenager, all the pressure and expectations. It's exhausting, I try not to get annoyed, but it hard. She wants me to confide in her, but why would she think I would start doing that now, when I never did before?"

"_Put yourself in her shoes, Arya_." Robb reasoned. "_You're her child, her youngest daughter. She loves you to bits, even when she get frustrated with all your stubbornness. You remind her of Aunt Lyanna. What do you think she felt when she got a call last night from the police, saying that you'd been in an incident, a shooting, and you were in the hospital? The three hour ride there must have been hell. And she wouldn't have been able to go to you immediately, she had to call dad, and the boys and Sansa were just getting out of school. For all she knew, you were dying, and she wasn't there. Imagine how you'd feel if that happened to anyone of us—she has six children, she probably has those feelings every day."_

"Wow." Arya whispered, as she _did_ think about it. She probably only glimpsed the tip of the despair and fear and helplessness that Catelyn must have felt when the police called, and now she felt like a selfish bitch. "I'm a horrible daughter,"

"_No. Your just stubborn and high-handed and difficult because of all you opinions_." Robb chuckled.

"_But that's why we all love you, Arya_." Jon said.

Arya felt the warmth spread inside her. "I love you guys, too. You're the best big brothers any girl could have."

"_So, how are you really_?" Jon asked.

Arya sighed. "I really am fine. I just want Mr. Waters to recover proper, and things to go back to how they were."

"_If things went back to the way there were, you would be right back to where you started_." Robb pointed out. "_Look to the future, not the past_."

"You sound just like daddy." She remarked.

Jon sniggered a little.

"_I'll take that as a compliment_." Robb growled.

"I've never been so scared in my life," she said suddenly, quietly. "I wanted to puke. I'd never even seen a gun before in real life, it wasn't as cool as they make it look in the movies. I held it, you know? I was trying to get it from her hands. It fired while I was touching it. It shot Mr. Waters while I was holding it."

"_But your finger wasn't on the trigger_." Jon reminded her.

"It might as well have been!"

"_You need to stop thinking that! It wasn't you who brought that gun there with the intention of hurting someone, you weren't the one that aimed it, or loaded it. All you did was what you thought you had to do to live, and guess what? It worked! You're alive, and Mr. Waters is alive, and even the other girl is alive. __**You're alive**__! And we are so happy that you did what you did so that you're talking to us right now_!"

Arya swallowed as she felt like crying again, and didn't try and stop it. Her brothers were slowly breaking down her walls, helping her deal with whatever this was—the survivors guilt that she was feeling, even though no one had died. But she would have taken that bullet for Gendry. He never did anything to deserve this, he was a good teacher and a good man, he just wanted to teach children so that they could grow up and have a future. It wasn't his fault whether his students fell in love with him or not. He was friendly, but not overly so. He helped his students if he could, like he did her—he helped her find soccer.

"He said that it wasn't my fault. But I knew when he said that, that he was blaming himself." She said.

"_That's understandable_," Robb replied. "_The girl was infatuated with __**him**__."_

"Don't say that! It wasn't his fault. He couldn't stop how that girl felt about it, he didn't even suspect!" Arya shouted.

She could hear the smile in his voice. "_You're right. It wasn't his fault. Just like it wasn't yours. Maybe it wasn't even the girl's either. Something was wrong in her brain."_

"Her brain?" Arya wondered. She didn't know much about the brain, but she did know that sickness could affect it in several different way, when the chemical balance was off. What Krissi saw wasn't really what happened, her brain twisted things to suit her fantasy. She was sick, and she hadn't even know it. "I don't..."

"_Arya, sometimes things just happen, and that's the way it is_." Jon said quietly. "_You can't stop them even if you try. Thing happen indirectly that connect later on in life, it's not any one person's fault_."

"Jon?"

"_Yeah, little sister?"_

"Did you just go all wise, the world-is-all-connected monk on me?"

_"..."_

Robb's loud laughter burst across the line, and Arya had to take the phone from her ear, lest she go deaf. He was gasping, and she knew grabbing his stomach, trying to keep himself from laughing apart.

"_Shut up, Robb!"_ Jon's voice came in distantly. And Robb's laughter suddenly turned into a breathy, gasp-y _ooof!_ and then Jon was back on the line as their brother was left gasping, and feeling the throb of an assaulted limb. "_Sorry about that."_ Jon said, like nothing ever happened.

"That's okay." Arya laughed. "Who knows how long he could have went for."

"_I can hear the pair of you, you know." _Robb grumbled.

"_We have to go, Arya. But were coming over on the weekend_." Jon told her.

"You don't—" She started to protest, on account that it was an automatic response, even though she wanted nothing more than to see her brothers.

"_We are anyway_." Robb replied.

She smiled. "Okay."

"_Alright. We love you, little sister_." Jon murmured.

"I love you guys too."

"_We'll se you soon, Arya_." Robb said.

She was about to hang up, but she heard them still talking, distantly. Curious, she listened.

"_I can't believe that you actually kicked me!"_

_"Serves you right. Who actually rolls around on the floor with laughter, you idiot?"_

And then their voices finally cut out as they hung up. Arya sighed and did the same, but not before she laughed. The day after tomorrow and her brothers would be here, she couldn't wait. After talking with them, she felt better than she had in the last few days since Uma told her that Krissi was back.

She took the phone back down stairs, and asked her mother if she could help with dinner. Catelyn instantly set her to work chopping vegetables, as Arya told her Robb and Jon coming home for the weekend.

Xx

It was the next day in the afternoon, when the detective called the house. Ned had to return to work, and Catelyn made sure that her boys got off to school. It was Arya who answered the phone.

"Hello. Stark residence. How may I help you?" For a second, it almost felt like she was back behind the register at Holey Cakes.

"_Hello. This is Det. Yoren_."

"Det. Yoren!" She gasped. "It's Arya, the girl that you interviewed."

"_Ah. So it is. Are you're parents home_?"

"Not right this second. Did you find something out, is Krissi getting charged?"

"_You're parents_?" He tried again.

Arya's eyes narrowed. "Why do you want to speak with them? They weren't in that room with that gun, I was!"

Yoren sighed. "_Right you are. I'll tell you, but I want to speak with your parents afterward. Is that clear, girl_?"

"Yes." Arya nodded.

"_Alright. The girl Krissi will not be going to prison_—"

"What? What do you mean? She tried to kill us!" She protested.

"_Let me finish, girl_." He grumbled, and Arya bit her tongue. "_She is sixteen. She was evaluated by a physiatrist, and deemed mentally unstable. She'll be held in a psychiatric hospital until she's eighteen, then she'll be evaluated again, and if she is cleared, she'll be tried for her crime, or be put back into the hospital for her sentence, or until she is mental fit again."_

Alright. So Krissi was going to be locked away for the time being, for several years at least—the minimum being two.

"_When that time comes, you and Mr. Waters may have to speak at the trial."_

"But that won't be for a couple years, right?" Arya asked, already feeling nervous.

"_Yes_."

"Did you find out where she got the gun from?" She wondered. That had been bothering her for a while. Where could a sixteen-year-old like Krissi get a gun like that?

"_It was registered to her aunt. We talked to the woman and discovered that it was missing, she identified the weapon as hers."_

"Arya?" She heard her mother called.

"That's my mother, you want to talk to her?"

"_Yes_."

"Thank you, Det. Yoren, for telling me." Arya said.

Yoren made no reply as Arya covered the mouth piece with her hand and called out to her mother. "Mum, Det. Yoren's on the phone. He wants to talk to you about the case!"

"Coming!" And her mother was there, running through the dinning room door into the kitchen. Arya wasn't sure that she'd seen her mother run in her life.

She handed the phone over.

"Hello?" Catelyn spoke into the phone, giving Arya a worried look as she left them to it.

Xx

Catelyn kept throwing her looks, and Arya gritted her teeth and didn't snap at her. She remembered what Robb had said the day before, about what mother must have felt when she got that first phone call. Her mother was just worried about her, it wasn't her fault that Arya found her hovering maddening.

Her mother didn't talk to her about the call from Det. Yoren, so the girl knew that she was going to talk with father first before talking to her. Annoying as the fact was, Arya understood it. But she couldn't help wonder if Det. Yoren had told Catelyn something that he didn't tell her. She wondered what it could have been, but was sure that Det. Yoren was the kind of man who told you everything he could if you asked for it, leaving out no details.

Arya had been right. It was after dinner when her father called her up to his study, with her mother. Arya remembered the last time she'd been in here, it was last year, at the end of first semester when her parents told her they were sending her away. She was such a different person from than. That girl had no real cares in the world, hadn't known how easy it was to tip over the edge.

Arya sat in one of the other chairs in the room, Ned was in his spot behind his desk, and Catelyn was seated in the other chair not far from Arya.

"Arya, as you are aware, the detective that interviewed you a few days ago called this morning." Ned said.

"I know, daddy. I answered the phone," she said.

"Yes, you did." He murmured.

"The girl—" Her mother started.

"You can say her name, mum. Krissi. I'm not going to fall apart," Arya said with a slick flick of amusement.

"This isn't funny, sweetheart." Ned chided her.

"I know, daddy. But stop treating like I'm surrounded by eggshells." She told them. "I told you I was okay, and I am."

Catelyn looked at her for a long moment, before speaking. "Det. Yoren told us that after being deemed mentally unstable, Krissi will be held in a psychiatric facility until she is eighteen, were upon she will have a trial if is she is considered mentally stable."

Arya nodded silently. She knew this already, even before Det. Yoren told her, she had said much the same this to Krissi while the girl had a gun pointed at her.

"If that does happen and she has a trial, you and Mr. Waters will have to speak up about what happened that day." Ned said. Again, nothing new.

"Did he tell you how Krissi got a hold of the gun?" Arya prompted, trying to move things a long.

Ned nodded. "She stole the weapon with her aunt, who she had been staying with the day before it happened."

_That_ little tidbit was knew information. Det. Yoren had told her that Krissi had gotten the gun from her aunt, but what he didn't mention to Arya was that it was the day before she tried to kill both Gendry and her. That meant that she got the gun after she saw them talking after practise, when Gendry had promoted her to team captain. Why did it always seem her best times where shadowed by Krissi—the same thing had happened on her birthday.

"Is that all?" She asked.

Her father nodded and her mother said, "The school will be reopening next weekend."

"Okay." Arya nodded and stood up, giving her parents a reassuring smile before she left. That meant that she'd be able to see Gendry again in another week. His wound should be healed by then, right? And he'd be back to school just like her and teaching and coaching soccer. And this time things would be different because Krissi wouldn't be there.

Xx

Arya went to be alone that night, Nymeria tucked in at one side, and the soccer ball tucked at the other. Her mother came to tuck her in, see how she was doing, and the girl quickly hide the soccer ball under the blanket, but she was sure that her mother saw, though the woman didn't say anything about it.

Xx

When Catelyn caught Arya going to bed with the soccer ball as well as Nymeria, she gave her daughter an uneasy look. "Arya..." When she heard about Mr. Waters from Arya during the summer, she pictured the man to be older, maybe Ned's age. But when she saw the dark-haired man laying in the hospital bed, she got an uneasy feeling inside her. Not because he seemed like a bad man, he was friendly, very handsome, and very young. And when they spoke, she could understand how a teenage girl that he taught might developed a crush. She saw the way that Arya acted around the man, and worry and unease plagued her. Did her daughter have a crush on this man too? She tried to reason that it was just because they had been through the same trauma together, and that bonded the two like no other, but her mind kept back tracking to Arya having a crush on the man.

Xx

Arya woke up early on the weekend so she wouldn't be asleep when Jon and Robb arrived.

She jumped into their arms when they got out of their car, Rickon right behind her, and Bran not too far afterward. Sansa was the odd sibling out; she didn't even come out to see them. Ned gave his boys a hardy hug, and Catelyn a motherly one.

They all visited with each other and went out to a restaurant for dinner. That night, the three youngest siblings had a sleep over in their big brothers' room, spending as much time with them before they had to leave Sunday afternoon.

Arya hugged her brothers extra long before they had to leave, the two young men didn't mind.

"You're going to be okay, Arya." Jon murmured, caressing the back of her hair.

"And if you ever need to talk, just call us like always." Robb said, pecking her head before they pull away.

"I'm going to miss you guys." She said, smiling happy and sad.

"Until next time," Jon said as they got into the car.

Arya sighed as she waved after them as they pulled out of the driveway and disappeared down the road.

She had a week left before she went back to North Snow.

_-tbc-_

**********Game/of/Thrones**********

**Note:**  
**Don't worry, I will have some more chapters for you next week. Hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned, just a few more chapters left. Please review, I would feel so much better if you did.**

**Thanks for Reading!**

y


	14. Chapter 14: Resume

**a/n: Here are more chapters that I promised, I know that they seem super short compared to the previous chapter, but that doesn't mean they're any less important. Enjoy!**

**The ages for the characters are as listed:**  
**Robb - 20**  
**Jon - 20**  
**Sansa - 18**  
**Arya - 16**  
**Bran - 14**  
**Rickon - 11**  
**-**  
**Jaqen (female) - 16**  
**-**  
**Gendry - 27**  
**-**  
**-**

**********Game/of/Thrones**********  
*****

**North Snow Private High School for Girls;**  
**A Change of Pace:**

_Chapter 14: _—  
**Resume:**

Her father dropped her off at school, and before she went to her dorm room, she basked in her father's safe and loving arms; giving her a protective shield of love before he left.

"If you ever want to come home, sweetheart, just call me and I'll jump in the car—it doesn't matter the time." He caressed her face. "I'm so proud of you for being so brave and strong, Arya, so much like your Aunt Lyanna."

She smiled up at him, and grasped his hand on her cheek, squeezing it. "Thanks, daddy. I'll call you if I need anything, I promise. I love you,"

"I love you too, my little wolf." He kissed her cheek and gave her one last hug before he got into the car.

She stood on the curb, waving to him as he pulled out. She stayed standing for a few minutes, her backpack at her feet. She didn't cry this time, and Gendry didn't come either, she didn't even see his car in the lot. She sighed and picked up her bag, throwing the strap over her shoulder, her pillow secured to the top. She walk slowly down the path, gaining some looks from other passing girls, but ignored them as she wondered if the place would feel different.

She passed the spot where things had gone overboard with Krissi and felt nothing for the place any longer. She continued on to the dorm and her room, she caught sight of Uma in her room, the door open and gave the girl a little wave. The dark-haired girl looked tired, and gave her a subdued smiled.

When Arya finally got back to her room, Jaqen was there, laying on her stomach on her bed, sketching in a book. She sat up when she saw Arya.

"A girl comes back." She said in surprise.

Arya set her things on her bed and raised a brow at her friend. "You didn't think I would?" She asked.

Jaqen shrugged her shoulders. "I thought your parents might not want you to come back here after what happened."

"Even if that was true, they'd let me come if I wanted to."

"If you say so. How are you doing?"

Arya sighed. "Fine."

"Don't need to get violent, I was just asking."

"Everyone keeps asking." She slumped on the edge of her bed.

"A girl's wounds heal in time."

"That's what they say, I suppose." Arya agreed. "How long have you been here?"

"Almost five days. After it happened I stayed home until the weekend, my parents grew sick of me—or maybe it was the other way around?—and I came back." Jaqen shrugged.

"Have you talked to Uma?"

"Yeah. She seems to be doing okay, skittish like a deer though. Her and Krissi had been friends since middle school, mind you. I don't think she's ever been apart from the girl like this before."

Arya thought back to the subdued smile. She guessed being friends with someone for that long, and not noticing something like this was wrong would get anyone down. Then being known as the girl who was best friends with that crazy girl who tried to kill her teacher and classmate, might not help. But then again, Arya was going to be known as the girl that made that other girl go crazy and try and kill her and her teacher that she was in love with.

"That sucks, this sucks." Arya complained, falling back into her bed.

"Yes." Jaqen agreed. "But when did things ever not suck? Being a teenager sucks, having a doofus for a brother sucks. Is a girl going to let the suckiness suck her down?"

Arya glowered over at her. "I'm allowed to have a moment to be sucked into the suckiness, aren't I?"

"Suit yourself, but if you're in there too long, I'll kick you out of it." Jaqen affirmed before she went back to sketching.

Arya flicked on her radio and rolled over on her side, facing the wall, kicking her bag and pillow out of the way, using her arm as a substitute and sighed heavily. She didn't expect coming back to be like the two months at the beginning of the year without Krissi, but she could hope that Krissi wouldn't overshadow every day even when she wasn't here and wasn't coming back.

Xx

Arya woke up early Monday so that she could have a shower. It was going to be a long day, and she wanted to try and wash away the weariness and apprehension of the coming day.

There was an assembly in the morning in the auditorium, and she purposefully took a seat in the front, hoping to see Gendry or with luck, get a seat next to him like she had in the beginning of the year. He either wasn't there, or she couldn't find him. She hoped that she just couldn't find him.

V.P. Halper took the stage and talked about what happened nearly two weeks before, about how it was a tragedy and it was a one-in-a-million kind of thing, and of course the school counsellor was there to talk if any students wished it. He didn't name any names, but he didn't need to—everyone knew who had caused this mess. But Arya hardly paid attention, scoping the crowd for the shaggy head of ink black hair, and those piercing blue eyes.

She gave a lonely sigh when she still didn't see him, and Halper dismissed them to resume their usual schedule. She mixed into the girls as she made her way to her locker to get her binder for Literature with Jaqen. She kept her head down and out of the way, drawing as less attention as she could and it seemed to be working. She couldn't focus on the lesson with Pycelle, the way he taught just made you want to groan and pull at your hair, and his pace was so slow, that you could finish reading five pages by the time he did one. Gendry wouldn't get out of her mind.

P.E. was better. Mr. Forel didn't take mercy on them, and worked them hard, saying they had to catch up due to the two week break they had. Arya was covered in sweat, legs burning, and heart pounding by the end of the period. She showered in the locker room, and changed back into her uniform, just thanking the Gods that it was lunch because she could hardly walk for her wobbly knees.

Civics class with Jaqen was a little easier to pay attention to, because though what Baelish taught was boring, his voice had life and speed in it unlike Pycelle's. But all she could think about was next period; _Gendry _was next period. She was finally going to see him again after two long weeks.

With her books clutched to her chest like a nervous fangirl going to see her idol, she went to history class early. She wanted to have a moment alone to say hi and see how he was doing, how he promised to be. And then she could stop thinking about him, because she'd see him every day afterward.

But when he got to class, a shy smile about to explode across her lips, she stopped short. Sitting behind Gendry's desk as the front of the class was not Gendry.

Arya instantly changed her coarse, her expression neutral, her change in direction so smooth that it wasn't noticed. She sat in her desk, silent, watching the woman behind Gendry's desk. More of the girls filed tentatively in and took their seats, and when the class was finally full and the bell rang, she found out who this woman was.

Mrs. Erena, she was the substitute teacher, replacing Gendry until he came back. A girl asked when and the woman replied that she wasn't sure, so they were stuck with her until then, and asked that they were hard workers for her as they had been for Gendry. Arya didn't like this one bit and she brooded silently in her seat as Erena took attendance and started the lesson where Gendry had left off last time.

Why wasn't Gendry here?

She never thought what it would be like to be back in the room where it had happened, she had been to focused on seeing Gendry to really think about. She hadn't thought about the fact that her desk was right next to the place where Gendry had bled, and that where he had bled was the place that she realized that she was in love with him. As a matter of fact, she hadn't really thought deep on the feelings of love before either; she just accepted them, and knew that she was never going to act upon them. Not after what had happened. It was sad, depressing. But what usually happened to her was sad and depressing—the only good things in her life were her family, and Gendry—and now she wasn't even sure she had him any more.

When the final bell rang, she got out of there as fast as she could, slipping through her classmates like a eel. She had to get out of there, things weren't going how they were supposed to.

Xx

"I didn't see Mr. Waters anywhere, did you?" Arya asked as soon as Jaqen entered their room. She'd been pacing, waiting for her friend to return from softball practice, she'd been at it for a few hours, trying to come up with an answer as to why Gendry hadn't been at class. She couldn't only think that his wound hadn't healed enough.

Jaqen closed the door and gave her friend a long and thoughtful look, the other girl looked wired, worried, confused and hurt. She knew this was going to happen, just not so soon. "Would a man come back after a trauma like that?" She said, toeing off her cleats.

Arya stopped and looked at her friend, taking a moment before answering. "We went through the same thing; and I'm back, aren't I?"

"A man has different trials than a girl. A man's life and career are on its head, what beliefs were once there, are now not."

"Are you saying that he's not going to come back?!" Arya demanded.

Jaqen shrugged her shoulders again, uncertain, just making comments. "Who are we to judge a man's decision? The man has thoughts and feelings that are his own. A man's action need only make sense to himself."

Arya silently looked at her as the other girl stripped from her P.E. clothes and into a simple tee and shorts. Jaqen was right, she didn't know what Gendry could be feeling, though they went through the same event, they both experienced it differently, their thought process was different. Gendry had been shot by one of his students, one of his players; Arya had knocked the girl unconscious. The same event, yet completely different experiences. She sat down heavily on her bed, and Jaqen left her to her emotions.

Arya felt her gaze blur with unshed tears. She thought that he'd be here, had felt it in her heart. He looked her in the eye and said that he was going to be okay, and she'd taken his word for it. But she'd once looked him in the eye and said nothing was wrong, and he'd taken her word for it.

They were both liars. And they were both fibbers. Neither could be trusted—_he_ couldn't be trusted. He promised. She swiped at the tears in her eyes, angrily, she wasn't going to cry.

They went to the cafeteria after that, Arya silent and brooding, and Jaqen let her be. That night, Arya laid on her side, facing the wall, her body curled around her soccer ball, and silently cried. If Jaqen heard or noticed, she didn't say anything that night or the morning after or ever.

Xx

Arya woke up the next morning feeling craggy and stupid. Last night she had been overwhelmed with stupid teenage girl hormones and emotions; her reaction had been completely useless and unnecessary.

Just because she was fine, didn't mean that Gendry would be too. More trauma was done to him, and it would take him longer to recover, both physically and mentally coming to terms with what happened with two of his students. It had happened in his classroom, where it was supposed to be a safe place. It happened in his classroom, that when he came back to teaching he'd have to sit in every single day for hours.

It would take him time, and Arya was going to give it to him. She was going to stop being selfish. He could take all the time he needed, just as long as he eventually told her that he was really okay, and mean it. She wanted him to take either of her shoulders, bend down so that they were level, look her in the eye with his deep piercing blue gaze, and tell her in his deep and beautiful voice that he was really, truly alright.

_Just be okay,_ she prayed, a sad love in her heart.

_-tbc-_

**********Game/of/Thrones**********

**Thanks for Reading!**

y


	15. Chapter 15: Farewells

**a/n:**

**The ages for the characters are as listed:**  
**Robb - 20**  
**Jon - 20**  
**Sansa - 18**  
**Arya - 16**  
**Bran - 14**  
**Rickon - 11**  
**-**  
**Jaqen (female) - 16**  
**-**  
**Gendry - 27**  
**-**  
**-**

**********Game/of/Thrones**********  
*****

**North Snow Private High School for Girls;**  
**A Change of Pace:**

_Chapter 15: _—  
**Farewell:**

Things were different without Gendry there.

Mrs. Erena was a good substitute teacher by all means. She knew her history as well, but she was no Gendry. History just wasn't the same without him. But Arya's marks stayed steady and level, she made sure of that. She didn't want to give her mother reason to pull her from North Snow; Catelyn wanted her back close to home, not three hours away.

Soccer practice was suspended without its coach. Finding a replacement was easy, but not one who knew the game like Gendry. Mr. Forel would have been the best choice, but he was already the coach for the swim team, wrestling, and softball; as well as teaching P.E., he didn't have time for another team. Arya found herself okay with this. For her, it was Gendry who showed her soccer, who made her fall in love it. But she couldn't love the game without Gendry, they were one in the same.

Xx

It was during the first semester exams that she finally saw him again. Exams were held in the gymnasium, the floor filled with rows of desks. It was the third day into exams and she finally had her history one scheduled for that afternoon. But she wanted to spend sometime in the history classroom—Gendry's classroom. Despite the fact that she hadn't seen him, or he hadn't been in that room for nearly three months, it was still his, it stilled belonged to him.

On days like today, when she was feeling extra sucky, and she knew that Erena wasn't going to be there, Arya would go into Gendry's classroom—and sit in his desk. She'd close her eyes, and remember all the times that he'd sat there, and she'd soak in his presence. It helped her remember all the things that he had taught her, and she needed that right now.

These three months had been a lonely business. She didn't have soccer anymore, a game that she loved, with the coach that she loved. Her favourite subject with her favourite teacher wasn't there anymore, history just became as boring as it sounded. She hoped that she wasn't becoming like a stalker—like Krissi—obsessed and infatuated, but wasn't that love? How was she supposed to know? She'd never felt this way before.

But when she saw him, back in his classroom alone, at his desk with a cardboard box, she stopped in her tracks in the doorway. "G—Mr. Waters?!" She exclaimed.

He started, and spun around to her. "Arya!" His blue eyes wide as he took her in, and there was something in the hues. "What are you doing up here? Don't you have an exam to prepare for?" He turned back to his desk.

Arya stepped into the room, and shoed the door closed behind her. "Mr. Waters." She gasped. "You're back!" She felt like she could have cried as her heart soared, and the loneliness and the depression she'd been feeling lifted off of her like a dirty blanket.

"Erm, no." He told her softly after a moment, not looking at her as he sat in his chair and started to go through his desk drawers.

Arya stepped closer, confused. "What do you mean?" She asked, scared.

"I'm just gathering a few things, and then I'll be leaving." He told her.

"I still don't understand!" She could feel the tears in the back of her throat.

He dropped some folders in his box, before he finally looked at her. "I'm not going to be teaching here anymore, Arya." He told her softly.

"But why?!" She cried, her fists balled at her sides.

"After what happened with Krissi, I can't." He put some more supplies in the box.

"I'm here!" She protested. "I'm still here!"

Gendry swallowed the lump in his throat. "You're braver than me, Arya. Stronger,"

"You're strong. You're brave." She whispered.

He looked down, smiling softly. "It's nice that you think that," he murmured.

She stepped up to the side his desk and looked at him pleadingly. "You just need more time, is all."

He looked up at her with gentle blue eyes. "Didn't you ever wonder why I haven't been here for the past few months?"

"Time." She repeated helplessly.

"I look around," he murmured, gazing around the room. "And nothing's the same. It's all changed. It's not the classroom that it used to be, I'm not the man—teacher—I used to be. I guess having a student try and kill you does that." He chuckled, but without humour.

Arya clenched her jaw suddenly as she looked at him, her fists now clenched for a different reason; not fear and helplessness, but anger. "You're lying!"

Gendry looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"You're telling the truth, but you're not telling all of it."

"Hmm." Amusement flashed briefly in his eyes before it was gone. "I don't teach here anymore, Arya. I've taken a job at North Lake Private High School for Boys down the way. It's better that way, so what happened won't ever again."

"You're running away." She accused him.

"Maybe. But it's for the best."

"But it isn't!"

"Arya," He rested his hand on her shoulder, and she could instantly feel the heat from it.

She remembered when he'd done the same thing when he promoted her to team captain—a position that no longer existed because the Snow Flakes might as well have disbanded. It'd been three months, all the other girls had already moved on to different sports and different coaches—all but Arya; she'd be loyal 'til the end.

"It is."

Arya's grey eyes danced across his handsome face, searching. And she could see it in his eyes. It really did change him, not like it had changed her. The only thing that had changed inside of her, was that she found out she was in love with the man in front of her. How her body welled with the feeling, her heart pumping with it, living from it. He'd never feel the same, she knew. If there'd been a chance before, it was gone after what happened with Krissi. Arya had gotten a first-hand look at how explosive love could be.

"But I don't want you to go," she told him truthfully, quietly.

Gendry's lips tightened briefly as he felt her words cut him. He'd stayed away, not because of his leg wound, that was healed; but because of her, not Krissi, but Arya. When she was in the room, he felt drawn towards her like a moth to a flame. Most times he resisted, other's he couldn't. But he couldn't allow himself to do it; it was sick, inappropriate, and after what happened to Krissi, he knew that going to North Lake was the best thing—for both him and Arya, because he could see it in her grey eyes, shiny like steel, dark like storm clouds. He let go of her shoulder and sat back in his chair with a sigh, rubbing a hand along his face.

What was he to say to her? The truth? But he couldn't. When he decided to leave, he wanted to make a clean break, to save them both, but she'd found him.

"Why did you come up here?" He asked her suddenly.

Arya swallowed, the question catching her unawares. "What?"

"This room was empty, Arya. At least you thought it would be. I don't see any forgotten books at your desk. So?"

_To be with you_, she thought, but could not say out loud. She couldn't think of a white lie to tell, so she pursed her lips together in answer.

Gendry looked at her for a long moment before he turned back to packing his box. Name plate, date calendar. "You're a smart girl, Arya. You're going to be just fine without me." He finished with his box and stood. She watched him silent, helpless to do anything to stop him from leaving—for good it seemed. He smiled gently at her.

"I can here for you!" She blurted, desperate.

A mournful and sad expression flashed through his dark blue eyes. "Goodbye, my Captain Stark." He picked up the box and headed for the door.

Arya reached out an arm, reaching after him. Stepping after him. But she couldn't touch him, it was useless. She stopped and let her arm drop worthless against her side.

He stopped at the door suddenly, his back still to her. Hesitating, she was sure, and a hope began to grow inside of her. When he set his box on the desk closest to the door and turned to her, he had this odd look in his eyes; uncertain but determined. She stayed where she was, still, looking at him, watching him as he slowly reached out towards her. She sucked in a breath as his palm found her cheek, caressing it. She gazed into his eyes, unable to stop herself from leaning into the touch; warm, strong, caring... loving.

"You're a beautiful person, Arya, never forgot that." He murmured.

Arya held her breath as he leaned ever closer, her eyes fluttered closed as she felt his lips soft and warm press against her cheek, near the corner of her mouth, the slight rasp of his started beard stubble. It wasn't the kiss of a teacher. When next she opened her eyes, the door was open and he was gone, box and all.

A quiet breath gasped from her throat and tears silently fell down hot on her cheeks. With a trembling hand, the girl wiped them away. He was saying goodbye—forever? Arya straightened, her eyes narrowing. She didn't care, she'd make sure that it wasn't forever one of these days.

But for right now she had an exam to pass; she had to get through high school to get to Gendry. She looked around the room one last time, gaining her composure. That was when she saw it, a flash from the garbage can next to Gendry's desk. Curious, she went over and peered into the bin. That was well she saw it, the Brass Bull. The one that Gendry loved, and had on his desk since he started teaching here. She tenderly picked it from the trash.

She expected to find blood on it, Krissi's blood, but it was shiny and clean as ever. She'd used this to bludgeon Krissi, she had thought that the police had taken it as evidence, but they must have given it back to Gendry at some point. She wondered why he threw it out, but knew in the same moment because of what it had been used for. She looked at the still animal for a long moment before tucking it in the crook of her arm and leaving the classroom, taking it with her. She was going to keep it; both to remind her of Gendry and what happened with Krissi.

This wasn't the end, it was the beginning—another beginning.

Xx

She stowed the animal in her locker before she went to her history exam, determined. She intended to pass, to show how good a teacher Gendry was. Nearly two-and-a-half-hours later, and she handed her papers in. She got back to her locker, finished for the day, carefully tucked the Bull in her bag and went back to her room.

She gave the Bull a shine, before setting it center on her headboard—it watching over her as she slept. She sat in the center of her bed, her low-heeled shoes kicked off, her legs crossed and closed her eyes. Remembering Gendry's lips against her skin, his breath against her cheek, the smell of Axe and sweat, the way that his stubble felt both rough and sexy. She swallowed as she felt heat come over her face, her body. When she made out with Brick that one night, and several before it (against her better judgement), and the other boys as well, she'd never felt this kind of heat, this want inside of her. Gendry—it was only Gendry.

Her eyes snapped open when Jaqen came in.

"Hey," she said, her voice a little husky.

Jaqen set her bag down and looked at her. "You okay?"

Aray cleared her throat awkwardly, sliding to the edge of the bed. "I'm fine."

Jaqen looked about to reply sarcastically when she notice the new piece front and center on her friend's headboard. "It that—?"

Arya nodded, gazing at the Bull. "Yeah," she said.

"Does that mean—?"

A sad but determined smile touched Arya's grim lips. "Mr. Waters' isn't teaching here anymore," she hugged her knees to her chest.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jaqen asked, worried.

"I am." She murmured. "I will be." _When I get him back,_ she silently thought.

_-tbc-_

**********Game/of/Thrones**********

**Note: **  
**What do you think about Gendry going away? And finally a little taste of Gendrya? Please tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for Reading!**

y


	16. Chapter 16: Terms

**a/n:**

**The ages for the characters are as listed:**  
**Robb - 20**  
**Jon - 20**  
**Sansa - 18**  
**Arya - 16**  
**Bran - 14**  
**Rickon - 11**  
**-**  
**Jaqen (female) - 16**  
**-**  
**Gendry - 27**  
**-**  
**-**

**********Game/of/Thrones**********  
*****

**North Snow Private High School for Girls;**  
**A Change of Pace:**

_Chapter 16: _—  
**Terms:**

Arya went home for the rest of exams, until the weekend before second semester started, taking the Bull along with Nymeria and the soccer ball—the three items most prescious to her, the things that she would save first from a fire, but not before her family, the three things she would take to a deserted island—despite them being useless in helping her survive—emotional insurance and security it was.

She fell into her father's arms, determined not to cry, but wanting to just the same. But she was determined and a determined Arya Stark was a unstoppable one. She'd have Gendry one day.

She spent that week with her little brother's when they weren't at school, glad that they helped distract her. She put the Bull front and center in her room. She was polishing it when her mother came in, just as the girl kissed her fingertips and petted the Bull's square head.

"Arya?" Catelyn stopped, looking at her with narrowed eyes. "Where'd you get that?"

"Oh!" Arya turned to her mother in surprise, before she looked back at the Bull and smiled. "It was... a gift." She told her mother. "A promise." She declared softly.

Catelyn watched her daughter pet the Bull as if it were real—alive—and she got that uneasy feeling inside of her. Arya wasn't telling her something, and while that fact wasn't new, it was still unsettling. And the woman knew, just knew in her being that it had to do with that teacher of hers, the way she was doting on the brass animal.

Xx

Arya steeled herself as she returned to North Snow. She needed to prepare herself for the fact that Gendry was no longer going to be there. It was different from last semester when she believed him still to be gone because he was healing, and believe that he was coming back. But she knew now that he wasn't. She wouldn't see him every day, five days a week in history. She wouldn't see him every Saturday for Track & Field day where he was always in charge of the 100/200/300 Meter Dash. And never again would she have him and soccer together again.

These were dark days, but she would try and make them a little brighter—dim was all she could manage, but she could live with that because somewhere along the way, she'd see the light and know that she was close.

Mrs. Erena was no longer the substitute teacher for history, but was hired on permanently by the school board. It was her classroom now, her desk, her chair, her lessons, her workbooks. Nothing of Gendry remained. That classroom became just like any other. The T.P. seat at the front was no longer the envy of every girl, but dreaded like all the others. No one hung on Erena's every word like they had Gendry. History just wasn't the same. At the very end of last year, when she signed up for classes, she was able to get two different history classes on her schedule; one in first semester and the other in second, thinking that she'd have them both with Gendry. Though that no longer seemed the case, and it was too late to change her schedule. So she went, and she paid attention and she did her work.

It was a few weeks into the second semester when she passed the bulletin board in the hall where are the sport notices were posted and discovered the soccer notice. The school had found a new coach and the Snow Flakes were to resume as normal.

Arya felt her heart tighten in her chest and gritted her teeth. They replaced Gendry just like that? She saw that a bunch of other girls had already signed up, and wondered how they could betray Gendry like that. But they already had, hadn't they? As soon as the Snow Flakes had been suspended while Gendry had been away first semester, more than half to girls had quickly found themselves on other sports teams.

She noted the time, and promised that she would check it out. Not to play, but to curse at the other girls.

Xx

The meet was two days later, and Arya had been brooding about it the whole time. Jaqen made the mistake of asking her about it.

"What is up with you?" She wondered.

"Nothing!" Arya growled low in her throat like a wolf.

Jaqen backed off and didn't try asking her again.

Xx

If it were possible, Arya might have fallen out of her shoes in shock. The new coach was Mr. Baelish. Had the man ever played a sport in his life?! How could they disgrace Gendry and the Snow Flakes like this?

_Deep breaths_, Arya urged herself, clenching her fists silently as she watched. She tried not to believe it, but it was there in front of her face. Baelish out of his slick suit, in sneakers not dress shoes. Was the world ending? Did hell freeze over? Anyone who looked at him, talked to him, knew that outside and physical activity was not his deal though Baelish wasn't fat, but skinny, though not athletically so. How could a man like this be coaching the girls soccer team when he'd never played a sport in his life?

But after watching further, and noticed that he wasn't completely inept at it, she realized the sad fact that you didn't have to be able to do something in order to teach it, that you didn't have passion to play the game. He blew the whistle around his neck, calling the girls in from their laps around the track, she spotted Uma. She knew instantly that it wasn't Gendry's whistle, the sound was slightly different.

As she watched Baelish put the team to drills, catching them up from all the practise that they missed due to Gendry's absence, she felt a wanting well inside her. For her, the passion hadn't just come from playing the game, but the build-up to the matches as well. All the laps and drilling, and whistle blowing. The sweet, pounding heart, burning lungs, shaky legs—all of it. She'd loved every minute that led up to the true battle, to the game.

She tricked herself into joining them though, once. And she'd thought maybe, just maybe... but it wasn't to be. But as much as she wanted, as she yearned, she couldn't do it, even though she knew that Gendry would want her to, it just felt too much like betrayal. The game wasn't the same for her, without Gendry's heart in it because her heart wasn't in it without him either.

She didn't have soccer, she didn't have Gendry. All she had was Nymeria, the soccer ball and the Bull. She tried to hold onto these things. But her hold was slowly waning as time drew on, dragging at her, covering her in shadow.

Xx

"A girl needs to snap herself out of it!" Jaqen snapped at her one day, when they were eating dinner in the crowded cafeteria.

Arya looked at her friend with raised brows. "What?"

"You heard me."

"I've been who I've been!" Arya protested.

Jaqen didn't looked convinced, and she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the girl sitting next to her, ignoring the din all around them. "Girl who isn't herself says what." She muttered.

"What?"

"So you admit it then." Jaqen smirked.

Arya glared at her. "You tricked me!"

"I'm serious."

Arya grumbled something and Jaqen was sure she caught the word soccer. "Why isn't a girl playing the game she loves?" Jaqen wondered.

Arya was quiet as she turned back to her meatloaf and potatoes, picking at it. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You haven't been talking about it, and look at you. If I was a head-doctor and I didn't know any better I would have thought you were depressed."

"Well, you _aren't _a head-doctor, and you _should_ know better!" Arya snapped.

"If a friend was wrong, a girl wouldn't have reacted so." Jaqen mused.

Arya glared daggers at her. "I am _not_ depressed." She said through clenched teeth, before turning back to her plate and putting a fork full of potato and gravy in her mouth. She didn't really want to eat it; it felt lumpy and cold, gross on her tongue, but she chewed and swallowed it anyway.

Jaqen watched her silently, pointedly.

Arya steadily ignored her, focusing on her plate and supper. The meatloaf always used to be pretty good, but lately everything tasted bland. Was she really depressed? She thought that she'd be handling this so much better than she really seemed to be. She tried to stay determined, focused on her goal, but that seemed so far away and hopeless. Once she got over the first euphoria of her Gendry plan, she was sure it was so stupid now.

Like, really? He was a teacher and she was a student, and even if he didn't teach here any longer, that didn't change anything. Just look at what happened with Krissi. Was she turning into that as well? Was she going insane with her love for Gendry? How did she even know in the first place? Arya had never loved anyone besides her family, so how could she really know. She thought about how it felt, how she felt when Gendry had given her that kiss.

She felt so hot inside, so aflame. But it had been a different fire than the one she was used to—the fire of anger. There had been nothing angry about it. She felt soft inside, gooey, tender. A nice cozy warm, safe, but with sparks of excitement, and the possibility of going out of control. She never felt like that before with other boys, not even the ones that she properly kissed. Of course, those still got her a little exited, a little warm, but now as she compared the two feelings, she realized that what she had felt before was lukewarm at best.

"Have you ever been in love?" Arya whispered, her eyes still downcast at her plate. She could feel Jaqen still at her side, and she was quiet for what seemed like forever, and Arya couldn't take it anymore, she looked at her friend.

Jaqen was giving her both a thoughtful and wondering look. "No." She said finally.

"How do you know?" Arya wondered.

"When a girl meets her first love, a girl doesn't need to ask." Jaqen murmured. "At least that's what I hear."

Arya bit her lip for a moment before she turned back to her food. She guessed that she didn't need to ask, or wonder. She knew the first time she realized it, with her hands covered in his blood. She loved Gendry; she'd only doubted it for fear. She was over that now.

"Thanks," she straightened her back, and her eyes narrowed in determination. And as she finished off her dinner, it wasn't bland or cold anymore, it tasted pretty good.

"And the girl returns to herself." Jaqen muttered before returning to her food as well.

_Yes_, Arya thought. _I am back, and more determined than ever, not giving up, not today or any other day until I have that man back._

She'd seen the look in his eyes when he gazed at her. Heard his breath and tone and lips. And she knew that he felt the same as she did. It was part of the reason why he left, the thing that he hadn't been telling her. She saw it as a challenge, and she never let one pass her by.

_-tbc-_

**********Game/of/Thrones**********

**Thanks for Reading!**

_y_


	17. Chapter 17: In The Mix

**a/n: A little swearing, nothing big.**

**The ages for the characters are as listed:**  
**Robb - 20**  
**Jon - 20**  
**Sansa - 18**  
**Arya - 17**  
**Bran - 15**  
**Rickon - 12**  
**-**  
**Jaqen (female) - 17**  
**-**  
**Gendry - 27**  
**-**  
**-**

**********Game/of/Thrones**********  
*****

**North Snow Private High School for Girls;**  
**A Change of Pace:**

_Chapter 17: _—  
**In The Mix:**

Arya's determination made her focused like an arrow shot true, like a wolf with the sent of her prey so near. Her birthday came, and she got many calls from her father and mother, her brothers young and old. Ned and Catelyn wanted to take her back home for the weekend, but she told them that she'd rather just stay at the dorms, that it was no bother; both reluctantly agreed. Robb and Jon insisted on visiting like they had last year, but she begged them not to. As much as she wanted to see her brothers, not having so since Christmas, she just needed to be alone for this one. She didn't mind it, and they sounded sad and disappointed, but agreed to leave her alone.

She remembered her last birthday, how good it had been, forgetting the bad afterward. She remembered her brothers waking her up, and kicking Robb in his most sensitive area, and then hugging him and Jon afterward. Her brother's finding out about her love for soccer, Gendry asking them to call him by his first name and feeling so jealous. Gendry giving her her dream and promoting her to first-string. And then having one of the top 5 best days with her big brothers.

But none of that happened this year. There was no soccer for her to wake up to. No big brothers to come crashing in. And no Gendry to see or talk to or play soccer for. Just Jaqen, giving her a chocolate cupcake with a lit candle. And she closed her eyes, and prayed to the Gods, and wished as she blew out that lone flame.

Xx

When summer came, she packed all her things, stowing Nymeria, the Bull, and the soccer ball all in her backpack, safe and together. She said goodbye to Jaqen and Uma both, and waited for her father to pick her up as he usually seemed to do, she was both surprised and dismayed when she ran to the car and stopped just short of jumping into _her_ arm.

"Mum?" Arya asked in confusion as her mother stepped from the car and not her father. "Wha—where's daddy?"

"I wanted to pick you up this time, dear. Is that really such a bad thing?" Catelyn asked.

"Well, no." Arya shook her head. "I was just expecting daddy was all." Yes, and his big safe arms where she didn't have a care, and they were pilling up.

"Can I have a hug?"

"Of course!" Arya stepped to her mother and wrapped her arms around the older woman, her chin almost wresting on her mother's shoulder. "I missed you, mum."

Catelyn kissed her daughter's head. "I wanted to spend some alone time with you, and that's why I'm here instead of your father." She explained, releasing her daughter.

"That's great, mum." Arya smiled at her mother. Catelyn smiled back as the two packed the trunk full of the teen's belongings.

Arya got into the passenger seat, and tucked her backpack safely between her feet for safe keeping as her mother started the car. Arya clipped her seatbelt as Catelyn pulled from the spot and merged with the other leaving vehicles. Arya sighed silently as she watched North Snow vanish in the side mirror as they pulled into traffic; silently saying goodbye until next year.

"How were your exams?"

"They went the same as last year," Arya answered. She was happy to see her mother, but she could never be as relaxed and free as she could in father's presence. Three hours alone with her father on the ride back allowed her to talk, express feelings that she had pent up during the semester. But she'd never have that kind of freedom with her mother; all Arya could hope for was that they didn't end up arguing—that would be a shity start to the summer.

"That's good," Catelyn murmured. Of course, the woman did have an ulterior motive for wanting to be the one to pick up her daughter—besides wanting to spend time with one of her children who was away from home. She couldn't stop thinking about that Bull and soccer ball. She hope that she may be able to trick some answers from her daughter. "So... tell me about your friend Jaqen." She had to start casual.

Arya groaned, instantly on the alert. She knew exactly what her mother was doing, she'd learned the subtle tone—her _fishing _tone. What was she looking for? the girl wondered. What did she think she knew? Arya couldn't only play the game and find out. "You already know about Jaqen." Arya said. "I've told you about her bunches of times. She likes literature, softball, and she's pretty good at sketching. She's reliable, tough, and not afraid to tell me what's-what."

"She sounds like a nice girl,"

"She is,"

"And what about your team? Did you win again this year?"

Arya grimaced internally. She'd never really gotten around to telling her mother, or her father or brothers, both young and old, that she no longer played soccer. They knew she loved the game with all her heart, and would wonder why she quit. And what could she tell them? That it wasn't the same without Gendry? They wouldn't understand. But she knew they'd find out eventually, and she'd end up covered when the shit hit the fan.

She stole herself, and replied quietly. "I... I quit the team, mum."

Catelyn was quiet for a long moment, staring steadily through the front windshield as she drove. "What? Why was that, dear?" Her voice controlled.

Aray sighed and gazed out her window. "I just, I just didn't feel like it anymore." She supposed that was the truth—in a way.

Catelyn glanced at her from the corner of her eye, and saw how dejected the girl was. If it made her that sad, then why would she quit? "When was this? Why didn't you say anything?" But even as she asked the question, she knew that answer that her daughter was going to give.

"It wasn't that important,"

But it was! Why couldn't Arya see that everything she did was important to her mother? Catelyn sighed sadly. "I wish you would tell me things, Arya."

Arya glanced at her mother. "I tell you things."

"Only after I asked you directly, and sometimes not even then." Catelyn commented.

The girl bit her lip. She guessed that was right, wasn't that why her mother went fishing? But she was allowed to keep some secrets, right? "Sorry," was all she could think to say.

"Was it because Mr. Waters left?" Catelyn murmured quietly, for the corner of her eye, she saw Arya tense for but a second; and knew it was the truth, even if she said otherwise.

"Mr. Waters was a really good coach," she gave a none-answer.

"Yes," it always seemed to circle back to that dark-haired man, didn't it?

Her mother asked infrequent nonsense questions after that, throughout the way home. And that was how Arya knew her fishing was done. She wanted to know about Gendry. And despite herself, Arya might have given her mother something—she hoped that it wasn't conclusive. She thought to what she had said, and decided that it wasn't. She was in the clear for now, but for how long? Would her mother try again? Arya groaned to herself, she didn't want to have to deal with all those stresses during the summer.

Xx

Arya had been able to get her old job back at Holey Cakes. And the first weekend home went to one of Rickon's last soccer games of the year. It was the first that she'd seen, away at school whenever he had a game. She refused to be sad, thinking about how she no longer was on the Snow Flakes; it had been her own choice, and she wasn't going to allow that to mess with this, watching Rickon play.

His team was called the Frostys, and like Arya, he had become an attacker. For an almost-twelve-year-old, he wasn't bad. If he went for the team next year, and worked at it, by the time he got to Arya's grade, he'd be awesome, even better than her.

His team lost to the Arrows, but they went out to celebrate with pizza anyways. Though the red-haired boy was disappointed that they'd lost, he had fun playing the game and that was what mattered. Afterward, before bed, Arya got Rickon to play his game-moves on her. He was more than happy to, eager to show his big sister how much he had learned.

Arya fell into bed happy, whispering goodnight to Bull, Nymeria with her in bed, and the soccer ball sitting on the nightstand next to the bed, outlined in the darkness by the red of her alarm clock.

Xx

It was in August that Robb and Jon were finally about to get a break from their jobs and come and visit for a week. Arya always loved it when they visited, and a whole week was a special treat. Their longest visiting time was usually Christmas break. The only crappy part about the whole thing was the fact that she had a job, so she had to work, so she didn't get to see them as much as she wished she could have.

Rickon and Bran were at a boy's birthday party from school, so Arya got to steal away the day with her two favourite big brothers, with her day off on Sunday.

"So little sister, what do you want to do?" Jon asked her as they walked down the street, an arm draped across her narrow shoulders.

Arya shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing. Just walking is fine,"

"Really?" Robb asked her, walking on her other side, leaving her in a big brother sandwich. "You don't want to do anything fun?"

"Walking can be fun." She pointed out.

Robb stopped and looked at her with an open mouth. "Who are you? What have you done with our beloved, wild sister?"

Arya glowered at him. "What, you think I'm not me because I'm not terrorizing the town?"

"Of course not!" Robb shook his head. "You never just wanted to walk before."

"Well, I do now. Is that okay? Can we do that?" She asked, looking between her brothers.

"Of course, Arya. You're word is our command," Jon told her and they started walking again.

They found themselves at Wolfswood National Park, that also acted as a Zoo. Arya found these places sad, seeing all those animals that were supposed to be free. But she knew that most of them would be dead if it weren't for this place. They came here injured, or because their numbers were dropping and there was a breeding program.

The bought some cotton candy and munched on it as they wondered around the Zoo area, it was summer, so there were a lot of families crowding the place, and it was not an easy place for them to chat with each other, so they left and walked the paths in the wooded part of the Park for hikers and the like.

"Arya, you seem distracted. Is something on your mind?" Jon asked as they claimed an empty bench off the path, seated in the same design as they had walked, with Arya between the two young men.

Arya played with her fingers in her lap, her eyes downcast, as she bit her lip; she could still taste the sweetness from the cotton candy. She was, and that was why she just wanted to walk around with her brothers so that she could work up the nerve to talk them about it. She sucked in a breath and blurted, "I want you guys to tell me about love!"

"What?!" Both brothers were completely taken aback. Of the many things that they expected their sister to say or not say, this never even made it outside the box—it was so outside that it didn't even exist.

"You what?" Jon repeated able to come back to himself first, his voice controlled, but barely.

Arya stared steadily ahead. "I want you to tell me about love." She repeated. She couldn't go to her father with this; definitely not her mother; she wasn't close enough with Sansa to even hug the girl; Bran and Rickon were to young for this sort of thing; and as Jaqen had told her, she'd never been in love, so how could she talk about it? That left her big brothers, who she knew she could talk to, and not have them go running off to their parents and tattle, to actually give her advice. Though they were boys, she knew that they had many girlfriends, and at one point or another must have been in love. "I'm seventeen now, and I thought that I should know about this sort of thing."

Robb slowly, haltingly regained him voice. "Okay. So this isn't, like, you know, about... sex. Right?" Robb hesitated, pale as a ghost.

"What! No! Don't be such a guy! I never ask you guys about that." She exclaimed. And muttered, embarrassed, "Mother gave me the birds-and-the-bees, and beside there's health class—AND THAT'S NOT WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT!"

"Alright. Okay." Robb made a placating gesture with his hands. "You were on about _love_, then. Does that mean you're going out with boy?" he demanded.

"No." She told him firmly, crossing her arms over her chest. "I just want to know about love! Haven't either of you been in it? I figure you might have, with all the girlfriends you had combined."

"Not me." Robb told her, after a moment, slightly twisted in his seat, his arm along the back of the bench, Jon almost mirroring his position. "Jon?" He looked across at his brother, a smirk playing across his lips and a knowing look in his blue eyes.

Jon narrowed his grey eyes at his brother for a moment before he looked at his little sister, staring at him with waiting grey eyes. He sighed. "I met this girl a few months ago," he murmured slowly, "Her name is Ygritte. I like her,"

Arya looked at her brother with an open mouth, it seemed she wasn't the only one that was keeping secrets, as Robb scoffed.

"You _like_ her," he mocked. "Look at you, man! You can't even talk about her with out blushing like a pretty little rose!"

Jon glowered at him with tight lips. "Shut up!"

Arya peered closer at Jon, and she could see it coming through his dark beard. It was true—Jon was in love with this girl. Arya wondered what she was like, how beautiful she was. She thought about Gendry, and felt her cheeks warm.

Jon looked at her curiously, forgetting about his own state. "Why are _you_ blushing, little sister." He wondered.

"I am not!" She protested, looking away.

But Jon put a finger under her chin and made her look up at him. "Are you... in love, Arya?" He said after a long moment, searching her grey eyes, so much like his own.

Arya glanced away, and swallowed.

"Arya?" Robb wondered, leaning over and looked at her.

She bit her lip, and glanced between her brothers. What was she to say? If she told them the truth... she didn't want to think what they might do. They never do it to her, mind you. No. They track down Gendry. She couldn't have that, so she told murmured the half-truth. "I-I—yeah—yes."

Jon finally released her chin in his shock. "I thought that you didn't have a boyfriend."

"I don't,"

"So then... who's this boy that you love?"

"He's nobody. It doesn't matter, anyway." She murmured, her gaze down-cast. "He's gone. So there's nothing I can do about it."

They were silent and Robb looked at his sister, wondering. Who could this boy be that his sister had fallen in love with? He must be great for Arya to feel this way towards him. _Could they have met_, he thought. By then threw the idea away. There were no boys at Arya's school, only girls. So he couldn't have. She must have met him outside of school, maybe a boy that goes to North Lake down the way from North Snow. Unless...

"Oh my Gods!" Robb exclaimed, jumping to his feet as he realized—it hitting him like a boulder to his face. "Oh my Gods." He gasped, coving his face with his hands. The only person he could think of wasn't a boy at all, but a man.

Jon looked at him with concern. "Robb?!"

"Arya, _no_!" He said, looking at her.

Aray was frozen. How? How could he have figured it out? It wasn't possible. For someone who's never loved, how could he? "I..."

"I only met him once, and he seemed like a good man. But not _him_, Arya. Anyone but _him_,"

"Robb, what the hell are you talking about?!" Jon exclaimed, impatient, sick of not understanding.

Robb looked to Jon. "_Him_, Jon, _him_."

Jon's brows furrowed for a moment, and then widened as he realized, and he gasped as he looked at his sister sitting stiff in shock beside him. "Gendry? Mr. Waters? Your teacher?" He jumped up to his feet next to Robb and they both looked down on her with shock and astonishment.

Arya had a grimace on her face. How could Jon know it was Gendry just by Robb saying _him?_ Did that mean that they talked about this before? About her? About Gendry? About the both of them?

"He's not my teacher anymore," she mumbled, having to make at least that clear. "He doesn't teach at North Snow anymore, remember?"

"That doesn't matter!" Jon told her. "He was still your teacher. He's a grown man, for Gods sake! Didn't what happen with Krissi teach you anything?!" He demanded.

Arya's eyes narrowed harshly as she looked at him, a flash in her darkened grey irises. Slowly she stood up. "I realized that I loved Gendry when that happened, my hands covered in his blood. I knew. I promised myself that I wouldn't act on it—not until I was done high school, not until I was eighteen, because then no one could stop me."

"Arya, you're just a kid!" Robb protested. "How do you know you're in love?

"I am not a child." She said firmly, looking them in the eye. "I've been through things that even you two haven't."

They were silent as the looked at her, their little sister, not so little anymore. She was as fierce as ever, and in love—a bad combination. Especially since she loved someone a decade older than her.

"What exactly do you plan on doing?" Jon asked after a long moment. He knew as much as Robb did that there was never stopping Arya; you just had to go along with her—and it seemed especially so on this. Love was not something to trifle with. Robb teased him about Ygritte, but it was brotherly teasing not mean and harsh. Yes, Arya was only seventeen, but what she said was true; in someways, she was more adult that them in some aspects. And love had no bounds, no age limit—it was the whole world and it couldn't be stopped.

Arya relaxed slightly as she heard this, and knew that her brothers—as much as they didn't like it—accepted the fact of her love. "When I am eighteen and I'm finished high school, I am going to find him and I'm going to tell him that I love him." She told them determined, simply and to the point; the definition of Arya Stark.

Xx

There was a day left before Robb and Jon had to leave, so the Stark family had a barbeque in the backyard. Burgers, hotdogs, even steaks. Baked potatoes, potato salad, macaroni salad, and chips. And afterward, a mock game of soccer with the two nets set up in the yard from Rickon's birthday. Rickon and Arya vs. Bran and Robb and Jon; the two pros and three amateurs. Her and Rickon won by many goals, but it was just for fun, so it didn't matter.

It felt like it was over too quick, and then Robb and Jon were leaving, but before they did, they wanted to talk to their dear little sister, see where Arya's head was at with their talk in the park.

When the pair went upstairs, Arya's door was cracked and they pushed it open, walked it, and closed it behind them.

"Arya, can we talk?" Jon asked.

Arya stopped what she was doing at her desk, and turned in her chair to her brothers. "Sure," she looked at them curiously, but with apprehension, sure that she knew what they wanted to talk about.

"We wanted to talk a little more about what happened in the park." Jon said, sitting on the edge of her bed.

Arya sighed. "Sure." She said again.

"Arya, what you said was a big deal." Robb started.

"I know that,"

"It's okay be in love." Jon said. "We're just a little concerned about the age difference."

"I'm not." She told them. "I don't care about the age difference, that's not what this is about. Women date older men all the time. Men date older women all the time. And vice versa. As long as I'm of legal age, he can be however old."

"But you do understand what we're getting at?" Robb said, coming over.

"Yes." Arya sighed.

"What's that?" Robb said, noticing the Brass Bull, getting a little off topic much to Jon's frustration.

She looked at the Bull and gave a small smile. "It was Gendry's." Yes, she seemed to be calling him that with her brothers, and she was loving every second of it. "He threw it in the trash, but I took it."

"Why?" Robb wondered.

"It's what I used to knock Krissi out," Arya shrugged. "I guess he didn't want to remember."

"And what about you?" Jon asked.

Arya looked at the Brass Bull and bit her lip. "It reminds me of him, and it reminds me of what happened. Its a lesson and a promise."

"Look, Arya," Jon started, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Jon, please don't."

The man gave her a determined expression and the girl sighed.

"I understand how you feel," Robb looked about to say something, probably about Ygritte, but Jon shot him a look and his brother shut it. "But you have to understand where we're coming from."

"I do!" She promised him. "I've been thinking about it—_feeling_ it for ten months. Of course I tried to tell myself that it was just because of the situation that were in, that made me feel this way, a saviours love. But it isn't." She stood up and looked between her brothers, passion in her grey eyes as she touched her chest, over her heart. "I have this fire inside of me, and it burns every time I think of him. It _hurts_ sometimes it's so powerful. And he _feels_ the same, I know he does! I've seen it in his eyes. _Felt_ it when he said goodbye."

Robb narrowed his eyes. "Felt it how?"

Arya looked at him defiantly. "When he kissed me."

"He what?!" They demanded, and Jon jumped to his feet.

"It's not how you're thinking, Gendry's not that kind of man." She told them calmly. "It was a kiss on the cheek. But that one kiss held everything he couldn't say to me. I _love him_, and he feels the same; but he'll never act on it because he was my teacher, my coach, I was his student and player. But he's not any of those anymore, and soon, I will be eighteen. And then maybe we can be together." She said, with conviction. "I'm not stupid enough to believe that he'll take me just like that. But I will tell him how I feel, and will fight for it."

After a long moment Jon sighed, running his hand through his dark curls. "We just don't want you to get hurt, Arya."

"Getting hurt's part of life," Arya told them. "I'll be fine, I promise."

They stepped up to her and enveloped her in their arms.

"We believe you," Robb murmured. "But that doesn't mean we won't try and protect you if we can—and even if we can't."

"We're your big brothers, it won't matter if you're 17 or 70, we are going to treat you like our little sister, little sister." Jon whispered. "We love you,"

"I love you guys too, with all my heart. And I'll try not to hold it against you," her voice was soft.

They pulled back from each other. "We have to say goodbye to the others before we leave," Jon said, and he chucked her under the chin. "Don't do anything that we wouldn't do."

Arya gave a small smile. "So nothing's off limits, then?" She joked.

"Ha. Ha. You know what we mean," Robb chuffed a lock of her hair. "Stay safe."

And Arya saw them out of her room, and sat back at her desk. Putting the Bull aside, she took out a word jumble that Jaqen had given her. She heard Robb and Jon say their goodbyes to Sansa in the hall before going down stairs to do the same with their parents and brothers. Arya heard someone at the door and looked to find Sansa standing in her doorway.

Arya's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What do you want?" She wondered. Sansa stepped in without being invited, and shut the door behind her. "Yes, come in why don't you." She said sarcastically.

"I overheard everything," Sansa said.

"What?"

"What you were talking about, you're teacher and how you love him."

"You mean, you were eavesdropping." Arya said tersely when she realized that she couldn't play dumb.

"_Happened to hear._" Her sister repeated.

"And?" She said snidely. "What of it."

"I wonder what mother and father would say..."

"Just try it. You tell them my secret... maybe I'll tell them some of yours." Arya promised.

Sansa felt a spark of fear before she straightened and gained courage. "You don't have anything about me that's as bad as yours."

Arya slowly stood up and approached her sister. "You wanna bet? I'm your little sister, I'm a shadow on the wall, I used to spy on you all the time. Do you want to hear what I know?"

Sansa glared down at her. "It won't matter what you say once they hear about your precious teacher."

A slow smile spread across the girl's face. "What if... I were to tell them about you and Jeyne Poole?" She murmured slyly; Sansa paled. Sansa got away with everything because her parents thought she was the perfect daughter, she didn't cause waves. But not this. "Oh, mother! Oh, daddy! I saw the most troubling thing, Sansa and Jeyne—"

"Stop! Just stop!" Sansa shouted at her, unshed tears in her eyes. "You have everyone wrapped around you finger, and none of them know it. It's so unfair!"

"That's called love, Sansa." Arya told her quietly. "Now leave me alone, we're finished here." And Arya turned back to her desk, dismissing her sister.

Sansa glared hotly at her sister, her fists clenched before she let out a sound of annoyance and stormed from her room. A few moments later, Arya heard her sister's bedroom door slam.

"Nice chat," Arya muttered to herself sarcastically. And then all the anger she had felt slipped away and she slumped back in her chair, feeling decidedly forlorn. She couldn't even remember the last time that she had a chat with her sister that didn't include threats and insults. They were each other's only sisters and they might as well not be. It was sad and it was fact and it seemed that wasn't going to change, not even after Arya's near death experience.

Xx

Arya knew that Sansa hadn't said a word when her mother didn't come running into her room, shrieking. Father wouldn't be far behind, he might even have beat her mother there. They summer between the two stayed indifferent; it was like they were to strangers in a hotel.

She felt better now that someone actually knew what she was up to. She knew Jaqen suspected, but Arya had never told her—not that she'd told her brothers, but she'd given them enough information for them to put two-and-two together. Unlike Sansa, Arya didn't have to threaten them to keep it secret. They would because they loved her and that was what she wanted.

In ten months, she'd find Gendry and tell him how she truly felt.

_-tbc-_

**********Game/of/Thrones**********

**Note:**  
**What'd you think about Jon and Robb figuring it out that Arya was in love with Gendry? What about Sansa? You're thoughts please, your thoughts!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

y


	18. Chapter 18: Approaching The Line

**a/n:**

**The ages for the characters are as listed:**  
**Robb - 20/21**  
**Jon - 20/21**  
**Sansa - 18/19**  
**Arya - 17/18**  
**Bran - 15**  
**Rickon - 12**  
**-**  
**Jaqen (female) - 17/18**  
**-**  
**Gendry - 28**  
**-**  
**-**

**********Game/of/Thrones**********  
*****

**North Snow Private High School for Girls;**  
**A Change of Pace:**

_Chapter 18: _—  
**Approaching the Line:**

Arya was happy that it was her father that drove her to North Snow, and not her mother, who would have tried to _fish_ again. If her mother found out too soon, then that would be the end. She'd lock Arya away, hold her hostage until she was too old and ugly to be loved. And Arya couldn't have that.

She was moved to the Senior Dorm, and roomed with Jaqen. In two days school would start, and in eight months she'd be eighteen, and in ten months she'd be out of here; she'd be with Gendry. This was it, the dash of her life. She'd go straight and true, like an arrow. No screw ups, stay focused. Deep breaths. Not today.

Xx

She wore the white neckerchief with the grey strip, signalling this to be her last year. First semester she had Maths with Mr. Varys, Geography with Ms. Chayle who was also the main Librarian of the school, English with Mrs. Mordane, and Arts with Mrs. Maege. She had math, English, and geography with Jaqen.

She went with Jaqen to the Auditorium for the first of the year assembly, and grabbed a seat next to the girl in the middle row, not even glancing to the first rows. She was not going to sit there again. After, she went to math, and geography (which was wholly done on the computers); before she went to lunch, and took a tray with a chicken burger and some fries; and then she went to English class, and lastly art.

The day had moved smooth, there were no hitches, not trouble, no worry. A normal day if she ever had one. Hopefully it would last.

Xx

It had been last year that Gendry had gave her the title of team captain, and it was the day after that the world came apart. She never got be a real team captain for the Snow Flakes, never got to play a game with that title. She knew that she could never play soccer without Gendry as her coach, but decided that she couldn't go without joining another team like she had last year. She needed something to throw herself into, to take up her mind and body, to train for and compete for.

So it was a few weeks later that she decided that it was best that she join a team.

She searched carefully through all the listings on the bulletin board, seeing what was what. She stayed away from soccer with Baelish; lacrosse; wresting was too controlled for her, she was too wild. She needed something that was completely different from soccer, something that didn't have a ball, or a field, or goalies. The volleyball team was out. The chess club didn't even compute. But there was something that wasn't done on land, had no ball, and no goalies; though technically it was a sport with a team, the players competed separately. The Snow Melts; North Snow's girl's swim team. She was a pretty good swimmer, she liked the water—why not?

Xx

The only thing that was needed to qualify for the team, was that you were able to swim. So she got in pretty easily. The team consisted of twelve girls form various years. Official practice was held at the indoor pool every Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday; as well unofficial practice at anytime the pool was free and you signed a log sheet.

She became an official member of the Snow Melts when she got her S.M. swimsuit, and tracksuit with a windbreaker. That was when she called her father. She remembered how upset he had been when she never told him about soccer.

"Hey, daddy."

"_Oh, sweetheart, it's so good to here your voice! How unexpected_."

"Is it really that unexpected? Didn't we talk last week?"

"_Can't a father be happy to hear his daughter's voice_?" Ned mused.

"Ok. I just wanted to call to tell you that I joined a team!"

"_Really! You joined soccer_?"

"No." Arya should have expected that. When her father found out that she joined soccer in her Fresheman-2 year, it was too late for him to attend any games. So when Rickon joined his middle school's soccer team, the man went all out. Going to games, cheering the loudest, video taping the games even. And he had been so sad when Arya told him that she quit the Snow Flakes, and when he asked her why, she replied "it's just not the same"; he'd been waiting and waiting for her to rejoin. "It's not soccer, daddy."

"_Oh_." He sounded a little disappointed, but didn't stay that way for long, because even if it wasn't soccer, it was another sport that he could come and watch her be the best at. "_Well, what is it_?"

"Swimming," she held her breath, wondering what his reaction might be.

"_Swimming_..." he murmured. "_How does that work_?" He wondered.

"Like in the Olympics, daddy." She explained, he always watched the Olympics, no matter the season, on television when the time came around.

"_Ah! I'm so proud of you, Arya_!"

"Thanks, daddy. I'm exited about it, there's only been a few practices so far, but it already a challenge."

_"It's so good to hear that, sweetie. I'm glad that you're getting back to yourself. I love you. I'm gonna give the phone to your mother now."_

"I love you too, daddy, but—" Arya started, but she could already hear Ned's voice calling to her mother. She thought about hanging up, she wasn't too sure about what Catelyn's reaction might be, but before she could weigh the pros and cons, her mother already had the phone.

"_Arya, dear. You're father said that there was something you wanted to tell me." _Catelyn murmured in expectant tones.

Arya wondered what her mother was hoping for, maybe that she joined the knitting club or something—there was a snowball's chance in hell of that happening. She stole herself. "Mother, I've joined to the swim team at school; the Snow Melts."

Silence came across the other line.

"Mum? You still there?"

Finally, the girl heard the woman's intake of breath, and prepared herself for a scolding that she was sure was coming.

"_Arya_," Catelyn said. "_I don't think that's such an appropriate thing for you to be doing."_

"What do you mean? What's wrong with it?" _Here we go_, she thought.

"_You are a young lady, still growing. I don't think it fitting for you to be gallivanting around in the water half-naked in front of crowds of strangers. What if there are pedophiles. No. I will not have it!"_

"Mum!" Arya groaned. Her mother exaggerated, and Arya was sure she was a prude—and sometimes wondered how her mother had six children. "Swimming is a competition, a sport—it's hard work, and there's no gallivanting whatsoever. What kind of swim suits do you think they're having us wear? They're so dull and cover everything that I might as well wear a t-shirt! And the only time that we're in our suits is when we're in the water, and after that, we have team tracksuits. Okay, mum?"

"_Alright, dear_." That seemed to placate her mother. "_I'll still worry."_

"I know, mum." Arya sighed.

"_I love you, dear."_

"I love you, too."

And Arya was finally able to hang up the payphone, she walked slowly back to her and Jaqen's room. She couldn't—or maybe she could—believe that was the first thing her mother thought of when she told her about joining another team. Catelyn couldn't just be happy and excited like Ned; she had to instantly see the bad or dangerous side. Arya didn't even know how a pedophile could even get in, the only people their would be family of the swimmers, their coaches, and the judges.

She put the thought out of her mind.

By the end of the year, she will have won 5 first places, 3 second places, and 1 third place (it had been a pretty bad day, the cramps killed her performance)—and not once was there a pedophile.

Xx

Before Arya knew it, it was Christmas break. Before she said bye to Jaqen, Arya gave her a small Christmas present.

After she opened the little parcel, the girl stared open-mouth. "Wha—You—?"

Arya grinned. "I take it you like it?"

"Are you insane?!" Jaqen said. "You ever need a kidney or a lung or something, call me."

Arya laughed, "It's not worth that much."

"This some of the lost works of William Shakespeare, of course it's worth an organ! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She hugged the breath out of the other girl.

"It's fine! It's fine!" Arya gasped, and Jaqen finally released her. "Thanks for the jersey, by the way."

"Of course!" Jaqen waved it off, still gazing at the book in her hands. "I wasn't too sure if you'd want it, I had to pre-order it, you know?"

"I know, but I do love it." The jersey that Jaqen had gotten her was_ custom made;_ The shirt was white, a blinding ice-white; on the back was her former soccer number 04, and above it was her last name in capital letters, _STARK_; center-chest in the front was a grey leaping dire wolf; mesh netting ran along the ribs on either side; there was a C-badge right where Gendry said he would put it on her jersey last year; and the hem at the bottom of the shirt was COACH G.W. Arya loved it instantly.

Jaqen smiled at her. "Go, before your dad leaves without you. Have a good Christmas!"

Aray called back the same and left their room, lugging her last bag with her, which was full of all the presents she'd gotten everyone from the money she'd saved from Holey Cakes during the summer. Catelyn, a pair of knitting needles made from sea glass; Ned, a pair of cufflinks for his suits that she made herself; Robb, a stainless steal watch that was water-proof, could tell the time, temperature, glowed in the dark, had a compass, a pull-wire, carbon monoxide detection, stopwatch, and could count your steps; Jon, pocket-knife; Sansa, a gift card for the mall; Bran, a remote control monster truck; Rickon, a star soccer ball and a couple games for his GAME BOY.

All loaded up and buckled in, the drive back home was a little slower than usually because of the roads; when it snowed in the North, it actually snowed. That was why Uncle Benjen was unable to visit; he was stuck up North at The Wall due to being snowed-in.

Christmas was always a grand affair. Mother decorated to the limit, dad always went out with the boys to get a tree, while the girls decorated it. The turkey was huge and was accompanied by all the side dishes; mashed potatoes, gravy, veggies, stuffing, cranberry sauce etc.

There was so much snow in the backyard, that it came up past Robb's knees, which meant that Rickon was nearly waist deep. They spent a whole day out there; Arya and her brother's—Sansa as usual was absent, having gone over to Jeyne's. They built a snowman army, stealing almost a dozen carrots from the kitchen. And they attempted to make a snow fort, but failed, and ended up having an all out snowball fight. Every Stark for themselves, brief alliances that were formed and shattered so quick none ever really knowing who was friend or foe, which resulted in multiple sneak attacks and double crosses.

By the time that Catelyn called them in, it was dark, the moon full. The five stepped into the kitchen; cold and shivering, covered in snow, melting and wet. Catelyn ordered them out of their coats, and boots, and ordered them to change into nice dry clothes while she made them all hot chocolate and marshmallows and they all crowded in the living room, the hearth lit, and watched the Christmas special on television.

It was a few days after that Robb and Jon had to leave; Robb going back to college, but Jon going off to spend the rest of the holiday with Ygritte.

And that Arya asked her mother to cut her hair, just like how it was when she first went to North Snow. Catelyn had protested that she loved Arya's long hair, but Arya told her that was how she wanted it, and if her mother didn't, then she was going to do it herself. So her mother did, coerced into the act. And Arya had the hair that she first met Gendry in.

By the time the two weeks were at an end, Arya was sure that she had gained a few pounds from all the left over turkey that was consumed during those days, but she was happy. Going back to North Snow laden with extra weight from presents given. Robb had gotten her a lava lamp; Jon, a _My Darkest Days_ C.D and _Vampire Weekend_ C.D.; Mother had gone practical and gotten her clothes, at least this year there was some stuff that she was willing to wear; Father had gotten her a new iPod, her MP3 Player was about to cough and give out; Sansa had just given her a card—go figure; and Bran and Rickon had double-teamed for her present; which was an awesome leather cuff that you could attack charms too, it already had two: a wolf and soccer ball—she loved that the best.

Xx

Shortly afterward, she had her first semester exams, spread out through the week and a half, and never got the chance to go home like she had last year.

And then the second semester was upon her; five months left. She had History with Mrs. Erena, Chemistry with Mrs. Jenna, Woodwork with Mr. Rodrik, and shop with Mrs. Ferteno.

Two weeks in to the second semester, after she got used to her senior work load and swim practice, she started looking for a job. She interviewed at anywhere that would take on a high school student with minimal work experience. Finally, she got a part-time job, paying minimum-wage at the general store in town as a restocker.

Xx

In woodwork, after learning how to use all the tools and machinery, and measuring properly, half their mark for the semester was to come from a personal project. They needed to make their own design, including sketched, measurements, and steps, and then create it.

When Arya heard this, she felt excitement. She knew what she wanted to make, and she instantly started on the sketches.

Xx

Arya groaned as she closed the door behind her and then promptly fell face first on her bed.

"A girl is weary." Jaqen chuckled, looking at her.

It was just brushing 11:00 p.m., the dorm curfew. Arya had woken up as usual for school, then right after she had two hours of drills for the Snow Melts, had just enough time to grabbed a box sandwich from the cafeteria and change into a pair of trousers and v-neck sweater shirt before she had to head out for work 5:45 p.m., her shift lasting until 10:30 p.m. She'd been on her feet all day, and her bed became her next best-friend.

She seemed to have mumbled that last part out loud.

"Hey!" Jaqen protested. "If that's the way it is... met Chair. Chair, this is Arya and her new best-friend Bed."

Arya turned her head to look at her friend and laughed. "Maybe we could double-date or something!"

Jaqen just shook her head. "Why don't you just quit if its so terrible?"

Arya shrugged her shoulder against the mattress, blinking her eyes tiredly. "I could use the money, and it'll help my parents see me as an adult."

Jaqen sat in her chair backwards as she looked across at her friend, leaning her arms against the back. "You mean for your Get Mr. Waters Plan?"

"Exactly!" Arya agreed, and then she blinked as she looked at the other girl, a little more awake. "Did you just—?"

"Yup." Jaqen nodded, remarking, "A girl who is over confident in her sneakiness, is a girl that gets found out sooner than later. I've known for a while,"

Arya pushed herself up, so she was now sitting. "And you're not going to tell me how stupid I'm being, and try to stop me?"

"Why would I?" She replied nonchalantly. "You're my friend, sure. And I worry about you getting hurt, sure. But if you love Mr. Waters—or should I say _Gendry?_—then why the hell not? You're young. If it doesn't work out, you can always find a different guy."

Arya smiled at her. "Nice answer," she agreed.

"I try my best," she agreed.

Arya laid back down, and Jaqen turned back to her desk after that.

Arya never would have expected that reaction, but it was Jaqen, so she should have. She'd never had a friend like Jaqen before, one who got her, and didn't hold anything back, warning her about the consequences but letting her get on with it, and backing her up. That was just the kind of person she needed around.

Xx

During March break, she stayed at school and picked up some extra shifts at work, practiced in the indoor pool, and put the finishing touches on her diagrams for her final credit project in woodwork.

So when her birthday came, this time her parents refused to leave her alone. She was turning eighteen, becoming an adult, and they wanted to celebrate, take pictures to have forever on record—just like they had done for Sansa last year when she turned eighteen.

So Arya endured it. Dressing up in a simple grey-blue dress, some eye-liner and mascara and gloss on her lips, and a pair of flats, with her leather charm bracelet that she'd taken to wearing everywhere but swimming, showering, sleeping and T&F Day.

The family went out to a restaurant, minus Robb and Jon, they weren't able to make it down but promised next weekend. They ate dinner, chatting quietly, and then afterward waiters and waitresses came out with a Black Forest Cake with 1-8 candles lit on top. Arya's cheek flushed with embarrassment as they started to sing and other patrons looked their way, and mother kept taking pictures, and she blew out the candle, almost wishing for it to stop, but wished for Gendry instead.

When they got home, she got her presents. She got a few new charms for her bracelet; a music note, a rain drop, and a bull. She went to bed happy, and the next morning, before she had to leave, she took Bran and Rickon to the movie theatre. She let them pick the movie and they order loads of buttered popcorn, soda, and candy—_The Lego Movie_ was a pretty good ending for her birthday with her little brothers.

The next weekend Robb and Jon came, and they went to the History Museum, which sounds boring, and Arya was sure her brothers were, but she quite liked it.

Two more months, half of her plan was already complete, and it cost her nothing.

Xx

Arya had won first in her section of the swimming competition, the last that year, a few weeks before her last high school exams were to be taken. She was quite proud of herself, and she got her picture taken with rest of the team with Mr. Forel for the year book.

She was at the last stage in her woodwork project, she chiselled the shape, carved in the details, and now she just needed to sand it out, mark it, and varnish it.

It was going to be beautiful.

Xx

It was the weekend, and she was at work, wearing her jersey that Jaqen had given her for Christmas, with her yellow store apron and name tag, going through the aisles, setting all the products straight or in the right place, and helping any customer if they needed anything.

"Excuse me, Miss?" a old woman came up to her.

Arya smiled politely. "How may I help you, ma'am?"

"Yes, dear. I was looking for the toiletries section."

"Of course! I'll show you right to it." Arya led the way—slowly—pushing the old woman's cart for her as the lady chatted about the weather. Finally, they arrived at her destination, and Arya kept the smile on her face until she disappeared into the canned goods section.

Arya busied herself with pulling cans from the back to the front, when dark ink flashed at the corner of her eye. She turned her head, and the breath stuck in her throat. Standing right there, at the end of the aisles, looking through the canned veggies, was Gendry.

She was frozen as she watched him in profile, her arm up to her elbow still disappearing into the shadows of the shelf. His dark hair had gotten a little longer, going curly around the ears a little. He was wearing a black t-shirt that stretched across his broad chest, with a unbuttoned blue over-shirt. He was beautiful, just as beautiful, if not more so than when she saw him about 18 months ago.

He was almost thirty-feet away from her. She could call out his name softly and he'd hear. But it was as she licked her lips and opened her mouth that she realized she wasn't ready. She'd been waiting for this moment for a year and some, and now that he was there, standing right there, she couldn't have been less prepared. She didn't want to first time of them seeing each other being while she was at work, in this ugly yellow apron that had to be as bright as the sun.

She needed to go, while he was still distracted, while the yellow didn't draw his blue eyes. She pulled her arm from the hole as she turned in the opposite direction of Gendry, but her arm caught a can on the edge of the shelf and sent it crashing to the floor. She cursed foully under her breath as she bent for the can and she could feel his hot gaze on her, as well as a few of the other customers that were in the same aisle. She picked the can up, and held it clutched in her fist as she started walking, faster and faster away from him, hoping that he didn't realize that it was her.

"Arya?" She heard the uncertainty and wonder in his awesome voice. It sent a shiver through her, but she forced her feet to keep moving. "Arya!" He was on the move now.

She was at the corner, almost free—if she could get out of sight for just five second, she knew that she could loose him—but an old woman, the same that she had helped to the toiletries put a hand on her arm, forcing her to stop.

"Miss, I think that man's calling for you." She said, and Arya silently cursed the woman. Why? she wondered. Why?!

"Arya," Gendry's voice sung through her. "It really is you, isn't it?"

Arya thanked the woman politely, but tightly; and she smiled and ambled away. Arya slowly turned around, her heart pounding. "Hello," she dipped her head, unsure if she was to call him Gendry or Mr. Waters.

A slow smiled spread across his lips and a spark shone in his eyes as he looked at her. "Arya," he repeated, almost like her name was a prayer.

Are thought she'd just go for it, she couldn't run away anymore—her exit run had been derailed. "G-Gendry." She murmured, looking up into his eyes.

His cheeks warmed when she said his name. "How have you been?" He asked quietly.

"I've been good," she told him. "And you? You're teaching job at North Lake."

"Good. Good." He muttered, running a hand through his ink locks. "So, you work here?"

She nodded. "A few months now."

Silence sat between them, as they just stood there, looking into each other's eyes.

"Well," she said.

"Well," he said. "It—it was really good seeing you, Arya. Really good."

"Yes." She bit her lip.

Gendry's gaze dropped to her mouth for a moment, his face going hot and forced himself to look into her big grey eyes, shinning like mercury. Gods, those eyes. Those eyes that just drew him into their depths. She was beautiful, more so than he remembered. She'd grown into a young woman. Her skin tan and smooth and hairless, her muscles toned, she might have grown a few inches taller, and in her chest as well. He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. "Erm," he cleared his throat. "I best be going. Maybe I'll see you again?"

Arya smiled. "Maybe,"

He touched her upper arm briefly before disappearing around the corner. Arya gasped, her heart pounding in her chest. She looked at her arm, just to make sure that there wasn't a burnt hole through her white sleeve from his touch. She went back to work, almost mindless, her head up in the clouds as she could still feel the heat from his touch.

Xx

"Are you okay?" Jaqen asked, finally unable to stand it. Ever since Arya had come back from her shift at work she had hardly said a word, her eyes sort of dazed, her expression the same. The girl was sure that you could light her on fire and she'd hardly noticed.

"I saw him," she murmured, so quit that Jaqen had to lean in close.

"You what?"

"I saw Gendry."

"What? When?"

"At work,"

"And?" Jaqen nearly growled when the girl didn't elaborate. "What happened?"

"We talked a little,"

"Are you going to see him again?"

"Maybe,"

"Just maybe?"

"Just maybe," Arya sighed, but it was one of those -head-in-the-cloud sighs.

"Whatever," Jaqen gave her friend a brief look of disgust and turned back to her book. "Just maybe," she muttered to herself.

_-tbc-_

**********Game/of/Thrones**********

**Note: **  
**Yay, Gendry's finally back in the picture! Please review, and**

**Thanks for Reading!**

y


	19. Chapter 19: Happenstance

**a/n: GENDRYA people! It here, finally, a little more taste. In this chapter. Read it, it's there! ***_**sobbing with happiness**_*** It's there!**

**The ages for the characters are as listed:**  
**Robb - 21**  
**Jon - 21**  
**Sansa - 19**  
**Arya - 18**  
**Bran - 15**  
**Rickon - 12**  
**-**  
**Jaqen (female) - 18**  
**-**  
**Gendry - 28**  
**-**  
**-**

**********Game/of/Thrones**********  
*****

**North Snow Private High School for Girls;**  
**A Change of Pace:**

_Chapter 19: _—  
**Happenstance:**

It had been two weeks since she'd seen Gendry at the general store, and everyday since she'd gone to work, her heart pounding, waiting to see the man again—but she never did. But she wasn't going to give up, it had to happen before she graduated, because when that happened she was going to be going back home, and then she'd never see him again. She didn't think of that before, about going away after graduation. It seemed like she didn't think of a lot of things.

If they hadn't run into each other in the store, where would she have confronted him about her love for him? She didn't know where he lived, and that seemed just a little too stalker-y for her. Waiting for him outside North Lake had the same effect as well. This was a Gods' send, running into him by chance at the store after all this time, and after her birthday as well.

It was on Friday (a P.A. Day) that she handed in her two-weeks notice, and it was that same day that she ran into Gendry.

"Gendry!" She blurted when she saw him as she came out of the employee locker room, her shift finished.

"Arya!" He smiled when he turned around and saw her. "Working again?" he asked.

Arya shook her head, "Just getting off."

He nodded. "That's good."

"What about you?"

"Oh. Just some batteries," he said, showing the pack in his hand.

They slowly walked next to each other, headed towards the registers.

"Gendry?" She wondered and he looked at her curiously. She swallowed nervously. "If your not too busy after this, might you want to grab a cup of coffee with me?"

He looked at her with suprise. "You want to have coffee with me?"

"Yeah. I mean, if you're not busy or anything. Is—is that okay?"

He looked at her for a moment and she was afraid that he'd blow her off, but then he didn't.

"Sure. I would love to have coffee with you, Arya." He told her earnestly. She smiled with relief, excitement and nervousness. "Just let me buy these and we can go right now, if you like?"

She nodded, pleased. "That would be great!"

"Alright." He grinned.

After Gendry bought his batteries, he left his car in the store lot and they walked to the café that was just a block down the street. They took a table outside, in the front, and when the waitress came a few minutes later, ordered. Gendry got an iced coffee, and Arya a iced cappuccino. The sun was hot and high in the sky, but the umbrella on the table shaded them.

"So, how are your studies going?" He asked.

"They're good," she replied, drawing from her straw. "Did you know that in woodwork you don't have to take a written exam, but have to create something?"

Gendry nodded. "I heard that. Is that one of the classes you're taking?" She nodded. "Can I ask what you're making?"

"Sure! I actually have a few pics on my cell phone, you wanna see?"

"Of course!"

"Okay." She stood up and shifted her chair around the small round table until she was next to him, and sat, taking her red cell from her tan boarding shorts pocket. "Alright, let's see." Gendry watched her with a small smile as she flipped open her phone, and selected her pics. "Got it!" She held out the phone to him, but when he reached for it, she pulled it back slightly, he gave her a questioning look. "Erm, it's not finished, okay? So you're gonna have to use your imagination a bit."

His eyes sparkled. "Alright. Now stop teasing and let me see it."

She held out the phone again, feeling a little shy because of what her sculpture might mean. He took the small device in his fingers, and Arya let go, but she leaned in closer to him so that she could see the screen as well, one arm on the table and her other hand on the back of his chair. He was quiet, his eyes soaking in every detail of the picture before flipping through the rest; Arya had taken a snapshot of each stage, so it was like watching her build it.

Her gaze kept flickering from the small screen, to Gendry's face. It was so close, and she took in every detail. The light, clear, sharp colour of his irises, that had darker flecks of blue, and the ring around it a shade darker than the iris, making it all the more intense. His dark lashes, as thick and black as his hair. He had a strong chin and jaw line. His ears not to big or small. His lips, plump and pink, but not too much of either, the corners quirked upward ever so slightly with a small smile.

"This is beautiful, Arya!" Gendry exclaimed, turning to look at her.

Arya quickly sat back, blinking, recovering herself. She swallowed as she looked at him. "You really think so? You're not just making it up to be nice?"

Gendry shook his head. "I know you're the kind of woman that hates it when people hold back, and have a way to tell if people are lying. You know I'm not," he closed her phone and set it on the table in front of her. "No imagination necessary."

Arya lips pursed into a smile, and she felt her cheeks warm. "T-thanks, Gendry." She murmured, glancing away.

There was silence between them, but it was a nice silence.

"That's a cool cuff," he told her, noticing it for the first time, where her arm rest on the table next to his.

"Oh." She smiled as she looked at it. "My younger brothers' gave it to me for Christmas, and got me some more charms for my birthday."

"Can I see?" He asked.

"Sure," she slowly held her arm up.

Gendry took her hand, and looked closer; his grasp was warm. His finger tips gently touching each one; soccer ball, wolf, rain drop, music note, bull. He smiled. And after a moment of just holding her hand, he released it.

After that they just talked nonsense, Arya staying where she was, as they drank their iced drinks. It was almost two hours later, their cups dry, that they realized just how long they had been there, and decided to part.

Gendry stood, and Arya pushed her chair out along with his. They faced each other, silently, just looking at each other.

"Goodbye, Arya." He murmured finally, and put his hand on her arm and leaned forward to kiss her cheek, much like he had done when he said goodbye 19 months ago. But before his lips touched her cheek, Arya did something that even surprised her, she turned her face ever so slightly—and his lips kissed hers instead.

Gendry jumped back, his eyes wide. "Arya, I didn't—"

"I know," she whispered, her cheeks warm, heart pounding. She licked her lips slowly, drawing his gaze down to them, and she wondered if this was the taste of his lips. "I wanted to."

"You... wanted to." He said slowly, his blue gaze darkening as they kept looking between her half-lidded grey eyes and her pink evenly sculpted lips, his cheeks hot.

"Yes, for quite a while now." She told him, and bit her lip lightly. "I like you, Gendry. A lot," she took a step forward, her gaze never leaving his blue, her lips still tingling from his touch. She cocked her head slightly to the side, and waited, watching.

Gendry was drowning in those eyes. His breath and voice, it seemed, caught in his throat. She was so close, right there, so beautiful. _No! She's a kid, a former student, it's wrong! _He scolded himself. _But how I feel doesn't,_ he murmured. _She's eighteen, an adult. She'll be graduating in two weeks. She wants me to kiss her... she wants me... and I... and I want her._ Slowly, his face inched towards her, his blue eyes deepening with desire, he could see it in her eyes.

And then their lips met, fit together, parted, moved. And their eyes slipped closed. Gendry's hands hesitantly settling on her hips. Arya stood on her toes, and nervously put her arms around his neck. It deepened, the sparks were hot and flying. Fire licked at them.

When they finally pulled from each other, Arya was sure that her knees would have gave beneath her if Gendry still hadn't had a hold on her hips. Her cheeks were hot, her breath gasping, her eyes a little glazed from the intensity of their kiss. Gendry was in a very similar state, his blue eyes super dark now, half lidded, as he looked at her. She looked a little dishevelled and sexy, and he wanted so bad to kiss her again. But he held back on the account that she looked like she might faint.

"Arya," he murmured, smiling at her, her hands still on his shoulders. "You are so beautiful."

She blushed.

They were sanding there, outside the café, drawing eyes, but they didn't care.

"Can I call you?" He asked, hesitantly.

"Of course!" They only let go of each other to exchanged cell numbers.

"I should be going," he said, and kissed her cheek, lingering, his lips burning into her cheek. He pulled back reluctantly. "Goodbye, Arya." And this time he left, going back to the general store where his car was still parked.

Arya watched him go, her arms hugging herself, the biggest smile her lips had ever known, the most happiness her heart had ever known. She'd kissed Gendry. Gendry had kissed her. It was the most amazing kiss in her entire life. She never felt such heat, such fire, such passion before.

When Arya skipped—yes, skipped; it seemed it might be something that she was going to start doing if what happened today kept up—back to campus, she instantly told Jaqen what happened. She felt love, and now she knew what it felt like to express it.

She never wanted it to stop, and she hoped that he didn't either.

_-tbc-_

**********Game/of/Thrones**********

**Note:**

**Did you like that taste of Gendrya? Want some more? Well, you're gonna have to wait until next week for another update! Joking, just joking! Mwah-ha-ha! ***_**clears throat**_*** Sorry about that. I had no idea why that happened. Don't worry, there's another chapter waiting for you! **

**Thanks for reading.**

y


	20. Chapter 20: For Real First Date

**a/n: GENDRYA romance people! A little something to look forward to!**

**The ages for the characters are as listed:**  
**Robb - 21**  
**Jon - 21**  
**Sansa - 19**  
**Arya - 18**  
**Bran - 15**  
**Rickon - 12**  
**-**  
**Jaqen (female) - 18**  
**-**  
**Gendry - 28**  
**-**  
**-**

**********Game/of/Thrones**********  
*****

**North Snow Private High School for Girls;**  
**A Change of Pace:**

_Chapter 20: _—  
**For Real First Date:**

As exam week rolled around the corner, Arya finished her wooden sculpture. Gendry was right when he said that even unfinished it was beautiful, because the end product—she didn't want to toot her own horn, but, you know. Mr. Rodrik passed her with flying colours, telling her she had real talent and it was one of the best he'd gotten in the last two years. So, yes—toot-toot.

It was a bull, much like the Bull, stamping it's back hoof, his front legs bent and head forward. And on the bulls back was a wolf, her front paws on the Bull's rump, head raised, howling. It was all smooth, and the design in the grain was all natural, with a finishing of gloss, for protection and aesthetics. She put it right next to Bull on her head board, taking a snapshot of it to show Gendry the next time they saw each other.

She hadn't seen or talked to him since their drink together at the café, but she didn't mind. She was busy studying for exams, and the exams themselves this next week; she knew he'd be busy with them as well.

Arya had taken her first exam that next week on Monday, and another that afternoon. There was no exam for shop, you just completed the course, and had to be able to rebuild a small engine properly. The Gods were smiling upon her. She had the rest of the week, and another before she graduated, and now she could spend with time with Gendry.

He called her at six that Tuesday.

Jaqen was at her desk studying for her French exam the next morning, so Arya lay on her bed, keeping to herself, with her iPod on and ear buds in, listening to _My Darest Days_' _Casual Sex_, when her cell phone rang. Of course she didn't hear it, and of course Jaqen got annoyed when she didn't answer it.

"Ow!" Arya claimed, glaring at her friend as she leaned up on her elbows. "What was that for?" she wondered, picking up the eraser that had bumped her on the forehead.

"Your phone!" She growled as Arya finally pulled out her ear buds.

"Oh." She picked up her phone and answered it as she turned off her iPod. "Hello?" she wondered.

"_Arya_?"

"Gendry!" She smiled, sitting straight up.

"_I didn't catch you at a bad time, did I?"_

"Oh, no. Not a bad time, not at all." Jaqen sent her a death glare at that.

"Take it somewhere else before I find something else to throw at you!" Jaqen grumbled. Arya rolled her eyes but climbed from her bed, and slipped on a pair of shoes.

"_Oh good_—"

"Sorry, could you hang on a sec.?" Arya wondered apologetically.

"_Sure_!" he didn't seem to mind.

She covered the mouth-piece. "_Blegh."_ Arya made a face at her as she left their room, hearing her say something foul before she closed the door. Jaqen was way stressing over this exam, but the other girl didn't blame her, the French exam sucked. She remembered when she took French her first Freshman year in North Winter High, and decided never to take it again. "Sorry about that," she murmured into the phone, walking through the hall, headed for the door.

_"That's alright. I'm sorry that I didn't call earlier, I've just been really swamped with exams starting." _He told her.

"Don't worry about it," she assured him. "So, what's going on?"

"_I was wondering_..." he started.

"Yes?" Arya finally made it to the exit, and felt a warm breeze brush against her as she stepped outside, curious and anxious.

"_I'm free tomorrow night, and I was wondering that if you were too, maybe you wanted to do something__—with me_?"

Arya's heart soared. "Yes, I'm free." She said instantly.

"_That's great_!" there was relief colouring his voice, maybe he'd been scared she say no—even if hell freeze over, that was never going to happen.

"Is this a date?" she wondered, not realizing she'd said it out loud; did she just scare him off? She hoped to the Gods not.

Gendry swallowed. "_If-if that's okay with you, Arya_."

Arya grinned, flushed with relief and something else. "I'm looking forward to it,"

He gave a breathy laugh. "_Will seven be okay? I'll pick you up_?"

"That's be fine,"

"_Okay. Goodbye, Arya_." He murmured.

"Goodbye, Gendry." She returned the sentiment.

She closed her cell, and put it in her capris' pocket, and did a little floating dance in the courtyard in the center of all the dorms. She went back inside, eager to tell Jaqen what happened.

Jaqen didn't seem to notice her entrance, absorbed in her studies, and Arya stepped up behind her, and promptly mused up her hair. Jaqen slapped her hands away and glared daggers at her.

Arya just smiled at her. "Gendry just asked me on a date. Our first date!"

Jaqen grumbled a complaint as she was pulled from her books. And said, "I thought your coffee with him was your first date."

"What? That doesn't count, that was just coffee! And besides, I asked him than. He asked me this time, so it counts as a first date."

"I don't think it works like that."

"Well does. If it didn't than, it doesn't now!" She crossed her arms over her chest in defiance.

Jaqen grinned as she turned back to her books. "What a girl says seems to be law." She laughed.

Now Arya was the one grumbling as she fell back onto her bed. "I don't care what you say, it is what it is!" But she didn't need to put a label on it to know it was going to be awesome!

Xx

When Arya thought back, she didn't think that she'd ever been on a first date before. She'd made out with boys, had hung out with boys, were friends with boys, but she'd never dated a boy before. Granted, Gendry was nowhere near a boy, he was a man, and she wasn't a girl anymore either, but a young woman—she remembered when he called her a woman and not a girl and felt warm all over again.

It was an hour before Gendry was due to pick her up, and she wasn't sure what she was supposed to wear. Should she go casual? She didn't want to seem indifferent. Should she dress it up? She didn't want to go overboard. Gendry never said what they were going to be doing, for all she knew he could just be taking her out to a bowling alley—she wouldn't mind that though, bowling sounded boring but was actually quite fun she found. She decided to go casually-formal. She put on a pair of blue skinny-jeans, a black belt, a silver-blue cowl necked blouse, some black flats, a light jacket over top, her leather cuff (as always). She put on some eye liner and mascara, cherry flavoured lips gloss, and blush. After going pee, and then checking herself in the mirror for probably the fiftieth time like a normal girl (ha, if mother could see her now!), and went to wait out-front of campus for Gendry.

She puffed out her cheek nervously as she tugged at the lapels on her jacket and rocked back and forth on her heels. She hoped she looked okay. Maybe she went overboard. Would Gendyr even recognize her? She grumbled in the back of her throat. _Stop acting like a high school girl!_ She scolded herself. _Technically I still am a high school girl,_ she countered herself unhelpfully. Thankfully, she was saved from herself, when headlights cut through the dimness of the night, and Gendry pulled to the curb in front of her.

Before she could figure out her next move, Gendry got out of the car, leaving in running, and jogged over to the other side to greet her. Her lips parted slightly as she gasped, taking him in. He wore a black long-sleeve sweater, grey slacks, and a pair of dark Converse shoes, his dark hair as unruly as ever, but Gods did he take her breath away.

"Arya, you look beautiful!" He greeted her, pecking her on the cheek.

Arya blushed. "You too," she told him bluntly, and was sure he blushed too.

"Are you ready to go?"

Arya silently nodded, and Gendry opened the passenger side door for her. She got into the car and closed the door as he ran back around and got back into the driver's seat. They buckled up, and he gave her a smile as he put the car in D, and pulled from the curb and into traffic. They sat in silence for a few minutes, streetlights, headlights, and store lights flashing by as they drove, until Arya was dying to know where he was taking her.

"Are you ever going to tell me?" She wondered, looking over at him.

He glanced at her, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips, before turning back to the road. "What would you do if I said it was a surprise?"

Arya narrowed her eyes ever so slightly. "I would say; I not very fond of surprises."

"And I would tell you that I knew that. Do you want to take a guess? It could be fun," he teased her.

"Alright." She pursed his lips.

Light briefly flashed across his face before it was coated in shadow, and then lit up once more. "First guess."

"Bowling." She wanted to get that out of the way right off; if she was wrong—oh well, maybe next time; if she was right—she wished she knew beforehand so that she would have worn a pair of pants that gave her more manoeuvrability.

"No." He chuckled, stopping at a light. "Second guess."

"Hm." Arya thought about it. She had the thought about a Roller Rink, most people had first dates there, didn't they? Or was that in the '80s? Did they even exists anymore? It was too risky. The most obvious choice it was. "The movies?" she said as he continued on straight when the light turned green.

He shook his head. "Last try."

Arya cursed quietly. She watched him as she thought; his shoulders rising and falling as he breathed, the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallowed, the tip of his tongue as it swiped across his awesome lips. This was a man, and she was thinking in terms of a teenage boy. _Think Stark, think!_

"What do I get when I win?" she asked him suddenly.

Gendry's dark brows rose at this, and he looked at her for a brief moment. "You mean _if_ you win." He chuckled.

"Well, if you're so confident." She larked, crossing her arms over her chest and looking out her window. Store after store flashed by, and she still didn't have a clue as to where he was taking her. She was buying herself time, trying to get a clue, but she was sure he knew that.

"Alright, say you do win," he mused, knowingly. "What would you want?"

Oh, there were so many things that went through her mind at this innocent question, all of them pertaining to Gendry himself. But she mustn't push it, she knew. But she still wanted to be connected to him, touching him, to be able to feel him. "If I win..."

"Yes?" He waited, almost holding his breath. What was she going to say? What did _he want_ her to say?"

"I want to be able to hold your hand." She declared.

"That... I can do." He smiled.

"Alright." She narrowed her eyes in determination and cracked her knuckles in thought.

"You're really going for it, aren't you."

She scoffed. "Of course I am—for a prize like that. Now... when you called yesterday, you didn't tell me not to eat, so I know we're not having dinner. You already shot down bowling and the movies, and I'm pretty sure it's not roller skating."

"Roller skating?" he laughed. "No, not that."

"You're looking very slick, Gendry." She murmured slyly.

"Thank you, you're looking lovely yourself."

She smiled. "Semi-formal. This place must have some standards." He just smiled at her. "Can't you just tell me? I'm just making stuff up, seriously."

"Oh, alright." He sighed. "It's Karaoke."

"What? No. Way!" It was not said in an excited way, but a not-even-if-it-would-save-the-world tone of voice. "I like music as much as the next person, _listening_ to it. I cannot sing worth an alley cat. So please, please tell me that you are kidding, Gendry."

He stopped at a red light and looked at her, his expression very much serious. The dread just started to set in when a grin broke across his face.

"I can't believe you!" She grumped, but laughed. "You really had me going."

"I know! But believe me, you don't want me singing either. I will raise you another alley cat,"

"So what is it then? I am at my ends here. Please?" She teasingly walked her fingers up his muscled arm, before slowly trailing them back down, caressing.

He shivered a good kind of little shiver at her touch. "I won't have to tell you, because we're here." He said, pulling into a parking lot.

"We are?" She looked around, there were many stores and buildings lining the lot, and as Gendry parked and turned off the car, she still wasn't sure.

"Come on," he said softly and got out of his car, locking his door.

Arya had no other choice but to do the same. He came around to her side.

"I may not be able to sing, but one thing that I do know how to do, is dance." He told her.

"Dancing?" She repeated, not sounding too sure.

"Arya, I've seen you move." He murmured, taking her hand. "You're legs are amazing, you know how to move your feet. I _know_ you can dance,"

Arya was quiet for a long moment, biting her lip. It had been one of the many things that her mother had made her do when she was a child to try and make her more lady-like, of course, even as a kid Arya was not going to have that, so instead of learning the woman's role, she learned the man's, just to shove it in her mother's face. "I haven't for a long time," she admitted.

"You can do it," he urged, squeezing her hand.

She smiled a little. "I guess I could,"

"Yes!" He pecked her on the lips, and while Arya was busy blushing, he lead her along to the building, and when he pushed open the door, the music leaked out. It was a dancing room. She was going to get to dance with Gendry!

One of the things that Arya would never admit to her mother, was that the dance classes she was forced to take when she was a kid, helped developed her foot work, just like Gendry had mentioned, it was one of the reasons that she was so good a dribbling the soccer ball—all the rest were her own natural, athletic talents.

Xx

It was several hours later when they finally left the dancing room. They were tired, but invigorated. Their hearts pounding and blood flowing—hot. Very turned on, after hours in each other's arms, pressed against each other, grey delving into blue.

Gendry made to open the car door for her, but Arya pushed him back against the car instead. He was curious about what she was up to, but didn't light a single protests as she put her hands on his broad chest, stood up on her toes, and pressed her mouth against his.

Their lips locked, they meshed, they fit perfectly together. They moved against each other, hot. Eyes closed, the heat running through to the other and back again. Arya made a small noise of excitement when Gendry put his hands on her hips, and swung her around, pressing _her_ back against the car. Her arms went around his neck as he pressed against her, his hand moving inside her jacket, wrapping around her. When she felt his tongue against her lips, she instantly opened her mouth. She moaned against his lips as his tongue explored her mouth.

Just as she started to _feel_ him against her, he pulled back a little. Though she instantly felt the loss, her lips left swollen from his kissing, she didn't protest as he pressed their foreheads together, and they caught their breaths. Their pupils wide as they looked into each other's eyes, their cheeks flushed.

"Good first date?" He murmured.

"_Best_ first date," she corrected, happiness and heat both making her grey eyes darker and brighter.

_-tbc-_

**********Game/of/Thrones**********

**Note:**

**I hope you don't think that I'm just torturing you with all this. I'll have an update for you next week, thanks to those of you who have reviewed so far, and I hope (for my own sanity) that you continue to do so.**

**Thanks for Reading!**

y


	21. Chapter 21: News On The Home Front

**a/n: The update you've been waiting for, consisting of a few more chapters. Does that remind you of something? About a dozen chapters back I said there'd only be a few more chapters**—**my mistake. But**** enjoy! Of course, a little swearing and physical Gendrya romance m/f (is it starting to get hot in here?*fanning self*) Read and it will for you too.**

**The ages for the characters are as listed:**  
**Robb - 21**  
**Jon - 21**  
**Sansa - 19**  
**Arya - 18**  
**Bran - 15**  
**Rickon - 12/13**  
**-**  
**Jaqen (female) - 18**  
**-**  
**Gendry - 28**  
**-**  
**-**

**********Game/of/Thrones**********  
*****

**North Snow Private High School for Girls;**  
**A Change of Pace:**

_Chapter 21: _—  
**News On The Home Front:**

The time was closing in for Arya's graduation, and her and Gendry were currently in the park, having a picnic. There was the wicker basket, the red chequered blanket, just like from the movies. They were currently star-gazing, the park was quiet, but not empty. Here, you could see the dark navy of the sky, and the dots that marked it, the moon full and bulging.

Arya had arrived wearing a black tank top, and her zip-off pants, which she had turned into shorts, but as the night grew darker and colder, she zipped the legs back on and Gendry, ever the gentleman, gave her his flannel over-shirt, leaving him in a pair of jeans and light t-shirt. They lay on the blanket, snuggled close. Arya glued to his side, using his outstretched arm as a pillow, as he had his other arm tucked behind his own head.

"I don't want to go," she said quietly.

Gendry gave her shoulder a light squeeze. "I don't want that either, Arya, but you're graduating in a few days, and that means you have to go home. You have to look to your future, what you want to do, what college you're going to attend. It's part of growing up,"

"But I don't want to leave _you."_

"You aren't going to leave me." He scoffed gently. "We're still going to be together, boyfriend and girlfriend, we just may not be able to see each other as much."

Every time Arya heard that—_boyfriend and girlfriend_—she still got that warm, fuzzy feeling inside her heart. Sometime she couldn't believe it, but it was true, she was dating Gendry Waters, and it was the best thing in her life.

"I've been studying for my driver's test," she told him. "I have an appointment with the instructor in July. And I've already sent out applications to a couple of colleges. Saint Northos, which Robb and Jon go to," Robb was studying to go into construction design, and Jon was studying to become a lawyer. "And then there's Saint Winterfall that's in this district."

"Arya," he turned his head and looked her in the eyes. "I don't want you to base your future around us."

"I'm not!" She exclaimed, rolling onto her side and leaning up on her elbow. "I'm not, I promise. I'm just looking at schools that with best suit my talent."

He searched her eyes and sighed when he saw that she wasn't lying. "Good." He kissed her forehead before gaze back up at the stars.

She snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder, no longer looking to the sky, her forehead pressed against his temple. Though she was a decade younger than him, he never treated her like a kid, he treated her like an equal. That was one of the things that she loved about him, he considered himself an ordinary man, equal to all others, when he was better than half the scumbags that crowded the planet.

"I'm going to tell my parents about us this summer," she said suddenly.

"What?" he tensed. "Why?"

Arya pulled back a little to looked at him properly as he gazed steadily at the sky and not her. She furrowed her brows. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." He replied curtly.

"Are you... afraid of my parents?" She said slowly.

His mouth tightened. "In the sense that they'll want to kill me? Yes." He sat up and looked down at her where she was leaning up on her elbow. "Didn't you see the way your mother was looking at me in the hospital? And that was when I hadn't even done anything! What do you suppose she'll do when you tell her, her suspicions came true? And your dad! He was so grateful towards me, and now he'll hate me. And fuck," he claimed, running his hands roughly through his ink locks, mussing them even further, almost making it look like he stuck a fork in a socket; Arya smiled a little at the sight. "Your brothers! I saw how much they loved you, they'll castrate me for touching their little sister!"

"You don't have to worry about Robb and Jon," Arya told him gently, sitting up in front of him.

"Why not?" he had a hopeful tone.

She took his hand. "They already know,"

"They what?!" He exclaimed. "How?" he looked around through the darkness around them, almost as if he expected her big brothers to suddenly show up, ready to tear his balls off.

"Don't worry!" She repeated. "They found out last summer," she hadn't told them yet that her plan had come to fruition early, the only one that knew about her and Gendry was Jaqen.

Gendry looked back at her in confusion. "What do you mean last summer? We've only been going out for week."

"Oh." She looked away. Shit! did she just give herself away. "Erm," her cheeks turned hot and she grimaced. "What if I told you that I had previous intentions about us before we met up for coffee last week...?"

He looked at her, his blue eyes bright in the light of the moon; forgetting about her parents and brothers. "You mean that kiss wasn't spur of the moment?"

"Yes, it was!" She said. "But the liking you part wasn't." She bit her lip, waiting for his reaction. She didn't have to wait long.

His blue eyes sparking, he let go of her hand and got on his hands and knees and crawled on top of her, forcing her to lay back down on the blanket. He hovered over her, his hands planted on either side of her head as he gazed down at her, his face cast in shadow.

"What would you say," he murmured softly, leaning close, so close that his lips brushed against hers; a small shudder went through her as she looked into his eyes. "If I told you that I liked you before as well?"

"My reply would be this," she put her hand at the nape of his neck, finger tips in his hair and connected their lips, kissing him deep.

Gendry closed his eyes, melting into her lips, lowering his body to lay it against hers. He felt a spark of excitement go through him as he felt her other hand go under his arm and trail down his back, it lingered at the small of his back for a second, before it continued down, and grasped his arse. He moaned as their tongues tangled. Her hand game back up, and found its way under the tail of his shirt. Arya arched into him, his hand snaking under her tank top and caressing her flat stomach, his palms slightly calloused, his touch warm, but she shivered anyways.

He broke of the kiss, and she tangled her fingers in his black hair as he started to kiss her neck, gasping as she felt his fingertips brush against the flesh of her breast. He paused—she wasn't wearing a bra—he'd suspected, but wasn't quiet sure because of the dark material of her shirt.

"Why'd you stop?" she panted, his fingers lingering under her shirt.

"I don't want to go to far," he murmured huskily against her neck.

"You're not," she assured him. "It's just a little foreplay." And she reached under her shirt, her hand over his, and guided his palm to her breast.

They both sucked in a breath for different reasons. Arya gasped as his hand enveloped her breast, hot as he stroked the flesh, her nipple coming erect as his thumb brush feathery over it. He kissed her neck, her head rolling to the side to give him better access, sucking the tender flesh.

_We shouldn't be doing this,_ he thought vaguely in the back of his mind as Arya moaned in pleasure at his touches. _We're out in public, I'm a teacher for Gods sake!_ But he pressed up against her thigh, his jeans feeling rather tight, the blood flowing hot. But it didn't seem to matter that they were in the park, the only thing that matter was right then was this, them.

She could _feel _him again, and this time he didn't pull away. He caressed her ribs with his hands, and kissed her mouth deeply. She shifted against him and he groaned a little, she loved the deep, throaty sound. He left her mouth again, his hands pushing up her breasts, making them bigger, and then he did something that she never expected, something that had never happened to her before, something she'd never allowed a boy—he put his mouth against her breast, over the material of her shirt and started to suck, his saliva wetting it.

Arya cried out, her eyes opening wide as a shock of fire when through her and to her toes, making her tingle between her legs. Her hands caressed him everywhere, under his shirt, feeling the smooth, hairless, muscled plans of his chest and abs that covered his stomach, brushing her fingers against his nipples. He gently bit at her and started to move against her. She could _feel_ him rubbing, and she hooked her leg around his muscled thigh and he ended up thrusting against her inner thigh. His cheek pressed against her chest, he grunted, gasping, pleasure glazing his eyes.

Gods, how she wished she could of had him inside of her. She'd never had the need to have sex like this before. Her heart pounding, blood hot, the need to be touched, kissed, to want to thrust back. Gods, he was hot against her, she made him feel like he was on fire, like he was a beast out of control. Gods, he wanted all of her, to take her, but he wouldn't, not here, he wanted to be alone with her, completely alone. He wanted her to himself. He could feel the coil, the _need_ as she grabbed a fist full of his thick hair and thrust into him. Oh, Gods!

"Hey, is everything okay down there?!"

They kept at it for a second before the stranger's voice penetrated their carnal haze. Both stilled instantly, not moving. Gendry found it hard to concentrate, all the blood between his legs instead of in his brain. He gasped, trying to catch some of his breath.

"Yeah," Gendry finally called out. "We're okay. Thanks!"

"Alright!" and then they heard no more.

Gendry clenched his fists, some of the haze lifting. He buried his face in Arya's soft chest for a moment, fighting the urge to keep thrusting. Arya swallowed, opening her eyes, her leg falling back to the blanket as she caught her breath, her finger tips playing in his sweaty locks. That had been close, too close. What if they had been caught?

He was still hard and aching between his legs when he finally pushed himself off of her. He sat back and gazed down at her; dishevelled, gasping, hot and sexy as hell.

"Arya?" he murmured, he hadn't meant to go so far.

"Whoo!" Aray murmured, pushing herself up. Her face was thoroughly flushed as she straightened his shirt around her, the damp spot over her breast was cold where the wind blew it, and it hardened her nipple once more. "More please?" she laughed, joking as she brushed her hand down her chest.

Gendry watched her, his eyes dark from his arousal. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to get out of hand."

"Are you kidding?" She grinned at him. "If you couldn't tell, that was me enjoying myself, Gendry."

His eyes flickered away for a moment. "Yes. The sounds... that you were making..." he cleared his throat.

She turned embarrassed. "Was it too much? I've ne—"

"No!" He reached forward and cupped her face between his hands. "If you'll forgive the vulgarness of what I'm about to say... they went straight to my cock."

"Yes," her gaze flickered down, and though it was dark, she could see the shadow of his bulge. "Very... nice." She bit her lip a little.

Gendry crushed his lips to hers, taking her breath away once more before he pulled back. "It's getting late," he murmured. "I'll talk you back."

"Mm-hm." she gasped, taking his lips once more.

Xx

It was a few days later that she climbed the steps onto the stage in the auditorium, dressed in the black silk graduation robes, the sash around her neck white, and grey, a small strike of red, graduation cap balanced on her head. Her mother and father came, Robb and Jon, Bran and Rickon—Sansa was dragged along and miserable.

But Arya was happy. She shook her V.P's hand and her teachers' as she was handed several Academic Achievements and her graduation certificate. She happily posed for her mother, with her brothers and dad and a few with Jaqen for herself, and one with Uma too.

She said goodbye to Jaqen and promised to keep in touch, and even got Uma's cell number and email address. And then her things were loaded in the Jeep trunk, but Arya drove back home with Robb and Jon, and Rickon and Bran rode with them to, leaving Arya in the backseat, but happily surrounded by her brothers, young and old; while Sansa, Ned and Catelyn drove back in the Jeep.

The night before Arya had said goodbye-for-now with Gendry, she wasn't going to stay away for the whole summer.

"What news on the front?" Robb asked cryptically, twisting around in his seat to look at his little sister as Jon drove.

Bran and Rickon looked confused by the question, but Arya knew what her brother was asking instantly.

"Let's just say... Mission Accomplished." She replied.

Robb and Jon shared a worried looked. "Since when?" Jon asked.

"Two weeks,"

Robb looked disconcerted at that. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was busy," she shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" Bran finally asked.

Arya looked at him and said, "I have a boyfriend."

"Arya!" Jon and Robb exclaimed.

"Eew! If I'd know it was that, I wouldn't have asked." Bran grimaced.

Arya smiled at him.

"Please tell me you haven't...?" Jon said through gritted teeth.

Arya made a grouse face, and so did Bran as he realized what his brother meant.

"No! It's too early for that sort of thing—not that it's your business." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"Arya?" Rickon drew her attention. "Is your boyfriend going to become our knew brother?"

"Maybe," Arya smiled and ruffled her brother's red hair. "I know you'll be great friends when you meet him, Rickon. You know, he's the one that taught me to play soccer."

"Cool!" he grinned. "Do you think he can give me some pointers?"

"Sure," at least one of her brother's was happy for her. "But you gotta keep it a secret, okay?" she told him seriously. "I want to tell mother and daddy myself."

Rickon nodded, adopting her expression, and she glanced at Bran to make sure he was with the program too. Yes, that was the reason she told her little brothers, because now she wouldn't be able to back out of telling her parents about her and Gendry. Now that it was actually happening, Robb and Jon didn't look too keen on the idea now that it had come to play, but they were going to have to suck it up, it was her life, and she just hoped her parents would understand that.

Xx

Arya had talked to Gendry several times by the end of July, when she got her driver's license, and that was when she decided that it was time that she told her parents about her and Gendry.

So she asked her father and mother if they could talk about something important. So Ned led them into his office and sat behind his desk, Catelyn standing at his side, and Arya standing nervously on the other side.

"What is it that you wanted to tell us, dear?" Catelyn said.

"Erm," Arya swallowed nervously. She picked at her charm cuff, and one charm in particular; it was the one the Gendry had gotten her before she left, it was of a heart with both their initials in it. It was a part of him, and she gained strength from it. She straightened her back, squared her shoulders, and stuck out her chin, her grey eyes narrowed in determination. "I—"

"Mum! There's a man on the phone asking for you, he says it's important!" Bran hollered up the stairs.

Catelyn sighed. "Sorry, Arya. I'll be back in a minute," and she left the study.

"Arya, is everything alright?" Ned asked her as soon as his wife was gone.

"Yes, daddy. I am." She told him, a small smile on her lips. "This last month, and the last few weeks of June have been the best in my life. I'm the happiest I've been in a long time,"

Ned smiled at his daughter as he leaned on his elbows on his desk. "I'm happy for you, sweetheart. Is that what you wanted to tell me and your mother?"

Arya nodded. "I hope that you'll be happy for me, daddy." She said quietly.

Ned's expression turned worried. "Of course I will, Arya. If this is something that makes you happy, then it will make me happy too."

Arya silently sighed, she just hoped that her father's mind stayed in the state after she told him about Gendry. She took a seat as they waited for Catelyn, and it was nearly ten minute before her mother finally returned, closing the office door behind her. She didn't look happy, worried was more like it as she glanced at Arya. Maybe right now was not a good time to tell her parents that she was going out with a twenty-eight-year-old.

"Catelyn? What wrong?" Ned asked, instantly noticing the change in his wife. He stood up. "Who was it that called? Did something happen to Robb or Jon?"

"No." Catelyn shook her head as he came over and took her hand. "They're fine. It was Det. Yoren that called."

"Det. Yoren?" Arya jumped up to her feet, fear going through her. "Was it—was it about Krissi?"

Catelyn nodded. "Krissi turned 18 a week ago, and has a court date set for mid August."

Arya's heart hammered in her chest and she felt sick to her stomach. All her time with Gendry and she hadn't had one thought of Krissi. It seemed like she had forgotten about Det. Yoren telling her that she might have to got to court when Krissi turned eighteen, but that was nearly two years ago. Two years ago to her felt like forever, Krissi's breakdown felt like forever. The whole time that she'd spent with Gendry, they had never spoken of what happened, it didn't conflict with their relationship. But now it was all coming back.

Arya stumbled back into the chair next to her, and hung her head, letting it hit her.

"Arya!" Catelyn rushed over to her daughter.

"I'm okay, mum." The girl muttered finally when her mother started to fuss over her.

"Sweetheart?" Ned murmured, never moving from his spot behind his desk, sensing that his daughter just needed a moment to process and not be fond over.

Arya took a breath and composed herself, and she lifted her head, her grey eyes slightly narrowed and steady. "I'm okay, daddy. It's just been a while since I really thought about that day."

"I understand." Ned nodded, his elbows propped on his desk, hands clasped under his chin. "You'll have a couple weeks to prepare yourself. I wish this didn't have to happen, to bring back the memories and relive the experience, but this girl needs to understand what she did was wrong."

"Yes, daddy."

"Oh, dear." Her mother moaned, as if pained from where she crouched in front of her daughter, concerned as she kept tucking stray pieces of short locks behind her ears. Arya fought the roll her eyes wanted to make, and let her mother fuss over her to make the woman feel better.

"Arya, did you still want to tell us your secret? You were about to before Det. Yoren called. It might help," Ned suggested.

Arya grimaced a little. She wasn't sure it was such a good time to tell them now, but she supposed that it was connected with her having to go to court, because she knew that Gendry would have gotten a similar call. It would be better that they find out from her, than from a slip of the tongue of Rickon or Bran, or it coming out in court.

"Alright." She nodded. She took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders. "I hope that you won't freak out about what I am about to tell you, and that you'll respect my choice as an adult."

"Arya?" A spark of suspicion went through Catelyn's blue eyes.

"Go on," her father encouraged.

She said clearly so she wouldn't have to repeat herself, "I have a boyfriend."

There was a brief silence as her parents processed this, and Catelyn slowly stood up.

"Do we know this boy?" Ned asked, his hands briefly tightening around each other.

Arya nodded. "Once,"

"Once," her mother repeated, her eyes narrowed.

Arya didn't avert her gaze. "We've been going out since a week into June. He went away for a bit, and I ran into him at work. We went out for coffee, and then we had our first date, and things went along after that. I really like him. His name is Gendry Waters."

As soon as his name left Arya's mouth, concerned mother went flying out the door, and disapproving mother barging back in place.

"You are not dating that man." Catelyn stated firmly.

"I am. And I have been for almost two months now." Arya disagreed.

"As soon as I laid my eyes on him, I knew. I knew he would come after you, steal you away, molest you!" Catelyn had always known her suspicions were correct. All her fishing had just confirmed one after the other. She'd gone to Ned about it, but he'd brushed her off. Well, he wouldn't be brushing her off now, would he? He'd think twice when she next came to him about something like this.

The teen stood on her feet slowly. "He's never molested me! _I'm_ the one who approached him, _I _ was the one that kissed him first. I am not a child, mother, I am eighteen-years-old, I am an adult and make my own choices."

"Not as long as you're under this roof, young lady!"

"Then I'll be moving out!" Arya returned.

Silence took the study as mother and daughter glared hotly at one another, father gravely silent.

Ned had been silent through this whole exchange, trying to process what he was hearing. He had always dreaded the day that his little girl would start to look at boys, had hoped it would never come. Sansa had already gone through that phase—he said phase for his eldest daughter because though she'd had her eyes on boys when she was 12 and 13, it had only ever been Jeyne Poole since. He wasn't a fool, he had his suspicions about his daughter's preference, but now was not the time for that. Catelyn had come to him, worried about Arya and her teacher Mr. Water's, but Ned had refused to believe it. Arya was smart, though hot-headed and followed her heart without thought, he was sure that she wouldn't be fool enough to fall for her teacher after what happened with the girl Krissi. But that didn't seem to be the case. He'd never been so wrong before in his life.

"Enough." Ned said simply, not raising his voice just yet, but the command was clear and unyielding. Both women turned to him as he stood from his desk. "Sit." They did so rigidly. He looked between both. They couldn't have been further apart in looks, but were equally spirited. "First off... Arya, you are _not_ moving out. Cat, as upsetting as you find this, and me as well, our daughter had grown into a young woman. That being said..." he turned his grey eyes to his daughter. "What are you thinking, Arya? Did you not learn anything from what happened two years ago?"

Catelyn felt her heart swell at her husbands words. He was always so soft towards their younger daughter, always so forgiving. She knew that was one of the reasons why Arya was so wild, she listened to her father like his were the only words that matter. It upset the woman, but she'd come to accept it, she would always be the bad cop. But now Ned was finally seeing that their daughter needed a firm hand in her life.

"Of course I learned!" She protested, not yelling, but taking on her father's powerful tone. She looked straight into her father's eyes. "In that room, I realized that I was in love with Gendry."

Catelyn expression tightened. "How could you know love? You're only eighteen-years-old, Arya."

Arya turned her gaze to her mother, her grey eyes lit with a fire. "When you're in love, you don't need to ask, you _know_."

"You know nothing of the world, about life. You're infatuated with this man because he saved your life, a hero's crush, that is all—you will end this nonsense immediately." Catelyn commanded.

Arya's eyes narrowed into near slits as she glared angrily at her mother who though sitting, acted like she was looking down upon her. "NO."

Catelyn expression turned from irate and angry, to cross and furious and stood, now looking down at her daughter, her fists' clenched. "You will end it with this man or—"

"Or what?" Arya demanded, standing and stepping up to her mother, not scared of the woman. "What are you going to do to me? I am eighteen-years-old, in the eyes of the law I am an legal adult. You can't tell me what to do anymore, can't keep me under your thumb. I love you mother, but I am my own person. So what can you _do_?"

Catelyn was fuming, because technically Arya was right—she was an adult— couldn't even tell her what to do when she had been a minor. Cat was floundering. She didn't want to admit, didn't want to come across the thought. They'd never been close. She was losing her daughter, she didn't know what to do. She was sinking fast and she needed a lifeboat. She looked to Ned, and he looked back at her with burning eyes.

"Daddy," the girl turned to her father. "Love has no bounds and had no age. You taught me that. I learned it from watching you and mother. Don't you want me to have that too? To feel something so fierce that it lasts forever and beyond? That makes everything worth something?" Her grey eyes were wide with passion, they shone, and her voice was soft and intense. "You always told me that you'd respect my choices, that if something made me happy, it'd make _you_ happy—that if you could help it, you'd do everything in your power to make sure that I kept this thing that made me happy. Well, here it is!" She opened her arms wide, her grey eyes shining with tears. "This is what makes me happy. Gendry does that to me, he does that to my heart. He believes in me, encourages me, doesn't hold me back but pushes me forward. He's one of the best men that I know. And he loves me for _who I am_!" She cried.

Ned calmly looked at his daughter, her fierce gaze burning heavy with determination and it was at moments like these that she looked so much like his lost little sister that he felt an ache in his heart. Arya took his heart, his whole heart, ever since she was a babe. When she felt something, she felt all of it; the love, the hurt—all of it—so when she felt something, she truly felt it to her soul. And Gods, he saw it in her eyes, in her body—she loved this man, he was a part of her now.

"Tell me I can trust him." Ned murmured finally.

Catelyn's intake of breath was bulging with shock, and despair. "Ned—"

"Arya," he spoke again. His voice rough with the whirl of emotion he was feeling. "Tell me,"

Arya swallowed and sniffed, wiping the tears from her cheeks as she slowly came around her father's desk. Ned turned to her. She took his hand in hers and looked at him earnestly, speaking just the same. "You know him. You met him, you shook his hand. You looked him in the eye. You know he's a good man, daddy. He's good like you are,"

Ned cupped his daughter's cheek, a tear trailing down his cheek. "Alright." His voice cracked. "You love him. He's love you."

Arya cried out in joy and relief, jumping into her father's arms. She buried her face in his chest and cried with relief, as he buried his bearded face in her hair, holding his daughter tight. How he wished he could protect her, that she could have stayed twelve forever instead of growing older each year. But he knew this moment had to come some day, it just happened sooner than he would have preferred. Yes, he was troubled by the fact that Gendry was a decade older, but look at his marriage.

Catelyn and his older brother Brandon had been high school sweethearts, when Ned had been in middle school. They grew close after Brandon was killed in a car accident. Ned was 19 and Catelyn had been 26 years old. 7 years parted them. But they fell in love with each other and been ever since, with six children to show for it. He was a very happy, accomplished and a satisfied man; and this was what he wanted all his children to feel and have in their lives—Arya seemed to have found hers.

"But I want a chat with this man." Ned told her firmly.

Catelyn was quiet as she looked upon them disapprovingly. How can both her husband and daughter be this naive? They were dreamers. She crossed her arms tightly over her chest as the two finally parted, not able to stop the stab of jealousy through her heart at their father-daughter relationship.

"Of course, daddy. You'll see him at the trial." Arya said.

"Good. Good." He petted her hair. "Now go to your room so your mother and I can talk."

Arya nodded and kissed her father's cheek and looked at her mother with a sad gaze before she left. Why did her mother never seem to want her to be happy?

"Cat," she heard her father murmur as she closed that door to his study, staying a moment to listen.

"How could you agree to this, Ned?"

"Look at us. Are we not the same as them?"

"He is a grown man, and she is a child!"

"I was 19 and you 26 when we realized our love for each other."

"That's different."

"I know you feel the need to protect her, but she has to make her own choices in life. Whether this works out for the two of them, isn't up to us. All we may do is watch and hope that she is safe."

"I don't want her to feel the way I did when Brandon died. No one should feel like that, Ned. No one. Especially not our daughter."

"I know, Cat. I know,"

Arya walked away after that. Maybe she had been wrong about her mother. Catelyn just wanted her to be safe. But in this world, no one was completely safe—and if they were, then they weren't living. Life was about chances and mistakes and the rewards that came in the end; it was about feeling love and hurt and whatever came in between.

There was no guarantee that her and Gendry would last like her mother and father, but she was willing to risk herself on the chance that it did—to have that happy ending that her parents had. Well worth the damage it may cause.

Xx

"_Hello?"_ Gendry answered his phone a little warily.

"Gendry, it's Arya." She wanted to see if Det. Yoren had called him as well about Krissi's court date, and to see how he was doing, and tell him about talking to her parents about them.

_"Oh, Arya! It feels like forever since I last talked with you."_

"We talked the day before yesterday."

He sighed. "_It's just been a long day, that's all_."

"Did Det. Yoren call you as well?" Arya asked.

Gendry was silent for a second. "_Yes. How are you doing with that_?"

She scoffed a little at that. "I should be asking you that,"

"_Oh, well... I asked you first_." He countered.

She smiled despite herself. "To be honest, I haven't thought about Krissi for a long time, especially not since we got together. And when Det. Yoren called, I started to feel a little guilty about it."

"_Ah, it seems were in the same guilt-line_." He chuckled with derision.

"You too?" She thought it was just her. They never talked about Krissi, so how were they to know what the other really felt?

"_I have the bullet scar as a reminder of what happened that day, everyday. And in the year and a half afterward, I thought about it all the time. But when I ran into you at the store, all I could think about was you, and then the scar started to remind me of other things—of you. In that room, you were so brave, Arya. It helped me to be strong too."_

"I was an idiot in the room." Arya shot down his compliment. "All I could think was_ if she was going to kill me, then I was going to take her with me._ You nearly died because of me!" she sniffed, disgusted at herself.

"_How many times do I have to tell you to stop thinking like that_?" Gendry chided. "_We can't think of the what-ifs. It's too late for that. We both came out of that alive, and we found each other. That's all that matters_."

Arya breathed deeply, her eyes closed as she sat on the edge of her bed, and listened to him. "You're right,"

"_What_?" he said in wonder. "_I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that. Did you just say that I was right?"_

She smirked. "Don't push your luck, Gendry."

"_Oh, I don't plan too_." He told her. "_So, what's new it the past two days_?"

"That was one of the other reasons that I called."

"_Really. Colour me interested_."

Arya licked her lips as she laid back on her bed, the bare bulb on her ceiling making her see spots. "I told my parents about us an hour ago."

He sucked in a worried breath. "_And? How'd they take it? Did your father yell, or, did you mother pull say off-with-his-head for that matter_?"

Arya chuckled. "In more simpler terms, I believe."

"_Ha ha. That's not funny at all_." He deadpanned. "_I've only met your mother once, and she seemed very fierce. Should I be going into witness protection_?"

"I think that's going a little overboard." She said. "It seemed that she was a little more upset about our age difference than anything else. Which is kind of ironic,"

"_Why_?"

"Hmm. Well, her and my father are separated by seven years."

"_Really_,"

"Yep. My mother went out with my Uncle Brandon in high school, and their college years before he died in a car accident. My father and her grew close, and started dating when my father was nineteen and she was twenty-six. She's being a total hypocrite about the whole thing!"

"_Well, I sure it's different when you do it yourself, than to watch your daughter dating an older guy_."

Arya sighed. "I know, but still..."

"_And how did you're father react_?"

"He didn't yell like mum. He's always more understanding than her. He instantly saw the similarities between our situations and after talking for a bit, he seemed to accept it—but he wants to talk with you."

"_Yay_." He murmured with mock enthusiasm.

"Now, now. Let's try it again, but this time with more gusto!" She joked.

"_Wow, you're just full of jokes tonight, aren't you?" _he accused but there was a smile in his voice.

"I try to please." She remarked; but yes, despite the fight with her mother, and being reminded of Krissi, talking to Gendry about no matter what always made her happy. "So when we see each other mid August, my father wants to talk with you."

"_I'm looking forward to it_."

"Stop sounding so sour!" Arya laughed. "It's not going to be as bad as you're imaging it to be."

"_I hope you're right, Arya—or it may be the last time you ever see me_."

"Stop being so dramatic!"

"_Cross my heart_..." he murmured softly.

"... And hope to live."

"_Goodnight, Arya_."

"Night, Gendry. I l—" She stopped herself just in time for saying to word that held the weight of the world. She hoped that he didn't notice, but then he took a soft breath and said, "_Me too_," and they hung up.

Arya felt her cheeks warm. Him too. Yes, it was worth everything.

_-tbc-_

**********Game/of/Thrones**********

**Note:**

**What did you think about Ned and Catelyn's reactions to Arya and Gendry? What about the tidbit of Sansa and Jeyne? *waggles brows* Krissi's coming back, give me your thoughts.**

**Thanks for Reading!**

y


	22. Chapter 22: We Meet Again

**a/n: Some light swearing and violence, with Gendry back in the picture accompanied with some Gendrya kisses.**

**The ages for the characters are as listed:**  
**Robb - 21**  
**Jon - 21**  
**Sansa - 19**  
**Arya - 18**  
**Bran - 16**  
**Rickon - 13**  
**-**  
**Jaqen (female) - 18**  
**-**  
**Gendry - 28**  
**-**  
**-**

**********Game/of/Thrones**********  
*****

**North Snow Private High School for Girls;**  
**A Change of Pace:**

_Chapter 22: _—  
**We Meet Again:**

Mid August finally arrived, and Ned drove the two hours to the court house, with Cateyln and Arya both. She was to be a witness in the box and had to be presentable, so she didn't make a fuss when her mother laid out her outfit. They two were on a rocky stale-mate at the moment, but at least they weren't at each other's throat. Arya needed as less conflict right now as possible.

She was wearing a pair of black flats, panty-hose, and smart skirt pulled up to her waist and that reached her knees with a little slit on one side, and a white dress shirt. She wore her leather cuff, light makeup, and her hair parted at the side to make her look more mature. Ned wore a brown suit and her mother a dark purple dress.

They arrived at the busy courthouse and were told that they'd be called when it was her turn to speak. They had met with Det. Yoren briefly outside the court, and he explained what was going to happen. The judge would call each one of them; Krissi, Arya, Gendry, Jaqen and Uma; to hear everyone's side of things, as well as the Det. Yoren and Krissi's doctor, but none would be able to listen to the others' statements—and then the judge would rule Krissi's sentence or not sentence.

As Arya waited with her parents, she was a little nervous, but told herself it was just like when she told her side of things to Det. Yoren. But all that flew from her mind when she spotted Gendry, walking down hall through the crowds of people.

She jumped to her feet a smile of happiness and awe spreading across her lips.

"Arya?" Ned wondered, but Arya was too busy staring at Gendry.

Gendry wore a dark navy-blue fitted suit. His slacks had crisp creases in them. His dress shoes spit shined. His suit jacket buttoned over his white dress shirt, a baby blue tie knotted around his neck, making his piercing blue eyes all the more intense. His black as ink hair was trimmed and combed neatly. His face clean shaven. He was like one of the Gods, he was so slick. He looked nothing like the high school teacher she had known, but looked like he owned a yacht club—and all the yachts in it. He took her breath away, and made her heart pound. She wanted to wonder why a man like that was with someone like her when he could clearly have anyone on the planet, but refused to as she could no longer stay her place and met him halfway.

His eyes brightened as he saw her, a smile on his lips as they stopped in front of each other. She pecked him innocently on the lips, fighting the hot want inside of her as she wrapped her arms around him.

"If my parents weren't here..." she muttered in his ear.

He chuckled as they parted. "Believe me, you'd be gasping for air if they weren't."

"I think we'd both be gasping." She took his hand and started to lead him back to where her parents waited at the bench, both now on their feet.

"You look beautiful, Arya." He murmured.

Arya felt her cheeks warm, a little embarrassed about the fact that she let her mother pick out her clothes—but Gendry didn't need to know that. "You're very fetching yourself, Gendry."

"Arya?" Her mother murmured when they finally arrived, waiting for an introduction of someone she'd already met. Her mother's eyes were narrowed slightly, and she wore an almost cold expression.

Arya ignored it and said, "Mum, daddy, you remember Gendry?"

"Yes, Gendry. I want to thank you again." Ned held out his hand.

"There's no need. It's nice to see you again, Mr. Stark," Gendry shook his hand. "but the circumstances only seem marginally better."

"Please, Eddard." Ned said. Yes, Ned was to friendly, and Mr. Stark was to formal. Gendry had the dignity of being a man, so Ned at least owed him that much.

"Eddard." Gendry nodded.

Cateyln had yet to say a word.

Arya sent the woman a look.

"... Gendry, you seem to be doing better. Your leg heal nicely?" Catelyn muttered finally, keeping her hands to herself as she looked at the slick man.

Gendry nodded. "I am, Mrs. Stark. Thank you,"

She silently nodded, her expression the same.

"Ms. Arya Stark?"

"Yes?" Arya turned, silently glad of being saved from a awkward silence.

"We're ready for you now." The bailiff said, gesturing to the double doors that lead to the hearing.

"Alright."

Ned chucked her under the chin, and Gendry gave her hand a squeeze and then she was following the man through the doors. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. There was nothing to be afraid of. She just hoped that Catelyn didn't eat Gendry alive while she was away.

Xx

Arya couldn't be too sure of how long she'd been in the court room, there didn't seem to be a clock hanging on all the walls. She'd told her side of things, and then was sent back out. It was a relief, she was finished for now, and soon, done with it forever as soon as Krissi's sentence was established.

Gendry got called in after her, and he sent her a slightly pained look as they passed each other, she touched his arm reassuringly on the way, and then he was behind the door.

"How did it go?" Ned asked her when she sat down on the bench next to him, rubbing her back.

"It was okay," she said, brushing her bangs from her forehead. "What did you talk about with Gendry?" She knew that was what his pained expression had been about, and hoped that it wasn't too scarring for the man.

"Just his work..." Ned said.

Arya looked at him disbelieving. "That's all?"

"Yes..."

"Why do you keep talking like that?" She narrowed his eyes.

Ned cleared his throat. "Like what, sweetheart?"

Arya just looked at him suspiciously. She turned to Catelyn. "Mother?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Don't you like Gendry? He's a good man,"

"Yes, dear. A man," she agreed.

Arya stayed silent after that. What was wrong with her parents? Why did they have to be so frustrating? The way her mother was acting was not a surprise, but father, it looked like things had been going better. But the way he was talking, that faraway, thoughtful tone, was curious. What could he have been thinking?

It was almost an hour later that Gendry came out and Arya met him in the middle of the hall. He looked a little pale, some sweat beads on his forehead. She took his hand and led him back to the benches. She sat next to him, his hand still in hers.

"Gendry, are you okay?" She asked him softly.

"Yeah. Yeah." He leaned back, looking at her. "It just brought up some old emotions, you know?"

Arya nodded. "Yeah. But it's going to be over soon."

"What about you?" he caressed her cheek. "I never got the chance to ask."

She leaned into the touch, smiling. "I'm alright, just waiting for it to finally be over with." She leaned back next to him, hugging his arm. "I'm glad that I didn't have to do this alone."

"I'll never leave you alone." He murmured. She smiled at him. He continued, monotones, a spark in his blue eyes, "Yes. It'll be great. In the beginning. Sweet. But don't worry. It'll be forever. I'll never let you go. I think you'll fine the attic in my apartment very comfortable. Yes. Very."

"Ha. Ha." She chuckled. "But I think it's the other way around."

"Oh, that I wouldn't mind." He kissed her cheek, and she laid her cheek against his broad shoulder.

Xx

Within the next hour, she saw Jaqen take her turn and Uma afterward; giving the former a wave, and latter and encouraging smile. She hadn't seen Jaqen for a while, and hoped that they might be able to catch up briefly after all this.

Gendry left to use the washroom, and Ned went to get some coffee, leaving her alone with her mother and Arya wondered about Krissi. Did the blond already have her turn before she arrived? And then that was when she saw her, Krissi, walking down the hall with a woman (probably her doctor) and a officer.

Arya stood as she approached, her hands clenched at her sides.

Krissi had grown within the last two years. She looked older, like a young woman and not a crazed teenaged girl. She was wearing a dark green turtleneck, a pair of slacks and wedges. Her blond hair cropped against her head, and Arya got a little bit of a bad feeling at the sight.

"Is that another of your friends, dear?" He mother asked.

Arya's lips twisted in disgust at her mother's question. Krissi didn't seem to see her as she disappeared into the courtroom

She glared at her mother. "That _girl_ shot Gendry. She almost killed us. She is no friend of mine!" Arya ground through her clenched teeth.

"Oh." Catelyn couldn't believe she'd just made that mistake. But she'd never found out what the girl actually looked like. That young woman didn't look unhinged at all. "Arya, I didn't mean—"

"Whatever!" Arya bit out, interrupting her; she wasn't in the mood right now. "I'm going for a walk." And she turned on her heel and walked away from her mother.

Once Arya had turned a few corners, she stopped and leaned against a space of wall that was out of the way of moving people. She knew that it wasn't her mother's fault that she hadn't know it was Krissi, but it still angered Arya nonetheless. Why couldn't Catelyn just focus on liking Gendry instead of hating him? She just wanted to be happy.

"A woman looks forlorn and angry."

"Jaqen!" Arya looked up, only to stop short. It was and it wasn't Jaqen.

"A woman mistakes a man for his sister," the boy sighed, but a smirked played on his lips.

"You're Jaqen's brother, aren't you?" Arya murmured in wonder.

"A sister's friend is very fast on the uptake. Yes, this man in front of you is a part of his sister—a sister's better half. They call this man Jaq."

Arya smiled despite herself. He seemed all charm and nothing else. If Jaqen was boy, this was what she would look like. Jaq had all the same features, if taller, and had a masculine curve to them. He had the same dark brown hair, with the blond streak, but with his hair cut short and on the opposite side than Jaqen's.

"Nice to meet you, Jaq. I'm Arya." She held out her hand, a smile on her lips.

A grin took Jaq's lips, and he gently took her hand in his and lifted the limb to his lips and kissed it, glancing up at her. "A lowly man such as this takes great honour in meeting a woman of your beauty." After a long moment he released her hand and gazed at her with half lidded eyes.

Arya started to feel rather awkward. "Could you please stop looking at me like that, Jaq?"

"A man can look and not touch."

"I'd rather you didn't, I have a boyfriend."

"A man may restrain himself—with strength."

"Right." Arya sighed. "So, you came with Jaqen?"

"A brother had to look out for his sister, despite the sister's venom tongue and ungrateful nature."

"You talk like this all the time?" She asked. She remembered back when she first met Jaqen and asked the girl the same thing.

"When a man discovers something that he's good at, a man continues to play the same tune."

"Sure." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him. "Do people ever yell at you to shut up."

Jaq grinned, stashing his hands in the back pockets of his jeans. "Many women find these words that flow like silk alluring."

"Ha! I bet you get slaps and whatnot more often!" she laughed.

Jaq pursed his lips in answer. "A woman's boyfriend a man knows,"

Arya smirked. "Of course. You used to go to North Lake, right?"

"A boyfriend teaches evermore, a new life he seeked, a girl turned woman he found again. Love lay in the heart dormant, reawkens. Flames burn brighter in their presence, a man and woman gain perspective and meaning once again." He smiled at her. "It was nice to finally nice to meet a sister's best-friend, have a cherished cycle with a the Water that flows." He blew her a kiss accompanied with a wink and disappeared into a passing crowd.

Arya looked after him. While talking to Jaq in short periods of time might be okay, she could understand why Jaqen was so cranky around her brother after eighteen years of exposure.

She pushed herself from the wall, and found her way back to her mother, Ned and Gendry back, feeling gratified after talking with Jaq. The guy did have a way with words after all.

"You okay?" Gendry asked her quietly.

"Yeah." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Arya—" Her mother started.

"I know." Arya murmured, giving her mother's hand a quick and small squeeze. "You couldn't have known."

Catelyn looked relieved beyond belief when she said that.

"It's time!" The bailiff called.

Everyone went into the courtroom for Krissi's final sentence. On the right was the three Starks, Gendry, the H'garth twins, Uma and her father, and Det. Yoren. On the left was Krissi, Dr. Tsadar, Krissi's mother, aunt, and older sister.

"Seeing as the defendant was a minor when this act was committed, and has sought the help of a mental health professional for the last two years, who had deemed her mentally sound, Krissi Ovstrofski will be under probation until the age of twenty-five with a monitor bracelet, and will visit with Dr. Tsadar twice a week for counselling. She will also stay at a 100 mile distance from both Ms. Arya Stark and Mr. Gendry Waters." The judge banged his gavel, making it final.

Krissi mother's sobbed with relief, while her aunt comforted her, and Krissi's older sister was murmuring to the girl. Kriss glanced over a Arya, her expression blank, her green eyes half-lidded. Arya felt a little chill go down her spine.

Arya's mouth was set in a line as she walked down the aisle, waiting to reach the door. That was a load of shit! Krissi had intended to kill her, it was premeditated, why was she just getting probation? She should be going to prison!

She felt someone take her hand and looked over to find Gendry. She squeezed his hand, her same disbelief in his gaze. She felt a hole burning in the back of her head, and glance behind her. Walking behind her was Det. Yoren, and behind him was Krissi, her eyes narrowed, her lips twisted. She was not sane at all, and they were letting her out of here. Arya turned back forward, her shoulders stiff, her grip on Gendry's hand tightening further.

He glanced at her. "What's wrong?" He muttered.

"Everything," she replied.

They left the courtroom, and separated from her parents, they stood to the side.

"It's going to be okay," he told her. "She's not allowed anywhere near us."

"Do you think that's really going to stop her?"

"Maybe being in that hospital for two years really did help." He said optimistically.

Arya shook her head. "No, nothing could ever really fix what was wrong with her. You should have seen the look she gave me a minute ago."

"What could we possibly do about it?"

She shook her head in disgust. "Nothing."

Gendry sighed and traced the pad of his thumb along her cheek bone as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry I'm so useless, Arya." He murmured.

"Don't be stupid, you are not useless!" Arya told him. "But in this case, everything else is." She went on her toes and kissed him.

And that was when it happened. Whatever self-control Krissi had, cracked when she first saw Arya in that courtroom; a chunk had fallen out when she saw Gendry take that bitch's hand; but that kiss she just saw made her snap. It was all Arya's fault she was in this situation, she needed to die. She'd failed the first time, but not now, not after that kiss. After having stolen her aunt's gun, the woman's licence was revoked and she wasn't allowed a firearms any longer, but Krissi knew the woman carried a pocket-knife in her purse. While her aunt and sister were distracted with her mother, she slipped her hand into her aunt's purse and stole the penknife. With Arya dead, her life would be good again. Hand tucked in her sleeve, she flicked the small blade open. Her eyes narrowed and focused on the other girl, she slowly made her way over as to not be noticed. And she didn't seem to be. Closer and closer, her ears ringing with Arya's blood.

Gendry pulled back slowly from Arya's lips. He wished today could have gone better for Arya's sake, and his own, but at least Krissi still had to see a doctor, maybe at some point that would actually help the girl. Over Arya's shoulder, that was when he saw her—Krissi slowly making her ways towards them. Maybe she wanted to say sorry, to apologise for trying to kill them. But he remembered what Arya had said about the look that Krissi had given her, and when the other girl was ten feet away from them, that was when he saw it, peeking out of her sleeve, the glint of steel—a knife.

"Krissi, NO!" He shouted, and shoved Arya behind him.

Krissi's eyes unhinged, and she screamed curses at Arya, diving for them. He was waiting for the pain of the knife and wondered if it would feel the same as being shot, but then Det. Yoren was there. The man grabbed the girl's arm, wrenching the knife from her hand. Krissi started shrieking about death and Arya, Krissi mother started to cry hysterically as the bailiff helped Det. Yoren bring the blond to her knees before cuffing her.

And the it was over before she had even begun.

Catelyn started to cry too, clutching Arya to her chest as they took Krissi back into the courtroom.

"I'm fine, mum!" Arya insisted, hoping not to die from suffocating in her mother's bosom. Ned was finally able to part them and Catelyn clung to him instead, and Arya turned into Gendry's embrace.

"Are you okay?" he murmured, caressing the back of her head.

"I don't even know what happened." She admitted.

"Krissi had a knife," he told her. "She was trying to kill you again."

"Oh. I'm not going to say I told you so," she muttered, basically saying just that.

"I know. But now she'll be put away for sure this time, and she won't be gone on so easy."

"I hope you're right, 'cause I'm kinda sick of these attempted murders." She deadpanned.

He narrowed his eyes as he looked down at her. "That's not funny, Arya."

She sighed. "You're right. It's sad and depressing. Would you rather me be that?"

"Of course not!" Gendry admonished.

"Good. So let me be dry and sarcastic."

"As long as I get to be all soft and understanding." He replied.

"Ugh." She groaned. "I changed my mind,"

He smirked. "I knew you would."

She slapped his chest half-heartedly, but found a small smile as he kissed her forehead.

"Alright." Det. Yoren finally came out of the courtroom, looking tired and grumpy as he approached the Starks and single Waters. "The judge deemed her unstable and is sending her back to the hospital, with a check in every five months. She'll be there until she's considered properly stable this time, but until then there's no chance she's getting out."

"How can they be sure the girl is stable the next time?" Ned questioned.

"She nearly killed my daughter again, Detective!" Catelyn snapped, being dramatic.

"Look, ma'am," he sighed, "like everything in this world, nothing is exact. Krissi will be taken care of this time around. And no one got injured. Not Mr. Waters or your daughter."

Catelyn silently fumed, as Ned shook the man's hands as well as Gendry's and Arya's before he departed.

"That's finally over with," Arya sighed.

"We should be going," Ned murmured.

"I just want to find Jaqen and say bye." She said, Gendry giving her arm a squeeze as she left.

"We are going to go out for an early lunch, you will be joining us... Gendry." Arya heard her mother say, and when she glanced back over her shoulder, she saw that Catelyn wasn't even looking him in the eye—but talking had to be a start.

"Arya!"

Arya found herself in Jaqen's arms.

"Hey!" she hugged the girl back.

"Are you okay?" she finally released the smaller girl.

"I'm fine."

"I can't believe they were just gonna let her walk out of here like that! She nearly killed you again,"

"She hardly got close." She protested.

Jaqen just shook her head.

"A woman is brave in the face of death,"

"Argh!" Jaqen groaned as her brother materialized at her side. "Arya, this is my stupid brother Jaq."

"Yeah. We met." Arya nodded at him.

Jaqen glared at her brother. "What did you do?"

"A man can speak with his sister's friend without having a motive,"

She groaned again. "Do you see what I mean?" She asked Arya.

Arya grinned at them. "Small doses are just fine."

Jaq winked at her and Jaqen elbowed him in the ribs. "We have to go, it was good seeing you again. I hope that you and Gendry work out."

"I'll call you," Arya said, as Jaqen started to drag her brother away muttering something about flirting with her friend as he blew a kiss her way.

When she finally found herself on the front steps of the courthouse, it was a relief. She found her father just hanging up his PDA.

"Daddy?" Arya stopped next to him. "Where's mum and Gendry?"

"Getting the cars." He told her. "I just finished talking with your brothers."

"And? Did you tell them about Krissi and the knife?"

"I thought you should be the one to do that," Ned tucked his phone back into his suit pocket.

"I'll call them tonight. Daddy?" Arya wondered as he put an arm around her shoulder and she leaned into his side.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"What happened while you were talking with Gendry when I was in the courtroom?"

"Ah." He gave her a knowing look. "He just reminds me of someone I used to know, Arya. It brought back some old memories,"

"Good memories?" Arya hoped. She didn't want her father to associate Gendry with someone he didn't have a good relationship in the past.

"Good... Bad; you know how relationships are." He squeezed her shoulder as Gendry's car and the jeep pulled up to the curb. "We're going to Feast Of Kings, tell Gendry?"

"Sure," Arya nodded as they came down that steps and he pecked the top of her head before he got into the passenger side of the jeep with Catelyn.

"It's in half-an-hour, don't be late!" he called after her as she pulled from the curb and into traffic. Arya was a little surprised that he was letting her drive after her emotional outburst in the courtcorridor.

"Hey," she murmured as she got into Gendry's car.

He leaned over and kissed her for a long moment, and she melted into his lips, gaining comfort from his touch. Now that Krissi was going to a padded room with the key thrown away, they didn't have to worry; now that her family knew, she didn't have to hide how she felt.

"You look so sexy in that suit," she gasped when they finally parted, and she leaned back in the seat, gazing over at him with bright grey eyes.

He smirked and ran his thumb over her swollen bottom lip. "Not as sexy as you in that outfit—so proffesional."

"If you knew how I got this, you probably would think so." She laughed.

"Oh? And how was that?"

"My mother picked it out." She said.

He blinked at her. "Are you serious?"

"Mm-hm. Not so sexy now, is it?"

He looked thoughtful for a long moment, before shaking his head. "You still look sexy."

"Come on," she said. "Feast Of Kings!"

"Ah, the dreaded dinner with the parents." He said, and pulled from the curb. "Got any advise for a hopeless guy like me?"

She smirked as she glanced at him. "Don't make eye contact with my mother, it makes her want to rip your eyes out. And I rather like your eyes,"

"Ha ha." He said sarcastically. "Something real, please?"

"Alright, I'll take pity on you." She murmured. "Daddy loves sports, so if you bring that up you can get him talking for hours. And mother, she's not you're biggest fan, so stick to your job and I think you'll be okay."

"Thanks," he sighed in relief. "We're here," he said, parking and turning off the car.

"You don't need to be nervous."

"Speak for yourself, I'm a grown man." He replied curtly.

Arya smiled. "Here," she said.

"What?" he looked over at her.

She reached over and caressed the nape of his neck and drew him towards her. She put her lips to his, kissing, slow but deep, inserting her tongue into the mix. He became like water in her grasp. When she finally released him, he slumped back in his seat, gasping. His face was flushed, his lips swollen from being kissed, his neatly combed hair not so neat anymore, his blue eyes bright.

"Come on," she said and got out of the car and waited for him on the sidewalk.

After a minute he got out of the car too, and tried to glare at her. "Great. If you're parents see me now, they're going to know exactly what just happened." He straightened his tie.

"You need to loosen up, Gendry." She brushed the short black bangs from his forehead. "My mother's a shark, do you want her circling the blood trail you're leaving."

"Please, stop saying stuff like that, Arya. It's not helping," he complained. "You have no idea, you don't have to meet my parents."

Arya's expression softened at that. "I'm sorry, Gendry. But I'm a little nervous too, okay? I want us to be together, and while my parents accepting it has no bearing on our relationship, it would be a lot easier if they did."

He took her hand. "I'm going to make the best third impression possible." He assured.

"And I'll be the best human buffer," she replied as they entered the restaurant and spotted her parents already at a table.

Xx

The dinner had gone exceptionally well, but Arya could feel the relief explode of Gendry's shoulder when they finally left the restaurant.

"You did fine," she said, a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be a baby,"

"Please," he moaned as they stopped at his car. "Don't talk about babies right now. Not after—" he cut himself off, not able to finished the sentence and shuddered.

Arya couldn't stop the small chill that went through her as she remembered too. Everything had been going so well, Ned and Gendry connected over sports, Catelyn was asking about his job teaching history—and then Catelyn brought of grandchildren—out of _nowhere_. Arya and Gendry were too horrified to interrupt her, and but Ned put a stop to it once the blood returned to his face.

"You know it was just a scare tactic." Arya said.

"Well... your mother is a very cunning woman." He grimaced. "She scared me straight, I'm never going to touch you again."

She gave him an arch look. "You better be joking, Gendry." She growled.

The man sighed. "Of course I can't keep my hands off you! But it's too early to talk about children." He chucked her under the chin.

"Of course you big dummy!" She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around him, laying her cheek on his chest and over his beating heart. "Like I said, it was a scare tactic, so don't fall into her trap. My mother needs to know that she can't control me anymore, let alone who I love."

"Oh." He murmured and tightened his hold on her.

"What?" she wondered, but not minding.

"What you just said, did you mean it?" He asked her softly. "Because I love you too, Arya."

"Wait! What?" She pulled away from him and looked at him with frightened grey eyes.

"You heard me," his hands on her hips, he smiled at her. "I love you, Arya. I have for a while."

"Oh." She gasped, her cheeks turning hot with blush. She quickly buried her face back in his chest. "I love you too," she mumbled.

He laughed. "I want you to kiss you so badly right now."

"What's stopping you?" She asked quietly.

"Nothing." Gendry murmured. He put a finger under her chin, and lifter her face to his and he kissed her. This was different than all the others, those always left something unsaid, but not this kiss, it was screaming it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he held her against his chest. The sparks between them were hot and sizzling. She felt her heart beat rapid and slow at the sometime, and wondered if she was having a heart attack or something but couldn't have cared less. She was lost in his lips, not caring to breath air anymore, just him. But they had to part, and they gasped each others air as they pressed foreheads together and gazed grey into blue. "I love you," and he kissed her once more before finally letting her go.

Her hand on his chest, she stumbled a bit. "I love you." And she wandered back to her parents' jeep, and got into the back, but not before glancing at Gendry one last time.

"Everything okay?" Ned asked as she buckled in and he pulled into traffic.

"Yeah, daddy." Arya murmured. "Just love,"

Catelyn narrowed her eyes, and tightened her lips as she heard her daughter. She was too late, the grandchildren tactic hadn't worked.

_-tbc-_

**********Game/of/Thrones**********

**Note:**

**What did you think about Krissi still being crazy? I don't know why, but I found it much easier to write Jaq than Jaqen and I can't figure out why. Please, tell me you're thoughts, it's my life blood.**

**Thanks for Reading.**

y


	23. Chapter 23: Home Visit, Last Days

**a/n: Some naughty-naughty graphic Gendrya!**

**The ages for the characters are as listed:**  
**Robb - 21**  
**Jon - 21**  
**Sansa - 19**  
**Arya - 18**  
**Bran - 16**  
**Rickon - 13**  
**-**  
**Jaqen (female) - 18**  
**-**  
**Gendry - 28**  
**-**  
**-**

**********Game/of/Thrones**********  
*****

**North Snow Private High School for Girls;**  
**A Change of Pace:**

_Chapter 23: _—  
**Home Visit**—**Last Days****:**

It was coming upon September, and Arya needed to take a step forward in her life. She was eighteen years old, Krissi was finally behind her and Gendry was in front. Jon lived with his girlfriend Ygritte while he still attended his law classes, Robb had just started dating a girl Talisa who was studying to be a nurse while he worked his construction job, Sansa was in her second year of community college, Bran was half-way through high school, and next year Rickon would be starting at North Winter too staring on the varsity soccer team at North Winter, The Direwolves. She couldn't stay here any longer where her mother suffocated her, and her dislike of Gendry was almost visible. This was why she chose Winterfall U. instead of St. Northos C. where her brothers had attended and lived near.

Because it was near Gendry, didn't make the decision for her. Winterfall was just the better school for her, it had a better Arts program than St. Northos did. Having Gendry there just made it easier on her. She couldn't travel almost seven hours a day, home and to school, so she needed a place to live—so she was moving in with Gendry.

Catelyn didn't take the news of this fact with grace, and Arya was close to screaming and ripping out her hair in frustration at her mother's attitude. Her things were already packed for the weekend.

"Mum!" Arya growled, grabbing her mother's arm and dragging the woman into her room, shutting the door and setting the woman at her desk chair. "This needs to stop!"

"Arya, I am just looking out for your best interest." Catelyn said.

"Right now, my only interest is leaving this place."

"How could you want that?" She gasped. "All we have done is love and support you here."

"Do you even hear yourself?" she wondered, beside herself at her mother's obliviousness. "When was the last time that you supported me in anything remotely important to me?"

"I support your choices all the time!" Catelyn protested.

"You're mixing yourself up with daddy, is what you're doing." Arya shook her head. "See, he believes in me, he trusts me to make decisions that I believe are right for myself, for my own life, and if they're wrong, then he helps me deal with the consequences. But _you_," she pointed an accusing finger at her mother, "_you _think you know what's best for me, you make a choices for me and give me no say in the matter. You don't give a damn what I think, well maybe I not starting to give a damn what _you _think!"

Catelyn looked at her daughter with an opened mouth. "I just want you to be safe and happy, what's best for you."

Arya glared. "What's best for me if for you to stay out of my business! If you just stopped trying to ruin my life for a second, you would see that I _am_ safe and I _am_ happy."

"Not with that man—"

"_Yes_, with _that_ man!" Arya yelled. "He had a name, mum. It's Gendry, Gendry Waters! He is a great man, a nice man, a loving man! And the truth of the matter is that I love him, mum. I love him!"

Catelyn shook her head. "You're too young—"

"No! I am not too young!" she shouted. "Just like you weren't too young to fall in love with Uncle Brandon, and just like you weren't too old to fall in love with daddy!"

"That's—"

"It _is_ the same! Why can't you realize that? You're seven years older than daddy, he was nineteen years old—one year older than I am now—when the two of you started dating. Gendry's ten years older than I am. It's the same, except that no one gave you grief about daddy, did they? The age between you doesn't change how you feel about him, does it, mum? Because the age between Gendry and I doesn't make me love him less; just like he treats me like an equal and not a kid—like all you ever do." She cried.

"Arya," Catelyn murmured, softly looking at her daughter. She swallowed the emotion that wanted to well up, to overtake her. "I am your mother, it is my job to give you grief over the choices that you make. It's my right to meddle in your affairs and do what I think is best for you even if you think it's not. I love you with all my heart. I will get in your way and make you angry, because that is the only way for me to be in your life."

"Mum..."

Catelyn stood from the chair and walked over to her daughter. "I sent you away and I missed you grow up," she murmured, cupping her cheek, her blue eyes filled with unshed tears. "That's why I've been overbearing with your relationship with Gendry. And while the age difference with always be a concern for me, I can't judge it because of your father's and mine relationship, I would be a hypocrite. I love you, my sweet child, and it is every mother's worst nightmare for her children to grow up and ship off. And it's especially hard after all that you've been through with Krissi,"

Arya hugged her mother tightly, burying her face in Catelyn's shoulder as she cried. Why couldn't the woman have said that in the first place, instead of causing all this grief? Why'd she have to be so frustrating? Catelyn embraced her daughter, silently tears tracking down her cheeks.

Another of her chicks was leaving the nest.

"I love you, mum. You know that, don't you?" Arya muttered.

"Of course, dear. I never doubted it,"

"I could never forgot all of the things you've done for me," she pulled back a sniffed. "I'm not leaving forever."

Catelyn sighed. "Your brothers said that as well," she tucked a lock of Arya's hair behind her ear. "And I only get to see them at Christmas and a week out of the whole summer."

"They have their own lives, mum. But you know as well as I do, your still a part of it."

Catelyn pecked her forehead. "I love you, my dear."

Arya smiled. "Gendry's coming over the weekend, and so are Robb and Jon; the whole family back together again."

Xx

When Robb and Jon came, they brought their significant others as well, Talisa and Ygritte. Arya guessed that opposites really did attract. Talisa was a olive-toned, soft spoken woman but she was strong and kept straight her beliefs. Ygritte was a fiery-haired woman who wasn't afraid to speak her mind. They fit in just fine and Gendry was no exception.

He became fast friends with Robb and Jon (once they got over the fact that he was dating their sister), and he became a soccer hero for Rickon, and a role model for Bran.

When bedtime came around, Talisa and Ygritte got to sleep with their boyfriends in their room, but Ned and Catelyn had been both insistent on the fact that Gendry sleep downstairs on the couch. Of course, Gendry didn't protest, and Arya had gritted her teeth in response. What did they think the two of them were going to do? Have sex? They hadn't even spent the night together just sleeping.

Arya lay on her side in bed, glaring at the red glowing numbers of her clock, refusing to sleep, waiting for her moment. It was the first time she'd seen Gendry since their time at the courthouse, and she refused to just let him be 14 feet below her. So when the clock changed to 1:00 a.m., she threw back the blanket and slipped from bed. Like a shadow on the wall, she crept from her room and down the stairs in the darkness, her steps as steady as if the light were on. She'd grown up in this house, she knew it's creaky floorboards like she knew herself.

She paused in the doorway of the living room, peering into the dim darkness as she crept forward towards the couch, trying to discern Gendry's form.

"Gendry?" She muttered, stopping when her knees bumped the arm of the couch.

She could hear him breathing, even and slow, asleep. She reached out her hand, wondering if she was at the end with his feet or face—she guessed she'd soon find out. She grabbed his foot through the blanket, and his leg jerked.

"Arya?" he grumbled.

"Yep," she whispered. "Don't you sound all cute and sleepy."

"What are you doing?" He asked as he pushed himself onto his elbows, throwing the blanket off and peered at her through the darkness and a sleepy gaze. "If your parents catch you down here, they'll hang me."

"I won't get caught," she moved down the length of the couch.

"Come here," he sighed and his hand grasped hers, pulling her down on top of him.

"Now who's the one going to get into trouble?"

"Fine, I take it back."

"You can't!" she protested, her face inches from his.

He smirked, she could see it, just barely. "Show me why I shouldn't," he murmured against her lips, feeling dangerous.

Arya kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him. He could feel her pert breast through her tank and his shirt. Their lips still together, he reversed their positions on the couch, almost easily because it was a wide, four-seater. He swallowed her moan, his hand running up and down her bare thigh as it hooked around his hip.

He shouldn't be doing this, _they _shouldn't be—her parents were right up stairs, her older brothers were right up stairs; it was more dangerous than it was in the park. He hadn't seen her since mid August, and even than it was brief, his time _alone_ with her. He had to hold himself back around her family, not able to kiss her as deep as he wished, to touch her as he wanted. But here, in the night, in the darkness, he felt shrouded in a safe-haven, just him and her.

It was so hot, they were so close, she could _feel _him between her thighs. How she wanted to touch him, but she shouldn't. Not here, not now. But Gods how she wanted to. She loved the feel of his tongue, twisting with hers; the way he gripped her thigh; the feel of his gasping breath against her face. And she couldn't hold herself back anymore, she wanted to feel him, to touch him, wanted to hear him groan.

As one hand gripped the nape of his neck as he kissed her, the other snaked under his shirt, and her fingers teased their way past the waist band of his pyjama bottoms, and the elastic of his briefs—and grasped him.

He'd realized too late what she was up to, and when he felt her hand on his half-hard cock, he froze, choking back a gasp, a cry of pleasure as he buried him face in the pillow next to her head. He fists' clenched, he tried to hold very still, but that initial instinctual thrust at first contact had made him see spots and nearly overthrew him.

"Arya," Gendry choked, "what are you doing?"

She kept the hand between them still, gently massaging the back of his neck with the other. "I want to do it," she whispered in his ear.

"Please," but he wasn't sure whether he begging her to let go, or stop torturing him. She did the latter and moved her hand. He gasped into the pillow.

She'd never seen a penis before, let alone hold one and she never thought she'd be doing it in her living room in her parents' house. She definitely wasn't a prude, and she knew the basics, though she'd never put them into action. She grasped his cocked firmly in her hand, she could feel the course public hair and she jerked her hand. He was gasping, panting, straining on top of her. He thrust into her grasp, into her, into her thighs, his face shoved into the pillow, muffling his moans of pleasure. He was slippery in her grasp, big and hot. She closed her eyes as she jerked him off, as he thrust between her legs, as she grew hot with him grunting on top of her. It was almost like he was thrusting into her. Nothing else mattered to him, it was pleasure-vision; the smell of her, the feel of her beneath him. The blood was gone from his brain, he could feel it building up in the pit of his stomach, in his balls, closer and closer—he thrust into her.

"Arya, I'm cum-ming," he stressed, crushing his lips to hers in the darkness.

She caressed the back of his head as she twisted her hand around his cock, her thumb grazing across his uncircumcised head and the most sensitive slit smeared with pre-cum.

A bolt of electricity shot through him and out his penis. "Augh-uh!" His body shook, his hips jerking as warm wetness covered her hand inside his underwear and he collapsed on top of her, spent. Head in space, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been touched by a woman.

Arya's hand was trapped between them, covered in his cooling juices. She couldn't believe what she'd just done with him, as he gasped into her neck, her parent's just upstairs, her whole family upstairs. Gendry was making her a sexual deviant, and she was loving every minute of it, as long as it was with him. She wrapped her arm around him as he slowly got his bearings back.

"Arya," he muttered. "What did we just do?"

"Foreplay," she murmured, kissing his sweaty forehead. "Foreplay."

"I like foreplay,"

"I know you do, Waters." She smirked. "So do I." She could feel the dampness of his cum coming through his pants against her thigh. "Get cleaned up, daddy's an early riser."

Gendry groaned. "The bathroom's upstairs,"

"Then we better be covert. Come on." She gave his arse a slap.

He kissed her neck before he pushed himself up on his elbows and knees above her, and she carefully extracted her hand from his pants, sticky. He climbed off her and the couch a little stiffly with his briefs full of spent semen. He grabbed an extra pair of pants and briefs from his bag beside the couch, and Arya took his hand with her clean one and slowly led him upstairs. He stubbed his toe at the top of the stairs and barely bit back the curse before she shoved him in the bathroom and quickly shut the door.

They both blinked in the brightness when she turned on the light, and gazed at each other for a long moment before Arya went to the sink washed the seed from her hand.

"It's too late to have a shower, so you're going to have to do a whore's bath." She smirked at him over her shoulder.

He gave her a light sneer and cocked a brow, his dark hair sticking up at all angles. "Where're the cloths?"

"Above the toilet in the cupboard." She dried her hands on the towel hanging behind the door.

He grabbed one from the cupboard and handed it to her, and she ran it under hot water and a dab of soap as he stripped from the waist down. She decidedly didn't look as she gave him the cloth and took off his pants and underwear, her cheeks hot as she gave them a cursory scrub in the sink.

"I'll hang them in my room to dry for the morning," she said, shooting a glance in the mirror and catching a glimpse as he dried himself with the towel.

"Alright." he looked up and caught her eye in the mirror. He smirked as he saw her blush, before he slipped on his clean briefs and pants as Arya drained the sink and started to ring out his clothes.

She gave a little gasp as he came up behind her, pressing flush, wrapping his arms around her waist. His kissed along her neck, stopping at her pulse point, gently sucking, teasing the skin, leaving a love bite. She leaned back against him, and moaned softly, laying her head back on his broad shoulder, giving him a better angle.

"I love you," she murmured.

He released her neck after another peck, the skin already reddened, and turned her face to his, capturing her lips in his. Her eyes slipped closed, and the clothes forgotten in the sink for a moment, she turned around in his embrace, feeling his kiss proper now.

After a long sensual moment, he released her lips and gazed into her hooded grey eyes. "I love you, Arya."

She smiled at him, and he completely released her this time. She turned back to the sink and bundled his clothes together. He turned off the lights first, and then opened the door and they stepped into the darkness of the hallway, lined with closed doors. He took her free hand and she lead him to the top of the stairs, kissing him goodnight and turning back towards her room as he carefully navigated his way down the stairs.

"Arya?" a voice muttered, and froze them both.

"Rickon," she murmured, recognizing the sleepy voice easily. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I heard a noise," he told her, attempting and failing to rub the sleep from his drowsy blue eyes.

"Oh. That was just us," she whispered, glancing briefly down the stairs at Gendry.

Rickon looked that way too, and could make out the shadow of someone. "Gendry?"

"That's me, buddy." Gendry gently called back. "Just had to use the bathroom, didn't mean to wake you."

"That's okay,"

"Now go back to bed, Rickon." Arya cooed. "It's a big day tomorrow."

"Okay," he yawned sleepily. "Night."

"Goodnight," the pair murmured as Rickon turned and stumbled back into his room and into bed.

"That was close," Gendry breathed.

"You're telling me," Arya was just glad that it had been Rickon, and not Jon or Robb, they would instantly know, they would be able to smell the musk of her and Gendry's encounter like hounds. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded in the darkness, and started down the rest of the stairs. She waited until he was safely on the ground floor before she went to her room, shutting her door. She turned on the light and found a few spare hangers that were left in the empty closet and hung the wet clothes to dry; before turning it back off and making her way through the several boxes crowding the floor and back to her bed.

She climbed under the blanket and stared at the ceiling through the dark, remembering what she and Gendry had just done a half-an-hour ago. She never would have thought she'd do something like that years ago, let alone two hours ago, but she'd been holding herself back this weekend, and all those feelings, wants and needs had been building up into that moment. Though she didn't get paid attention like Gendry had—she wasn't ready for that quite yet—she had felt his release almost as if it were her own—that build up of feelings released in a physical substance.

She turned on her side and furrowed her brows as she felt something gritty rub between her thighs, she stuck her hand under the blanket and ran her fingers along the inside of her thigh. She stopped when she felt a spot, hardly as big as a dime, and picked at the crusty area. It took her a second to realize what it was—residue of the cum that had soaked through Gendry's pants and onto her inner thigh as he lay on top of her, spent.

She felt a shiver pass through her, with a little heat as she remembered the feel of it, hot and yet over her hand. One of their more exciting nights, she smiled to herself

Xx

It was the next morning and Robb and Talisa and Jon and Ygritte were leaving, and so were Gendry and Arya. All her things were packed in his car, all that was left were the goodbyes which were bittersweet. But it wasn't like she was going away forever, like her mother acted.

When she had been packing her room, she came across a dilemma with the Bull. When Gendry had first came, and she showed him around the house, including her room, he saw the Bull. Multiple emotions had filtered through his blue gaze, but what she knew would be foremost on his mind was Krissi. So Arya knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to bring the Bull along with them, but she wasn't going to throw it out, or lock it away somewhere; therefore, she found it a new owner, one that she knew would take care of it like she had. Rickon. He had been so delighted, and he handled the Bull almost like it was alive. He instantly took it too his room, jumped on his bed and shifted around his soccer trophies on the shelf that hung above his bed, and put the Brass Bull at the center a big smile on his face.

And now she was ready to go, to start new, to move on to different things. She asked—more, she pouted—Gendry if she could drive, he was reluctant, but after giving him a kiss that made him breathless, he agreed. It turned out, that she had a iron foot, that nearly left the man kissing the ground when she finally stopped the car. She liked the speed, the power—but suffice to say, Gendry allbut near banned her from driving again.

_-tbc-_

**********Game/of/Thrones**********

**Note:**

**What did you think? I believe that I have just one more chapter for you, that will be ready next week when I update. But in the meantime, while you're waiting**—**Please, consider reviewing. What did you think of the Gendrya scene?**

**Thanks for Reading!**

y


	24. Chapter 24: A Place To Call Home

**a/n: Lot's of naughty-naughty sexually graphic Gendrya scenes! Prepare yourselves, read and enjoy!**

**The ages for the characters are as listed:**  
**Robb - 21/22**  
**Jon - 21/22**  
**Sansa - 19/20**  
**Arya - 18**  
**Bran - 16**  
**Rickon - 13**  
**-**  
**Jaqen (female) - 18**  
**-**  
**Gendry - 29**  
**-**  
**-**

**********Game/of/Thrones**********  
*****

**North Snow Private High School for Girls;**  
**A Change of Pace:**

_Chapter 24: _—  
**A Place To Call Home:**

No longer living at home with her parents and siblings surrounding her was a little scary, but rooming at North Snow had helped prepare Arya a little for living with Gendry. They had only been going out for a couple of months, but it didn't feel like that, and living together just seemed like a natural progress to them even if it didn't for outsiders.

Arya had never shared a bed proper with a man before, and it took a little getting used to, sharing the blanket and bed space, not freaking out in the middle of the night when he shifted in the bed next to her. But she loved being able to snuggle up close to him under the covers, falling asleep surrounded by his smell, safe in his muscled arms, the feel of his hard body against hers.

There was no fear of being caught doing something wrong because there was no one other than themselves to give them the stink-eye, what they did at the end of August on the couch was not a one-time thing, but became a regular occurrence in the apartment, but never became predictable or boring, it was always like the first time—but it always felt that way for Arya because she'd never done any of these things before, she was a virgin, Gendry was her first real boyfriend, but he never seemed to mind the fact that they hadn't had sex yet.

Once, she'd asked him about it, her eyes turned away in a rare show of embarrassment. He'd put a finger under her chin and guided her face forward until she was looking him in the eye and he said, "I love you, Arya. Not just for your body, but for your fierceness, intelligence, humour, and bravery. I don't need to have sex to be in love with you. I love the fact that I get to be your first in all these things. Whenever you're ready, I'll be there." She looked into his eyes for a long moment, and then jumped his bones—that had been the first time she'd given him a blowjob. It was pretty sloppy, and wet, and she'd gagged a few times; but he didn't seem to mind a bit, too busy cuming it seemed.

Xx

The first time that he pleasured her with his hands was in the shower. It was Saturday, he didn't have to be at work at North Lake, having taken his students' assignments home with him, and she didn't have classes at Winterfall U. She was in the shower when he came into the bathroom, stark-naked and a look of mischief and lust in his blue gaze. Her cheeks turned hot and something stirred in her as she looked through the glass door at his sculpted, muscular body.

"Might I join you?" He wondered.

Silently she nodded, opening the door and he stepped into the small space with her and the warm spray of water, shutting the glass door again and closing them together.

"Hello," he murmured as they faced each other, grazing his fingers up and down along her upper arms, slick with water.

"Hi," she said, almost shyly and he slowly kissed her. "Mm."

"I want to wash you, Arya." He said against her lips.

She nodded and he took the sponge and lathered it with soap that smelled like tropical fruit, and he washed her body, slow and sensually. He ran the sponge along her arms and shoulders, her ribs, stomach and back, her legs and the globs of her arse. He slowly traced her pert breasts, leaving suds trailing down them, ghosting the material over her nipples, making her gasp a little as they hardened into numbs. He rinsed the soap from her chest, and under the spray, he bent his head, and took a nipple between his lips. She gasped, taking a handful of his wet, dark locks in her fist as he swirled his tongue around her nipple, teasing it before he moved to her other, nibbling it, worrying it with his teeth, pulling at it, sending shock between her legs, making her hot. He trailed kisses between her breasts, and down her stomach, tonguing her bellybutton briefly before straightening out and kissing her parted lips. He hugged her from behind, kissing the nape of her neck, her shoulders as he lathered his hand with the soap, caressing the curves of her slim body. She moaned softly at his touches, feeling his hardness pressing against the small of her back. She rubbed back against him, and he made a noise in the back of his throat as he trailing his fingers along her ribs to her hips before curving inward along her pelvis, and down through the brown patch of hair. She shivered at his touch, gasping as his fingers went ever further, brushing at her lips.

"Want that?" he murmured in her ear.

"Mm-hm." She bit her lip, nodding as she leaned back against him.

His soapy fingers moved into her folds, touching her where only she had ever touched. A spark shot through her. Despite the soap on his fingers, he could still feel how wet and hot she was, how wanting. He rubbed her clit with his middle finger and she gasped, he kissed the crook of her neck. Never once did it penetrate her; but traced the rim of her entrance, feeling the fire licking his fingers; playing with her folds; rubbing and pinching her clit, making her moan, groan and gasp in his arms, his other hand firmly pressed again her abdomen, holding her in place as he almost absent-mindedly rubbing his hard cock against the slick small of her back, moaning all the same. One hand twinned her fingers with his on her stomach, but her other played with her breasts; squeezing, pinching, pulling, twisting her nipples. She could feel it inside of her, the feeling, the need, building, growing bigger, hotter, harder, sparking, climbing, reaching. She pushed back against Gendry, her head back, eyes squeezed shut, pushing him against the stall tile wall, sending shivers through him at the cold, under the warm spray of water of the shower head. Her greys eyes snapped open, and she cried out his name as the heat exploded out of her as he pinched her clit, twisting it. Her body tensed, hard, shudders of shocking pleasure shelling through her entire body, every nerve, soaking his hand. Her knees gave a little, and he caught her before she could drop, hugging his body to her as she gasped and shuddered from the aftershock of cuming. He brought his slick, soapy fingers to his lips as tasted her for the first time, her primal taste over-powering that of the soap.

"Was that amazing?" he wondered.

"I've never cum before," she murmured, "I've never been touched like that before."

"I don't plan on it being the last time,"

She turned in his arms, pressing herself to him, looking into his dark blue eyes, his hard cock pressing against her belly button.

"Nor do I," she whispered against his lips, and grasped his cock in her hand. He gasped into her mouth as she tugged him slow.

It'd been a month, and this was the first time that they'd been in the shower together—and it was a time she didn't plan to forget, but one she planned to relive again and again.

Xx

Arya had always believed that men were slobs, her brothers seemed to prove her assumption, but Gendry was a tidy man. He seemed to always be the one to clean the apartment, she'd always try to but he seemed to get there before she could, so she started to sneak-clean. He sniggered at her when she complained about it to him one evening when they were curled up on the couch and watching _Dexter_ on television, she glowered at him. But he agreed to split cleaning duties with her, like since he was the one that cooked, she'd wash the dishes. And boy, did she loved it when he cooked, he'd learned how to living alone; while she could only make the simplest things—nothing from scratch like he could.

She liked being able to do things for him. She wanted to contribute, to pitch in so she could make this apartment _their's _and not _his;_ so she found another part-time job, not in a shop or a general store, but an actually office building, filing and delivering the mail, to pay her share. Of course, Gendry refused when she brought it up, but she steadily broke him day by day, and cracked him when she said she felt like a free loader and might as well find her own apartment. They both knew that she wouldn't move out, she loved him to much, but she just might on principle. Arya was the kind of woman who flowered under her own control, and wilted under other's control.

They were making progress, growing stronger as a couple.

Xx

Now that Arya was in university, her days filled with classes, and most five days of her evening filled with work; and Gendry going to teach class five days a week from 7:00 a.m and staying past the end of the school day to usually 5:00 p.m.—they didn't see each other as much as they liked, but when they did, the room turned hot.

Arya had taken to running when she could, she was a very active person and sitting all day in classes and staying on the same floor in work was driving her nuts, she needed to move, she couldn't stand being caged; she no longer had school sport teams to sedate her. So the first time she went running, she went full out. When she got back, chest heaving, breath gasping, wearing just a sports bra and spandex workout shorts, and covered in a layer of sweat. She toed of her runners, and her legs trembling, and collapsed onto their bed peeling her socks off and tossing them on the floor.

Gendry looked down at her with sly expression.

"Why are you giving me a look?" she muttered warily and wearily.

"No reason," he murmured, and climbing on the bed next to her. "Good run?" he wondered, leaning up on an elbow and gazing down at her.

"Yeah, really good." She told him, her stomach muscles jumping as he traced a feather-light touch through the beads of sweat on her exposed skin.

"That's good," he kissed her jaw.

She swallowed, seeing his smouldering gaze. He trailed pecks down her neck, and then trailed the tip of his tongue alone her collarbone and back up her neck, tasting her sweat. She gave him a slightly wide-eyed look. "Did you—did you just... lick me?"

He gazed at her and slowly drew his tongue across his lips. "Yes,"

"Why? You didn't turn into a zombie while I was gone, right?" She wondered, moving her head back a little from him.

He smirked. "Nope,"

"So?" She asked.

"Arya," and he was smouldering again, his breath brushing her cheek. "I want to taste you on my tongue,"

Now she looked a bit scandalized. "Okay. Now your just starting to sound a bit creepy," she was sure she could get into some pretty kinky things with Gendry, but this seemed a little to far out for her.

He chuckled. "Not in the way your thinking."

"Then—what way?" she asked slowly, cautiously.

Gendry trailed his fingers along her ribs, down her hip and thigh, and then laid his hand flat on her shorts, over the triangle of her groin. "I want to _eat_ you, Arya." He murmured.

"Oh," she bit her lip, gasping a little. "T-that."

"Yes," he nibbled her lips.

She'd never had that done to her before, either. Never had a guy go down on her, ate out her center. Gendry had had his fingers in her folds before, but that was it. No one had seen the part of her. Maybe she would have, but not now, not after the run she just had. She was sweaty and she stank a bit, and who knows what was going on down there if the heat she was feeling was any indication. It was embarrassing, she didn't want him to turn away disgusted.

"Maybe—maybe later, after I've had a shower." She turned her gaze away.

"My she-wolf," he murmured, touching her chin and turning her face to his. "No. I don't want you to have a shower. I want to taste you on my tongue, smell your true scent. Can I do that, Arya? Can I savour you?"

A shuddering breath escaped her, "Mm-hm,"

He shifted on the bed until he was hovering over her on his hands and knees. And he captured her lips, before kissing his way alone her jawand down her neck, her collar bones, the valley between her breasts clad in the bra, and traced along her stomach with his tongue, the sweat had dried on her tan skin, but he still tasted the salty tang. He reached the band on her shorts, kissing her flesh as it was exposed, slowly pulling the material down her narrow hips.

"Oh." He paused when he found himself nuzzling her patch of hair instead of the panties he was expecting. "You didn't run with any underwear?" He said in wonder.

Propped on some pillows, looking down at him she stammered, "Um, maybe—this wasn't a good idea." She started to tuck her knees.

"No." He whispered. "No." He placed his hands on her knees, stopping her. "You're beautiful, Arya, ever single part."

Slowly, tentatively, she laid her legs back down. He removed her shorts completely, kissing his way down her legs and tossed them on the floor, before he returned to nuzzling her patch of hair. He took a deep breath, taking in the wisps of her natural scent, before he pushed her knees up and apart. She let out a nervous breath as he finally took in the full view of her after all these months, kissing the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh. He gave her an intense blue look before he pushed his face between her legs. She gasped. The first thing that hit him was the heat. It was like she was burning inside. Next, the musk, damp and sweat, with that twist that was purely Arya. He slowly traced the edges of her folds with the tip of his tongue and though he's not looking, as he feels the shiver go through her, he knows that she's biting her lip.

He puts his arms through the gap in her bent knees and caresses her thigh. He blows on her and watches as her entrance flutters. The tip of his tongue traces her clit before his lips encircle it, and he starts to sock on it, almost like he had her nipple, but more pleasure shoots through her and she moans, almost thrusting into him. When he finally releases her nub, its pink and shiny. When he licks the length of her with the flat of his tongue, she groans. And the next time he does it, she's wet and her whole flavour explodes on her tongue making his mouth water. He works her from the outside in, licking, sucking, nibbling. And she's moaning and gasping at his touch, the flesh between her legs quivering with the pleasure. He'd never heard her sound like this before, it was different than when he used his hand; he was half-hard in his pants himself. After stroking an extra-sensitive spot among the crease in her fold, causing her to arch into him, he held her hips with her hands. He nuzzled her folds and traced the edge of her vagina; he knew that she was a virgin, and he could go to far with the possibility of hurting, so when the tip of his wet tongue breach her entrance, he twisted and prodded the pulsing flesh, teasing the entrance. He worked his tongue, licking her like a jaw breaker, getting her wetter and wetter as she writhed with desire. He had to exert more strength to keep her hips on the bed as she tried to thrust, push him a little deeper, making her whimper. The movement of his tongue caused his face to nod, and as he breathed through his nose, the tip of it was rubbing against her nub, driving her mad, adding to her moans.

She'd never felt anything like this before, the way the pleasure spread out from her center, coiling, shooting through her body, stealing her breath, her blood flowing fast, heat coming from inside her. The way that Gendry felt, this small part of him inside her excited her, enthralled her; the wet warmness of his tongue, the feel of his exhales across her hidden flesh, the way that his hair tickled her thigh, his hands holding her hips. People said that the eyes were a window into the soul, but what Gendry was doing—was a door.

And then something happened. She didn't know what it was that he did—maybe there was more strength behind his tongue, or maybe it was just the place that he touched inside her entrance, the way he caressed it—whatever it was, it pushed her over the edge. That coil that had been building up inside of her, released, snapping apart as she orgasmed. Gendry wasn't prepared as her hole clamped around his tongue, pulsing; her thigh muscles tightening, her toes curling, thighs clamping over his ears, keeping him locked in place as her hips thrusted up, her head thrown back against the pillow, crying out. She was like that for a long minute as she rode through it, it over-taking her body as she convulsed—if Gendry had been a lesser man, Arya would have killed him.

As it was, when she finally went slack against the bed, and his face was released from the confines of her being, he was gasping as well, his face covered in either his sweat or her juices. He wasn't quite sure as with a shaky hand he wiped his face, before climbing out from her jelly legs and flopped on his side next to her sedate form.

He wrapped an arm around her middle, and spooned closed as the occasional orgasmic-tremor went through her, his half-hard cock pressing through his pants against her bare thigh. She moaned low as he nuzzled her neck, her skin covered in a new layer of sweat; he drew his tongue along the side of her neck before tenderly kissing the flesh.

"That—that was..." she said breathily, unable to say exactly how amazing it had been. She turned her head to his, her orgasm glowing in her eyes and he captured his lips in hers. She wondered if what she was tasting was herself, and drew her tongue along his lips.

"Mm," he murmured, pleased.

She turned on her side, facing him, hooking a bare leg over his muscled thigh. "We need to do this more often," she opined.

He chuckled, his eyes sparking as he ran a thumb along her cheek bone. "It's be my pleasure," he pressed his lips against hers again.

She smirked against his lips and rolled ontop of him, straddling his lap. She looked down at him laying under her, and liked how flushed his cheeks were, how vulnerable he looked beneath her, his hands on her hips. She could feel the bulge of his cock pressing at the folds of her vagina and she ground down on him lightly, gasping a little at the feel as he hissed at the bolt of pleasure.

She leaned forward, planting her hands on either side of his head, his hands running up her back and under her bra, bringing it over her head and flicking it away, leaving her completely naked on top of his completely clothed form, her slightly darker-toned nipple perking up a little as they hit the cool air.

His palms covered her breast, groaning as she ground down on him again. She put her hands over his, massaging her breasts. She could feel him become completely hard as she jerked her hips, rubbing him through his pants, gasping. He groaned, thrusting. Their eyes locked, never leaving, grey and blue.

There was no penetration as she rocked in his lap, but Gendry could feel the heat of Arya through his pants and briefs, and she could feel his hardness brushing against her folds.

She moved harder and harder as he pulled himself up, wrapping his arms around her torso, and taking nearly half of one of her teats in his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers in his sweaty locks, grounding down on him harder and harder.

Still sensitive after the ministrations with his tongue, she hit her climax again, faster than before. She clamped around the confined length of his cocked, thrusting, wet and pulsing, gasping.

He bit down on her breast as he came with her folds around him, squeezing her, gasping for breath as he fell back on the bed, gazing up at her; her hair sticking to the damp of her forehead, her eyes half lidded, dazed grey, her lips parted, her chest heaving like his. She shifted up his body before his come could soak through his pants and touch her. His t-shirt pushed up, her heat bare against his navel, hot and wet once more.

He reached up and caressed her cheek as she leaned over him. "So beautiful," he murmured.

She chuckled, breathy. "Such a charmer,"

"Around you, it doesn't take much effort."

She leaned down and kissed him slow before pulling back an inch. "Only for you,"

Xx

It was the end of December, and Christmas break. Gendry was off work for the holidays, Arya didn't have classes and the office was closed. He didn't have any family, and she had loads, so he went with her back home—technically she went with him because he was driving. He only let her drive when he wanted to be on the edge of life and death, and with these icy winter roads and her iron foot, it would truly be a death-wish. When he told her this, she crossed her arm over her dark coat, glowered at him, her cheek twitching; her chucked her lovingly under the chin and she swatted his hands away.

It was slow going on the highway, and Arya was silently glad that she wasn't driving—she didn't have enough experience to drive on the slush-slick winter roads, cars zooming passed—not that she was going to tell him that. Gendry was a good driver, he first got his license when he was 16 and had been driving ever since.

They arrived before Robb and Jon and their accompanied girlfriends, and it was hardly half-an-hour that the pair was there, before Bran and Rickon dragged them outside into the snow. Arya didn't mind the smallest bit, and after she nailed Gendry in the face with a lightly packed snowball, he was in it up to his knees. And before Arya had any chance of defending herself, the two boys and man teamed-up on her and she ended up at the bottom of a dog pile, covered in snow. Thoughts of surrender didn't even enter her mind, just snow-filled revenge, which she was able to accomplish when Robb, Jon and Ygritte arrived on the scene, Talisa going inside to help mother.

"Hah!" Arya cheered as she tackled Gendry into a mound of snow, sitting on his stomach, her arms in the air.

He didn't look as disconcerted as she thought he would as he gazed up at her, surrounded by the cold white, and when he smirked and his eyes flickered over her shoulder she had only time to feel dawning dread before her hood was yanked back and an arm load of snow was stuffed down the back of her coat.

She shrieked at the sudden cold, jumping off Gendry and yanking her coat about, trying to dislodge the clumps of snow before they could completely melt. Robb and Jon's hoots of laughter met her ears and she spun around to the pair, glaring darkly at them. And then Gendry's light chuckles took her from behind as he grabbed her around the waist and spun her around.

"Don't think I'm letting this slid," she growled at them when he set her back down, finally shaking the last of the snow from her coat. The three just laughed louder, and Arya shared a look with her two little brothers, and Ygritte—a team silently uniting under an act of retribution.

Jon was the first to get hit. Ygritte got him under the pretence of a hug. She got her arms around him and tugged the back of his jeans, where Bran came up behind dropped a handful of snow. Jon yelped as the cold suddenly seeped to his buttocks, jumped back from Ygritte who grinned innocently at her boyfriend as he gave her a look of betrayal, his hand digging in the back of his pants, scooping the melting snow out.

Robb was too busy guffawing at his brother to realise that he was next, Gendry shouted a warning but it was too late, Rickon and Arya were already upon him. Rickon leapt lightly onto his big brother's back, causing the man to stumble a little as the boy put his weight Robb's shoulder forcing him to bend forward, at which point Arya dumped an armload of snow of his head. The man was laughing to longer, but Rickon was giggling, still on his brother's back as he shook his head like a dog to displace the rapidly melting snow from his brown hair, scowling at her.

Arya grinned. "I told you so,"

And then as one, all six turned to Gendry. The older man gulped.

"I want to say... don't pick on your elders...?" He grimaced.

"Not a chance, man." Robb told him, Rickon still on his back. "They got us, now it's your turn."

Jon stepped up next to the pair with Ygritte at his side. "Take it like a man, Gendry."

The dark-haired man took a step back and gave a nervous chuckled. "Come on, guys." He held up his gloved hands in a placating gesture. "This can't be fair."

"Take your medicine, Waters." Arya murmured, stepping forward, her grey eyes hooded. "If you don't fight it, it won't hurt as much."

Gendry squeezed his eyes shut, turning his face away as they six of them came upon him, almost like a pack of wolves.

—

They seven stood in the kitchen, huddled together, shivering. Wet, covered in melting snow, dripping on the floor as the older woman eyed them wearily. Five of them were adults for Pete's sake—or so Ned keeps reminding her.

"If the lot of you get sick…" Catelyn warned then sternly.

They looked at her innocuously, whereupon Arya, Gendry, Robb and Jon sneezed.

—

Thankfully, for everyone involved, those sneezes were just a fluke, and the week passed with no hindrance of the sick, everyone's bellies full of turkey dinner.

This time around, Arya wasn't afraid to show her affection for Gendry in front of the other's like last August. If Robb and Jon were allowed to do it with Talisa and Ygritte, then so was she. She was also able to strong-arm her way into getting Gendry to be able to sleep in her room with her instead of the couch. They were a couple, and they were both adults, and her mother was finally starting to treat her as such.

Of course, her bed small, and with them both piled in, there wasn't much room to move, and the first night, when Gendry ended up on the floor in the middle of the night, they made camp on her floor—much like she had done with Rickon a while back. And of course, nothing happened like it had in the living room, just some petting that got them hot and bothered and nothing else.

—

The week was done, New Years past, the three Stark children and their counterparts made ready to leave. There were hugs and kisses of farewells all around, even Gendry got some; a hand shake from Ned, Robb, Jon and Bran, while Rickon gave him a hug, along with Talisa (who also gave him a modest peck on the cheek) and Ygritte who had met him for the first time that week. Arya hugged everyone of her siblings, except Sansa, who got a wave, and spent an extra long minute in her father's safe arms.

"So?" Arya wondered as Gendry drove. "Did you have fun?"

"Sure," Gendry smiled softly. "My family's never been big, it seems I've always spent holidays like Christmas alone, but being around your family—all the love—it made me realized what I've been missing, but now that I have you, I'll never feel that again." He took her hand and gave it a squeeze, and she smiled over at him. "But I'm not going to forget about you all ganging up on me," he murmured. "Prepare, because when we get back, I'm really going to give you a reason to shriek."

"Ooh!" She laughed, heat swarming her body in anticipation. "I can't wait."

Xx

Arya lay on the floor in the hall, the only light coming from the open balcony door in the living room, letting in a cool night breeze, wearing nothing but her white wolf jersey and a pair of grey paw-print panties, as she tossed her soccer ball over her head, catching as it came back down again. She had her iPod sitting on the floor by her hip, her earphones in, listening to some _Bastille._

Gendry had been gone the whole weekend, chaperoning his class's history trip to the Westeros Museum of Natural History, and Arya was left alone. She didn't have classes, and she had the weekend off from work, she was stuck here by herself. She never felt so alone in her life. As a kid, she'd never had any friends but her siblings, but they had friends of their own; she was independent and sometimes being around people just made her want to scream in frustration, but then she had met Jaqen, which cracked open her shell a little—but Gendry had smashed it. He left her bare and vulnerable. She'd never felt a love like his before, he'd been the first for many—all—of her sexual experiences; what she knew was from him.

Wondering as the song changed from _Pompeii _to _Flaws,_ she caught the soccer ball one last time before she set it on the floor above her head. She bit her lip nervously as she drew her hand down her chest, purposefully guiding her fingers over her breast. She felt it, that little twitter through her as her nipple perked up a little at the attention, again, she brushed her fingers over the material, feeling it through the shirt as her nipple turned completely hard this time.

She'd never really done anything like this with herself, she'd always thought that it was a boy's job, to give her pleasure—not that any of those boys did anything to her like Gendry did. She'd learned herself through Gendry, but maybe she should discover herself through herself as well.

She moved her hand under her jersey and fondled the mound while her other hand slide down her stomach and to the top of her panties, she hesitated for a moment, before sliding her fingers between her legs over the panties. She sucked in a breath as she started to rub her lips through the fabric, liking the soft zing she got, how sensitive she truly was. Her face was flushed by the time she slipped her panties off, her legs falling open as she pushed her fingers through her small flowering of hair and between her legs. She could feel the heat coming from her, feel herself getting wet as ran her fingers along, feeling herself, mapping it all out. Her eyes closed. She gasp as he nail touch her clit, and then started to rub the nub. Slow at first, feeling the start of the building up, rubbing harder and harder as the feeling grew stronger, moaning at the feel of her touch. Sweat beaded her forehead, breath gasping. Her hole hot and pulsing, begging for something—_someone_—to fill it. It made a wet sound as she pleasured herself, she could hear it muted through _We Can't Stop_ playing in her earphones. Her bare feet planet firmly on the floor, her back arched, hips thrusting into the air as she pinched her clit, reaching her climax, crying out her pleasure.

She collapsed back to the floor, spent, one leg sliding flat again while the other fell bent against the wall, feeling the jolts of her fading climax as _Laura Palmer_ played, her eyelids fluttering in the dark. She could feel the cool breeze from the balcony brush against her legs, flutter at the wet between her legs. She wiped a hand across her mouth, the sweat on her upper lip, lethargic, and ended up tasting herself, her other hand falling from her breast, leaving her jersey pushed up to her chin. Her eyes stayed closed, her lips parting slightly as she dozed, thoroughly pleasured.

—

Gendry came back late and quiet; he didn't want to wake Arya if she was sleeping. He set his bag down by the door and toed off his shoes. It was complexly dark, but he could hear the traffic and bugs and _hshh_ of the wind, and knew that she'd opened the balcony door. He started down the hall, and if Arya hadn't been in her open spot by the living room where the moon and streetlight shone it, he would have tripped right over her and broke his neck. He stuck his hands out against the walls, and looked down upon her, his mouth dropped open, a gasp mixed with a moan and primal growl leaving his throat at the sight of her.

She was cast in shadowed tones laying there, naked but for her jersey, which was pushed up to her chin, exposing her teats; they looked pale in the light, with her erect nipples a few shades darker. He slowly sunk to his knees at her feet as his eyes traced her, lower and lower. Her flat stomach rising and falling, one arm raised next to her head, the other resting on her ribs. He put his hands on the floor, and came back up with her discarded panties, gripping them tight, with a shuddering breath his gaze crossed over her lower abdomen and the light patch of hair, lower to her open legs. He bent his head a little, catching a little of her folds, and her dark hole, the sheen of wetness.

He moaned low in his throat, feeling the blood flow to his cock, shifting on his knees, palming the crotch of his jeans. Gods. He took a deep breath, and he could smell her musk. He remembered the first time that he'd ever tasted her, smelled her—better than any freshly-baked apple cinnamon pie.

Slowly, he started to undo his belt, then button, zipper next. His half-hardened penis not as confined was a relief. He wondered if he was being a pervert. But she was his girlfriend, and how did she expect him to react to finding her this way, previously climaxed. It would be a crime to not be turned on by something this hot. He pulled his cock free from his brief through the slit in the front. He gasped at the contact. Gazing at Arya, he stroked himself, becoming completely hard. A car outside honked and she mumbled, shifting her hips, opening herself wider to him. He let out a whimper, jerking himself harder, climbing fast. His breath coming heavy, his other hand still clutching her panties. He came up on his knees, grunting, his hips thrusting as he spurted into his hand, gasping. He let it run through him for a moment before he absent-mindedly wiped the cum from his hand and tip with her underwear. He tucked himself back in his briefs, but didn't bother with his jeans as he crawled up next to her.

He plucked the earphones from her ears and she moaned, her face turning towards him, her eyes fluttering before closing again.

"Hey," he whispered, laying down on his side, one arm stretched over his head, the resting on her stomach.

"Mm. Gendry," she murmured, and snuggled against his chest, throwing her leg over his thigh, keeping him in place. "You're back,"

Gendry gave a shuddery breath as he wrapped his arms around her, her breasts brushing against his shirt, he could feel her heat against his groin and almost wished he'd done up his jeans—almost. He pressed slightly into her, groaning as she moaned at little, her head nested under his chin.

He kissed the top of her head. "I'm back, love,"

—

Arya moaned and stretched, her hand hitting something on the way up.

"Ow."

Arya blinked and looked up. "Gendry?" She said in wonder.

"That's me," he agreed, sounding a little nasally as he rubbed his assaulted nose.

"Sorry," she winced. "I didn't know you were there. When'd you get back?"

"Last night," he said, taking his hand from his nose and brushed her bangs from her forehead.

"Last night." She murmured, noticing that she was pressed up against him on the floor in the hall. _In the hall_, she realized. She slowly looked between them. Her jersey was still pushed up under her chin, her breast against his chest; and down further she was panty-less, her leg thrown over his, pressed right up against his groin. Her face flushed as she looked back up at him, his blue eyes sparking. "Oh." She swallowed, licking her lips as she could feel his half-hard cock pressing against her folds through the thin material of his briefs.

"Oh," he agreed, capturing her lips, his hand at the nape of her neck, deepening the kiss as he rolled them over so that he was onto of her, pressing against her heat.

"Oh." This time it was a moan, as he released her lips. "Welcome home,"

"Maybe I should go a little more often if this is the greeting I get when I get home," his lips brushing hers as he pressed his hips a little.

She gasped, "M-maybe," it felt so good to be with him again, to feel together—to be home—because without him it wasn't.

_-tbc-_

**********Game/of/Thrones**********

**Note:**

**I hope you enjoyed all the Gendrya action as much as I did writing it. I know I said that this was the last chapter, I made mistake, so sue me (please don't). Keep going, it will be worth it, I swear! (loudly if you want). I wouldn't be against some reviews either... Please?**

**Thanks for Reading!**

y


	25. Chapter 25: Completing Us

**a/n: Okay, so it seems that I was wrong when I said that the previous chapter was going to be the last. You see, as I was writing it, it seemed to go on, so this last part I cut out and made it into the final chapter because it's the true **_**climax **_**of the story *wink-wink*. Includes: lights swearing and yummy graphic Gendrya. Please enjoy!**

**The ages for the characters are as listed:**  
**Robb - 22**  
**Jon - 22**  
**Sansa - 20**  
**Arya - 19**  
**Bran - 16**  
**Rickon - 13**  
**-**  
**Jaqen (female) - 18**  
**-**  
**Gendry - 29**  
**-**  
**-**

**********Game/of/Thrones**********  
*****

**North Snow Private High School for Girls;**  
**A Change of Pace:**

_Chapter 25: _—  
**Completing Us:**

It was April 1st, her birthday. She got the usual birthday call from her parents and brothers, and gave them a white lie about not being able to get away because of her workload in school and taking shifts at work, saying that next weekend she'd visit.

But she was turning 19 and Arya wanted something very special and important from Gendry. She wanted him to take her virginity. They been dating for eleven months now, they'd done everything else, this was the one of the final steps in their relationship. She loved him, and she wanted to feel as connected as she could with him—she wanted to feel him inside of her, she wanted him to make her a real woman. But could she just come out and say that to him? She'd never done this before, so how was she to know. Should she just let the night take it's course, and then steer it into the outcome that she wanted if necessary?

Gendry told her that he was taking her out, and to dress up, and Arya did as she was told. At the back of the closet she had this dress, it was one of her rare—very rare—girly moments when she'd gone out with Jaqen a couple weeks back. It was a little black number, strapless, cutting across the top of her chest, showing off what cleavage she had, it was tight around her waist, tracing the shape of her narrow hips, and stopping above her knees. There were these pair of black heels that Jaqen had insisted she buy that went perfect with the dress, but that was not going to happen; Arya was not meant to wear heels, if she tried, she'd kill herself and probably take Gendry with her so she slipped on a newer pair of black flats with a frosty cascade design, and a little clutch purse. She wore her leather cuff, that had acquired more charms; a snowflake, a weirswood tree, a crescent moon. She wore mascara and eyeliner, a dusting of eye shadow and blush, and a for real tint of red lipstick; and she pinned the bangs from her forehead with a couple bobby pins, with a side-part.

When she stepped from the bedroom, she heard Gendry's sharp intake of breath, but when she turned, her reaction was the same. Gendry wore a awesome grey suit with a darker-toned tie, looking as slick as he had back at the courthouse; he was clean-shaven, his hair slightly gelled and shaped—if Arya hadn't known better, she'd have thought he just jumped out from the cover of GQ Magazine.

"Arya," he stepped up to her, tracing her cheek with the back of his fingers. "You look absolutely gorgeous, just stunning."

She smiled. "You're the one that took my breath away, Gendry."

"You always know what to stay to make a guy feel treasured," he laid his hand over his heart, mock swooning.

She gave him a playful smack. "I thought we were going somewhere, tell me I didn't get gussied up for nothing."

"Of course not!" He took her hand and lead her from the apartment.

He held the car door open for her and waited until she got in before shutting the door, just like he had done on their first date. She smiled. They buckled in and he pulled into traffic. It was around 6:00 p.m. but the traffic was light, the sky just starting to darken.

Gendry pulled to the curb and when they got out, he handed his keys over to a valet, who went and parked the car. Arya looked a little wide-eyed as she walked beside Gendry, her arm through his as they came down the walk to the restaurant. The Iron Throne. You had to get reservations a few months ahead of time; Gendry must have really thought this through. Her heart fluttered, she hoped he thought it to the same conclusion as her.

They were received in the front hall and a maitre d' led them to the reserved table. This place was more fancier than Feast of Kings, which was more of a family-style restaurant, while The Iron Throne catered to sophisticated-adults.

Gendry pulled her chair out for her before sitting across on the other side of their table. The waiter gave them menus and asked their drink orders; because Arya was underage and couldn't legally drink alcohol, she got a sparkling water, and though Gendry most certainly could, he got the same because he was the driver. The waiter left to get their beverages. Arya looked around the place. They were set up on the main floor which was crowded with tables and patrons, but the tables weren't placed so close together that you could reach across and steal a bit off another diner's plate, there was also a live band playing, and a waxed hardwood stage to dance, and a second floor to the restaurant for people who wanted more privacy like for business dinners, and a second story balcony for those who wished to dine under the sun or the stars.

Arya glanced at the menu and swallowed her gasp at the prices listed. Holy shit! She could buy a whole month's worth of groceries from the store for the price of the lobster. She looked at Gendry over her menu and he smiled at her.

"Don't look at the prices," he murmured, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "I want you to get whatever you want to eat, it's your birthday. You're not allowed to argue, just let me do this for you, and don't even think of asking to split the bill."

She pursed her lips, fighting not to do just that. "If I get to give gratuity,"

He agreed, "Fine." He did so because he knew she'd fight it, and at least this way he took the bulk of the bill and it was still a gift to her.

She seemed to relax at that, then returned to the menu. She tried, she really did—to not look at the prices—she gritted her teeth a focused on the food. When the waiter came back with their drinks, they placed their orders; Arya got the ravioli with vegetable filling and cream sauce (no way was she going for the lobster even if she was paying for it), and Gendry order the risotto.

He cocked a brow at her as the waiter left for the kitchen to place their orders. "Did you look at the price?"

"No." She replied, affronted. "Did you?"

"No. But it's not my birthday." He joked.

She glowered at him, but it looked more like a pout. "But seriously, Gendry, did you see the price on the lobster? You would think that it grew up in The Fountain Of Youth, and when you ate it, it was magic."

He chuckled. "Did you want to dance?"

"Okay," she wasn't sure if he was just trying to chance the subject off the youthful lobster or not, but either way she loved dancing with Gendry.

"M'Lady," he murmured, slightly bent at the waist next to her, holding his hand out for her to take.

"Ser," her cheeks warmed as she took his hand and pulled her onto the dance floor that was only occupied by two other older couples.

Waltz music started from the band, and holding each other, they started to move. She remembered her first date with Gendry when he took her dance, proper dance, not all that grinding and shit. This was the kind of dance where you could look your partner in the eye, where you were so connected that you move with each other as one. She loved it, dancing with him; she wondered if this is what it would sort of be like if he made loved to her.

When the music ended, Gendry brushed his lips against her cheek and guided her back to their table just as the waiter was coming back with their order.

"This looks good," Gendry said after they murmured their thanks to the waiter.

Arya breathed through her nose. She could smell the herbs from her dish and spices from his mingling in the air and it made her mouth water. They didn't hesitate in digging in. They spoke as they ate, the din of the other diners just background noise, about nonsense things.

Almost as soon as they finished, the waiter was back again, he handed them dessert menus as he took their plates away.

"Gendry," Arya sighed, looking at the menu, her gaze gravitating towards the prices—she couldn't help it. "This is too much."

He reached across the table and put his hand over hers were it was laying on the table. "Arya," he said sentimentally, "With you, it's never too much."

"But it is! I feel like I've cheated you,"

"What? How?"

"For you're birthday all I got you was that watch, that's nothing compared to this."

Gendry looked at the watch around his wrist rather fondly. "I love this watch, Arya. It's not just a watch because you gave it to me, it's the first present you ever gave to me and I wear it like you wear that leather cuff your little brothers got you. I love you, Arya, and I want to show you how much I love you."

Blush coloured her cheeks at his words and she swallowed at the possible implications of them. "Alright," her voice went a little husky.

"Okay," he murmured, taking her hand and kissing the knuckles.

The waiter returned and they gave orders. Arya had ordered the chocolate moose with truffle shavings and Gendry got the chocolate pudding wafer with cherry drizzle and white chocolate shavings.

The waited jotted down their order before handing them the check and returning to the kitchen, taking their menus with him.

"You should take that before I do," she joked, eyeing the check, "because I'm sure I'll have a mental-breakdown if I do."

He chuckled and picked up the book. He looked at it and kept a straight face as he placed his credit card in the pocket, and slipping the couple of bills that Arya had handed him from her clutch purse.

"Well?" she wondered as he set the book at the edge of the table, eyeing it warily. "Are we going to be living on the streets now?"

He sent her an amused look. "Don't be so dramatic, Arya." He said with a straight face.

"Oh my Gods!" She gasped, looking at him. "It must really—" her hand shot out for the check, but he knew her move before she was going to make it, and already had it in hand.

"You promised," he chided, his blue eyes dancing.

She pouted at him as the waiter returned with their desserts and he handed the man the check before he left. She looked at her dish and saw how sort of plain and small it looked, but when she spooned some into her mouth, she was pleasantly surprised by the taste. She had no idea what the hell mouse was, she thought maybe a pudding or something—but it was completely different than that. It was airy and light, similar to the way whipped cream was, but completely different, it melted in her mouth and had flavour—_real _flavour, not some artificial shit, and the truffles... all she knew about those was that they were a fungus that pigs sniffed out, but it tasted nothing like a mushroom, but made the flavour burst on her tongue.

"Mm, yum." She opined.

"Like it?" Gendry wondered.

Arya nodded and looked over at him, smiling. "You?"

"Totally worth the price," he smirked.

She watched as he cut a piece of the pudding wafer in his fork and slowly brought the utensil to his mouth. It almost touched his lips when he stopped and glanced at her. "Want to try it? It cherry—your favourite."

He wasn't wrong there. She loved cherry, and she loved cherry and chocolate together—that was why Black Forest gateau was her favourite dessert. She glanced at his plate, her favourite things. She was starting to wonder why she hadn't ordered it as well, but she wanted to try something that was more different than a little different. She bit her lip for a long moment before shaking her head.

"Really?" he said curiously, circling the fork around a little in front of his lips, watching as her grey eyes tracked it.

She groaned a little as he finally put the fork between his lips, it coming out clean again. She watched as he chewed, licking his lips as he swallowed, flavour painting him mouth.

"Just one," he murmured, taking another piece with the fork. He held his arm out, fork extended, his blue eyes sparking as she seemed to gravitate forward toward it unconsciously, licking her gleaming red lips as she grew closer, and the fork slipped between her lips.

And then she moaned, low in her throat, her eyes sliding closed for a brief moment as she chewed and he felt a shiver go down his spine at the sound, it almost sounded like the same moans he made her voice when they were in bed or in the shower or in the hall.

She leaned back in her chair, and swallowed. Sighing as she opened her eyes. "What?" she sat up straight as she saw the smouldering looked that Gendry was giving her.

"Nothing." But his tone implied the opposite.

"Want to try mine?" she wondered.

He silently nodded.

She filled her spoon with the mouse, making sure to get a truffle shaving on there and held it out like Gendry had done for her. His blue gaze never leaving hers, he leaned forward and the spoon disappeared between his lips. He sat back as he swallowed and she took her spoon back.

"That's pretty good," he agreed, tongue trailing over his lips.

She smiled at him and they finished their desserts. Afterward, they danced once more before leaving The Iron Throne. It had gotten dark out and chillier, and when they stepped outside, Gendry stripped off his jacket and hung it around her shoulders. He put his arm around her shoulders as they walked down the path to the curb and he gave the valet his ticket and waited for his car. When it was brought back, he held the door open for her before getting in on his own side.

"I had a great time, Gendry." Arya said.

He smiled as he pulled into traffic. "Good. That's just the outcome that I planned."

"Really," she mused.

"Yep," he found her hand in the semi-darkness. "I have another present for you when we get back home."

"What? Gendry, now that _is_ to much. Dinner was great, that was all I needed." She protested. "You're starting to feel like a sugar daddy."

"Sugar daddy?" he snorted at that. "Arya, it's your birthday, your supposed to let people give you things and not complain about it. You hardly let me do things for you, but this is a day where you _have_ to let me." She grumbled. "Do you remember that first Track & Field Day that you had and you fell to the ground? You insisted that you were fine despite being covered in scrapes, but you let me take care of you just to qualm my own worry. Well, you're going to do that tonight. I want to show you that I thank the Gods you were born on this day,"

Arya sighed as she looked over at him, sitting in profile as lights flashed through the inside of the dark interior, the radio turned low, playing Cold Play _Sky Full of Stars_. How could a man like that love a girl like her? It was a gift just to be sitting their next to him, and he wanted to give her things and take care of her. Throughout her life she had always tried to take on things on her own, but even on the first day she met Gendry, she'd trusted him.

"Okay," she murmured and leaned across the space between them and kissed him on the cheek as he stopped at a red-light. He turned his head before she could sit back and caught her lips briefly, still able to taste a hint of chocolate lingering on her lips.

He grinned as she sat back and he accelerated on the green light. "You're going to like it, I promise."

She wondered what his present was, and knew what she wanted it to be. She wanted to be with him completely.

Xx

When they got back to the apartment, he went to the bedroom to get her present while she went into the fridge to get a glass of water after toeing off her flats, and hanging up his suit jacket on the peg by the door. She got a glass from the cupboard and opened the fridge, taking out the water jug. She paused for a second as she saw the Black Forest cake in the back. She cocked a brow, pouring her glass.

"Gendry, is that a Black Forest cake in the fridge?" she called, putting the jug back in the fridge, and taking a sip from her glass as she turned around.

"For later," Gendry said as he came into the kitchen, a grin on his lips.

"Oh," she murmured as Gendry took her hand and led her into the living room and on the couch, the lamp lit.

She took another drink from her glass as he held out a small red box that was the size of an Oreo, two stacked in height. She sputtered a little as she saw it, quickly setting her glass on the coffee table before she split it.

"You okay?"

She nodded, clearing her throat. "That's um, that's it, huh?"

"Yeah. See how small it is? Nothing to worry about at all,"

She gritted her teeth as she looked from it to Gendry to it back again. "Gendry—"

"Arya," he murmured, gazing at her; both it and the hand holding the box steady. "Open it. You won't regret a thing,"

She swallowed and slowly took the box from his hand, her own trembling a little. Giving him one more glance, she lifted the lid from the box and held her breath. Laying nestled inside wasn't anything a momentous as a ring, but maybe it was something more.

A cherry with an arrow through it.

She stared at it silently, her hand going still, her breath caught in her throat.

"What do you think?" he murmured, plucking the charm from her hand and clipping it along with all her other charms on her leather cuff.

He continued to hold her hand with both of his and she looked down at it. Her small hand swallowed by his bigger ones with a cherry on top. The significance of it was tremendous.

"I love it, I love you." She looked up at him, her grey eyes shiny with unshed tears.

He cupped her cheek. "I want to be with you, Arya. Completely and everlasting. Cross my heart..." he leaned forward and captured her lips.

She melted into the kiss, leaning forward against him, wrapping her arms around his neck, her eyes closed. She hardly noticed when he wrapped his arms around her and picked her off the couch and into his strong arms. As he continued to take her breath away, he made his way slowly to their bedroom, toeing the door open. That was when they finally broke apart, and slightly breathless, Arya finally noticed the soft lighting. Gendry stayed there a moment, taking in her expression as she took in the state of there bedroom.

"What—How—When?" She gasped.

The lamps on either side of the bed were turned on, but red bandannas were draped overtop casing the room a romantic red. The stereo was quietly playing Bruno Mars' _Locked Out of Heaven._ Vanilla candles were light as well, strategically placed around the room. Red and White rose petals both scattered around the floor and even on the bed covers. Some might have thought it was tacky, but Arya loved it.

He smiled. "A magician never tells,"

She chuckled, looking back at him, her grey eyes bright as he entered the room and laid her on the bed. She leaned up on her elbows, watching him as he loosened his tie and pulled it over his head, dropping it on the floor next to him before he crawled on top of her. Kissing her exposed arms and shoulders, the top of her breasts that peeked out from the dress.

She ran her fingers through his thick dark hair, drawing his lips to hers once more as he started to unbutton his shirt, throwing it aside as it came open, leaving him bare-chested. Her fingertips traced the contours of his muscled torso, his abs, his pecks, the cords of muscles on his biceps; Gods he was a beast! Her fingers fumbled a little with his belt as he sucked on her neck, caressing her breasts through the material of her dress. With a jerk she undid the latch, growling a little as she pulled at the button and zipper. She pulled them open and palmed his cock through his briefs, he inhaled sharply at the contact and pulled from her neck.

"There's no need to rush," he told her.

"Sorry, just a little nervous." she admitted, her cheeks warm and bashful.

He chucked her under the chin. "Let me take care of you, Arya. Let me show you what it's like to be so close to someone that your hearts beat as one. Let me make you see stars behind your eyes, feel like you are on the moon. Let me make love to you," he warm breath ghosted across her face.

"Okay," she said faintly.

He nibbled the corner of her lips as he kicked off his trousers as the song changed to Metro Station's _Shake It,_ and though confused for a moment, allowed him to roll her onto her stomach. He kissed the nape of her neck, her hair tickling his face as he pulled the zipper on the back of her dress down. He kissed the exposed flesh as the dress opened to the small of her back, her shoulder blades and each knob of her spine. She moaned a little. He started pulling her dress down, she levering herself to help. And soon her dress joined his trousers next on the floor of petals. Straddling her thighs, he looked down at her with interest as his fingertips traced the exposed globes of her arse, split down the middle a strip of material.

"Erm, I-I wanted to be a little adventurous." Arya mumbled nervous as he continued to fondle her buttocks.

"I like it," he told her, bending down and brushing his lips against the smooth flesh. She shivered as his breath whispered across the flesh. It was the first time that she'd worn a thong and was glad that Gendry liked it. He lightly bit into the flesh and she pushed back into him, as he started tracing the assaulted flesh with his tongue.

He sat up and turned her back on her back, and was greeted with her bare breasts. He bent, holding her arms loosely at either side of her head and took her teat between his lips, pinching the hardened nub between his teeth and flicking the tip of his tongue across it, making her gasp. He didn't the same to the other, taking it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it as it hardened and sucked. Arya moaned and arched her back slightly, always enjoying the feel of Gendry's lips around her. He grasped a handful of petals on the bed, and let them ran down upon her; she could feel the soft silky texture of them flutter against her skin.

He took her lips again, their tongues swirling. She rubbed her pelvis against him and he groaned against her lips. He kissed his way down the shallow valley between her pert breasts, his thumbs brushing her nipples, until he got to her thong. He pulled it down her thighs, from between her legs, and was met with a welcome sight.

Arya watched as he eagerly buried her face between her legs and gasped as she felt his tongue, as the song changed to will. . _This Is Love. _She put her legs over his shoulders, giving the man better access as she writhed under his tongue, moaning as she grew wet.

"Hell yes!" She groaned, the song told her to and Gendry had just drawn his tongue over her clit. She felt his tongue enter her, lapping at her like he was trying to get at her center and she could feel the spark of pleasure inside her, grow, and knew that if he kept up this pace, by the time the song changed, she was going to reach her climax.

As soon as Gendry knew that she was thoroughly wet, and eager for him, he pulled from between her legs. He could hear her grumble of disappointment as she was brought so close to her climax, only to be eased away. He hovered over top of her, kissing her, making her taste herself on his tongue.

"Arya?"

"Hm?"

"I'm going to put my finger inside of you,"

Her breath hitched. "You're finger?"

He nodded, and made sure that she saw him take the tube of lube from the nightstand and squirt some on his fingers. Her eyes tracked it as he tucked it between her legs and folds, traced her hot entrance, and slowly pushed his finger inside.

"Mm." She made a sound of discomfort, gritting her teeth.

"It's okay," he murmured, keeping at eye in her expression and reaction so he knew the instant he should stop, or the moment he could keep going.

Though she knew that he couldn't be that deep inside her, she could still feel him through her whole pelvis. He started to move his finger, in and out, slow and smooth, letting her tunnel get used to the new intrusion and the movement. She kept her eyes locked on his. He was patient, didn't try and move things along even though his cock was achingly half-hard and confined in his briefs. New Politics _Tonight Your Perfect_ started playing and something must have changed in her expression because the pressure in her abdomen went up as he inserted his middle finger inside of her—whatever adjustment her body had made for his first finger was thrown out the window with the second one, and they had to start all over again.

He moved his fingers in and out of her and she bit her lip, her eyes narrowed in discomfort and determination. She had been always told by her mother and health teachers in school that the first time having sex was going to be painful. But the only thing up until now that had been inside her was Gendry's tongue, and that just touched the surface; there had only been pleasure when he used his tongue, not pain. That was not the same case with his fingers as he moved them inside of her, stretching her out. She grimaced as he scissored his fingers and she could feel them stroke against her walls as he kissed her lips. He took her hand, twining their fingers and she squeezed it hard, her other clutching the blanket, as he slipped yet another finger inside of her.

Arya whimpered. It didn't feel right, she wanted to stop but refused to as he slowly move his trio of fingers in and out of her, really filling her up, stretching her out. She knew that after all this discomfort, came the pleasure, she just had to hold out until then. It was only the first time that hurt, where she was all new and tight. She had to be stretched in order to take Gendry truly inside of her, and that was all she wanted. The pain would be worth the pleasure. It dissipated slightly, the discomfort by half a notch as her body slowly got used to something being inside of her.

Gendry had only been with a virgin once in his life, when he was a virgin as well. As a sixteen-year-old, he'd only ever known what he saw on the internet and television. He never knew his father, and his uncle had never actually given him the sex talk, just: "use a condom because I ain't taking care of no bastard children of yours". The experience had been horrible. There was blood, and the girl didn't seem to enjoy it much, and because he didn't, he found it hard to as well. The second time he'd done it with was better, but he was still hesitant about it, and so was she. But it was the third time that they both really got into it—But the teen had decided that maybe it was better if he dated girls that weren't virgins; he didn't want to scare another girl like he might have his first girlfriend.

But he was much more experienced now. He knew what to expect, and knew how to make it as comfortable for Arya as he possibly could. And there was the fact that he loved Arya like he didn't love his first girlfriend, and along with being the newly nineteen-year-old's firsts for nearly everything else, he would be the one to deflower her, and continue to so for a very long time.

He removed his fingers, they covered in lube, secreted juices and a little blood, he quickly wiped it on the side of his briefs.

"Gendry?" she murmured when the discomfort was suddenly halved.

"Right here," he said, leaning across her and gently kissing her lips. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah," she smiled a little. "What are you doing?"

"The finale," he told her, caressing her cheek. "You up for it?"

"Gen, I've been waiting for this, throw me what you got."

He smiled at her and stripped from his briefs next to where she lay, and reached for the condom on the nightstand. She grasped his semi as he was turning back, and he moaned as she slowing pumped him to complete hardness. She turned on her side and took the condom from him.

"Let me," she said and pecked the side of his aching member.

He watched, fully aroused as she opened the little package and rolled the condom on his weeping cock like a pro—and he briefly wonder if she'd learned that putting rubbers on bananas in health class—before all he could feel were the touches of her fingers as she stroked him once more before releasing him.

He crawled across the bed as she turn back on her back and kneeled between her open knees. He looked at her and she nodded her accent. One hand on his cock, the other planted on the bed by her hip and he guided himself to her pulsing entrance. As he slowly breeched, pushing himself inside of her haltingly, Phantogram's _Fall In Love_ started to play on the radio. Arya whimpered, and Gendry sucked in a breath as slowly his whole cock was hugged in hot tightness. He hovered over her body, putting his weight on his elbows, holding still as was humanly possible, every muscle in his body as tight as her cunt as he waited for her to become accustomed to his size, and fought the instinct to thrust as he could feel the beat of her heart through her walls and into his cock.

Arya clutched his biceps, feeling the tight corded muscle, staring up into his eyes that stared straight back, their faces close enough for their leaden breath to mingle. She felt like a stuffed turkey, she never realized how big he truly was until now, and while she knew she would appreciate this fact later, she wasn't right now. With his cock inside her, forcing her to stretch and acuminate, the discomforted feeling almost bordered on pain—almost. The only movement she could feel was caused by his breathing, and she knew how much strength it took him to not let the sexual desire that shone in his blue eyes take over.

She lossened her grip on his arms and slowly trailed them over his broad shoulders and down his back, stopping at his hips. His eyebrow flickered in question, and she answered by pushing at his hips. He moved inside of her and the both gasped. He kissed her lips as he pulled from her slightly, pushing back in and swallowing her voice with his own moan.

He pulled out of her and pushed back into her tunnel infrequently, kissing her lips, jaw, cheeks, brow. He pushed inside her under ten times before he pulled out of her completely and pulled the condom off his cock and discarding it in the waste basket on the other side of the nightstand. He laid on his side next to her, his arm around her stomach, snuggling close, his still hard cock pressed into her thigh—neither of them reaching their climax.

He kissed her slightly damp temple and she turned her head on the pillow to look at him. "Is that it?" she wondered.

"For now," he replied, unable to help the shift against her leg.

"But your still hard, I can feel it." And to proved it, she reached over and brushed her fingers across his length.

He shuddered at her touch, pressing himself into her a little harder. "That's not the point," he said. "You can't rush this kind of thing, Arya. To put it mildly, it's a delicate process. We'll take a break for a bit, and then go again. I know this probably isn't what you pictured for you first time—"

"Gendry," she ran her hand down the arm across her stomach. "I pictured my first time with you, and that's what I'm getting—that all I care about."

He gave her a pleased smile. "After the first couple times, you'll forget all the discomfort and be overwhelmed by the pleasure."

"Sounds good to me," she grinned. "But let me take care of you like you did to me." And she reached for his cock again.

"No." He stopped her and she gave him a confused look.

"Why not? You said it would be a while before we can do it again, you don't have to sit there with a full cock. Let me do this, Gendry. I don't just want this to be about me—even though it is my birthday." She said wryly.

He looked into her eyes. He _was_ achingly hard, so full, his cock so needy, wishing to be inside her again. But that would happen later, and he would go nuts if he was just left like this, with her like that next to him.

"Okay," his voice a little husky.

She grinned. She sat up and ignored the ach between her legs and in her pelvis as Gendry laid on his back, his cock standing proud. But she didn't immediately got to it. Instead, she bent her head to kiss his thigh and kissed the quarter-sized raised flesh—the bullet scar from almost three years ago. She'd only ever seen him with it, so this scar was a part him, the only him she had ever known. It was a small fragment of his story, of who he was, and she loved him, so she loved this scar as well.

Finally, she took the base of his cock in her hand, and drew her tongue the length of it, the tip of her tongue tracing the thick blue vein that went his length. He moaned, his eager cocked enveloped but the warm wetness of her mouth, so different from her entrance, but no less pleasure causing. She bobbed her head up and down, only able to fit half his cock inside her mouth without gagging, her hand pumping the other half. His breath came fast as she pumped faster, sucked harder, his hips threatening to come up as he caressed her buttock just within his reach, the coil in the pit of his stomach tightening. And then she took her mouth from him, and cool air touched the wetness, as she continued to pump with her one hand, she grasped her other just below his tip and pushed down on the foreskin, exposing his head. He groaned as she took just the head into her mouth, sucking on the sensitive flesh, swirling her tongue around the tip. He grabbed her arse, crying out as her tongue drew back and forth over his slit, driving him to his completion with a sting, his hips jerking as he came.

She choked as his seed filled her mouth, only able to swallow a bit before she pulled from him and had to spit the rest in the garbage, and snuggled back at his side.

"Better?" she wondered.

"Better," he agreed, still coming down from his completion.

She traced her finger over his peck, circling his beating heart. "I told you I could help,"

"I never doubted you," he kissed her forehead. "Now, go get cleaned up."

Arya rolled her eyes, but pushed herself from the bed and went to the bathroom, barely holding back the sarcastic yes-dad because she didn't want to think about that right now. She went to the toilet, sore when she wiped but not overly concerned when it came away with a few smears of blood—she'd been warned about that in health class. She washed her hands before taking a washcloth between her legs; washing away any blood and lube residue and gave her teeth a quick brush.

As she was going back to the bedroom, she wondered when they were going to have sex again. She couldn't wait to feel Gendry inside of her again, even if there was some discomfort. But she got distracted when she walked into the room and found Gendry sitting naked, sexy-as-hell as always, with the Black Forest cake from the back of the fridge sitting in front of him at the center of the bed.

"Is that—"

He grinned, his eyes sparking. "Want some?"

"Hell yes!" she agreed and ran to the bed, jumping on the mattress eager for her favourite dessert. She reached for one of the forks that Gendry had brought along as well, but he held it out of her reach. She pouted at him.

He chuckled. "I want to feed you," he said.

"What? Seriously?"

"Very," he replied gravely.

Arya groaned. "You're so needy,"

He smirked. "Let me feed you cake, and I'll give you more sex."

"Deal!" She said instantly, he knew her so well. "Cake and sex, you spoil me, Gendry."

"You have no idea," he murmured, feeding her some cake.

They ate a quarter of the cake between them in half-an-hour, Arya feeding him some as well, licking the whip cream from the corner of his mouth before it was set on the nightstand. She enjoyed tasting the cherry on his lips as he laid her down, kissing her. She laughed as he motor boated her breasts, her hands running through his thick hair. He kissed his way around her stomach as he reached down and fingered her clit, making her gasp, grasping his own cock and pumping it into hardness.

Once more he coated his fingers in lube. H moved his the two digits between her folds, feeling the wetness and ever constant heat. She inhaled sharply as his fingers found her tender entrance, and he pushed one and then the other inside of her. He pumped them slow, his other hand playing with her breast. He scissored his fingers, slow at first, and then picked up his speed a bit. He knew that she was still feeling discomfort, but while her first time was all that, her second time would be discomfort tinged with pleasure.

She let out a gasped, surprised and a little shocked as she felt a small twinge of pleasure come through the ach. She looked down at Gendry with wide eyes and he smiled. That was when he knew she was ready for his cock. He pumped his fingers a few more times, making sure she was stretched enough to take him and rolled a condom over his member. His cock was eager after getting a taste of her tight hole, he was ready for a longer dive, and this time he could go until completion and make sure that she broke through the discomfort with a pleasurable climax even if it was twinged.

He guided himself to her entrance and pushed himself into her. She gasped and he grunted. He sheathed inside her easier this time, but she was still tantalizingly tight and hot around his length. He settled over her, his weight resting on his elbows, he could feel her breasts brushed against his chest as she gasped. He kissed her and he pulled out of her and pushed back in at her nod.

Her arms wrapped around him, and he thrust into her again. He moaned, knowing that he still had to go slow, even though not that slow, when he wanted to pound into her, showing her the true pleasure of what she could feel when they were together—next time though, he knew. He thrusts were gentle, but firm, and space equally, not haltingly, constant so that her tunnel could get used to his size and the movement, forming to him and only him.

"Mm." It was there, with each thrust she was pushed on the edge of discomfort and pleasure. She wrapped her leg around his hip, opening up more, taking him in more, feeling him.

He kissed her neck as she moaned a little, a coil starting up inside of her. "Like that?"

"Y-yeah," she gasped, and he thrust into her again, making her feel that pleasured-ache. It was a little confusing, the mixture of the two, and that was why she knew her build-up was slow, the piling of the pleasures in the pit of her stomach to the little aches she felt. But it was steady just like his thrusts, and she was almost moaning as much as he was grunting, breathing heavy into the crook of her neck. She hooked her other leg around his thigh.

Gendry was closing in. It had been such a long time since he had sex, he was surprised that he was lasting this long at all, that he was holding his pace steady and not diving in. But he wanted this to last as long as possible, to feel her pulsing walls around him, her heat and wetness, the sound of her heart hammering in her chest, the growing moans of building pleasure over discomfort leaving her lips—he wanted to be here, inside her, holding her, looking into her eyes as he came and as she reached her climax with him, them connected like this for the first time—for it to be an explosion of pleasure that pushed her over the edge and made her cry out his name, her body pressed against his.

He thrusted, angling his hips, making sure he was in her tightness proper, and when she let out a grunt, he lifted his head and hit that same spot again. And then her tightness was clenching tighter around him as she reached her climax, essentially squeezing the come out of him. She cried out his name as he jerked to completion inside of her. Just like he had wanted, he made her reach that point of pleasure passed the ach, and she clung to him with it as she climaxed.

And the first time that she came with penetration, looking into the eyes of the man she loved, was to the song _Heaven Coming Down _by The Tea Party. It was so powerful it reached to her core, taking her breath away like nothing before. He settled down on top of her, still inside of her as they both came down, there naked bodies covered in sweat, their gasps tangling. She could feel his come, hot inside her through the condom, and wrapped her legs tighter around him, wanting to keep him inside her as long as possible.

"I love you," he took her mouth, claiming it with tongue.

She hugged him, moaning at his ministrations, tingling. He pulled back, kissing the corner of her mouth before he finally pushed off of her and laid down on the bed beside her. She instantly felt the loss of him inside her, almost like he left a gaping, hot hole.

He took the used condom filled with his spent seed from his cock, tied it off and threw it in the trash. Arya rolled over and spooned against his side, her leg thrown over his, her head resting on his chest.

"That was amazing, Gendry." She said. She'd never felt a climax like that before.

His hand slowly trained up and down her back as _Just the Way You Are_ by Bruno Mars played on the stereo. "I'm so happy to be with you, Arya."

"I love you," she sighed, her eyes sliding closed. She'd never felt something so powerful, so profound, so complete in her life. Meeting Gendry had been like a destiny, not that she really believed in those sorts of things—but maybe just this once. He was her first love, her first everything and he loved her back. He completed her.

"You too, sweetheart."

Her breathed even out, and she said nothing further, her last thought _best birthday in the world. _And he knew she had dozed off. He didn't mind, he knew that she must be exhausted. He held her tighter, kissing the top of her head. He never wanted to let her go and he didn't plan to. He was hers and she was his and Gendry knew that he was going to be with Arya forever.

_-the end-_

**********Game/of/Thrones**********

**Note:**

**I would just like to say that I've never tasted moose before, but I imagine that's what it's like, and the same goes for the truffles, I know that it's shaved on top of a lot of dishes though I wasn't sure if desserts were one of them**—**but it's like that anyways.**  
**So this is the last chapter, for sure this time. Change Of Pace is the longest fic I've written so far, and I hoped that you liked it enough to think that it's okay to waste a minute to tell me what you think. Though it is a Modern AU fic, I hope that I did the characters to their likeliness in the show and no one was too OOC (Out Of Character). I wouldn't be adverse to your reviews, good or bad and I want to thank and send my appreciation out to those of you who already have or will in the future post your comments. **

**Thanks for Reading!**

**y**


End file.
